SOS (Slices of Snowbarry)
by AExupery
Summary: Barry, Caitlin and one shots. Chapter 29: The One with Mr. and Mrs. Allen
1. The Not So Unlucky Day

**The One with The Not So Unlucky Day**

* * *

With 365 days in a year, Caitlin hardly believes in having that one _lucky_ day as most people assume they have encountered once or twice in their lives. She's a scientist and having to rely solely on luck isn't one of the things she'd be comfortable in doing. She's just too logical for that. So when that one fateful day came, when the universe seemed to connive to make her think otherwise, she came too close (way too close even for her liking) to believing. If not for the fact the it all happened in the most opposite of ways. Because today, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, is her unlucky day.

She woke up with her head pounding unmercifully she felt like it's gonna explode. She glanced at the alarm clock beside her bedside table only to come face to face with a note that says:

 _Drink lots of water. It's gonna help with the hangover. Breakfast is waiting in the kitchen._

 _See you later at S.T.A.R. Labs. Love you._

 _-B_

Reading the note almost made her hopeful that this day isn't going to be as bad as she thought it would. So with a mental note to never play drinking games with Barry again, she headed to the bathroom to take a long hot shower. She has already accepted the fact that she'll come in late today but damn she was never late. Thirty minutes later, she's in her usual blouse and pencil skirt together with a pair of heels to complete the outfit. She went to the kitchen to check what he had made her today only to be disappointed to see her coffeemaker broken with a single sorry note taped on the pot. By that time, she didn't know what to feel for Barry anymore. She wants to both hug and strangle him at the same time.

She headed to Jitters instead as if to break the curse of her unlucky day from continuing. But boy was she wrong. Because by the time she stepped inside, the line was ridiculously long it almost rivaled that of a blockbuster movie ticket line. Deciding that this day couldn't be any worse, she fall in line and waited patiently for her turn only for the crew to mistake her order.

She's already on her way to S.T.A.R. Labs when the rain started to pour really hard. She almost laughed to herself because she knew she didn't bring her umbrella with her. As soon as she parked her car, she made a run to the nearest entrance hoping to not get herself soaking wet but to no avail. By the time the elevator reached the cortex, she's been leaving a string of curses on her wake along with water puddles.

"Stupid hangover giving this stupid headache. Stupid crew for stupidly mistaking my order. Stupid rain-"

She was rendered speechless when her eyes fell upon him. Hit with the realization that all the misfortune that has happened to her is caused by him, she started to lash out every frustration she's been bottling up ever since this morning at him.

"You!" She said, pointing a finger at him who was as clueless as ever. Good thing Cisco wasn't here to see the ridiculous facial expression he has.

"If it wasn't for your continuous begging to make me play drinking games with you last night, none of these would've happened! I had a peaceful night planned yesterday for us to just watch movies and cuddle but you had to ruin that with your-"

The way he's been hungrily looking at her made her conscious of herself. With just a glance down at her wet blouse, she knew she's been giving him a peek he most definitely not deserve to have right now.

"I can't believe this." She said while shaking her head disappointedly. "This is me having the most unlucky day of my life which until now I've been debating with myself whether such series of ridiculously unfortunate events could really happen all at the same day is a possibility while you're standing there with the stupid look on your face and I just-ugh! I don't care if you're my boyfriend Barry but if you don't remove that expression on your face this instant I'll make sure you'll regret it." She said as she started to walk away.

In a flash, she was trapped between him and her worktable, his hands on each side of her body.

"What look, Cait?" He asked innocently as he leaned his face closer to hers.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"You really can't blame me if you're getting sexier when your angry. Plus this look you've got going on is really turning me on-"

She silenced him with a smack on the shoulder.

"I could've done more than that if I wasn't freezing to death here."

"You're freezing? Why didn't you just say so? Come here, I'll heat you up." He said as he started to slowly unbutton the top his shirt. A playful smirk dancing across his face.

"Barry Allen. Don't. You. Dare." She's glaring at him now but he just continued on what he's doing, all the while looking into her eyes. He inched closer and closer to her and all she could do is shut her eyes, waiting for his next move.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt his button down shirt being draped over her shoulders. He took both of her hands in each of his, taking his time to kiss her ice-cold fingertips. That action alone is enough to send heat all throughout her body.

"Warm enough, Cait?" She just nodded, still awestruck by what he had just done. He embraced her tightly after, placing her head on his bare chest.

"You do know that we have a ton of towels back in the stockroom, right?" She whispered against his neck.

"Shh. Just let me be cool for once, Cait. Plus I know you like it better this way." She just kissed his neck as a sign of approval.

This wasn't an unlucky day after all, was it? Good thing she didn't quite believe in one anyway.

* * *

 **AN: This is a series of unrelated one shots. Suggestions are welcome!**


	2. The Lost Little Girl

**The One with The Lost Little Girl**

* * *

With no metahumans running around Central City that time, it's been a slow day at the lab. So Barry and Caitlin, being newly-engaged, decided to have lunch on their usual spot at the park. Only to find out that somebody has already beat them to it.

"Hey there, sweetie. Why are you crying? Are you lost?" Caitlin asked as they found a young girl, maybe around five, sitting on their usual bench. When she gave no answer, Barry thought it was his turn to ask.

"Hey, it's okay. Are you alone or someone's here with you?" He crouched down in front of the young girl with Caitlin sitting beside her on the bench. They waited for a moment until she decided to say, "My mommy told me I shouldn't talk to strangers."

They both shared an amused look, until a smile spread across Caitlin's features. "It's okay sweetheart, my name is Caitlin and this is Barry. You can tell us yours so we won't be strangers with each other anymore. Sounds good?" With that, the young girl has stopped crying and slowly nodded her head. Barry found it amazing how Caitlin can be this good with kids.

"Okay. My name is Veronica Grace Fitzgerald but my mom calls me Nikki for short."

"It's nice to meet you, Nikki. But can you tell us what were you doing in the park alone?" Barry asked which only made a new batch of tears to form in Nikki's eyes.

"Look at what you've done Barry." Caitlin said, glaring at him.

"What?" He innocently shrugged.

"Hey Nikki, it's fine. You don't need to tell us if you don't want to." She said as she put her hand on the girl's back, soothing her.

"It's okay. My mom didn't know that I went here alone. We used to spend our weekends here until daddy left us. After that, mommy seldom takes me here so I decided to just go alone."

"You shouldn't have done that sweetheart. Your mom must be worried sick."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Do you know your way home? Cait and I can take you if you want."

"Really? That's so nice of you Mr. Barry. Ms. Caitlin is such a lucky girl." Her statement made them laugh. She's like an elderly woman trapped inside a young girl's body.

"No problem. And please it's just Barry and Caitlin. We're friends after all, right Nikki?"

"Yup!"

"But before we go I think we need to get some food first. I thought I heard someone's stomach grumbling a while ago." Caitlin said winking at Barry.

"Yeah. Nikki here must be really hungry." He said as he took Nikki from the bench and carried her to the food stalls.

They decided to buy sandwiches at their favorite stall.

"If it isn't my favorite customers." The elderly man said and he noticed they weren't alone this time. "And who's this young lady? I never knew you two had a kid already."

"Oh no, she's just-" But before Caitlin could finish her sentence, the old man already asked for their orders.

"So the usual?"

"Yeah and a kiddie meal for Nikki here." Barry replied as he handed the cash to the man.

While eating, Barry decided to make Nikkie feel more comfortable so he asked, "So Nikki, what's your favorite color?"

"Orange. Like the sunset." She replied while chewing her food.

"I don't think that's appropriate, young lady. You shouldn't talk while you're mouth is full." Caitlin said, slightly reprimanding the young girl.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do that again."

"Now that's a good girl." She said then kissed Nikki's forehead much to the girl's delight. "And do you know what good girls like you get as a reward?"

"Ice cream?"

"You read my mind. As soon as you finish your food we'll get ice cream." The little girl squealed and gave Caitlin a hug which she returned happily.

Something about that exchange made Barry's heart swell. He could clearly picture out that scene again in the years to come, only with a girl who has his eyes and Caitlin's smile.

As they went off to get Nikki's ice cream, her mother arrived, frantically looking for her child.

"Nikki? Thank goodness you're here. I've been looking everywhere for you." A middle-aged woman with reddish brown hair came running to her daughter.

"Mommy! I'm sorry I didn't mean to go here alone. I promise I won't do it again." Nikki said as she hugged her mom tightly.

"It's okay sweetie. Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?"

"No. Barry and Caitlin looked after me. They're really kind." She said pointing to Barry and Caitlin behind her.

"Thank you so much for looking after my child. I don't know how to repay you."

"Oh it's okay. There's nothing to worry about. You're wonderful daughter didn't give us much trouble." Caitlin said, giving Nikki a warm smile.

"Thanks again but we need to go now. Nikki say goodbye to them."

"Bye Barry!" She said then gave Barry a hug. "Bye Caitlin! Thank you for the ice cream." She kissed her cheek first before proceeding to give her a hug.

"No problem. I promise we'll get one if we ever see each other again."

As they watch Nikki walk away with her mother, Caitlin couldn't help the smile dancing across her face ever since they found her at the bench. On the other hand, Barry couldn't hide the excitement he's feeling knowing that someday they'll have their moment too.

"Cait, I think I want that too."

"Barry you're a grown man you can get one yourself."

"I don't think you understand Cait-"

"The ice cream stall is just meters away what's so-oh." The look he gave her made her realize what he was talking about.

"Right. Oh. I may have super speed but I don't think I can propagate on my own Cait." He chuckled which earned him a smack on the arm.

"Yeah? Well, you don't need to joke about it you know."

"Fine. But seriously Cait, I want our own version of Nikki. Or maybe even a male version of her."

"I'd like that too. But we'll have to wait until after the wedding. I don't want our first child to be illegitimate okay."

"Neither do I. But that doesn't mean we can't practice how to make one-"

"Barry! You are impossible." She said, shaking her head.

"I love you too, Cait." He replied, drawing her closer to his as they walked back to S.T.A.R. Labs hand in hand.

* * *

 **AN: I always appreciate your reviews. Thank you! Feel free to leave requests if you have any.**

 **-A**


	3. The Leather Jacket

**The One with The Leather Jacket**

* * *

Being in a relationship with Caitlin for over a year and being friends with her for a long time now, Barry thought he knew everything there is to know about her; her telltales, her mannerisms, likes and dislikes, everything. So when Felicity and Oliver came to visit them and he saw Caitlin's flustered expression at just the mere sight of the vigilante, he had to think otherwise. What was with the Green Arrow that even the Flash's girlfriend would swoon over him with just one look? They've seen each other before, right? And Caitlin seemed to be unaffected then so what made the difference now? With all these questions bombarding his mind, he thought of the only person he could turn to in times like this: Cisco.

"Hey, man. Got a sec?" Barry asked when he saw Cisco sitting alone in the cortex.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Cisco replied with a lollipop stuck in his mouth.

"Okay, I don't know if I should be asking you this but you're the only chance I've got and I can't handle this anymore you know. It's literally driving me crazy-"

"Barry, just shoot okay? You're making me nervous here."

"Okay, here goes. Do you think I'm hot? Or, or you know, _macho_ enough?" The look on Cisco's face was priceless and he would've teased him about it if he wasn't anxious enough about the problem at hand.

"Woah, man. I don't know how I'll break this to you but I know we have a thing going on here-like a bro thing you know. But a after Bette, Lisa and Kendra, I thought I made myself clear that I'm into women, not bros. And aren't you with Caitlin? Man, this is gonna break her heart a lot worse than before."

"Cisco, just stop okay? This is not what you think it is. You see, ever since Felicity and Oliver visited us last week, Caitlin has been acting funny especially around Oliver. I don't know but I feel like she's got a crush on him. I knew she was into guys with beach-ready bodies. You know, there's Ronnie then Jay and I was just lucky that lightning gave me abs."

"What?! Do you hear yourself man? Caitlin's pretty smitten with you and we both know that. I still can't forget what I saw when I walked in on you two in the med bay the other week. Really, dude?"

"We already said sorry for that, didn't we? Please Cisco, you've got to help me out here. The thought of her acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl over other men is driving me crazy. And to think that I just made her blush like once or twice in the time we're together."

"Okay, fine. But on one condition." Cisco said, narrowing his eyes on him.

"Anything."

"You don't get to make the moves on me ever again. Got that, Barry?"

"I wasn't even making the moves on you in the first place!" He replied, exasperated.

"Shh, it's okay. This is gonna be our little secret. So on with this problem of yours, I need to know more. Got anything more you can share?"

"Okay, let me think. Oh yeah there's this one time when I heard Caitlin talking to Felicity. Cait was all like, _'Oh my I have to agree that really works on him'_ and Felicity was like _'I know right. Totally my idea'_ and Cait replied _'Maybe I should do the same with Barry'_ blah blah blah. Ugh, does she really have to say that? Man, it's awful." Barry narrated doing his best to imitate the girls. Look what desperation could do to a man.

"Yeah man, awful! You could've done a lot better with Caitlin's voice." Barry just gave him a sarcastic look and Cisco continued, "Okay before you say anything I think I know what the problem is and I just happen to know how to deal with it."

"Really? That's great! Thanks man."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have a lot of work to do. Now, come on! It's time we give Caitlin what she wants."

Cisco said, smiling like the evil genius he is. And Barry just hopes that his idea isn't as crazy as he thought it would be.

The next day, Cisco decided that they should start the operation he proudly called: Operation Make Caitlin Snow Swoon Like A Schoolgirl. To do that, he made Barry run the treadmill without a shirt on and made sure Caitlin was checking his stats at the same time.

"So uh, Caitlin. What do you think of Barry's abs-I mean stats? Notice anything different?" He asked then send a wink to Barry.

"It's fine. Everything's normal as it is. Remind me why are we doing this again? I've done his weekly check up yesterday."

"Nothing it's just that Cisco wanted to know if he should make alterations to our suit since I've gotten faster. Right, Cisco?"

"Yeah. We're not working on an operation or anything if that's what you're thinking which I don't think you were so yeah I'm just gonna stop talking. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Barry, ready to go home?"

"Yeah let's go."

"You forgot your shirt." She said pointing at the spare shirt on the table.

"Oh right. How silly of me." He said as he put on the shirt. "So shall we?"

This is going to be harder than he thought it would. Maybe he should swallow his pride and talk to Oliver? Nah, like he would ever do that. He'll just have to trust Cisco on this one. He knew he had a lot more in store for him.

But after weeks of trying (which ended up in him having to walk around S.T.A.R. Labs half naked most of the time) and hopelessly failing, he thought that maybe it's time for him to take the matter into his own hands.

So one afternoon when they were alone at her apartment, he thought that this would be the perfect time to do his plan. With nothing but a towel on which was hanging dangerously low on his waist and with water droplets still lingering his body, he shamelessly flaunted himself in front of her. And her reaction is priceless it almost made him cry.

"Babe, could you uh-"

"Yes, Cait?" He replied almost instantly.

"Could you move over a little? My favorite part of the movie is about to happen."

Okay that was it. That was his last straw. He never should've believed in Cisco in the first place. When he sees him tomorrow, he'll make sure to give him a piece of his mind.

"I don't know dude. Maybe, you're not trying hard enough."

"What did you say? I almost literally threw myself at her yesterday. And you know what I realized?"

"What? That you need another lightning for your biceps?"

"No! That she finds a chick flick more attractive than I am! I knew I shouldn't have asked for your help in the first place Cisco."

"Really dude? Because my plan was flawless and maybe it's your fault for not being 'macho' enough for her."

"Your plan is anything but flawless and now I feel like Cait thinks that I'm-"

"That you're what? And what is this plan you're talking about?"

They were too busy arguing they didn't notice Caitlin has already joined them at the lab.

"Barry, I think you need to tell her. So I'm just gonna leave and let you two talk." He knew Cisco really didn't mean that. He's just afraid of what Caitlin might do to him if she finds out.

"So uh, care to tell me now what's really happening? And why'd you refuse to wear a shirt most of the time?" She asked with an amused smile on her face.

"So you've noticed, huh?"

"Of course I did. I've always had my eyes on you."

"Yeah? Well, not like the way you looked at Oliver."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Cait." When she gave him a look that meant she really don't have a clue to what he's talking about he said, "I saw you turn into a schoolgirl when Oliver visited with Felicity last week. Don't even deny it Cait."

"So this is what it's all about?" She asked as she burst into laughter.

"Fine. Laugh all you want while I break my heart into pieces myself." He said and crossed his arms across his chest like a child.

"Awww, baby come here." She said as she reached for him and put her arms around his waist. "I'm not laughing at you okay? It's just that you've got it all wrong."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know I have this thing with-"

"What?"

"Since you seem so eager to find out, why shouldn't I just show you?" She said and got something out of the paper bag she just brought.

"Really, you're into this kind of things?"

"Not exactly. But guys wearing these is like my Achilles' heel. But we have to keep this a secret between us, okay? I don't want to make another reason for my boyfriend to get jealous. He tends to overreact at times." She said, giving him a wink.

"Ugh I'm such a dummy. I don't know how I will pick myself up from this."

"Actually, there's one thing you could do." She said then gave him the thing she's holding.

Later that night, Barry decided to go home before Caitlin did. He sat on the sofa and waited for her. This time he hoped his plan would work, it's her idea after all.

So as soon as she saw him there, wearing nothing but shorts and a leather jacket, she couldn't help the mischievous smile that found a place on her face.

"So I see you're home, Dr. Snow."

"You, uh, look good. You look rather dashing. I mean, this is way beyond what I imagined it to be and damn those abs. It's gorgeous-scientifically of course. Objectively-what the hell am I doing acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl. Gosh I'm not supposed to be like this. I knew I trained myself for this situation and now-"

"Cait, it's fine. It's okay. Hasn't it occurred to you that I live for these moments? It's not everyday that the great Caitlin Snow would turn to a-"

She shut him up with a searing kiss. When they parted for air he asked, "So should I keep the jacket on or should I get rid of it?"

She didn't reply instead she went in for another kiss. Guess he'll just have to wear the leather jacket again to know the answer.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews. I'll work on your requests in the upcoming chapters. I hope you'll be patient with me. :)**

 **-A**


	4. The Promise

**The One with The Promise**

* * *

The first time he saw her, all dressed in white and barefooted, he started to believe that angels and demons are real despite the lack of evidence of their existence. Because there, standing in front of him is a mere replica of an angel having just descended from heaven. No words could describe how beautiful she looked, even with her eyes closed, feeling the wind softly caressing her cascading curls.

There's only one thing missing, he thought. A smile.

"I haven't seen you around here before." He said, taking her out of the bubble she was in.

"I just found out a couple of weeks ago. I didn't even want to be here but my parents insisted so I don't have much choice. This could be the last thing I could do for them anyway."

"Have I mentioned that you looked beautiful?"

"What?!"

"At first I thought angels don't exist but then I saw you and I had to think otherwise. Because you look like you've just descended from heaven."

"Wha-why are you telling me this?" She asked with brows furrowed and hand on the side of her head.

"Because if I don't then I would regret it for the rest of my life."

He didn't see her reaction because he already turned around and started walking away.

The next day, he went to the same spot where he found her at the rooftop. She's just the way she was yesterday, eyes closed as she let the wind blow through her hair.

"Do you always stay here? Like, is this some kind of your favorite spot?"

"Why do you want to know? And why are you here again? Don't you have better things to do?"

"In my years of existence, I have to admit that this is one of the best things I've ever done."

"You don't exactly do anything here for that matter."

"Actually I've been doing something. It's called, beauty appreciation."

"You sounded like a pervert it's creeping me out."

"Forgive me, my lady, for sounding like a pervert when the only thing I want is to be your poet. For my feelings could never stay covert. They needed to get out of my..pocket?" He recited the words like he was in a declamation contest, trying his best to find the words that would rhyme. "Sorry the ending of my poem is a bit shaky. I just need to find a word that would rhyme with poet."

"That was a poem?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"I would have if it did not make my ears bleed. That was probably the worst poem I've heard in my life."

"It maybe the worst for you but the fact that it made you smile makes it the best for me."

"And why is that?"

"When I saw you yesterday I had a feeling that you don't smile much so when you did at my poem, I felt like I just did the impossible."

"In this state, there's nothing much to smile about anyway."

"Of course there is. It's just a matter of perspective. And if you can't see the brighter side of things then I'll be the one to do that for you."

"Why are you even doing this? I don't even know you."

"Because I want to. It's not everyday that your eyes will be blessed with a sight of an angel so might as well make the most of it. And it's Barry Allen so you won't have to say you don't know me anymore. You are?"

"Maybe you should go back again tomorrow if you really want to know." She said and then flashed him another rare smile of hers.

From then on, meeting at that certain spot on the rooftop has become their thing. He would always try to compose a poem for her and she would always try to not laugh at him. But she fails miserably much to his delight. The moment he was graced with her mesmerizing smile is the moment he knew he had completed his mission. After all, he has promised to make her smile every single day.

When he told his dad about her he knew he would tell him to stop what whatever he was doing while he still can. But Barry being the stubborn man he is, refused and said that he made her a promise he intended on keeping. _"You shouldn't have made that promise in the first place."_ He remembered him saying, for it would only hurt both of them especially him when it's time for her to leave. But despite the impending pain the he knows for sure would leave him scarred, he didn't stop seeing her. He wanted to spend every waking moment with her while it lasts.

One day, when he went to their spot at the rooftop and didn't find her there, he immediately asked his dad her whereabouts. His dad refused to give him her room number and told him that maybe he just needs to leave her alone. But when he said that he would search the whole place for her if need be, his dad didn't have a choice but to give him what he needed.

"Knock, knock." He said as he opened the door and presented her the bouquet of flowers he picked up on his way.

"What are you doing here?"

"You weren't on the rooftop this morning so I decided to come find you."

"Maybe I wasn't there because I didn't want to. Maybe I just want to be alone today, can't you read between the lines Barry?"

"Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today, huh?"

"Barry, I don't have time for your jokes today okay? Can you please just leave?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. But I just can't let a day go by without seeing you, you know?"

"What do you see in me Barry? Why do you even like me?"

"I honestly don't know, Cait. But the moment I saw you on that rooftop, I knew I was done for. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen-"

"Look at me now Barry and tell me that I'm still the most beautiful woman you've ever seen." She almost snapped at him as she removed the scarf covering her shaved head.

"Cait, I.."

"What? A bit tongue tied now, are we? Maybe you should just go-"

"No, Cait. Please just listen to me. When I said that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I just don't mean physically. Everything about you is beautiful, your personality, your heart, the way you bite your lip when something's bothering you, everything. You have a hold in my heart that I can't get out of even if I want to."

"Barry, you know there's no future for us."

"You think I don't know that, Cait? But despite that I'm willing to give this a shot. I'm willing to give us a shot. What do you say?"

"Barry, I don't think it will do us any good-"

"Let's just put it this way, Cait. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same way. Tell me that you'd prefer to live the rest of your life without me in it. Tell me to leave and you won't see me ever again." He held her close to his body, keeping an intent glare on her eyes.

"Barry..." She couldn't find the courage to tell him to go away and never come back. How could she when that's the opposite of what she's feeling deep inside? She wanted him, needed him but is she the one he needs? She wanted to grow old with him and give him the family he always dreamed about but she couldn't with what limited time she had left.

"Barry, I want you to be happy. I want you to live the life the way you're supposed to. Find someone whom you could grow old with and could give you the family you've always wanted. Stop wasting your time convincing me that we could work because we won't, we can't. We both know that."

"Cait, you can't ask me to be happy by leaving you. Those dreams I have, I dreamt those with you in it. So if you want me to remove you from all that, then what's the point of fulfilling them at the first place? You make me happy, Cait. You're everything I need. Please give us a chance?"

She nodded and said, "But I'm not making any promises here, okay Barry?"

"And I'm not asking for any." He held her so tight and when they parted, he took it as an opportunity to tell her the words he's been meaning to tell her.

"Cait, I want to tell you something."

"Barry I think I know that already."

"But I wanted to tell you still. Caitlin Snow I lo-"

She put a finger upon his lips. He gave her a questioning look but she didn't answer. She just kissed him instead.

Days passed and her condition seemed to have worsen ever since. She wasn't getting any better and they both knew that it's only a matter of time before her time comes. So they decided to spend almost every time being together, with him making poems for her to smile at.

"Barry, I have something for you." She handed him a journal, inside is a compilation of all the poems he made her.

"Wow Cait, you made this for me?"

"Yeah. So you'll have something to remember me by."

"You know, even without this, I'll always remember you." The smile he gave her made it harder for her to hold back the tears that's been threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Barry, I have one last thing to ask of you."

"Anything." He said as he took her hand in his, the other one cupping her cheek.

"I need you to let go of me now, okay? And promise me that you won't stop making poems even if they're not for me anymore."

"Cait, you're asking for too much. I couldn't possibly let go of the love of my life now, can I?"

"You're not letting go of me as it is. I'm just...going."

"But Cait-"

"Just promise me, Barry. Promise me you'll still find a way to be happy even when I'm gone."

He couldn't find his voice among the tears that's been flowing freely from his cheeks. He just nodded and said, "Okay, I promise. I love you, Cait."

"I love you too, Barry." With that, she closed her eyes. And that was the last time he saw her beautiful hazelnut irises.

 _'The first time I saw you,_

 _I knew you were trouble_

 _A disaster I'll willingly lose myself into_

 _Your smile made my cheeks warm and my knees tremble_

 _You told me I'm an angel from heaven_

 _The most beautiful you've seen_

 _I wouldn't have believed you then_

 _If only I didn't need to return to the place I've been_

 _Being with you is the best experience I've had_

 _And I would want to stay a bit longer_

 _It's just our timing is really bad_

 _But I'll promise to love you forever_

 _We've traveled a beautiful yet short journey together and this is as far as I can go. But you still had a long way ahead of you. I want you to make the most of it, okay Barry? And maybe you could write down some of your adventures here. So I can read them when we see each other again. Remember that I love you, always and forever._

 _-Cait_


	5. His Cheerleader

**The One with His Cheerleader**

* * *

 _'On your marks. Ready. Get set. Go!'_

Her heart is beating faster than his running figure in the marathon playing out in front of her. She's standing on her usual spot, third row near the stairs, in her usual skater skirt, tight longsleeves and his favorite cap with a lightning bolt on it. Everything seemed to be the usual for her, so there's no need to feel nervous right? She has watched him compete so many times before and she's proud to say that he has won every single one of them (she made sure not to miss any of it). She would've convinced herself of the fact that watching him run a few meters behind the first contender should justify the uneasiness she's feeling but that's not it. Her root of anxiety comes from something she's been tightly holding ever since she went here to watch him run.

She couldn't possibly do it, could she? She is Caitlin Snow, the role model of everything that's prim and proper (not to mention the consistent top of the class). But on the other hand, she is Caitlin Snow, she never backs down without a fight and hell be damned if she were to lose. Her internal debate was interrupted the moment he caught her eyes. She knew that look. He's pleading her to do it, taunting her to do it. And who was she to deny those ever mesmerizing emeralds of his.

So she took a deep breath, raised the banner in her hands and prayed that she would still have some dignity left after this.

* * *

"Come on, Cait. It's my turn to give the dare. And the rules say that once you made up your mind on that dare, you can never change it." He said as he removed his head from her lap and sat next to her on the couch.

"We just made up those stupid rules. I'm sure we can break them a little."

"No. _You_ made up those stupid rules so you need to follow them. Or you can always concede-"

"Never in a million years will I ever lose to you again Barry Allen."

"So I see that you still haven't gone over the fact that you can't beat me at Operation."

"You we're just lucky that that game is not even anatomically correct."

"Whatever you say, Cait. So that means you're gonna do it?" He asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

She played with his hair and inched her face closer to his and said, "I'll think about it."

"What? Are you serious? Last time you made me wear your skirt to school!"

"Yeah. And that was the day that the campus's most famous athlete had to cover himself whenever the wind blows." She laughed at the memory of him trying to pull off wearing a skirt to school.

"How dare you laugh at your own boyfriend's misery. The whole track team thought I was gay for a whole week." He said and acted like a child, pouting his lips to her.

"But at least you had your beautiful girlfriend then to prove them wrong." She replied and kissed his still pouting lips.

"Please, Caity. Don't think of it as a dare. Just do it for me, please? I even made the banner and the cheer so you won't have to worry about it."

"I don't have to worry about anything because I'm not gonna do it." She said and turned her attention to the movie they've been watching.

"If you're not gonna do it then I will not win the competition." He said, threatening her a bit.

"Like you would actually do that."

"I guess we'll just have to see about that."

* * *

'GO BARRY BABYLOVE!' Was the words written on the banner he made for her. But that wasn't the worst part. Because after she raised the banner that she was sure will be the death of her reputation, she had to do the cheer he composed for her. And so she did.

"Go Barry! Go Barry! Go Barry Babylove!" As soon as he heard those words, he knew he had to win this one for her, which he did. But not after the third time she chanted the cheer with almost everyone on the crowd joining her.

After the competition, which she miraculously survived with a bit of dignity still left in her being, she waited for him at their usual spot.

"Oh there she is! My babylo-" She silenced him with an elbow to his stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He said as hugged her from behind. A huge smile plastered on his face.

"That's for making the lamest banner and the lamest cheer ever. If I had known I would've done my own." She replied as she turned in his arms to face him.

"Yeah? And what would it be like?"

"Like you would ever know. This is the first and the last time that I would do something like this."

"But you seem like you were enjoying it. You even had your own choreography."

"I do not." Now it was her turn to act like a child.

"Yeah you do. You were pretty good at it." He said and kissed her pouting lips.

"Well you're not bad yourself. Congratulations, babylove."


	6. The Talk

**The One with The Talk**

* * *

Everything happened so fast, even for him who the people believed to be the fastest man alive. His demonic claws were just seconds to ending his life and he would've been okay with it if it meant sparing the lives of the people he cared about the most. But not everyone seemed to agree with him because then, he heard her calling out to his captor, pleading that he would release him and spare his life. By some miracle he listened to her and he was left doubled over, out of breath but somehow still alive. He thought that the worst is over but nothing could ever prepare him for what happened next. In a flash of blue lightning, she was gone.

He never felt so helpless in his life than in that moment. The agony he felt almost rivaled the pain he had to endure when he saw his mom being murdered in front of his very eyes. She's his rock, the only constant in his life. The one who always stayed and believed in him when no one else does. The one who would willingly sacrifice even her own life just to keep him alive. But now that she's gone, he felt that a part of him vanished together with her.

She was used to break him a couple of times before but there's something in this certain situation that unnerved his being. But what made this one so different from all the other times? Deep down he knew the answer but he's just afraid to admit it. All those times he kept his feelings intact for he feared that someday it will bring danger to her. But no matter what he did, she still ended up in the front lines of harm and he had to always painstakingly deal with it. So he decided that the moment he gets her back, nothing will ever come between them. He just hopes that she will let him be with her as much as he wants to.

"Cait, you're here. How did you escape?" He stared at her with unbelieving eyes. He took her hand as he knelt down in front of her, a gleam of pure happiness shining in his eyes.

"He let me. At first I thought it was just a trap. I didn't believe that he would actually let me escape. Barry, he told me that you're dead."

"I'm not. I'm right here." He couldn't contain the longing he had for her, to hold her and assure her that everything will be alright. So he got up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Cait. I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever again." She buried her face in his chest, feeling the comfort he provides in the safety of his arms.

* * *

After the whole incident with Zoom, a drastic change is evident in Barry's behavior. But this change seemed to only be directed to one person. Caitlin. He became more caring towards her, loving even. He would always find excuses to touch her hand, hug her or any kind of physical contact for that matter. He developed the constant need to feel her, just to make sure she's there, within his reach. He made sure to spend time with her every chance he gets which ended up in their weekly movie night.

"So I've got Dear John, When In Rome and Frozen. Which one would you like to watch first?" He called out to her from the couch he's currently sitting on.

She was in the kitchen, preparing food for the two of them to munch on while watching movie. She had a teasing smile on her face when she got back to the living room, carrying a tray of finger food she prepared.

"I have to admit that you've impressed me with your improving taste in chick flicks but Frozen is taking it too far don't you think?" She occupied the space beside him and he automatically put an arm around her, drawing her closer.

"Oh don't worry. This isn't the happy sing song kind of Frozen. This is more of the depressing one in which the protagonists have to watch their friend being eaten alive by wolves."

"Yikes. We should probably put that in our rainy days list. If ever we want to get depressed and everything."

"Yeah. We probably should. So I'm going to play this one first if that's okay with you?" He asked, waving the dvd in his hand.

"Sure. But Barry we agreed to watch one movie per night right? I don't want you to go home late again. Captain Singh will surely reprimand you if you come in late tomorrow morning."

"But Cait, these are my favorite movies of all time. Can we please watch them both?" She gave him a _really_ look because she knows he just made that up. But she couldn't possibly deny how cute his face gets when he's pleading. Or just the fact that she couldn't resist him. He didn't have to convince her really.

"Fine. Then I guess you should just-"

"Stay the night? You don't have to beg Cait. I know how much you like me as your cuddle buddy at night."

"And you just have to pin this on me, huh? If I didn't know any better I'd think that you planned this all along."

"What? I would never do something like that and you know it." She would've believed in him if it wasn't for the smug look on his face and his overnight duffel bag sitting beside the door of her bedroom.

For weeks they've been building this kind of routine, having lunch together, watching movies together and probably doing everything together. Still, none of them ever talked about the sudden change in the status of their relationship. They're both okay with being just friends (who happen to spend time with each other more than an average friend should) and that they don't need to reevaluate their label just yet. It's just that they're both afraid that if they decide to take it to the next level, they'll be forced to come out of the bubble they were in. But sooner or later, they'll have to be the responsible adults that they are and face this issue together.

* * *

"If that's the kind of face you'd make whenever you receive this mandatory good morning message from boyfie then I might as well come in at lunch everyday." Cisco teased when he found Caitlin smiling like an idiot while looking at her phone.

"Don't bother doing that, Cisco." She replied, eyes still glued at the screen of her phone.

"Why? Don't tell me there's a mandatory have-you-eaten text from him during lunch too." When she just smiled and didn't answer he exclaimed, "Of course, there is! Why do I end up being the one who's always single in this place. We'll except for Harry because we all know that he's better off alone."

"What are you talking about Cisco? He's not my _boyfie,_ whatever that meant. I'm just as single as you are."

"Yeah? How about Barry then?" He raised a questioning brow at her.

"He's single too. I guess." She shrugged.

"Ugh, come on Caitlin! We both know that you two are way more than friends. You eat together, watch movies together and I don't know-do pretty much everything together." He took the chair beside Caitlin and swivelled her chair so that she's forced to face him.

"That doesn't mean anything Cisco. We're just friends."

"Just friends? He brings you coffee every morning Caitlin."

"So?"

"He picks you up in the morning and takes you home at night."

"He's just being protective."

"He sends you cheesy messages all the time."

"They're not cheesy okay? Besides we text each other too."

"Oh I know! He sleeps with you almost every night."

"What?!" She almost screamed at him, clearly embarrassed with what he implied.

"Okay that sounded wrong even for me. But if you already reached that stage which I wouldn't want to know about, it really means that you two are in a relationship."

"Cisco, we haven't done anything close to that okay? We haven't even kissed." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she immediately regretted saying it.

"Ha! I knew it. If he's just a friend to you then you wouldn't even dream about kissing him."

"I didn't say that."

"Come on Cait. You have to define the relationship. You and Barry are the most sensible people I know. I'm sure you'll get past this in no time."

"Why are you even concerned about this?"

"I'm nosy and you know that. Plus if my two best friends decided to be in a relationship then I should be the first one to know."

"Fine. It's just that were okay with what we are right now, Cisco. Labelling it would just mean having to put boundaries on the relationship. I don't think were both ready for that."

"Look Caitlin, think of it this way. If you don't define what you are with each other you'll probably end up getting hurt. You only think that you're not ready but the truth is, you both need this. You two are what keeping each other grounded and if you don't sort this out as soon as possible, you'll lose each other along the way. Do you really want that?"

"No, I don't. But I guess I just need more time."

"Okay, I understand. But can you at least speed things up? I only have a month left before the bet is over."

"Your doing this because of a stupid bet? For a minute there I thought you're really concerned about me and Barry. I can't believe I fell for your stupid speech!"

"Woah, Caitlin. You're overreacting a bit." He put his two hands up in defense. "Look, I talked to you because I care about you two, okay? And that I really want to point out that I can't take any more of your shameless flirting whenever it's just us together. If you want to flirt then do it as a couple. At least then you have the right to do it."

"Really, Cisco? You think I'll fall for that twice?"

"Just listen okay? With everything that happened with Zoom and all, don't you think it's time for you to think about your own happiness for once? You didn't see how devastated he was when Zoom took you and how he didn't even managed to smile until we got you back. Stop prolonging his agony Caitlin and start giving him the happiness he deserves."

She was silent for a while, taking in all that he said. He has a point. They should stop dancing around each other and take this chance once and for all. They might not be lucky to have a second one. But as much as she wanted them to be together, there's still one thought that plagues her mind. So she asked,

"How can you be so sure that I'm the one he needs Cisco?"

"I wouldn't be if I didn't see it with my own eyes how he declined the girl who's supposed to be the love of his life when she decided to confess her feelings for him."

"He actually did that?" Surprised was an understatement.

"Yup! So you two will finally have 'the talk'?"

"Yeah. I guess. Thank you Cisco. This means a lot."

"No problem. But you could also thank me by not telling Joe and Harry that I told you about the bet. They might disqualify me for cheating."

"That I'll have to think about."

* * *

For days, Caitlin tried to have "the talk" (as Cisco called it) with Barry. It's just that she couldn't find the right timing for that. Between fighting metahumans and his day job, Barry pretty much just want to have a peaceful evening and a good night's sleep. So she ended up giving him just that. She decided that if it's bound to happen then it will happen.

And it did.

It's just that she hoped it happened under different circumstances.

It was a long day at the lab and Caitlin was so spent with the stress that particular day has brought. Her morning started out pretty much the same with him bringing her the usual coffee. It's when afternoon striked that everything went downhill from there. Joe was in a middle of resolving a hostage taking when Barry, being the hero that he is, decided to take the matter into his own hands even if Joe already told him that they've got it covered. In just a few hours, the suspects were put behind bars and there were no recorded casualties. Except for him. How he managed to defeat vicious metahumans without even getting any scratch yet he couldn't even dodge a bullet coming from an ordinary human being is still beyond her understanding.

But that was not the reason why she was so upset. She didn't get mad when he had to cancel their date for that afternoon. She wasn't even that angry when she had to patch him up because of his stupid decision of diving head on to danger. What upsets her the most is that fact than she can't ask him to stay or even ask him to be more careful for her sanity's sake. Because who is she to ask that of him? She's just his personal physician, nothing more, nothing less. And most of all, she's just a friend.

She was taken out of her reverie when she heard a knock on her door. It's almost one in the morning so who could be-oh.

"Barry? What are you doing here?"

"I know it's late but I just came to give you this. I'm sorry I had to cancel our trip to the ice cream parlor earlier." He handed her a paper bag with a tub of mint chip inside.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to do this."

"I know but I want to. Can we talk, Cait?"

"Yeah sure. Come in." She went to the kitchen to put the ice cream on the freezer. Then proceeded to meet him in the living room. She sat on the sofa beside the couch where they would usually sit down together. After what she realized earlier, she made sure to know her boundaries a little better.

"Look Cait, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I wasn't thinking straight-"

"No, Barry. It's okay. You don't have to explain to me or even apologize for what you did. I understand that it's a part of being the Flash." She cut him off, not wanting to pursue the issue any further.

Sensing that she didn't want to talk about it, he decided to change the subject to a much lighter tone.

"Okay. I just hope that you're not mad at me because you went home straight without even waiting for me."

"I'm not. Don't worry." She answered shortly.

"Great. So how about we go to that ice cream parlor next Saturday?" He asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Actually I have something to do this Saturday so I'll just have to pass."

"Really? What is it? I thought you don't have a life besides going to S.T.A.R. Labs and patching me up." If she was in a good mood today, which clearly she isn't, she would've chosen a better answer than what she said.

"Maybe I do. And it's really none of your business Barry." She snapped at him.

"Woah, Cait. If you're still mad at me for what happened earlier you could've just said so. You don't have to make up some things just to avoid me. I would've understand if you don't want to see me-"

"What I said was true okay? I wasn't mad at you. And I have to meet someone this Saturday. We have something important to talk about."

"More important than me? Who are you meeting anyway? You haven't mentioned any friends to me Cait."

"Maybe it's because I don't need to tell you everything Barry. And yes, my meeting with him is more important than eating ice cream with you." Her words cut through him like a knife. He knew he doesn't have the right to get angry but the thought of her going out with someone that's not him made him feel something he hasn't felt in a long time. Jealousy.

"Ah I see. It's a he. That's why."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Or you could at least tell me that you're dating someone behind my back."

"Behind your back? Do you hear yourself Barry? And for the record, it's not a date. Why are you acting like this? You're not even my boyfriend!"

And there it is. The topic that seemed to be forbidden to them came crashing like an uninvited guest corrupting the harmony they tried so hard to build and protect. They both knew it will all boil down to this it's just that they never expect for it to happen this way. She should've listened to Cisco and talked to him sooner. At least then she had a choice to how the conversation would flow. They could be sitting on the same couch, talking about them and what to make of their relationship while eating the ice cream he has just brought. But being the stubborn human beings that they are, they always have to learn the hard way. And like what they always say, regrets always come last.

"You know what Caitlin? You're right. I'm sorry if I thought otherwise. For a minute there I actually believed that there could be a future for us but clearly you weren't thinking the same thing. I just hope that whoever he is, he could give you the happiness you so much deserve."

Before she can say another word, before she could tell him how wrong he was, he was gone.

And there's no one she could blame but herself.

* * *

For days, they tried to act as if nothing happened. They were very casual around each other and they never really talk unless they need to. If their friends noticed, they didn't let them know. Well, except for Cisco.

"Okay Caitlin, tell me how you managed to mess things up even after I gave you the speech of the year." He cornered her at her workspace outside the cortex to make no room for interruptions and to make sure that Barry will not accidentally hear their conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cisco. Can't you see I'm working? I don't have time for your pep talks right now." She said while examining her slides under the microscope.

"Of course you know what I'm talking about. We just don't say anything because we believe that you can settle this on your own. But being the good friend that I am, I just can't stand here and watch my two best friends throw their lives away." When she gave him a disbelieving look he continued, "And because there's only six days and fourteen hours left before I lose the bet. I tried coming clean this time in case you'd chew me out again for not saying it right away."

She gave an exasperated sigh before saying, "I just don't know what to do anymore, Cisco. I messed up so bad I don't have any idea how to fix it."

"Wow that's a first."

"What? Me messing up so bad or me not knowing how to fix things?"

"Both. Just tell me what happened."

"We had 'the talk'."

"You did?" His eyes were shining like it always does whenever he's eating something sweet. "Wait but if you had the talk and it led to this then I guess the talk didn't end up so well huh?"

"That's just about right."

"What did you do Caitlin?" His eyes narrowing at her as he leaned in a bit closer.

"I, uhm, I may have told him that he's not even my boyfriend so he shouldn't act like one." She said then buried her face in both of her palms.

"If you weren't my best friend Cait I'd be so mad at you right now."

"You should be. I think that's the most horrible thing I've done to Barry or to anyone for that matter. I tried talking to him but he's been avoiding me. I don't know what else I can do."

"I might just have the solution you're looking for."

"Really? What is it?"

"We know Barry. He wouldn't want to force you to be with him if you don't want to. So he'll just keep his distance from you as much as possible. But we also know that he wouldn't even think twice to save you the moment your life will be put in danger. So I suggest that we find the highest skyscraper in Central City and let you jump off of that."

"Wait, are you actually considering this Cisco? There will be literally no future for us if this would not work. Or me. I could die."

"Nonsense Caitlin! Think of this as a small sacrifice you could make so that you and Barry can finally be together."

"You're saying that my life is just a small sacrifice?" She glared at him.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying that you, pretending to jump off a really high building _is_ a small sacrifice."

"If you didn't say _really high_ I would've considered it."

"Fine then don't do it. I just hope that you and Barry could separately find happiness in your miserable lives of not being together. Individually. Alone-"

"Okay, just stop! I really want to fix things between me and Barry, Cisco. I really do. But can we please try to think of another way other than this?"

"Actually there is one more thing. But it really needs your acting skills for it to work."

"That's better than jumping off a building so yeah I guess I'll take that. What do you have in mind?"

"We'll turn you into Killer Frost, Earth-1 Caitlin Snow."

* * *

After hours of meticulously planning their supposed to be foolproof plan, Cisco decided that everything is set. He's a hundred percent sure that this is going to work. After all he's checked all the safety precautions in his list and has crossed out all the possible difficulties that might occur during the execution.

Or so he thought.

"No, no, no, no, this isn't happening. Oh no, Caitlin? Please tell me you're okay." Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead as he tried his best to stay calm on behalf of his unconscious best friend lying on the floor of the cortex, ice-cold.

"Cisco, have you seen Caitlin yet? I tried calling her but she didn't answer. I've realized some things and I admit how stupid I was for hurting her. I was thinking if-" He stopped on his tracks as he reached the cortex. Because there, lying almost lifeless is the very person he wanted to fix things with.

"Caitlin! What happened Cisco? Tell me!"

"Barry, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't see this. I made a mistake and now Caitlin is paying for what I did. I shouldn't have insisted on going through this plan. If it wasn't for that stupid bet, Caitlin would still be okay right now."

"What are you talking about Cisco?"

"Okay this is what happened-"

"You know what, you can tell me later. First we need to take her to the hospital."

"No, we can't do that. After I blasted her with the cold gun, her system needed to recuperate but it didn't stop the frost from taking over her body. We can't let her be near to people if we want to avoid casualties. For now we just need to make sure her temperature stays normal. Take her to the secluded med room downstairs. I'll try to manipulate the temperature in there."

"Stay with me Cait, alright? I have something very important to tell you. Just hang in there okay?" He whispered to her ear as he sped her to the room where Cisco instructed him to take her.

When they had settled everything, Barry asked for the answers he badly want to hear the moment he saw her lying on the cortex.

"How did she end up like this, Cisco?"

"It was supposed to be a fake accident that should turn her to the Killer Frost that she'll pretend to be. I didn't mean for it to turn into reality, Barry believe me. I urged Caitlin to make up with you because I'm this close to losing a bet. I didn't know I'll pay more than what I gambled. I understand if you would hate me after this. I would hate myself either."

"Well, you should be. And I don't think Caitlin will risk her life just to help you win a bet."

"I wasn't finished yet. The main reason why she agreed to do this is because she wanted to make it up to you. But you seem to be avoiding her so I told her that maybe if she would be in danger, you wouldn't think twice but to save her. Thus, giving her the chance to talk to you."

The weight of his words were like a ton of bricks crashing down his head. If he hasn't been so hardheaded, this wouldn't happen to her. He's too caught up with minding his own pain and frustrations he has forgotten that maybe she's hurting too. The sudden noise coming from the beeping medical equipments snapped him back to reality.

"What's happening Cisco?"

"I don't know man. Wait I'll just call Harry. Maybe he could help us."

He ran out of the room leaving a panic-stricken Barry behind. The same nightmare he had when Zoom took her is plaguing his mind again but this it's worse. Because this time, she might never come back.

"Cait, I'm so sorry. If only I wasn't so self-centered this wouldn't happen to you. Please don't leave me yet. There's a lot of things I want us to do together but that'll only happen if you stay and let me. Please Cait, wake up." Tears were slowly descending down his face, dripping on their intertwined hands.

"Barry..." Her eyes flung open, searching his.

"Cait! Keep your eyes open okay? Harry will be here soon. He'll know how to fix this."

"Barry there's no need for that."

"No, Cait don't talk like that. We can still get through this-"

"Barry, listen to me. I want you to remain calm for what I'm going to tell you."

"Cait please-"

"Promise me Barry.

"Okay I promise. Whatever you need Cait." She slowly got up from her lying position to grip both of his hands and look lovingly at him.

"Barry, I'm not really hurt."

"What do you mean-"

"This is all a part of me and Cisco's plan Barry. Please don't be mad-"

He abruptly stood up and withdrew his hands from her.

"What the hell Caitlin! Do you think this is funny?!"

"No, Barry I don't and you promised you won't get mad-"

"That was when I thought you were dying Caitlin! This is different now. For a minute there I thought I'd lost you for good."

"So you just proved that I'm right. Are you that mad at me that you would not listen to me if wasn't that close to dying, Barry? I tried reaching out to you but you would always shut me out. I know what I did was crazy but-"

"Just crazy?! Really that's as far as you can go? Crazy? Don't you think that was way too low especially to you Dr. Snow?" The mockery in his voice is like venom coursing through her veins.

"Say whatever you want. At least I'm willing to go that low for you. Can't you see it Barry? I, Dr. Caitlin Snow, is blatantly making a fool of myself just so I can make things up with a man who wouldn't even spare a second to listen to me unless I'm literally dying. But you know what? This is worth a try. Because now I'm sure that there wouldn't be a future for us. Thank you for saving me the trouble Mr. Allen." She's furiously wiping away the tears that managed to come out of her eyes as she made her way to the door. But before she could reach for the handle, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her body making her tense up a bit.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there, inhaling her scent that were too familiar to him. When he felt her body relax, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. And then he said it.

 _I love you._

 _I love you too._

Her response was immediate, like they've being doing it for a very long time.

"I'm sorry I waited too long to say that. And I'm sorry if you had to make a fool of yourself just to make it up to me."

She turned in his arms and said, "I would willingly make a fool of myself again if that meant being in your arms like this."

"But Cait I'll have you know that you don't need to almost die on me in order to get my attention. Because the mere mention of your name makes me smiling like an idiot. What more if you're really there, within arms reach. I'm afraid I might not want to let you go again."

"Then don't." He held her a bit tighter, savoring this special moment with her.

"So does this mean that we're officially a couple?" He whispered to her ear.

"What do you think? Do you want us to be?"

"If that could give me the right to punch the guy you were seeing then yes, I would want us to be." She removed her face from his neck to look at him.

"Babe, I told you I wasn't dating him. He's a colleague from when I was working in Mercury Labs. He just wanted to give me the remaining research on V9 so we could avoid having another Trajectory. What's with the goofy face?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that we're finally together, _babe_."

"What? You don't like it? We could change it if you want."

"Don't. I actually like it. It's just that it sounds so much more sweeter than I've imagined it. I can't wait for the next activities we could do that would surely surpass my imagination."

"Like what?"

"Like this." He slowly inched his face towards hers as he put her hand on her cheek. They moved closer and closer until-

 _"_ _ **Woah guys I just want to see you make up not make out. Geez. You know what I'm outta here. Just don't forget to close the lab okay?"**_

Cisco's voice boomed from the intercom. When they were sure that he's already gone, Barry said,

"Classic Cisco. So where were we Dr. Snow?"

"Why don't you refresh memory, Mr. Allen."

What started to be a sweet and innocent kiss grew to be more heated and passionate in just a matter of seconds.

"We should get out of here babe." He said and carried her bridal style. He quickly reached for the door only to find out that it's locked.

"Cisco must have forgotten to unlock the door when he left."

"Then I guess we'll just have to do it here."

"Wait, Barry-"

There was a giggle, a squeak, a moan and-

 _Oh my._


	7. The Lost Little Girl (Part II)

**The One with The Lost Little Girl**

 **(Part II)**

* * *

Caitlin Snow may be a bit uptight from time to time but never has she totally lost control over the things which almost drove her patience to the limit. Ever since she married the Flash, she has found her tolerance expanding, making more room to his every stupid decisions and clumsy actions. But today begs to differ. Today she let herself lose it, just for once, for the sake of her own sanity.

"How could you possibly lose a five-year-old Barry?! You're a superhero for goodness' sake!"

"Cait, I know you're upset but could you please keep your voice down? We're in a public place and do you really want everybody here to know that I'm the Flash, sweetheart?"

"Oh right. I'm so sorry for that, _sweetheart_. I just couldn't comprehend how the _Flash_ can save everyone else here in Central City but could not look after his own daughter who-I don't know- we might not see ever again! So forgive me if I think that finding our missing daughter is more important than people knowing your secret identity!" She's practically screaming at him now and people are starting to direct their attention to them. Good thing they're in a distant part of the park that bystanders couldn't really hear what they're talking about.

After letting his wife take a couple of deep breaths, her anger seemed to dissipate slowly. He managed to let her sit down on one of the benches so they can think of the fastest way to find their daughter.

"Look Cait, we're going to find her okay? I already asked for Cisco's help. He said he'll try to check the security cameras here in the park to see if Ellie has been seen in any of them. Don't worry, she'll be with us in no time. " He took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of it comfortingly.

"I know. It's just that I can't help it. This is the first time that something like this happened. Who knows what's happening with our baby right now." She gave an exasperated sigh before letting her head fall into his shoulder.

"Let's just hope that she's in good hands. I'm so sorry Cait. If only I did a better job in looking after her, she would still be here with us. Guess I wasn't that good of a father, am I?" His statement made her look up at him. She can see the disappointment in his eyes and she knew part of it was because of her lashing out on him earlier.

"Look Barry, I'm sorry if I screamed at you earlier. I didn't mean it. I guess I was just worried but that shouldn't be an excuse because I know you're worried about her too. Please don't ever think that you're not a good father to our child because you are. You're the best there is and I'm sure Ellie agrees with me on that."

"You really mean that?" He asked with his eyes almost shining with tears.

"Yeah I do." She said and pecked his lips to somehow ease his worries. "But by any chance we don't see Ellie again, I might just consider leaving you." If it wasn't for the mischievous smile she had, he might just believe her but just to make sure he asked,

"You're joking right?"

"You know I never joke." She kissed him again one more time before dragging him out of the bench. "Come on let's find our daughter."

* * *

"Hey there, little one. What are you doing here in the park alone?" A teenage girl asked when she saw Ellie sitting on a park bench alone. When she didn't answer, she asked again.

"Do your parents know that you're here? They might be worried sick looking for you." She waited for her to answer but she seemed to be ignoring her. So she tried for a different approach.

"You know I always come here whenever I miss my dad. This place makes me less lonely but knowing that someone as cute as you is not interested in talking to me makes me a bit sad." That somehow made the trick because the little looked at her and said,

"I didn't mean to ignore you miss but my mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

She had to laugh at that because that was the same words she said when she was lost on the same park.

"What's so funny miss?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that when I was at your age, I was lost in this park too. And that was exactly what I said to the couple who looked after me and helped me find my mom." She said as she took the space beside Ellie on the bench.

"But I'm not lost. Lost people are unable to be found but I know Mommy and Daddy are gonna find me. They are the best!"

"Wow. You're so smart for your age. I hope I was like you because back then I cried so hard. I'm afraid I won't be able to see my mom again. How did you even end up being alone in here?"

"It's my fault actually. I insisted on eating ice cream before lunch but Mommy wouldn't let me. So when she went to get food and I was left alone with Daddy, I asked him if he could get me ice cream. He agreed but he let me promise to finish the ice cream before Mommy comes back so that we will not be in trouble."

"You're dad must really love spoiling you, huh?"

"Yep! But sometimes Mommy gets mad at him for that. So I decided to follow Daddy and tell him not to buy ice cream anymore because I don't want Mommy getting mad at us. But when I got to the ice cream man he wasn't there."

"So you just decided to go back here? They must've realized that you were gone and went looking for you."

"That's right miss. Grandpa Joe always tell me to listen to Mommy and Daddy. Now they'll be angry with me for disobeying them." She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sure they won't be mad at you. You're too adorable for that. If they ever get angry at you, it's because they're worried about you. It's only natural for a parent to be worried about their child because it's one way of showing how much they love you."

"Really?"

"Really. So stop crying okay? Let's just wait for your parents to find you. I'm sure they're gonna go back to check if you're here."

"Thank you miss."

"Stop calling me miss. Please, it's Veronica. And you are?"

"I'm Ellie. That's for Elizabeth Nora Snow-Allen."

* * *

After looking for their daughter for more than an hour, Barry and Caitlin has almost searched the whole park. They've also asked almost all of the people in there. Well, except for one.

"Barry? Caitlin? Is that really you guys?"

They just shared a look, both wondering who might be this young woman calling out to them. She's sitting in one of the bench near the food stalls, holding an ice cream in one hand.

"It's me, Veronica. Remember the lost little girl you helped from way before? Here in this same place."

"Nikki!" They both exclaimed.

"How are you doing? We almost didn't recognize you. You're not the crying cute little girl before. I'm not saying that you're ugly now or something. What I meant is that you're still cute but not in the same way. You know, the kind of cute that most boys your age would want to-"

"What Barry means to say is you've grown into this beautiful young woman we most definitely expect you to be. It's so nice to see you again." She said and gave her a hug.

"You too. It's good to know that some things don't really change." She said and looked at Barry which made Caitlin's smile grow wider. "Anyways, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're actually looking for our-"

"Mommy!" Ellie shouted as she ran towards Caitlin.

"Ellie! Thank goodness you're safe. Your Daddy and I are so worried about you." She carried her in her arms, hugging her tight.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Did anything happen to you?" Barry asked her daughter as he tucked a strand of hair in her ear.

"No, Daddy. I'm fine. Ms. Veronica took care of me. She's really nice." The look on their faces is well beyond surprised. But it was Veronica who first asked,

"She's your daughter? It really is a small world isn't it? I can't believe how all of this happened. But I'm happy that I found Ellie. At least now I can finally return the favor."

"Thank you so much for looking after her Nikki. We've been searching for her for more than an hour now."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for your help before guys I wouldn't even be here. And besides it's not everyday that you get to meet someone as adorable and intelligent as Ellie here."

"Thank you Ms. Veronica. You're pretty and amazing too." She said and then whispered something to Caitlin. "Mommy do you have money?"

"Of course, baby. Why?"

"Can I borrow it?"

"Uhm, sure. What for?" She shot a confused look at Barry but he just shrugged, signaling that he doesn't have a clue too.

"I wanted to pay Ms. Veronica back. She spent so much money when I ate a lot earlier. She even got me ice cream."

The three of them laughed at that. Ellie is really something special. Well, just like what most people say to them (mostly Cisco), you really can't expect less from Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow's child.

"Oh Ellie, that's so thoughtful of you. But you didn't have to do that. Consider that as my gift to you okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Ms. Veronica."

"No worries. But I have to go now, okay? I hope we'll see each other again Ellie."

"Bye Miss Veronica." She said as she removed herself from Caitlin to give Veronica a goodbye hug.

"Bye Caitlin and Barry. It's nice seeing you again." She started walking away as they called out,

"Bye Nikki!"

She turned around one last time and said, "Ellie, tell your Daddy not to spoil you too much okay? So they won't lose you again next time."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Caitlin asked Barry when Veronica was already out of sight. He just smiled sheepishly and said,

"Nothing. I'm sure she's just messing with us. Right, Ellie?" He crouched down to her level and looked at his daughter.

"Daddy I think we should tell Mommy. You said it's bad not telling the truth right?"

"Yes baby, that's right. I'm sorry if Daddy's a bit hardheaded at times." He kissed her cheek and sighed. Sometimes it really pays to have a daughter this smart.

"Tell me what?" Caitlin asked.

"Look Cait, the reason why Ellie got lost is because-"

"It's my fault Mommy. I asked Daddy to get me ice cream even if you told me not to. I don't want you to get mad at us so I decided to go after Daddy but when I reached the ice cream man he wasn't there. Please don't be mad at him, Mommy." Her pleading emerald eyes are just like her father's and Caitlin knew she could never ever say no to that.

"Okay, I won't. But just because you told Mommy the truth." She can see how Barry let out a relieved sigh when she said that.

"Thank you Mommy. I love you." She said and kissed Caitlin's cheek.

"I love you too, baby. Let's go home now, okay sweetie?"

"Okay!"

"Come here, Ellie. Daddy's gonna carry you to the car. You like that?"

"Yep! I love you Daddy." She said and climbed to Barry's arms.

"I love you too so much, sweetie."

When they reached the car, Ellie has fallen asleep. So Barry laid her gently at the backseat of the car while Caitlin took the driver's seat.

"So hon, you meant what you said to Ellie right? That you won't be mad at me?" He asked and shot her a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, of course. But that doesn't mean we will not talk about it anymore."

"But Cait-"

"We're going to talk about it whether you like it or not. Or unless you want to spend the night on the couch?"

"No, of course not. Who in his right mind would want to spend the night on the couch when he has a beautiful wife to share the bed with, right honey?"

"You know your sweet talk doesn't work on me, _honey_."

"Cait you know I'm sorry, right? How about a breakfast-in-bed kind of apology?"

"You do that everyday."

"But not without my special pancakes."

"Your special pancakes make me gain weight. I think I can live a couple of days without that."

"Cait, this is impossible! You're impossible!" He threw his hands up in frustration and proceeded to sulk like a little kid.

"And I love you too Barry."

* * *

 **Request Completed**


	8. His-

**The One with His-**

* * *

 _"There is nothing more rare, nor more beautiful than a woman being unapologetically herself: comfortable in her perfect imperfection. To me, that is the essence of true beauty."_

 _-Mark Doty_

Speechless.

He was left speechless yet again as his sight was graced with what can only be described as the essence of true beauty.

He knew he shouldn't be speechless at this very second because: one, displaying silence in this specific situation is equivalent to raising the white flag at a battlefield. And two, they have been doing this on a weekly basis so the mere sight of her shouldn't be giving him the same effect as it is now. But he's just a man and a woman like her is his weakness. If he was being dubbed as "Superman", people might say that she's his kryptonite. But he wasn't. To the world which he built a good reputation in, he's the Flash. Some say it's because of how fast he takes on any case assigned to him and win it. Others claim that it's because of how fast he thinks, how, in just a split second, he manages to turn the tide into his own advantage. But all of that seemed to dissipate from his being whenever he faces her, the Ice Queen of the courtroom herself.

As soon as she sets foot on the stairs leading to the courtroom, she's all set; always sharply dressed with her ice-cold persona completing her whole image. She takes nothing in to consideration, makes no room for mistakes and most especially, shows no mercy to people who were caught red-handed. She's vicious, even to her closest colleagues, when given a chance to meet in front of a judge. She believes that once you take this path, peace and justice should always come first and anything other than that should be set aside. Even family and friendship. That's why most of her fellow lawyers were always hesitant to go against her.

But not him.

* * *

He remembered the time when he first saw her. It's his first day in law school and being the clumsy boy he was, he nearly spilled coffee over her crisp white blouse. He would never forget how intense her glare was, wondered if ever looks could kill he's probably gonna be the subject to their class's next murder case (or if that could really be considered as murder). The day even got better later on. Because of his habit of coming in late, he ended up sitting next to her. He learned that she's one of those students who were above average. And by that he meant she has this special gift of intimidating him (and probably everyone else in class) by her constant display of superior intelligence.

Later on he decided that she's a total package: smart, beautiful, witty, confident and everything a man could ask for. But somehow he felt like something is still missing. He thought of what it was but he can't seem to put his finger on it. Until he heard the men in his class talking about her, saying that she's got everything but a heart. He's not into trouble but he never felt the need to punch someone until that very moment. He was about to confront them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around just to find her looking at him for the very first time.

 _"Why did you decide to be a lawyer?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm just asking you why did you decide to be a lawyer. Is that too hard to answer?"_

 _"Uhm, no. I mean, I-"_

 _"If everything could be settled using guns or fists, do you think there will still be a need for us future lawyers?"_

 _"Uh, no."_

 _"Right. So whatever it is that you're planning to do, don't. Or you'll be ruining the very essence of being a lawyer if you continue that." She proceeded to walk out of the room after that, leaving him speechless. He mustered up the courage to go after and called out,_

 _"So that's it? You wouldn't even thank me for trying to protect your image?"_

 _"I didn't ask for that didn't I?"_

 _"Why you-ugh! You know what? Maybe they're right. Maybe you don't have a heart after all."_

 _"Yeah maybe I don't. But I'll have you know that starting a fight is one of the grounds for expulsion. So forgive me if I ever thought of stopping you." She started walking away again but this time she ran up to her and took her arm._

 _"Look, I'm sorry for that. It's just that you always seemed to be, you know-"_

 _"Cold?"_

 _"I would've gone for a something less harsh than that but yeah, cold."_

 _"It's okay. I'm used to it. I don't blame you or others for thinking like that because it's just the way I am."_

 _"But why?"_

 _"If I tell you then I wouldn't be as distant as I'm supposed to be, am I?"_

 _"Is that bad?"_

 _"From my previous experiences, yes. So I suggest that you let me stay this way and we wouldn't have any problem, is that clear?"_

Before he had the chance to answer, she was gone. If only she stayed a bit longer, she would've known that his answer is no. Because from that moment on, he's very much determined to make her think otherwise. He seized every moment of every day trying to thaw the ice that seemed to surround her fragile heart. And as time passed, with every effort of making her smile, with every comfort to make her feel safe and secured, he somehow managed to make her open up to him.

He remember the time when he asked her why she chose to let him in and her answer was as simple as this,

 _"I didn't let you in, you broke in and you know that."_

And maybe he did. He could clearly remember how she would always tease him about how his habit of breaking in can seriously get him into trouble someday. She may be right, but he's sure he'll never regret his decision of breaking in to her life. Because underneath her cold façade, is something so preciously rare. Something so sweet yet so unapologetic. Something that's entirely her.

And he wouldn't trade that for the world.

* * *

He loves the kind of rush he gets whenever he would stand up against her, debating face to face in hopes to defend the truth they took side of. He never won a case against her. Not even once. But she would always tell him that he gave her a good one. Never going down without a fight. But sometimes he can't help but think where did he go wrong, what was it that he didn't do or why he always seemed to end up in the guilty side whenever she's on the opposing party. He knew very well that he always come prepared and well-armed before taking on a case but she seemed to be a step ahead of him every single time. Just like today.

As he was speechlessly standing there, in awe of how she articulately chew him alive in front of the judge, he couldn't help but think of how lucky he got. Most people would beg to disagree with him but he paid no mind to them. Besides, they are not the one who she chose to show her ever rare and beautiful side. The one that always made him want to go home at night. The one that never fails to make him feel warm on the inside. The one that makes him complete and refuse to live without.

"Hey." He whispered into her ear as he found her near the window, cradling their two-year-old daughter in her arms.

"Hi." She stopped humming when she felt his arms circling around her waist.

"How's she doing?"

"She just fell asleep a while ago."

"I never get the chance to see her awake every time I go home."

"Must've been a long day at work huh?" She turned and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You could say that. I just faced off with the ice queen herself and she just ripped every single strategy I intricately put together into pieces. So I didn't have any choice but to meet with my client and strategize all over again."

"Oh my. I couldn't imagine how difficult that was for you. But from what I've heard you were speechless for while just staring at her. Don't tell me you still haven't gotten over your little crush on her ever since law school."

"Oh I've gotten over that okay? It's just that she has a way of distracting me. You should see how she blatantly and relentlessly accused my client of first degree murder while I stand there, trying to form some words like an idiot. Plus, it didn't help that she always look so good in a blazer."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that hard on you, honey. You know I was just doing my job. Come, let me make you feel better." She said, kissing their daughter on the forehead before putting her down on the crib.

"Don't you think it's too early for that? Our daughter has just fallen asleep and I don't want you nagging me over when we accidentally wake her up."

"I wasn't referring to _that_ , silly. Let's have dinner. I made your favorite."

As they both settled on the dinner table, she noticed how her husband is exceptionally quiet today. He just kept on staring at her, his face unreadable.

"Hon, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you as my wife."

"Despite the fact that I never let you win a case against me?"

"Yes, despite the fact that you never let me win a case against you. Or maybe we could change that and let me take this one?"

"As much as I want to give you that satisfaction, I can't. Besides this may be the last case I'll handle. Might as well end on a winning note right?"

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If what you're thinking is that I'm going to retire from my job of being a lawyer then, yes. I've been considering it for awhile now. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is. If that's what you really want then I'll always be here to support you. But Cait, I thought you love this job."

"I do, Barry. I love this job but I love you more. I love our family more. Ellie is already two years old and I want to be there for her as much as I can. And if spending time with her, with you, meant having to quit the job I held dear for the last eight years then that's the sacrifice I'm willing to take."

Speechless.

He was left speechless yet again as he was once graced with what can only be described as the essence of true beauty.

If people don't see what he can see, if they can't seem to comprehend how he managed to put up with her, let alone be married to her for the last five years, then maybe they don't really know what it feels like to experience the true essence of beauty firsthand. People tend to just base on what's outside, what's pleasing to the eye. They're afraid to dig deeper, afraid of the ugly truth they might discover. But that's the challenge isn't it? In order to find a pearl, one must reach the depths of the sea. In order to find a diamond, one must dig his way beneath the surface of the earth.

And that's exactly what he did.

True enough he found his own treasure, the embodiment of what true beauty meant. His counterpart. His other half. His-

"You're speechless again. Do you agree with me on this or-"

"I totally agree with you, Cait. I'm just wondering if I'll ever get to see you in a blazer again."

Her laugh was contagious, like a melody he'll never get tired of listening to. As much as he wanted to describe her in one word, he simply can't. A rare beauty like her is not something words can justify. But one thing is for sure, whatever happens she'll forever be his-

* * *

 **AN: I was hoping to leave you guys with more before I take a break from writing but I only managed to come up with two chapters so I hope you'll enjoy both. Have a great day everyone!**

 **P.S. Lina (guest), I'm really happy that you were pleased with how your request turned out to be. Your kind words are always appreciated.**

 **-A**


	9. Her-

**The One with Her-**

* * *

It's been a little past midnight when he dashed into their room, took a quick shower and changed into a clean pair of sweats. He tiptoes until he reached his side of the bed, snuggling close to her when he thought that she's already asleep. He drops a kiss on her cheek and whispered a 'good night'. In just a few heartbeats, his breathing steadies as he drifted into dreamland. She couldn't blame him. Their day has been eventful and between his day job and keeping the city safe, there's really no time for him to find even a minute of rest. And that fact alone did nothing but fuel the itching question in her mind further more.

A year has passed since they finally stopped dancing around each other and admitted their growing affections for the other. Still, she couldn't help but muse why he had chosen to be with her when he could've settled for someone who-how is she going to put this-ah, someone who required a little less effort, perhaps? Let's face it, she isn't the easiest person to be with and for someone to really occupy one of the limited spaces inside her universe would have to work their way in like a thread squeezing itself to get through a needle and he did just that. She wasn't the warmest person when they first met, it's actually the opposite. But through time, with a single glance, a single touch, and an unwavering display of comfort, he has managed to break down her walls one by one. She knew it wasn't easy and she admits that sometimes she really tries to be hard on him just to make him realize that he deserves someone better than her. Because he does, he doesn't need someone who would require as much effort as her. It's supposed to be the other way.

So she wonders.

As she traced his features with her fingertips she couldn't help but think that maybe, this is just a dream or maybe they're in one of those twisted alternate timelines where they actually end up together for good. Because in the life that they have now, this is as close to being impossible. _But impossible is as good as possible now, silly._ A ghost of a whisper passed by her ear, firing up that small streak of hope in her heart.

She carefully removed his arms around her and got off the bed to the balcony where she found herself leaning against the rail, letting the breeze calm her senses. She doesn't know why or how but she finds herself drifting into space, being consumed by a bright light as she passes through a vortex of-what is this? It's like being stuck inside a panorama of memories? Alternate timelines? Different earth settings maybe? Last time she checked, she wasn't a speedster, her boyfriend is. This is impossible. _But impossible_ -okay she got it. She knew that now. She's this close to losing her mind when she passed by a certain scenery. It's them, looking a bit younger and more relaxed talking about something. Then she realizes that all of the scenes playing out were about them and the logical side of her wanted nothing but to ask again how could this be even possible but she's getting pretty sick of that so she reveled in the sight before her instead.

There was a lot to take in but a few stuck in her mind just like this one.

 _ **"It's not good for someone as beautiful as you to be alone in a place like this."**_

 _"Oh, I'm not alone. My boyfriend actually works here. He's the vocalist of the acoustic band."_

 _ **"Ah. You see, I work here too. What's his name? There's a great chance that I'll recognize him for I know almost all people who work here."**_

 _"He's quite popular. Especially to girls that's why I come here regularly to check on him."_

 _ **"He must be handsome then."**_

 _"Hmm, I can't say for sure but yeah. I guess."_

 _ **"Okay now you're starting to hurt my feelings, Cait."**_

 _"What? It's the least I could do to bruise your inflated ego. You seem to enjoy the attention you get from girls around here."_

 _ **"I don't. The only affection I need is from you."**_

 _"Really? I refuse to believe you."_

 _ **"Really. That's why you're going to sing with me tonight. To let them know that I only have my eyes for you and only you."**_

 _"Are you insane? You're actually going to jeopardize your work just for that?"_

 _ **"Yeah. And it's kind of a big deal for me you know."**_

 _"You know I don't sing."_

 _ **"I know. But I also know how you'd always make exceptions for me."**_

 _"How can you be so sure?"_

 _ **"Because I know you."**_

 _"Barry, this is ridiculous. I-"_

 _ **"Pretty please?"**_

 _"No."_

 _"_ _ **But-but it would mean so much to me if you'd allow me to sing with you up there. Please, Cait?"**_

 _"Stop doing that thing with your eyes."_

 _ **"What thing?"**_

 _"Ugh. You're really not taking a no for answer tonight, are you?"_

 _"_ _ **Yep. So is that a yes-"**_

 _"Fine. But this is just a one thing okay? I hope you get fired."_

 _"_ _ **And I love you too, Cait."**_

 _"Whatever, Barry."_

And another.

 _ **"No! No, no, no. Cait! Please stay with me."**_

 _"Hey, why the tears? You know I don't like seeing you that way. Smile for me. That's the last thing I want to see before-"_

 _ **"Stop! Don't talk like that. Please, Cait. You shouldn't have took that bullet. You're too smart to do such a thing."**_

 _"I guess this time I didn't use my brain."_

 _ **"But why? Cait, you of all people-"**_

 _"Because I'll always take a bullet for you. Sometimes heroes need saving too, right?"_

 _ **"But not like this. Not like this, Cait."**_

 _"Barry, just remember. I'll always lo-"_

And another.

 _ **"Please don't marry him."**_

 _"Why-why are you telling me this now?"_

 _ **"Because I'm selfish."**_

 _"You're never selfish."_

 _ **"But I am now. You always tell me to think about myself, think about what I want for once."**_

 _"And you should."_

 _ **"That's why I'm asking you this."**_

 _"You're asking me to ditch my own wedding just because of that?"_

 _ **"That and more. So much more. I want you, Cait."**_

 _"You know it doesn't work that way."_

 _ **"It doesn't? Then tell me how."**_

 _"Barry, I-this...this is too difficult for me."_

 _ **"Let's make it simple then. Do you love him?"**_

 _"..."_

 _ **"Cait."**_

 _"I'm supposed to, okay?"_

 _ **"No you're not. You shouldn't be with someone just because you're supposed to. You're supposed to be with them because you love them. Now, tell me. Do you love him?"**_

 _"I don't. I mean not anymore but I couldn't just-"_

 _ **"Be selfish?"**_

 _"Something like that."_

 _ **"I'm asking you not because I love you but because I want you to be happy. You deserve to be with someone you really love, Cait."**_

 _"You love me?"_

 _ **"I wouldn't be here if I don't. But that's not the point-"**_

 _"Let's go."_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _"You told me I should be with someone I love but I didn't know I would be literally running away with him."_

 _ **"You love me?"**_

 _"You're funny. Let's go, silly."_

* * *

She was brought back to reality when she felt his arms circle around her, dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder until she heard him whisper against her neck,

"Can't sleep?"

"I was just...thinking. I thought you're already asleep."

"I am. But I woke up when I realized you weren't there anymore. And I just couldn't-"

"Go back to sleep?"

He removed one of his hands from her waist to scratch the back of his neck and replied a sheepish, "Yeah."

Until now, it still amazes her how he would always seem to let her know that he needs her. He doesn't admit it out loud every so often but the simple gestures like this is his subtle ways of telling her how important she is to him. And all those scenes ago which now she's sure are just mere manifestations of her ever wandering mind, made her realize how much she wants him to know that she'll always be there for him too. That she needs him just as much.

"Barry?"

"Hmm?"

"Have I told you yet?"

"What?"

"That you're the only man I'll ever need. And you're the only one I'll ever love with everything that I am?"

"Well, you..ah...you haven't told me that. What's gotten into you, Cait? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I just thought I should let you know."

"Okay. I mean, that's cool. More than cool actually but why? I just you know thought that maybe-"

"Nothing. I don't think there's enough reason as to why I feel this way about you."

"Okay, that's it. We need to see a doctor. Something's quite not right with you today."

"Barry, I'm a doctor. And believe me, I'm fine. What's so wrong with me telling you how I feel? You do that all the time."

"Exactly! Because that's the way I am. But this, you're not usually like this, Cait."

"I'm not. But aren't you glad I'm making an exception for you?"

"I am. I actually am. But-"

"Nope. No more buts. Let's just go back to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And I promise this time I won't leave. I have all things figured out."

"What kind of things?"

"Important things. So shall we?"

Sometimes, she still wonders how he always seemed to know how to put up with her. But instead of asking, she slowly finds herself growing more and more fond of it, revels in it until it has become natural for her she stopped wondering. As she has said, there may be not enough reason for her to describe how she feels just like there are no words that could suffice if you ask her what he is to her. But one thing is for sure. He is her choice. Her exception. And he'll forever be her-


	10. The Secret

**The One with The Secret**

* * *

"Barry? Are you okay?"

"Cait?"

His eyes met her worried ones, a stark contrast to the one worn by the Caitlin Snow he saw in that other timeline. _Other timeline._ Did he really- _wait_ , where exactly is he right now? He quickly scanned the room, his senses calming when he took in the familiar sight of S.T.A.R. Labs and his favorite bioengineer hovering above him, her features still laced with concern. Her eyes roaming all over his body, checking if he was hurt or something. He didn't know why, but that gesture alone made him feel giddy. Then suddenly he felt her hand touch his bare torso, an innocent gesture she usually does when she's assessing him for any damage. But it was anything but innocent to him now. Not with the way he felt a tingling sensation coursing through his being. Not with the way he unintentionally associated it with whatever happened to him in another timeline where _Caitlin Snow_ purposefully ran her hands on his body not for medical evaluation but for the sole purpose of-

"I don't see anything wrong with you as of now. But if something hurts, tell me right away, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"You really got us worried there Barry. I really thought you disappeared for good if it wasn't for Cisco's drones finding you at the other side of the falls."

 _Disappear?_ Now he remembers. They were outdoors for his training and he's supposed to run really fast in order to get through and over the falls but obviously he didn't get to the other side but instead he found himself in another timeline where he met another version of Caitlin and himself. Something that made his feelings even more conflicted than it was before.

"I'm sorry. Promise I'll be more careful next time." He said as he got up and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You don't have to push yourself too hard, Barry. I understand how much you want to defeat Zoom but take it easy okay? You know we all care about you." She said as she took his hand in hers, squeezing it comfortingly.

He should've reveled in it, like the way he used to before. He knew it's just their thing _as friends_ but with what he witnessed on the other timeline, his mind kept on insisting that maybe they could be something more, something he has longed to have with her. But he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. She's been in a lot of heartaches for this lifetime alone and he dared not want to add up to that. He never intended for it to happen and it's certainly didn't happen all at once. It developed gradually, from the moment he realized that he wasn't hung up on his longtime crush anymore to accepting the fact that he's free falling into someone else. And it's not something he would like to admit to until that fateful encounter they had on another timeline.

"I know and I'm very grateful for that." He withdrew his hand from her, afraid that he won't be able to let go if they stay that way a second longer.

She noticed the way he tensed up at their closeness, something she witnessed him do for the first time. She can't help but think whether he's really okay or not.

"Barry? You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I just think we should lessen the hand touching, hugging, stuff like that. You know just in case I still have something from that timeline-falls I mean."

Caitlin just watched as he awkwardly stumbled away, leaving her to her own thoughts. Why does the less touching-hugging thing sound familiar to her? She knew she has heard that somewhere. Then it hit her. She said the same thing to him when Everyman ki-okay, she doesn't want to reminisce that embarrassing moment of her life. It's still something that kept her wondering at times and asking herself the infamous question of what if. But she quickly dismissed the idea because there's no way they could be something more than friends. So she carefully tucked the thought back into that treasured space in her mind like she's been doing for the last months.

* * *

It's been over a week but Barry is still acting weird. Well, weirder than he usually is. Aside from him being awkward when they're on the same room and finding excuses to leave when it's just the two of them, there had been a couple of incidents she found too remarkable she made a mental note for each one of them.

There's this one time when she's supposed to meet Cisco at Jitters for the afternoon coffee when she found him instead. Cisco must've tricked him to be the one to get his coffee just because he can be a lazy ass when he wants to. She spotted him at their usual table, his back was to her so she slowly crept up to him and whispered,

"I hope this seat isn't taken yet?"

"Cait? What are you doing here?" He abruptly stood from his seat, almost knocking the steaming coffee from the table.

"I'm here for coffee of course. Why do you look so surprised? We used to do this all the time."

"Me? Surprised? Of course not. Why would I be surprised? Here, take a seat. I'll just go and order for you."

"No, you don't have to. I can manage."

"It's okay. I still haven't ordered for Cisco yet. So the usual?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She shot him a bright smile that he usually returns but this time, he quickly looked away and the way he nervously scratched the back of his neck didn't go unnoticed by her.

By the time he got back, he's holding a tray of coffee and what seemed to be the entire menu of sweets. She knew he had a metabolism of 5-10 people combined but she hasn't seen him order this much, especially desserts. Wait, is this what they call stress eating?

"Here's your coffee. And this, well they're for me. Unless you want something?"

"No. I'm fine. I don't really like sweets."

"Okay, that's cool."

Caitlin didn't help but notice how he concentrated on eating after that. He barely makes eye contact and became awfully quiet she almost felt like he didn't want her there. So being the reasonable woman she is, she thought of asking him but then she saw he had a whipped cream on the corner of his lip from his last piece of pie.

"Barry, you got a little something there."

"Hmm?" He asked with his mouth full of pie and when she gestured to his lip, he nodded and tried to wipe it off but to no avail.

"Come here. I'll get it for you." She leaned closer until he felt her thumb wipe the cream off his lip, lingering there a second too long and he just couldn't believe that a simple gesture can make him feel the stupid butterflies in his stomach. For a minute there, his breathing stopped and he forgot that he's in the middle of swallowing it caused him to choke, making Caitlin ran over to his side.

"Barry? Are you okay?" She tried soothing his back but he's waving her off, making gestures with his hands that supposed to tell her he's okay when clearly he isn't.

"I'm fine I just need a drink-"

"No, Barry that's hot-"

But it was too late. He poured the steaming coffee down his throat only for him to spit it out, drenching his shirt in the process. He quickly stood up, almost knocking Caitlin off her feet but instead it was him who's now falling literally on the floor, taking the remaining coffee together with him.

"Oh my gosh, Barry!" She's immediately beside him, ignoring the looks of people he managed to attract with his clumsiness. After some time of pulling himself together, not because of the fall but mostly because of her face mere inches above his, he managed to stand on his own two feet. He muttered something to her which is supposed to be an apology and an excuse combined and then made his way outside the coffee shop, leaving a worried and baffled Caitlin behind.

When he reached S.T.A.R. Labs in just a little over a second, he let out a sigh of relief until he heard Cisco ask,

"Dude, where's my coffee?"

* * *

The second time was when Joe asked for her help at CCPD to analyze some DNA for their latest case. She wondered why Barry didn't contact her himself for he used to do that all the time when he needed assistance with analyzing some data. So when she spotted Joe at Barry's lab, she asked him.

"Hey Joe."

"Caitlin! So glad you could make it." He said and gave her a quick hug which she immediately returned.

"Of course. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Notice anything different about Barry?"

"Everything about that kid is different. What do you mean?"

"Well, lately he's kind of avoiding-"

"Joe! There you are. I don't know but this data is really off my radar. You think we should-Cait?" Barry went inside the lab holding an envelope with what seemed to be case files.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Bar, did you forget? You asked me to call Caitlin to help us."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Remember when you were whining in here earlier? I don't understand a thing you're saying but it seems clear to me that you needed her. If only Caitlin were here, Caitlin will know what to do, what would you do without Caitlin-"

"Okay, Joe I get it. You can stop now. Well, Cait do you think you can-well you know-"

"I really don't mind helping you guys. It's not everyday someone asks for my help outside the lab anyways."

"See? Besides, you used to ask for help all the time Bar. I don't know why this time is any different."

"Of course. I just thought that maybe Caitlin is busy or something."

"It's fine, really. I actually enjoy being here at CCPD. So shall we?"

"Yeah. Just let me get the stuff at the lab."

"Bar, we're already at your lab."

"Oh right. Could you stay for a while Joe?"

"I'd love to but I gotta run. This science stuff is not really my thing. You got this. Besides, everything you need is here." He said and gave a knowing smile towards Caitlin.

"Bye Joe."

"Bye. And Caitlin?"

"Hmm?"

"I already know what you meant earlier. But let's just talk about it some other time okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

The third time was when he got a couple of broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder when they encountered a metahuman who's also skilled in terms of fighting aside from the power he acquired from the accelerator explosion. It should be a piece of cake for her it if wasn't for Barry being such a baby. He wasn't usually like this but then again there's still this sudden change in his behavior that she's yet to talk about with him.

"Just raise your arms a bit higher so I could put the bandage around your torso."

"Cait, you don't need to do that. I can do it myself."

"Since when did you become a doctor, Barry?"

"I'm not. I just don't think I need a doctoral degree to put a bandage around my waist."

That earned him a glare that's way too furious than the metahuman he just fought earlier and he'd be lying if he didn't feel more scared than he was before.

"Fine. Do it yourself then." She discarded the bandage on his side with more force than necessary and started walking away from him so he called out,

"Caitlin, wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just-ouch!" He tried to go after her but his injuries are preventing him to make even the slightest movement.

"Barry, just stay put okay? I don't know why you're being a bit stubborn these days but can you please let me do my job?" She let out a huff before going back beside him and took the bandage on top of the bed.

"Okay. Cait, I'm sorry I said that."

"It's alright. Now, for the second time, can you please raise your arms and sit still?"

He did as he was told, still under his scrutinizing glare. Raising his arms was an easy task but trying to stay still isn't going to be easy as he hoped it would be especially with her breath tickling his ear and her chest brushing against his every time her arms would go around his torso. Sweat is slowly forming on his forehead as he tried his best to control his breathing. He's been staring at her for a while, appreciating the beauty she beholds until he was consumed by it he didn't realize he blurted out the words,

"God, you're so beautiful."

"What?"

"What?"

"You said something, Barry."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"You kind of did."

"What exactly did I say?" He asked, confused. He's been preoccupied by a lot of words to compliment her he wasn't sure which one of those came out.

"Well, you said that I'm..you know what? Let's just forget about it. You probably didn't mean it anyway." She said, praying that he won't notice the blush creeping up her cheeks.

And he won't because he too, is trying his best to keep his cool despite his previous slip up.

"It's done. Don't move unless I say so, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hold my hand."

"Cait?"

"Hold my right hand with yours and don't let go."

Did he hear her right? She's asking him to hold her and don't let go? This is probably a dream. Yep, he's dreamt about it a lot so it's totally a dream. She must've sedated him a while ago because of how stubborn he is and he's just too distracted to even realize it.

"Barry?"

"Oh yeah right. So how should we do this?"

"Take my hand and hold on tightly. Can you do that?"

"That and more, Dr. Snow." He gave her a wink then held her hand as she instructed him and he slowly raised it to his lips, giving it a kiss. When she abruptly withdrew her hand, he was now sure that it isn't a dream. This isn't a dream and he was screwed. _Big time._ It's one of those times when he wishes he got the power of invisibility instead of super speed because right here, right now, he wanted nothing but the world to crack open and swallow him whole.

"Barry, what-"

"No, no, no, Caitlin. This is not what you think it is. I'm not trying to take advantage of you and I'm certainly not fantasizing about this very moment. I just thought that I was in a dream, that you sedated me earlier-"

"So you mean that's what you'd do if this is a dream?"

"Of course! I mean no, of course not. I'd never take advantage of you-"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because you were asking me to hold your hand? And you even said to never let go so I thought-"

"You thought, what?" She asked, arching a brow at him as she put a hand on her hip.

"I thought that...that-this is your fault, Cait! Why would you even ask me that in the first place?!"

"Because I needed to fix your shoulder. Have you forgotten that you have a dislocated shoulder? And if I don't put it back real quick it might stay that way with how fast your metabolism is. Are you sure you're alright? You know I've been noticing something weird about you these past few weeks. Tell me Barry, are you-"

"Cait, hurry! I can feel my shoulder healing and I certainly don't want it to stay that way." Of course that wasn't really the case. But he didn't want to have this conversation with her now so what better way to distract him but to distress her with his medical condition.

"Oh right. Take my hand and don't let go, okay? This time, try not to kiss it." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Why would I-oww!" _Snap_. With a few clicks of what sounded like bones colliding with each other, he felt a relief in his shoulder. And he just hoped that that relief will spread all over his mind and body because he knows she wouldn't let the issue go just like that. So he thought of the safest alibi and told her,

"I think I need to rest. Mind if I sleep for awhile?"

"Not at all. You really need it."

She may have let him off the hook for now but knowing Caitlin, he knew he'll have to deal with it sooner or later. He doesn't know if he's ready to admit his feelings for her yet but when it comes to down to it, he'll just have to come clean. Although he couldn't help but think that none of this would've happened if it wasn't for that accidental trip to whatever timeline that is.

He tried so hard to keep his feelings intact, to wait until the right time before he finally accepts the fact that he's hopelessly in love with her. _But is there really a right time for that?_ He knew he had a reason as to why he kept on denying his growing feelings for her, even before, but now that he almost experienced it, he couldn't help but feel excited about the idea of being with her, the real her that is.

But of course, the universe already had planned ahead of him. Because when he finally got to admit his feelings, it was nothing like he had in mind. He said it out of pressure in the most unlikely of places, the exact opposite of having dinner on a rooftop garden while he would whisper in her ear the words as they sway to the music together.

* * *

It's very rare for the team to enjoy themselves out of the lab so when the idea of hanging out in a bar came into the conversation, they didn't hesitate to grab the opportunity. Everyone was having a good time, especially a certain speedster as he watched Caitlin trying to put up with a crazy Cisco showing off some of his moves. He certainly took notice of how she looked more beautiful that night, wearing an off-shoulder "Flash" red dress that ended just above her knees. He actually had the courage to compliment her earlier when he first arrived at the bar. But his mood suddenly changed when he saw this guy, this _jerk_ , come close behind her as she gracefully swayed in accordance with the music being played in the background.

"Promise me we'll never do that dance in our wedding." Iris cheerfully said as she watched Cisco's funky moves. But Barry didn't seem to have heard her because at that moment, he was having an internal debate on what he should do to that jerk who's now shamelessly flirting with Caitlin. Oh sweet, innocent Caitlin, too kind for her own good.

"Barry? You alright?"

"I'm fine. Excuse me for awhile, Iris."

Then he made his way to the dancing crowd and grabbed Caitlin by the arm, eliciting a shock expression from both her and that jerk but he paid no mind. It was when they were outside the bar and in a secluded alley when he realized what he had done.

"What the hell was that, Barry?"

He was quiet for a while because he too was shocked by what he had just done. He didn't know what came over him but the sight of other men taking advantage of her is not something he can let slide that easily.

"I actually don't know."

She let out a humorless chuckle and he knows just how deep in ttouble he was at the moment.

"You don't know? Don't give me that crap, Barry. Do you think I haven't noticed the change in your behavior this past weeks?"

"Cait, I can explain."

"Right, explain. Explain to me why you've been treating me like someone who had caught an infectious disease. Explain to me why you don't seem to like having me around anymore. And now you're acting like a jealous boyfriend being overprotective of me. Do you have any idea how you're making me feel, Barry?"

"Cait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. You've got it all wrong. The truth is...I've got a secret. And I didn't tell you about it because, well, because I'm afraid it will change everything."

"What are you talking about? I'd understand if you don't want to share that secret with me but could you please not play with my feelings like this?"

"I know and I'm so stupid for doing that. But believe me Cait, I never intended for this to happen. It's just that things got really difficult for me after I traveled to that timeline."

"What timeline? Don't tell me-"

"Yep. That's right. I accidentally traveled to another timeline when we had my training on that falls."

"And what exactly happened in that timeline that made you act like this?" She distanced herself from him as she put a hand on her waist, clearly frustrated with how the evening turned out to be.

"Well, that's where the secret comes in."

"Are you planning on telling me or are you going to continue this game of pretending that you don't see me? But come to think of it, I would prefer the latter one. That way you wouldn't have to pretend anymore because I'll literally disappear in your life for good."

She turned her back to him and attempted to walk away but even before she took a step, she was caged in his arms and he whispered,

"Please, Cait. I don't think I can live without you."

In that very moment, he reminisced about the fateful encounter they had on another timeline, filling her in with the details as he, himself, reveled in the sweet memory.

 _"There you are. I've been looking anywhere for you, professor."_

 _Barry found himself sitting behind a huge desk, wearing a three-piece suit that looked very sophisticated for his own liking. He didn't know how it happened but he went from running towards a cliff to ending up in this comfy chair with a woman who looked exactly like-Caitlin? Wait, did she just call him professor? Okay, now he's beyond confused. But he didn't have the chance to contemplate any further because the said woman has made her way to him, sitting casually on his lap._

 _"Your students told me you're acting a bit weird today. Are you feeling alright?" She draped one arm on his neck while her hand went to his face, caressing it._

 _"Ye-yeah. I'm fine. Cait?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Nothing. I just want to make sure you're Caitlin."_

 _"Of course I am." She looked a bit confused at first but then he saw something sparkle in her eyes. A sparkle of recognition? "Oh, I didn't realize it's that day of the week already. Eager to start the roleplay, this early? But you know we usually reserve that activity for later. Don't tell me you're being impatient today, professor. You know that's not a good trait for a chemistry teacher to have."_

 _Now, it's getting clear. He must've accidentally traveled to another earth or another timeline where he and Caitlin, well by the looks of it, is a couple. And that thought alone is enough to send his mind into overdrive. He would be lying if he said that the idea never crossed his mind because it did, more times than he'd like to admit._

 _Deciding to play along (more like living up to his longtime dream) he put his arms around her, drawing her closer to his body._

 _"What if I'm being impatient? What are you gonna do about it?" He didn't really know what she meant by that but if he's being Barry, that's what he would do. Only in his wildest dreams did he get to hold Caitlin like this._

 _"You shouldn't have said that professor. Now, I'll have to be the one to teach you a lesson."_

 _She adjusted herself in his lap, parting her legs until she was straddling him, making her sundress rise up a bit. She placed her hands on top of his chest, moving it in a painfully slow pace that somehow made breathing so difficult to do. Then he felt her lips on his and it's too surreal for him his mouth gaped. She pulled away for a second and then smirked at his reaction. The next thing she did left him breathless. Literally. Because she put her tongue in between his lips, taking advantage of his still gaping mouth._

 _His grip on her hip tightened as he fought her lips with his. A few moments later, she pulled away, eyes a shade darker than before. If she noticed the tightness in his pants, she didn't let him know. Instead she planted a hot kiss just below his ear before whispering,_

 _"I'll wait for you at home, honey. Just make sure to borrow a cop costume. I already purchased the handcuffs."_

 _So that's what she meant about roleplaying. Who knew they have this version of Caitlin in another timeline. Not that he's complaining though. He actually enjoyed it and he knew he'd be screwed the moment he comes back to his real world because he certainly couldn't erase this memory for a long time._

And that's what happened. Which brought him in this present situation where he had to explain to Caitlin what happened in that timeline (although he made a mental note to skip the making out part).

She broke free from his embrace and took a couple of steps away from him, a look of hurt plastered on her face. She crossed her arms in front of her before saying,

"You know what Barry? If you're so disgusted about the idea of us being together then you should've told me. You shouldn't have played around with my feelings just because that alternate timeline gave you an idea how it's like being with me."

What? Doesn't she get it? He wasn't _disgusted_. It's actually the other way around. When he had a taste of what it would be like if they would be together, it scared him. Yes, he's scared of how he might not be able to keep his feelings intact, of how he might forget that on this earth in this certain timeline they are not together. So as much as he want to hold her, kiss her, feel her, he just can't.

"How can I be disgusted if I'm head over heels in love with you?"

"Is this still a part of your scheme Barry? You don't have to make things up just because you want to get rid of me. I can do that myself."

"I can't believe this. I just confessed my love for you and that's your reaction? I'm starting to think that you're actually the one who's not okay with us being together."

He inched closer to her. Staring intently at her eyes as he grabbed both of her arms to draw her closer.

"What if I'm not? What are you gonna do?" She clenched her fists on his shirt, pulling him in until they were only inches apart.

"Then I'm just gonna convince you to think otherwise."

He crashed his lips into hers and she immediately responded like she was anticipating his action. In that moment, he's clearly forgotten about the kiss he shared with the other Caitlin Snow. Because right here, in his arms is the only woman he loves and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, how's that for convincing the ever skeptic Dr. Snow?"

"I don't know. I guess I just needed a bit more of it. Just to be sure that I'm feeling the same way too."

She kissed him for the second time but for another reason that is. She needed to be sure that this is the real Barry Allen and not some messed up metahuman who once took advantage of her. He may have kept a secret but he doesn't know she has one too. A story for another time, maybe?

* * *

 **AN: Hey, guys! Sometimes I wonder what would they look like in your perspective so if you have any ideas, suggestions, or just a picture of them in your head then feel free to let me know. I'll try to come up with something just for you. Thanks!**

 **-A**


	11. The Enchantress

**The One with The Enchantress**

* * *

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

 _Five_.

Five more steps and-

Can he really do this?

Yesterday, he made it as close to seven, probably seven and a half step. Now, with an extra ounce of courage he found hidden in his pockets, he actually made it to five. Can you believe it?

Looking at the wide variety of trees before him, hundreds of it lining up like a protective wall encasing the deepest, darkest part of the forest, he suddenly felt a sense of inferiority creeping up his toes.

He was used to admiring the view from the window of his room, mocking it like he always did when he played with the miniatures in the play room. But none of his usual playful script came into mind as he was now standing face to face with real thing.

He can almost feel the roughness of the woods, the whistles of the wind through the leaves and most of all, he can almost touch the tempting hand of the wilderness, drawing him closer.

Four.

As he came a little closer, the forest didn't seem so intimidating anymore. It's as if it's welcoming him, alluring him like it always does at night in a form of the softest whisper.

Three.

He couldn't feel the heat of the sun on his skin anymore, the generous shade of the trees keeping him from taking a step back. He was already in too deep. There was a reason why he always kept it at seven. It's like his safe distance, one last barrier of doubt before he indulges himself with the sweet comfort of nature.

Two.

 _"Don't go near the forest, it's dangerous."_ His father's words rung in his ear. He often asked why and his father could've given him a million reasons but he knew none of them would be able to suffice his ever curious mind. There was something about the forest that can reach out to every fiber of his being and who was he to defy such intimate calling?

He takes another step.

 _One_.

It's like the forest has devoured him whole, in every corner lies a different tale of mischief. The air is filled with enchantment, the more he relishes at the scent, the more he finds himself going deeper into the heart of the forest.

He didn't understand why his father forbade him to see such beauty. He's very adamant about him exploring the wonders of the forest when he always thought it would be as magnificent. And he wasn't wrong.

Maybe his father couldn't appreciate beauty anymore?

He always wondered where the cheerful, optimistic version of his father in Uncle Cisco's stories had gone. He barely see him smile or laugh but he's always been loving. Don't get him wrong, he loves his father more than anyone in the world but sometimes he longed for his smile.

Oh, he suddenly remembered. How can he forget about that? He had always reserved his smiles when it's night, just in time for his bedtime stories. He only heard one story from him time and time again but he never dared ask for another. He loves the story so much and so did his father.

 _"You know,"_ his father would often start, _"she had the most beautiful eyes, the warmest shades of brown you'll ever find. I could stare at them all day, lose myself in them for the rest of my life. Her hair is like a waterfall of auburn curls, soft and shiny. And her voice, oh her voice is like music. You'll never get tired of hearing it. She's perfect, my-"_

"Enchantress."

They would both say as his father's story would come to a close. He already memorized the story, from beginning to end but he'll always ask the same question nonetheless. And without fail, his father's smile would fade and his famous words would tumble of his mouth, _"Your mother loved you very much, so much more than you can imagine. Everything she did, she did it for you."_

He never met his mother, not even once. But he never felt a single ounce of hatred towards her for his father always made sure that he knows how much his mother loved him. It's strange, in so many ways, but sometimes he'd like to believe that she's always there, looking after him. It's an unexplainable sense of comfort, the same feeling he'll get whenever he'd set his eyes on the forest.

"Who's there?"

He asked as he heard a branch snap just behind him. He was suddenly aware of his surroundings, tracing his footsteps but they had vanished without a trace.

He tried his best to appear brave, remembering all that his father had taught him. He was the king's son, the only heir to the throne, and courage is something that should naturally run within his blood.

It's still early in the afternoon but the trees' shade did a lot more than ease him of the sun's heat. It made his surroundings a lot darker than it was supposed to be. He had goosebumps in his arms when he heard a growl from where the branch has just snapped.

He runs.

He ran as fast as his 7-year old feet could take him. He didn't make it far, his clothes of silk isn't the best one for running as he later realized. He at least made it to a clearing, a cliff dangerously waiting for him in a close distance.

He picked up a stone from beside his trembling foot, the only piece of protection he could find at the moment. The sound became louder and louder, his foot taking a step backward with every sign of whatever it is that's chasing him getting closer.

Three.

Two.

One.

* * *

Caleb woke up to the feeling of a hand caressing his hair, gently stroking his cheek from time to time. His vision's still blurry but there's no way he won't see those mesmerizing brown eyes as clear as daylight.

 _"She had the most beautiful eyes, the warmest shades of brown you'll ever find."_

He slowly sat up, his hands supporting him as he clutched the soft material of the bed. He winced in pain as he noticed the huge gash on his knees, a few cuts lingering his face and arms as well. He must've fallen down the cliff but how come he's still alive?

"I'm guessing the king was unaware of your little expedition in the forest, young prince?"

 _"Her voice is like music to my ears."_

The sight before him is like nothing he'd seen before. Sure, he heard rumors about how magical the forest can be and how it serves as a home to mythical creatures he only hears in Uncle Cisco's stories but this-it's beyond his wildest imagination.

He recognized he was inside a cave but instead of rocks, it looked like the ceiling was made of crystals, looking like sculptured ice as it glistens every now and then. But what captured his attention the most is the woman before him. Her back was to him but he knew it was her hand that caressed his hair, her eyes that he'd seen when he first woke up. He was so sure of it because what can match such alluring eyes but the locks of silky strands flowing effortlessly with the wind?

 _"Her hair is like a waterfall of auburn curls, soft and shiny."_

"I...no. I actually snuck out of the palace grounds."

"He'd be very upset if he finds out you're here. Are you aware of that?"

"Yes. He...he has strict orders for me not come near the forest but I-"

"Clearly, you disobeyed. The forest is such a dangerous place. You shouldn't have come here."

Just as she said those words, she finally turned around to face him. If he thought she was beautiful then clearly he was wrong. The word beautiful wouldn't even begin to describe her, such a word does not exist.

He watched her intently as she made her way to him, holding what looked like a bottle of whatever it is she has been concocting just moments ago. She took the space beside him and he fought the urge to hug her. It was strange, he's very much aware.

Caleb was sure it was his first time seeing her but he couldn't deny the connection he feels for her. Could it be? Could she be-

"Are you...I mean, is it possible that maybe...you.."

She didn't say anything, she just hugged him and kissed his forehead. Just minutes ago, he was dying to know the answer but in this moment, nothing seemed to matter. He hugged her back without hesitation, a few tears managing to escape from his eyes.

"I'll fix your wounds, okay?" She said after she reluctantly pulled away from him.

He watched as she dipped her fingers in the bottle and placed it above his wounds. Her eyes turning a beautiful shade of blue and her hair turning from auburn to platinum blonde. His mouth hung open at the sight and he noticed his wounds were gone, not even a scar in its place.

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome. But I want you to keep this a secret between us. Can I count on you, young prince?"

He furiously nodded his head, too amazed to even utter another word.

"That's my boy."

* * *

Later that night, Barry was pacing nervously inside his room. His son was missing and the search party he organized came back unsuccessful. He can only think of one other place he could've gone but he was well aware of the pact they made a few years ago.

Neither of them wholeheartedly agreed to it but they knew of the consequences. They didn't have much choice but they knew they can't risk the safety of their own child. So with one last night together and a lingering kiss goodbye, she was gone.

And she took his heart with her.

There was not a day that he didn't miss her as same goes for her. Many times he thought of abandoning the kingdom and run after her but he knew she wouldn't allow it. She has manipulated the forest too many times just for him to be thrown into a loop and never find a way towards her but only a one-way trip back to the palace.

It frustrated him to no end but when he thought about how she may be hurting as he was and him wandering around the forest is adding up to the pain, he eventually stopped. But the love he had for her was always there.

He was startled by the familiar sound of the wind coming from his son's room. He knew that scent everywhere so he didn't waste a single second and went running to the room. Soon enough, he found his son peacefully sleeping on his bed.

But he wasn't alone.

Barry stood frozen by the door. He couldn't believe it, as if the world stopped turning. Maybe because it did. He took a hesitant step forward, afraid she'll vanish the moment he gets close. But she didn't.

"After all the sacrifices we've made, I was actually expecting so much more effort from you in keeping an eye on him."

She was standing in front of the open window, eyes transfixed to moon shining brightly in the clear night sky. He instantly fell in love with her all over again. And it pains him to know that they couldn't be together.

"I-I was trying my best. It's just that I..."

"I know it's hard but he should be our top priority."

"Of course. Thank you for looking after him."

"He's my son too, Barry."

Her eyes finally met his, full of unshed tears and longing for him. It's killing her to see him this close and not be able to rush in his arms.

"Cait, I-"

"Don't."

Before he could utter another word, before he could touch even the tip of her fingers, she was gone.

And he was left feeling more empty than before.

"Father?"

Barry rushed into his son's bed upon hearing his voice, gently stroking his forehead with his hand.

"Caleb? Is everything alright? What happened?"

"I'm so sorry for disobeying you. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. It's just that you really got me worried there."

"I'm fine now. Someone helped me to get back safely."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I..I think I know who she is."

"Who?"

"The Enchantress."


	12. The Halloween Twist

**The One with The Halloween Twist**

* * *

 _ **Note: In this story, Henry Allen didn't die. No Flashpoint. Canon divergence.**_

* * *

"Right?"

"No, turn left."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm a hacker. I'm supposed to have a sixth sense when it comes to these things."

"No offense but you're only a hacker in front of the computer. I don't think your skills will apply in the real world, sister."

"Wha-how dare you say that to me you long-haired, gadget-obsessed metahuman?!"

"Woah, woah, woah! You don't get to tell that straight to my face blondie!"

To say that they have seen the impossible happen so many times in their lives, Barry and Caitlin had been making sure that the sight unfolding before them was real. Because there's no way that two of their closest friends, not to mention the bubbly, fun-loving ones, are engaged in a heated argument in the middle of nowhere, probably more than a thousand feet above the ground.

"You know what? I actually thought visiting you guys in Central City was a good idea but guess what? I have never been so wrong my entire life because I'm stuck here, in the middle of who knows where, when all I wanted to do was go trick or treating with you guys!"

"Hey! Don't blame this all on me. I clearly remembered that you totally said that my idea of climbing up a possibly bewitched mountain this Halloween was cool." Cisco said, putting air quotes when he mentioned the word "cool" to emphasize it.

"That was when you still had the map! I knew I shouldn't have trusted your vibes when it comes to these things." Now it was Felicity's turn to put air quotes to the word "vibes".

"Alright, fine. I'll take the blame on this one. But if- _when_ we make it home safely, don't expect me to vibe a bright future for you."

"That is if you could still vibe with Oliver's arrows sticking out of your body."

Before they could argue any further, Barry and Caitlin decided to take the matter into their hands and made their way in the middle of their two fuming friends.

"Felicity, just calm down okay? I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. You know Cisco could be overly dramatic at times." Caitlin said, soothing her friend.

On the other hand, Barry is just doing the same thing.

"Hey man, I suggest we keep our cool alright? You know women, they could really be emotional sometimes." Barry said, placing a comforting hand on Cisco's shoulder.

After a few therapeutic exchanges, Barry and Caitlin somehow managed to make their friends calm down a bit. The two shared an approving nod at their job well done, all the while smiling sweetly at each other that didn't go unnoticed by their other two friends.

"Ehem." Cisco cleared his throat, snapping them both back to reality.

"Now that we've established that we are officially lost, thanks to that guy over there-" Felicity started.

"Why, you-" Cisco interrupted but gets interjected by Caitlin's stern voice.

"Guys, seriously. This isn't the time for that. We need to help each other if we want to get down from this mountain." Caitlin chastised.

"Cait's right. We have to stick together and your petty fight is the last thing we need right now. In the meantime, let's go look for Wally and Jessie. They shouldn't be far behind." Barry said, looking directly at Cisco and Felicity.

"Fine." They said in unison.

After about an hour of searching, they're faced with an uphill trail of rocks which seems to lead into a small body of water. The rushing sound of stream indicates that there might be a small waterfall up ahead.

"Hey guys, I think we better set up camp just near the water. I think there's a clearing in there where we could put up our tents. We'll spend the night here and continue on our exploration first thing in the morning. I doubt we could find a way back before it gets dark." Cisco said, pointing into the direction of the steep rocks.

"Wait, what about Wally and Jessie? Shouldn't we find them first?" Barry asked.

"Jessie's a smart girl, I'm sure she's going to find a safe place to stay, one with some resources too. And by that I meant water. So come on let's go." Cisco replied.

"Are you seriously expecting me to lay a foot on those rocks?" Felicity complained, the sight of the trail is something that doesn't scream safety. And would probably doesn't care if you made it through still in one piece.

"Felicity, trust me. I'm not as fond of this idea as you are but Cisco's right. If anything, Wally and Jessie might be up there waiting for us." Caitlin said.

"Okay, fine. For the record, I'd rather enjoy sitting in front of my computer all day but I have to admit, this trip is certainly having its page on my adventure book." She said, her usual bubbly self coming up the surface.

"That's the spirit! Now, let's go. We should set up camp before it gets dark." Cisco exclaimed.

As the two of his friends went up the trail, Barry noticed that Caitlin stood firmly on her spot. Her eyes were downcast, lower lip trapped between her teeth. He knew too well what that meant, so he went in front of her and asked,

"Cait, you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that those rocks look pretty steep. I…I just…"

"Don't worry, I'm here. I promise to keep you safe...you and others of course. I mean, everybody including Cisco and Felicity." He said, a faint blush creeping up his cheek as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course. Thanks."

"Here." Barry extended his hand for her to take. Caitlin looked hesitant at first but he assured her by saying, "Just to make sure you won't fall or anything. Didn't want to scratch those beautiful legs of yours."

Caitlin's eyes shot up to meet his at the mention of her legs. Barry looked defensive and the words came stumbling out of his mouth.

"Not that I'm staring. I just-I think…I…I give up. Just take my hand?"

She giggled at his actions, whatever it is that they had to go through the past year, Barry still remained almost as he used to be. It's good to know that Zoom hasn't taken enough away from them after all the horrible things he had done.

After the Zoom incident, they are the ones that were affected the most. They've always been kindred spirits, their bond just getting stronger the more they find common things in each other along the way. They only needed a push, or probably a scare to finally admit to the feelings they had been harbouring for who knows how long.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"Cisco has been screaming his head off at us. Let's go?" She said as she tugged at their now entwined hands.

"Yeah, sorry I spaced out."

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing. Just remembered when I said that maybe good things are right in front of us. We just don't see them because we refuse to."

"And?"

"I think it's time I stop being so blind. It's getting harder to pretend everyday especially when you…" He trailed off as he gave her a hand a gentle squeeze. His eyes say a thousand words but they both knew that they need more than that to make sure that they are on the same page. "Well, you-"

"Guys, seriously! The trail will not miraculously turn into a staircase. We need to get going." Cisco screamed from the top of a huge rock, Felicity standing a few feet behind them. And it's obvious in their smiles that they had been watching them for a moment now.

"Great timing, Cisco." Barry mumbled under his breath, hoping Caitlin wouldn't hear but she obviously did as a small laugh came out of her lips.

"Come on, Mr. Allen. As the fastest man alive you sure are slow when it comes to these things." She said. Whether she was talking about them or the pace of how they were trailing up the rocky path, she didn't let him know. But he knew one thing for sure, he needed to speed things up for he can't afford to lose the girl this time.

They made their way up the path slowly but surely, with Caitlin's grip tightening whenever she's this close to tripping. Barry, on the other hand, tries not to laugh out loud whenever an adorable squeal came out of her mouth. As soon as they made it close to where Cisco and Felicity has been resting, Cisco teased them by saying,

"Hey, Smoak."

"What?"

"Care to hold my hand?"

"I would but we're not that type of people who abuses the term _friendship_ just because we're too stubborn to admit that we have feelings for each other."

"Nailed it!" Cisco said, meeting Felicity's hand for a high-five.

The two of them turned around like nothing happened, leaving Barry and Caitlin in a very awkward situation. They're still holding each other's hand alright but they refuse to meet each other's eyes, knowing they hold the same embarrassment in their own.

"Uhm, I think we should hurry up. You know those two, they can be really unpredictable." He tried clearing his throat just to not sound so ashamed.

"Yeah, you're right. One time they were fighting the next thing they're ganging up on us." She said and gave him a small smile.

The four of them continued their journey up the trail and soon enough they found themselves in front of a small pond, a low waterfall streaming down at the far side of it. The view is just breath-taking, like the whole place is covered in an unseen enchantment, luring them without them even knowing.

The small body of water is surrounded by huge trees, a rare sight for a mountain as high as this. It's almost scientifically impossible and being the adorable nerds they are, they would've argued about the possibility of this mountain formation but neither of them spoke a single word. The place is like a piece of paradise stranded upon the wilderness of an estranged mountain.

"Woah, this is freaking awesome!" Cisco exclaimed, the inner child in him taking over.

"Cisco, I take back what I said about you earlier. You're totally back in the list of my favourite people in the world." Felicity said, her eyes taking in the sight before her. It's not long before she's snapping pictures for Oliver to see when she gets home, that is if they manage to get home.

"This is just…amazing." Caitlin said. She doesn't feel so tired anymore the moment her eyes saw the beautiful sight before her.

"Yeah, totally." Barry said but only half of him meant that for the view. Because he was busy admiring Caitlin, with her eyes closed as the wind continued caressing her hair. The sun is almost close to setting, emitting warm colors through the water and ending up reflecting on her skin.

She's only wearing a dry fit tank top and cycling shorts, an attire fit for a hike but he can't help but imagine her in a different setting, probably in more homey clothes waiting for him to get home from work. His thoughts were interrupted by a scream coming from the water. Wait, it's not actually a scream. It's more like a…squeal? His hero instincts was just about to kick in when he heard Cisco said,

"Hey, guys look! It's Wally and Jessie doing…well, doing something that Harry would certainly not approve of."

"Cisco they're just harmlessly flirting in the water. It's not like they're trying to have a ba-"

"Guys, come on! A little censorship in your language would be really appreciated. Thank you very much." Barry said which earned him a humourless chuckle from the two.

"Dude, we're all adults here. It's not like you haven't heard about the birds and the bees."

"Cisco, it's not what I meant. I just-"

"Barry, I understand that you're envious of them but I really can't help you out on this one. If only you would speed things up with Caity here then-"

"Felicity!" Caitlin hissed. And they found themselves in an awkward situation yet again. But she has a point though, if only Barry could man up then they would probably be doing things that-

"Cisco? Is that you guys?" Jessie screamed from the other side of the pond, noticing that they weren't alone anymore.

"It's them! See, that's Barry and Caitlin and Felicity. Come on, Jess." Wally said as he dragged Jessie out of the water.

"I really want to scold you for abandoning us but dude, this place is awesome isn't it? So, I guess it's time for a swim!" Cisco said excitedly, almost halfway in taking off his shirt but Felicity grabbed his arm, sending him a knowing look through her glasses.

Barry and Caitlin noticed their exchange but didn't give much thought about it. Jessie and Wally, on the other hand, had the same look in their eyes and soon enough, Cisco grumbled under his breath before declaring that they should postpone the _fun_ and focus on setting up their camp instead.

"So Cisco, Jessie, Wally and I are going to set up camp while you and Barry should get some firewood for later." Felicity instructed.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go Barry. We need to hurry. We can't afford to be out of campsite when it gets dark." Caitlin said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the opening of the forest.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about since you're with the fastest man alive." He winked at her and they were easily caught up in a staring game with each other. The faint snickers behind them brought them out of their daydream and they quickly made their way to the forest with burning cheeks.

It wasn't long before Barry's arm is filled with enough firewood for tonight's bonfire and tomorrow's. He didn't use his super speed but they accomplished the task in a relatively fast pace for there had been firewood lying almost everywhere.

"I think this is enough."

"Sure, just let me get this other one-ow!" Caitlin abruptly dropped the firewood she just picked as a small cut made its way to her finger.

"Cait, you okay?" Barry asked concerned, putting the firewood down for a moment before jogging towards her.

"Yeah, I didn't notice there was a sharp edge sticking out."

"You have to be careful next time, okay? Let me see it."

"Barry, it's okay. It's just a small cut on my finger. Nothing serious."

"Just…let me take a look, okay?" He grabbed her hand and looked closely to the small, almost unnoticeable cut on her finger, the only indication of it being there is a small drop of blood slowly coming out of it.

Barry held her finger close to his mouth and without further warning, he sucked at it and sipped the blood out. He felt Caitlin tense up at his actions but he paid no mind. He just smiled when he saw how hard she was trying to look away to hide her rosy cheeks.

"Barry, you know that's not the right way to do it, right?"

"It's not? But I always see them do it in movies."

"Exactly! Movies are far different from real life and this, Mr. Allen, is real life."

"I was just trying to help you out, Dr. Snow. A simple thanks would be okay." He flashed him his cheeky smile and Caitlin rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Okay, then thank you Barry. Thank you for possibly infecting my cut with your saliva." She said then turned around to head back to their campsite.

"Hey! That's offending, Cait. For all I know, your blood will cause me an incurable disease or something." He teased back and proceeded to pick up the firewood again as he caught up behind Caitlin.

They made their way back to the campsite and all of the three tents were already set up. Jessie and Wally has already changed to dry clothes while Cisco and Felicity were rummaging through their food supplies. They proceeded to set up the bonfire as it was already getting dark, putting the excess firewood in a neat pile beside their tent.

After all the setup is done, they sat around the bonfire, exchanging chitchats between plates of snacks and drinks then ending up in a round of good old horror storytelling.

"So Jessie, tell us about how you spend Halloween on Earth-2." Cisco said with his mouth full of marshmallows which Caitlin found to be a bit disgusting.

"Well, it's pretty much the same. But instead of candies, we give children small dead animals or sometimes human body parts from the morgue." She shrugged while she took a sip on her drink.

They all winced at what she said and Felicity almost ended up throwing up the sandwich she just swallowed. Caitlin's a doctor, so she's pretty much okay with the thought of human insides but the idea still unnerves her a bit. Cisco, on the other hand, is the only one amazed by that horrible idea.

"Woah, seriously? Dude, that's cool! I'd totally go back to Earth-2 just to see that." He said, lighting up like a five-year old he sometimes is.

"Cisco, I'm just joking. That's totally disgusting even for me. I was just checking if you guys would buy it and it's safe to say you all did." She said, a smile of victory made its way to her features.

"Sometimes I forget that you're still Harry's daughter."

They all laugh at that and went back to eating until Cisco decided that it's time for him to live up to the real horror storytelling part.

"Alright, alright. Our Halloween tradition, yep you heard me right, we're making this a tradition from now on, won't be complete if we won't have a dose of a good old horror story."

"This keeps getting exciting." Felicity squealed.

"I don't feel so good about this but yeah, shoot Cisco." Caitlin said as she scooted closer to Barry who's currently sitting on her left.

"Cait, don't be scared. I've got you." Barry whispered to her ear so that she's the only one who can hear.

"Thanks." She whispered back.

"It's the 31st of October, 1985 when it all happened. A fraternity of young men decided to celebrate their annual initiation in this very mountain, this very spot where we had decided to set up camp." Cisco started, keeping a close eye contact with each one of them.

"How could you possibly know that? I mean, we're still lost right?" Wally asked nonchalantly.

"Dude, I like you better with your mouth shut. Haven't you heard of adding details just to make the story more creative? No? Because that's what I'm doing here, geez." Cisco sassed but quickly turned serious again as he continued with the story.

"Now, as we continue unveiling this horrible sorry entitled, The Initiation of '85…" He trailed, complete with hand gestures and wild facial expressions. "I want you guys to stop interrupting and listen carefully because it might just help you in saving your lives later."

They all rolled their eyes at that because there's no way that a made up horror story will magically happen in real life, right? They exchanged knowing looks and decided to just go along with Cisco since they wouldn't dare to put up with him when he starts whining like a child afterwards.

"That night breeze was just starting to get chilly. All six of them, including their frat leader, was sat in front of a bonfire, discreetly discussing the process of the impending initiation. The newbie was kept isolated in a tent, blindfolded and was left alone with nothing but a clue to what kind of fate he would have to face." Cisco started and they were all in awe of how he was actually good with this storytelling thing.

"As soon as he heard footsteps coming from the outside of the tent, his heart started beating rapidly, palms sweating almost instantly as he braced himself for what was going to happen. A surprised yelp came out of his mouth as two pairs of strong arms dragged him out of the tent and into the front of the bonfire. They let him know the compulsory oath taking of the brotherhood, explained the process of the initiation until he felt himself being forced to walk towards the forest with his blindfolds on."

They were all silently listening to Cisco, abandoning their snacks as they felt the breeze getting chilly as the night progresses.

" _Ting…ting…ting_ …his hearing has gone sensitive to the sound of the bell, ignoring the howling, the snapping of branches he hears in the background. He knew that the only way to get past this initiation is to get a hold of the bell attached to a pole. What he didn't know was it was in the middle of hole they dug earlier, six feet deep and a meter wide in diameter. He stretched his arms out as struggled to move without his sight, taking careful steps to where the sound of the bell is coming from." He took hold of a nearby pan, striking it as he imitates the sound of the bell.

"As soon as he heard that the bell is only some feet away, he rushed to the direction of it, grabbed it in a split-second until he found himself falling into the hole. His fall wouldn't have done any physical damage if it wasn't for how his head unfortunately fell right into a sharp rock at the bottom of the hole. The frat members immediately gathered around it, a horrid expression made its way to their faces as they saw blood, generously oozing out of the boy's head." By this time, he was already standing, took a soda bottle and slowly poured the contents out as part of his creative way of storytelling.

"They all started panicking, blaming each other for such a stupid miscalculation. Fear has settled into each other's mind as they knew that they had to pay for what they have done. It's not until the frat leader screamed at them, calming them down as he ordered for them to bury the boy's body right where he was. After all the dirty work had been take care of, they swore to never spoke of it ever again. To them, it was all an accident but what they didn't know was that the boy still has some life left in him and they proceeded in burying him alive."

A faint gasp came out of Felicity's mouth, drawing the attention of the other four towards her. She paid no mind for she has been so invested in Cisco's story since the beginning.

"It took about three months before the boy's parents found out what really happened to their child. They called for help to assist them in locating their son's body to give him a burial he most deserved but what surprised them was that there wasn't any sign of someone being buried there. All that's left was a bloodied bell…Ever since that accident, a lot of missing person cases where reported by the campers who dared climb this wicked mountain. Each one of them were still puzzled to what had happened but one thing is for sure…they all testified hearing a faint sound of a bell right before someone disappears. They say that it's the boys doing, his own initiation for people to join him in his cult…in the afterlife."

* * *

After the storytelling session, they all cleaned the place up and prepared for a good night's sleep. They should be up early in the morning for them to be able to track their path down the mountain successfully. They all exchanged their "good nights" and went to their respective tents with Wally and Jessie sharing one, Cisco and Barry on the other and Caitlin and Felicity in their own tent.

"So what's going on with you and Barry?" Felicity asked as she turned around in her cot to face Caitlin.

"Nothing's going on, Felicity. We're just-"

"Don't you dare say friends because I've already used that with Oliver before." She said, pointing a finger towards her friend.

"What do you want me to say? I'm happy with how we are right now, Fel."

"Right. Keep telling that to yourself until you can no longer fought the urge to kiss your _friend_."

"What? That's gross I never thought about Barry that way…" Caitlin said, trapping her lip between her teeth as she started looking away.

"Oh please, Snow. You know you're a horrible liar. Don't you realize that your casual flirt with Barry don't go unnoticed by us? What with your heart-melting glances, lingering touches, you guys fight like an old married couple. For all I know you two are secretly married you were just finding the right timing to tell us."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Barry and I are just close friends. He's destined to be with Iris so who do you think I am to ever get in the way of that? I'm just…his personal physician. And that's all I ever be."

"Oh, Caity. You're more hopeless and blind than I ever was. I just hope Cisco's doing better on his side."

"What do you mean by Cisco-"

The light from the rechargeable lamp on their tent suddenly went out, silencing both of them in an instant. There was a shuffling sound as Caitlin reached for her bag, rummaging through to find her flashlight in the dark. She knew she put just beside her first aid kit but now it disappeared without a trace. She turned to look at Felicity who has been very much quiet since the light went out.

"Felicity? Do you have a flashlight? I can't find mine." She said but she heard nothing in reply. The tent is dead silent and there's no trace of movement in Felicity's side.

"Felicity? Are you there? Fel-"

 _Ting…ting…ting…_

A torrent of shivers went down her spine at the sound of it. She couldn't be mistaken and that knowledge terrified her even more because there's no way right? Cisco just made the story up, Caitlin, she tells herself and there's no way in hell that this is actually happening right now. She slowly stood up and made her way out of the tent but she stood frozen at the silhouette of a man approaching her. She reached for something and was ready to smack the man with it if it wasn't for Barry's voice shouting at her.

"Woah, woah, woah. Cait it's me, Barry." He said as he thoroughly unzipped the flap of the tent.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" She asked, still holding whatever it is in her hand, ready to pounce at any second.

"I don't know if you would believe me but Cisco kind of…well, he.."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah. How did you-"

"Because I'm pretty sure Felicity did too."

"Oh man, this is not good. I checked on Wally and Jessie too but they weren't on their tent either."

"Where do you think they've gone?"

"I don't know but Cisco…he disappeared without a trace."

"Barry, I know this is ridiculous but did you hear something before her disappeared? I mean did you-"

 _Ting…ting…ting…_

"Aaaah!" They both screamed as they held each other close. Caitlin is tightly clutching at his shirt while he wrapped his arms around her body protectively.

"Barry, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Cait but I think we should start looking for them. Do you have any flashlight? It's too dark outside, the moon has been shrouded with clouds."

"I know I did but when I searched for it, I couldn't find it in my bag."

"I guess we have no choice but wait until the sunrise." He replied, both of them still in each other's embrace but none of them seem to mind the closeness.

"But what if something bad happened to them? What if Cisco's story-"

"Cait, calm down. We're both adults here and not to mention scientists, we should not let ourselves believe in such occurrences. For all I know, this is just a big coincidence-"

 _Ting…ting…ting…_

"Barry!" Caitlin shouted in horror, as the sound of the bell keeps getting louder and louder. The light in the tent started flickering as sounds of breaking branches were faintly heard outside the tent.

"Cait, don't be scared. I've got you." He tried soothing her but the trembling of his voice betrayed his display of braveness. He tried not to think so much into this but how would you explain the sound of the bell? And more importantly, how would you describe the disappearance of their friends?

His thoughts were going haywire, he's supposed to be the hero and yet he couldn't save his friends from whatever it is that's haunting them. It's safe to say that he would gladly die in the hands of Zoom rather than in this situation where he doesn't even know what was happening to them. What matters now is that he still has Caitlin, encased protectively in his arms but what if she would just disappear? What if he'll never see her again without her even knowing how he feels for her?

It's one thing to lose the girl to another man but having to lose someone who doesn't even know how you feel to something you couldn't even explain, well that's another. He hated the thought of how he was so unlucky with love, they both are, but now that they're on the verge of possibly dying, in the most unlikely of ways that is, he didn't dare waste a single second and poured his heart out to her.

"Cait, listen to me. I want you to listen to every word that I'll say and promise me you'll believe them because it's the truth and I meant each one of them with all of my heart, you get that?" She didn't answer but he felt her nod into his chest.

"Okay. First of all, I hate myself for not telling you sooner and that I waited for this unlikely timing to confess but Cait, I like you. I really, really like you since who knows when. It took me a great deal of time to sort out my feelings but the more I deny that I'm not falling for you, the more I feel myself falling deeper. What I felt for Iris, I thought that was love, I think at some point it was but with you…everything is different, everything just felt right. And I'd be a fool not to love you because you're the best thing there is. You've always been selfless more than I ever was and you always put others before you but now please let me do the same for you. Let me take care of you, cherish you because Cait, I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Caitlin was beyond speechless by this time. Any tinge of fear was replaced by an overwhelming warmth making its way through her heart. Whatever happens tonight, she knew she'll die happy for she just heard the most beautiful words she could ever as for from the man she loves.

"I love you too, Barry. I didn't want to admit that to you or to myself even because I can't afford to lose someone again. I'm scared of the fact that you already own a lot of me without you even trying. It was so hard seeing you get hurt because of your stupid hero complex but I think I love you all the more because of it. And if I die tonight, I'd probably die the happiest because finally I get to tell you that I love you and you love me too."

"I know this is a bit weird but would you be my girlfriend? I mean, if we see each other in the afterlife I just want to make sure you are mine."

"Yes, of course. I'll be forever yours, Mr. Allen."

"As I am to you, Dr. Snow."

They looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned into each other as finally, finally shared their long overdue first kiss. It was sweet and passionate, the kind of kiss that you would hold on to forever. Everything didn't matter as they melted into each other's embrace, the feel of the other's lips on their own is the only thing that made sense. It was magical, surreal, perfect until…

"Finally, you guys!" Felicity squealed in delight as she barged into the tent.

"Great job, team. I knew my plan was flawless." Cisco said as he pressed a button in his hand to switch back the light on.

"I'm so happy for you guys! It's getting a bit tiresome with how you were dancing around each other for almost a year." Jessie said.

"Yeah. No offense Barry, you're the fastest man alive but I somehow still managed to get my girl way ahead of you." Wally teased, putting his arm around Jessie.

Barry and Caitlin just stood at the center of the tent frozen, an unreadable expression plastered on their faces as they saw their friends standing there, very much alive and well. Realization hit them hard as they registered their happy faces, especially Cisco's who's looking like a kid on Christmas day. They knew something odd was up but they had to give it to them, their plan was very well played out.

"What the hell Cisco! You really had me worried there." Caitlin slapped her friend's arm but proceeded on hugging him after. Before she pulled away she whispered, "But thank you. You're the best, you know that?"

"Of course, anything for my bestest friends." He whispered back.

"Wait, wait-all of this camping thing was just as setup for us to get together?" Barry asked, confusion still on his face.

"Well, we would very much want to say yes and be awarded as the Best BFFs for Life but we planned this trip with the idea of trying something new this Halloween but seeing how you two are being as stubborn as ever, we decided to kill two birds with one stone. Right, Cisco?"

"Damn right." He replied and went for another high-five with Felicity.

"So I hope that us getting lost is part of the plan?" Barry asked.

"Yep. Everything is part of it, since the moment that I 'lost' the map." Cisco replied.

"I don't want to say it but Cisco's just a genius. Right, Jess?" Wally asked his girlfriend.

"Absolutely. But don't forget to give us credit. We very much contributed our creative input into this."

"Yeah, but if you'll excuse us, Jessie and I are going back to our tent. I'm really tired." He said, stifling a yawn and they went out of the tent but not before bidding the other's good night.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm heading back, too. I'll just keep the tent open for you Barry or just tell me if you want to do something with Cait-"

"Cisco!" Barry hissed but looked away the moment his words settled on his mind. "I…I'll just catch up with you later."

"Alright, fine. Whatever." He waved him off but Barry grabbed his arm and mouthed a "thank you" which Cisco replied with a nod and his wide smile.

As soon as Cisco went out of the tent, Felicity turned to the new couple and said, "As much as I want to see you guys all mushy and sweet, I don't think I can handle being the third wheel especially we're under one tent. If you guys want to talk or do something more than that, I'd appreciate if you'll do it outside.

They both turned away embarrassed and it wasn't long until Felicity is pushing them out of the tent, shoving a thick blanket to each one of them. They walked silently towards the pond where they laid the blanket near the edge of the water.

"So…I guess we both fell for Cisco's evil plan right?" Barry asked as he settled beside Caitlin on the blanket.

"Yeah, that was so embarrassing. We're both smarter than that and it's just…ugh, how can I be so gullible? For a minute there I actually believed in stupid horror stories." She said, burying her head in both of her hands as she settled her elbows on her folded legs.

"Cait, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. To be honest, I should be the one embarrassed because I'm a man and I'm sure squealed like girl earlier."

They both laughed at that and as soon as their giggles died down, Barry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer. He shifted their positions so that Caitlin was sat between his legs as he rested his chin on her right shoulder.

"So…about what we talked about earlier.." He trailed off.

"What about it?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to face him.

"I hope that whatever you said earlier wasn't just because of the scare that we…you know, almost died." He chuckled, remembering the events earlier.

"Well…about that-"

"Nope, Cait. You already agreed to be my girlfriend, there's no taking it back. I know you're probably scared about all this but believe me, I am too. The reason why I never said anything sooner because I'm afraid that-"

"Barry."

"-it could ruin our dynamic. But with what I felt just right now, I know that it won't and you-"

"Barry."

"-just have to give us a shot, okay? I promise I won't hurt you. I'll always be by your side until you get tired of having me around-"

Caitlin grew tired of how many times she needed to shout at him whenever he's being like this. So instead of screaming, she thought of another way to make him shut up.

She kissed him hard on the lips.

Barry immediately returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. His hands instinctively travelled down her body until it rested on her hips while Caitlin's went around his neck as they deepened the kiss. A few heated moments later, they slowly broke apart.

"So I think that's an effective way to stop your rambling without having to actually scream at your face." She said as she flashed him her ever gorgeous smile.

"If this is what happens whenever I babble then I might as well do that every time."

"So sly, Mr. Allen."

"What can I say? I see an opportunity and I just have to grab it Dr. Snow."

She rolled her eyes at that but gives him another kiss nonetheless. It was short as she stood up and told Barry that it's getting late and that they should get some rest.

"We could just…spend the night here outside, where we could stare at the stars together until we fall asleep." He suggested, giving her a hopeful smile.

"Always the hopeless romantic, aren't we? I love that idea but I prefer to sleep at the comfort of my tent where there are no pesky insects that'll probably keep me up all night."

"Can I come?"

"Barry." Caitlin warned.

"Alright, fine. Was it so wrong to want to sleep with my girlfriend by my side?" He raised a brow at her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Geez, I should really think about my decisions in life. You know, just to make sure I don't end up with such a clingy boyfriend."

"I am not."

"Yeah, sure you weren't." She shrugged and headed back to her tent.

"So are you're just going to abandon me here?"

Caitlin didn't reply. She proceeded in entering the tent, making Barry let out a huff of annoyance. He begrudgingly made his way to his own tent but immediately stop when he felt a tug on his arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" Caitlin asked, a pillow tucked underneath her arm as her other hand carried another large blanket.

"I thought-"

"I can't leave my boyfriend whining out here, can I?"

"Are you sure? Whatever happened to sleeping at the comfort of your tent?"

"I had a change of plans."

Barry smiled at her, grabbed her hand and led her to where they first laid their blanket. They both settled on the blanket-covered grass with Caitlin putting the pillow behind Barry's head. He turned at her and asked,

"What about you? You're going to have a stiff neck tomorrow."

"It's okay. I have my personal pillow right here." She said and settled her head on Barry's chest as she wrapped an arm around his torso.

"And here I thought I was the clingy one."

"Shut up."

"I love you too, Cait."

He felt her smile and press a kiss on his neck before drifting off to sleep. He tightened his grip on her as he put the blanket over them, a goofy smile making its way to his features as he too, fell into a peaceful sleep.

Happy Halloween, indeed.


	13. The Words She'll Never Get to Say

**The One with The Words She'll Never Get to Say**

* * *

•••

Tell me.

If I turn distant and cold – tell me.

If I'm close to hurting you – tell me.

If I already did – tell me.

If my eyes flicker blue – tell me.

If I accidentally froze your coffee – tell me.

Or if you'd rather have my hair as it is – tell me.

The simple things,

Even the difficult ones,

Everything – tell me.

I may not be there to listen anymore,

But –

Tell me.

* * *

•••

Stay.

Just – a day,

Or even just a fragment of it.

An hour, perhaps?

A minute.

A second.

I'm not asking for forever.

Just –

Stay.

* * *

•••

Remember.

The first thing you saw after nine months – remember?

The patient-personal physician dynamic – remember?

Hiding in the darkness of a closet – remember?

 _Met a boy cute as can be_ – remember?

I suck at Operation – remember?

You went with me to that _hole_ – remember?

I watched that _video_ with you – remember?

Don't expect me to patch you up – remember?

But I always did – remember?

We are quite the pair – remember?

Mr. Allen,

Even if I can't,

Let me –

Remember.

* * *

•••

Me.

I don't know who _me_ is anymore.

It's a concept I'm slowly misunderstanding.

I didn't know I have anything left to lose,

Until it took _me_.

I don't know what I'm becoming,

Or maybe I do.

I'm just afraid to tell you,

Thought you may be terrified.

Are you?

But –

It's just _me_.

Is it not?

I can't even say I won't hurt you,

Because I already did.

So I'm sorry – for everything.

For not letting you save me.

I'm afraid –

You can't.

So just let me go.

I'm already lost anyways.

Just –

Spare me a goodbye?

It doesn't have to be hard,

Nor melancholic.

Besides –

It's just **_me_**.


	14. The Killer Cold Kiss

**The One with The Killer Cold Kiss**

* * *

"Barry."

He looks up at her as if he knew the exact words that would stumble out of her mouth. It wouldn't surprise her if he did, mainly because this – her giving him a well-rehearsed chastisement after he gets badly injured from taking down a metahuman – has already been transformed into a routine in which both of them has already perfected portraying the role of the apologetic hero and his concerned doctor (or sometimes of an old married couple, mainly in Cisco's terms).

But this time, something was off.

Caitlin wouldn't hesitate to reprimand him for his carelessness and maybe even for his lack of judgment for what happened earlier but there's something different with the way he acts around her that stops her from doing so. Instead, she changes her course of action to somehow understand the message behind his clouded eyes.

She thinks of what could have happened in their encounter earlier that made him look like this. She knew he wasn't very much pleased with her going out there with him but it wasn't the first time she used her powers to help him catch a meta and she's sure it wasn't going to be the last also.

She watches the way he would avoid her gaze whenever she tries to make eye contact and it bothers her all the more because he was never the one to give the cold shoulder, especially to her, and certainly not in a situation where he was the one sitting on the bed getting his wounds stitched up.

"Barry."

She tries again. This time, she made sure to tend to the cuts on his face so she can decide whether he was really ignoring her because there is no way he would-

"Mind if I go ahead? I'm really tired."

Without having the chance to even open her mouth, he was gone, leaving her upset and confused.

* * *

She drove herself home as slowly as possible, trying to buy some time for the upcoming confrontation with Barry.

She starts to wonder whether he already made it home or if the home he referred to is the same as what she assumed it to be.

She opened the door to the two-storey house settled in a quaint neighborhood. A front porch and a spacy backyard intact, just the way she likes it.

"Oh good, you're here."

She found him sitting on the sofa, eating ice cream straight from the tub with a large spoon. She squints her eyes at the label on the side of the container: mint chip. _Her_ ice cream.

This is war.

He knew she likes keeping a fresh tub of her comfort food in their freezer just in case their day at the lab didn't go so well, much like this one. But now that he had unapologetically decided to munch on the one thing she holds on to during her emotional breakdowns, well, that's just way beyond crossing the line. And to think that he probably knew he's the reason why she-

Calm down. Deep breaths.

She automatically shakes her hands to ease the tension, counting one to three as she tried to regulate her breathing. She has so much on her plate right now and the last thing she wants to deal with is a frozen house.

"I live here too." Was his short reply, clearly caught up in binge eating and probably continuing his quest of ignoring her.

"Really? Because for a minute there I thought you've forgotten that you live here with your _fiancée_ , whom you tried your best to ignore earlier by the way."

By this time, she made her way in between him and the tv, blocking his view of the basketball game which she remembered to be the one he's been dying to watch since Monday. As the saying goes, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." Her ice cream for his basketball game. Very clever.

Knowing Caitlin, Barry expected this confrontation to happen sooner or later but it doesn't mean he has already readied himself to what's coming his way. So instead of diving into the war head on, he decided to stall a bit more.

He adjusts himself on the couch, trying to have a better view of the tv screen but Caitlin seems to move as did his eyes and he knows better than to ask her to step aside for that could be the last thing he'll do before he dies at a very young age.

Caitlin snatches the remote control from the coffee table, turning off the tv much to his dismay. Their eyes lock for the first time that night and he finds hers softening at the miserable sight of his.

She drew a deep breath before saying, "Barry, I didn't know what happened earlier that made you like this but can you please tell me why you've been ignoring me?"

"I'm not."

He expects her to lash out at him for blatantly lying but instead, she composed herself and made her way beside him, placing a delicate hand on his knee and said, "We promised we'll never sleep with an unsettled issue between us ever again, right?"

He knew she had all the right to be mad at him but she can't help herself from being Caitlin Snow, the woman who would selfishly put others before her in any way she could. And she even dared to call her self _cold_ , such a lie.

He put his hand on top of hers, entwining their fingers together as he turned to catch her gaze.

"Cait, I don't want you to be out there with me again."

"Why?"

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it by saying, "And don't tell me it's to keep me safe because we've already had that conversation before and we both know how it ends."

He was silent for awhile and that's when she knew there's really more to it than what he lets on. She knew the familiar glint of worry in his eyes but this time, it's mixed with something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I don't want to lose you."

His words were laced with honesty but she's still not convinced with his answer so she said, "You're not gonna lose me. But maybe you would if you keep on hiding things from me."

"Cait, I'm not-"

"You better think twice before finishing that sentence because I think you already know how much I know you, Barry."

He inwardly groaned, knowing she was right. She always is. And the look in her eyes is tearing him up inside because the more he thinks of it, the more he finds his predicament irrational, childish even and he was sure it's not worth giving her stress for.

His silence was deafening and the more it stretches, the more her patience wears out, not to mention the pain she had to endure throughout this whole ordeal.

She withdraws her hand from his, avoiding his pleading gaze then said, "I don't know what hurts more, Barry. The fact that you're consciously hiding things from me or that you don't trust me enough to do such thing."

Her words were daggers to his heart and he knew he had taken this far more than he would allow and there's nothing he can do but hate himself for being so unreasonable, so emotionally driven that he made her think he doesn't trust her when that's the opposite of how he should make her feel. This has to stop and it has to stop now.

"Cait-"

"Stop! Just-stop messing with my head Barry. I-"

"I'm losing my mind too, Caitlin!"

Her head snapped back at him, his hands on either side of his face as he had his eyes tightly shut. She's bewildered by his actions but she listened intently as he rambled his frustrations out.

"I can't get rid of that image inside my head. And every time I look at you, it just comes back more vividly. I know I'm being unreasonable but I can't help it, Cait."

He's looking at her now, eyes darker and possessive, warming up her insides in the most tantalizing of ways. She knew it was inappropriate to feel this way but the intensity of his gaze bore through her very soul.

He traps her with his hands on either of side of her, moving until she feels her back touching the arm of the couch. He leans in to whisper hotly on her ear, "It keeps replaying on my mind, Cait. How you pushed him up the wall, your hands snaking up his body to cup his face. That gesture alone drives me crazy. But you know what pushed me over the edge?"

She swallows hard at his pause, waiting for him to finish his words.

"The moment you put your lips on his, that's when I lost it."

She had a stupid question forming in her mind but she asks it nonetheless, "All this because you were jealous of me giving the metahuman a killer cold kiss?"

"Let's just say that I don't like it when my girl kisses another man."

"That's not even meant to be romantic, Barry!"

"So are you saying that our first kiss wasn't romantic?"

She opened her mouth to form some words but her mind were jumbled up with a lot of thoughts that she couldn't think of how to properly respond to him. How did they even got there in the first place?

"Well-I, that's... I wasn't your Cait back then so I it doesn't count as our first kiss."

"Alright, fine." He tried to look unaffected by that. "But it still doesn't change my decision of you not going out there with me again."

"Aha! So the main reason why you don't want me out there is because you don't want to risk me kissing someone else again and not really to keep me safe. Isn't that right, Mr. Allen?"

His eyes widened at that but he tried to save himself some dignity so he quickly defends with, "That's not what I meant-"

In one swift motion, he was on his back and she was on top of him, straddling his waist as she hovers her face inches from his.

"I think that's hot."


	15. The Story Behind the Mistletoe

**The One with The Story Behind the Mistletoe**

 **•••**

 **Prompt: Mistletoe**

 **From: prankprincess123**

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Barry adjusted himself on the edge of the bed as he tucked his five-year old daughter in for the night. He searched for her face under the light coming from the lampshade only for him to find it scrunched up in a way that almost rivaled her mother's expression.

"I have a question."

She asked so seriously and he had to suppress a laugh at that for it didn't sound like it's coming from a little girl like her but more from a middle-aged woman who's probably asking herself why it seemed like she had chosen all the bad decisions in life.

Noticing that something is clearly bothering her, Barry's curiosity spiked so he immediately asked, "What is it, sweetheart? Is something bothering you?"

She fiddled with the blanket with her little fingers, eyes a bit hesitant before saying, "Why do people have to kiss when they're under the mistletoe?"

He was a bit taken aback by it for honestly, a question like that is what he least expected to come from his daughter. Or should he say, questions regarding this (or just about anything that has to do with love), is one of the things he hoped she'll never have to bring up because no matter how old she'd get, she'll always be his little princess. And heaven knows how he wanted it to stay that way.

His impending heart attack was avoided when he heard her continue, "Uncle Cisco told me that if you don't want an awkward kiss with a stranger then it's best for you to distract them with a little bit of mistletoe history and then make a run for it."

Barry's eyes went wide at her statement, making a mental note never to trust Cisco again with babysitting (he knew he should've listened to Caitlin before). His mouth opened and closed trying to form some words while digesting the scene unfolding before him.

"I-uh, what-why would Uncle Cisco tell you that?" He asked as he leaned backward and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We went to see the decorations in the park yesterday and I noticed how Uncle Cisco kept on looking above his head. When I asked him why, he said he's just being mindful of the mistletoes, didn't want to have a repeat of The Kisstastrophe of '09."

She had her mother's confused expression as she said those words - clearly, it was too much for her five-year old brain to comprehend - how brilliant it may be. He would always find it amusing how much she takes after her mother but in his opinion, it's not the right time for that. Not when his daughter's innocence is slowly being tainted by his very best friend.

He was about to give his "fatherly pep talks" (as Cisco calls it) when she beat him to it with another question.

"What's a kisstastrophe, Daddy?" She asked, being very mindful that she pronounced the word right.

"I have no idea baby. But I do know that it's not actually a word so don't say that again, okay?"

"Okay. But can you tell me now why people have to kiss under the mistletoe?" Her expression went from confusion to pure curiosity, something they have to keep up with for having such intelligent daughter.

"It's uh-kind of a tradition, Ellie." He replied shortly, hoping she wouldn't prod any further. But knowing how she gets all excited for learning something new, he didn't even get surprised by her follow up question.

"How did the tradition start?" She asked, her green eyes reflecting his own as it glistened with her excitement.

He ran a hand through his hair before answering, "Hmm, it's...just the way it is sweetie."

"But how will I avoid kissing a stranger if I can't distract them with the mistletoe history?" She asked again, brows furrowed this time.

He smiled at her, knowing it's time for his fatherly pep talk. "Sweetheart, you don't need to distract a stranger because Daddy's always going to look out for you. I'm always here to protect you, okay? And besides you're still too young for that stuff."

She searched for his eyes before slowly nodding, "Okay."

"That's my girl." He leaned forward and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Now, how about I read you a bedtime story? We don't want mommy to be upset when she finds out you're still awake past your bed time, right baby?" He said, adjusting his position once again so that he's half lying beside his daughter.

"Yup! But I don't want to go to sleep without Mommy's good night kiss. Can we wait for her instead?" She asked in such an adorable hopeful way that he almost caved in but he knew too well not go against Caitlin's orders for he didn't want to risk having to sleep on the couch again especially now that the nights have gone colder.

"Oh baby, we can't. She's out with Aunt Felicity for last minute shopping so I'm pretty sure she'll be home late." He tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, noticing the small frown forming on her features. "But I'll make sure she'd give you one once she comes home. You like that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. So what story would you like to hear sweetie?" He said as he turned to her bedside table to pick up some of her books. He held them up and let her choose.

"We already finished all of that, Daddy. Can you tell me how you and Mommy got together instead?" She turned to face him with the most adorable pair of emerald orbs, gleaming with excitement as she found another way to avoid being kissed by a stranger. "Uncle Cisco said it started with a kiss under the mistletoe. I can use that to distract the stranger, Daddy!"

"Uh, I don't think this is the right time for that sweetie. It's pretty long and-"

"Please, please, please, Daddy pleeaaase!" She was pouting and with her cute pleading eyes, Barry was defenseless.

"Alright, alright. But I'll just have to make it quick because it's almost time for bed." He said and the huge smile on her face was enough to complete his entire week.

"Okay."

"Well, me and Mommy didn't quite get along well at first because Daddy kind of spilled coffee on her the first time they saw each other."

"But you made up for it, right Daddy?"

"I-uh, of course I did sweetie. But that was only until we saw each other again when Daddy was shot and Mommy was the doctor that was assigned to him. You should have seen her face when she saw that I was her patient. Good thing your mommy is a professional that she set aside her anger for me just to make sure that Daddy will live."

"What did you do to make her not hate you anymore, Daddy?"

"Well, I wrote her a letter that said I was really sorry for spilling coffee all over her and that she's half the one to blame for being so distractingly beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So when she check up on me the next day and she wasn't so cold towards me anymore, I knew that she had forgiven me. So, I decided to write her more love letters but I had to do it secretly because the rule says that the doctor shouldn't have any romantic relationship with her patient."

"So how did you keep sending her letters, Daddy?"

"I signed the letters as her secret admirer and asked for Aunt Felicity's help to sneak them into her office. And she would visit me everyday with the most beautiful smile on her face as her subtle way of letting me know how much she appreciates my letters."

"How did she now it was you?"

"There's a reason why you're such a smart kid, Ellie. And I'm pretty sure most of it came from Mommy."

"Of course, Daddy. Mommy's the most intelligent person I know and then you and Uncle Cisco and Aunt Felicity."

"That's right, sweetie."

"But where's the kiss under the mistletoe, Daddy?"

The furrowed brows and scrunched up nose were very much familiar that he found himself smiling down at his daughter.

"That's the next part sweetheart. When Daddy's stay at the hospital is almost over, he realized he can actually ask Mommy out for he wasn't her patient anymore. It took a little bit of convincing but she said yes in the end. So I took her to CCPD's Annual Christmas Ball and that's when the kiss under the mistletoe happened."

"Was Mommy okay with it?"

"If she wasn't then you wouldn't be here hearing this story, right?" He teased as he let his fingers tickle her sides, making the little girl giggle uncontrollably.

"Daddy, stop!" She squealed in between giggles.

"Okay I'm stopping but only if you promise to sleep now. Do we have a deal?" He asked, taunting her by waving his fingers closer and closer to her.

"Yes! Please no more tickles, Daddy."

"Fine, fine." He fixed her blanket and draped her over her little frame. He kissed her forehead and said, "Good night, sweetie."

"Good night, Daddy. I love you." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy loves you too, Ellie. Very much."

Barry kissed her forehead one more time before getting up and turning to leave. As he reached the slightly opened door, he heard her call out to him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Don't forget to tell Mommy about my good night kiss, please?"

"Of course sweetie. Now go to sleep."

He made sure to see his daughter drifting off to sleep before he actually left her room and closed the door behind him.

As he turned around, he was greeted by the sight of his wife leaning on the wall, a grin plastered on her face.

"Such a beautiful story you made up there." She said, lifting herself off the wall to give him a kiss in greeting. "But I'd really appreciate it if you didn't blatantly fed our daughter with lies about our love story."

"How long have you been listening?"

"Since the part where you said I was distractingly beautiful." She drew her face closer to his as she let her hands roam on his chest. Their lips were inches apart when she asked, "Do you really think of me that way, honey?"

He stood unblinking, eyes zeroing in on her lips and she didn't need to hear his reply for the answer is pretty much obvious. She bopped his nose with her index finger, startling him out of his daydream as she laughed away victorious.

It took a moment for Barry to gain his senses but when he did, she has already rounded the corner to their bedroom. He flashed over and trapped her on the hallway with his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"What did we talk about using powers in this household, Mr. Allen?" She asked, arms crossing over her chest and even though she's smaller than him especially without her heels, she still looked so intimidating.

"To not to." He replied shyly, throwing whatever revenge plot he had in his mind under the intensity of her icy glare.

"Good to know that you haven't forgotten."

"But you were teasing me." He pouted.

"Only because you look so adorable when I do that to you." She smiled and snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. If this what happens after the teasing then he's pretty much willing to be used to it. He was about to eagerly kiss back when she immediately pulled away.

"Honey, I love the story you made up but I still don't appreciate you lying to our daughter."

He sighed as he can already foresee the impending conversation just when he actually thought he could get away with it.

"Well, it wasn't all lies..." His sheepish smile was met by her frown so he continued, "And I just thought she's still too young to know that her parents are the Flash and Killer Frost that were both vigilantes who stubbornly refused to team up back then."

He honestly replied and the changed expression on her face reminded him that coming clean is always the safest way to escape Caitlin's wrath.

There's a hint of mischievousness in her eyes when she said, "Ah, the rivalry. I missed those days."

"But you prefer this setup better, right? You and me on the same team?" He asked hopefully.

"As much as I enjoy beating you with my impressive record of metahuman takedowns, I think I liked it better when you became my sidekick." She said, sending him yet another teasing smile.

"Alright, alright, we both know that's not true." He slightly pulled away from her embrace to point an accusing finger towards her. "I'm way above you in our takedown score card. And I wasn't the sidekick, you are."

"Oh my dear Mr. Allen, I thought I made it clear that I don't appreciate it when lies come out of your mouth."

"I'm not lying. You wanna bet on it?" He challenged her with a smirk.

She replied with a smirk of her own. "I hope you know that I actually kept a copy of that score card before you challenged me with a bet."

He was a bit surprised by that revelation but still refused to back down so he said, "What? You're bluffing, Dr. Allen. Of course you don't really have a copy of that. Or...do you?"

"Why don't you check the first draw of the nightstand to find out?" She said and made a run for it.

Barry was quick on his feet and luckily (even without his powers), he made it just in time to tackle her down on the bed.

"No, wait!"

They were both breathless half because of the impact of his attack and half because they were giggling at their own child-like actions.

When they both recovered, she asked, "So does this mean that you're already accepting defeat?"

He was still on top of her, face inches from each other as he sheepishly said, "Well, I-uh, I'm actually hoping this would add up to my record of takedowns."

Her laugh was enchanting and the way her body shook beneath him was like a sting of live wire making his senses come to life.

"Very clever, Mr. Allen." Her expression changed to joyful to dead serious - not to mention, hot - as she looked intently at his eyes and said, "But yeah, I guess we could but on one condition."

"What is it?"

She drew a finger across his jawline before whispering to his ear, "Don't tell the Flash but this takedown of his is definitely my favorite."

That's all he could take before he was devouring her lips hungrily, body pressing against hers as he moved them further on the mattress. Her hands were quick to remove his shirt while his were trying to unzip her pencil skirt from behind. As soon as he victoriously found the clasp and pulled the zipper down, she held both of his shoulders to stop him.

"Wait hon, when do you think we should tell Ellie?" She asked, more breathlessly than she was before. Her swollen lips were calling out to him so his answer came quickly.

"Certainly not at this time." He said and continued kissing her neck, his other hand already halfway under her blouse.

She held his hand again and said, "Barry, I'm serious. Our daughter is a smart kid. She'll figure it out sooner or later."

"I know that, baby. But maybe...we can delay this talk until later? I'm actually not in the mood for talking right now." His pleading look mixed with need is something she can't say no to so she gave in, it's not like she's in the mood for talking too. But sometimes, you just can't take the sense of having everything under control in her.

"Fine. But if this blows up unfavorably then that's on you. Got it, daddy?"

"Honey, we'll be fine as long as she wouldn't know of what we actually did during some of our stakeouts." He said, making a quick work of her blouse that actually looked more beautiful on their bedroom floor rather on her body that time.

She was already blushing but his words made her face redder if that's even possible.

"Oh God, I hope Cisco wouldn't tell her about the utility closet incident."

Her statement made him look at her and said, "Speaking of which, I think we should really stop hiring him for babysitting. He's our best friend but I'm afraid he'll leave our little Ellie scarred for life."

"I already told you that but when did you ever listen to your wife?" She said and bit the sensitive spot on his neck for a little scolding which left him craving for more.

"Honey, you know I always listen to you-" He groaned when she sucked a bit harder as a sign of her disapproval so he continued, "-I just don't always follow through with my actions."

"And what does that earn you?" She asked, soothing the skin she just bit with a kiss.

"Terrible, terrible consequences."

"Good to know. Now, I want you to listen to what I want you to do right now. Can you do that?"

He just nodded as she whispered sensuously on his ear yet again. His grip on her tightened with her every word, insides squirming at her every command. She finished with another bite on his earlobe.

And listened and complied, he did.

* * *

 **AN: So I decided to post the suggested chapters randomly but I can assure you that there will be one for every person who left a review/pm. Hope you like this one!**

 **-A**


	16. The Only Thing He Wanted for Christmas

**The One with The Only Thing He Wanted for Christmas**

 **•••**

 **Prompt: All I Want for Christmas is You**

 **From: Travelersdreams**

* * *

It's one of those nights that Caitlin preferred to be typical - without any decorations or Christmas carols, without the overwhelming scent of the evening's feast or the homey scent lingering in the winter breeze - but it wasn't, kind of the opposite actually because it was the night of the 24th of December. And while everybody was inside the comfort of their homes, she's practically having her own celebration (if it even counts as one) in front of a frozen lake, occasionally taking a swig of vodka straight from the bottle she had in her hands.

She watched as the frozen lake glistened from time to time and honestly, she would've said it was beautiful, only if it didn't remind her of something she had used to cherish a long time ago - ice skating with her dad is one of the things she enjoyed the most in her younger years. She clearly remembered the way he would joke about their surname and how it could be less ridiculous when she can actually live up to it by being a figure skater.

She just laughed at him every time but never did she refuse him once whenever he'd ask her out for a skate.

Caitlin took a delicate step towards the edge of the lake, reminiscing how her feet used to tremble in fear that the ice might cave in underneath her stance. The mere thought of submerging in nearly zero degree of cold water made the shaking to come up her knees and her younger self was nothing but a bunch of nerves on top of the makeshift rink.

Seeing her reflection in the frozen body of water, she knew there's nothing more to be scared of, not when she's pretty much a living ice cube herself. She let out a humorless chuckle in an attempt to forget what had happened these last few months, only to fail miserably.

Because it happened.

And there's nothing she could do about it.

She and her Earth-2 doppelganger had pretty much a lot in common, even before she had acquired these powers if she was being honest. Despite what her friends had said, she sometimes feel like she's still in the dark-

Alone and lonely.

She decided to go home before midnight (and certainly not in the sense where there would be someone chasing after her to find one of her glass shoes in her wake) because she didn't want to drown in the holiday spirit more than she already is.

Caitlin Snow was once a big fan of Christmas after all.

But that was before she had lost things too many, rather too painful for her to keep count. And on the verge of losing herself, she doesn't feel like living up to the supposedly most beautiful time of the year.

She took the long way walk to her apartment, reveling in the coldness that doesn't seem to bother her anymore. She disposes of the half empty bottle of vodka, which surprisingly left her in a more sober state despite her low tolerance for such beverage. Wait, does alcohol doesn't bother her anymore, too?

She shook her head as she reached her floor, a faint smile on her lips for she had been trapped in a conversation with herself for most months now but not to the point where she would be at the edge of losing her marbles.

Her place was just the way she left it, lifeless in pitch black silence.

Except it wasn't.

Frost was slowly forming around her hands, ready to attack the intruder inside her apartment when suddenly-

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

 _ **There is just one thing I need ~**_

And before she knows it, before her eyes can adjust to the blaring lights that was consuming her once dim and lonely place, a pair of warm arms were embracing her from behind, swaying her to the upbeat tempo of the Christmas classic.

"Come on Cait, sing with me!"

He had already twirled her around to face him before she can even recognize that it was him. "Barry? What are doing here?"

"Those are not the lines, Dr. Snow." He shouted over the loud music and she would've scolded him for literally waking up her neighbors but the beaming expression on his face made it hard for her to do so.

"Wait-" She started, only to be interrupted by his beautiful voice as he sang the words, "Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is..."

He drifted, urging her to fill in the next part. "I'm waiting."

He's looking at her hopefully and she was weak to refuse him so she eventually caved in, singing the next part in a way only tone-deaf people can do.

"Is you!"

By the time they were finished singing and dancing, she found herself smiling wholeheartedly in almost three months. He also managed to make her laugh at one point during the chorus of "Jingle Bell Rock" and she had to admit that he had successfully lured her into the bubble of pure bliss he was in.

It was when one of the slow Christmas songs played that they stepped out of the bubble of happiness to their own little world. They were inching closer to each other, slowly but surely to the point where they could feel each other's opposing body temperatures.

Barry's eyes were focused on the way her lips would turn redder ever so slightly as she bit into it and before he could help himself, he was running his thumb over the plump flesh, tugging it free. As soon as her eyes finally met his, the music ended, making the 'ding' coming from the oven to sound more surprisingly than it originally is.

"Lasagna's ready!" He exclaimed, successfully popping up the bubble in a less awkward way. He flashed to turn off the speakers first before making a beeline to the kitchen.

Caitlin acted nonchalantly with the sudden disturbance, taking the opportunity to keep herself grounded. She soon followed him to the kitchen, a feast for more than five people greeted her, complete with wine and an impressive table setting.

"You cooked all of these, Barry?" She asked in awe, taking in the sight of the delicious food.

He was in the middle of getting the lasagna out of the oven when he said, "Well, I'm flattered you think highly of my cooking skills Dr. Snow but that's all Joe's. I just heated up the whole thing because you, missy, is late for our Christmas Eve dinner."

She leaned on the countertop and placed a hand on her hip when she quipped, "How can I be late if I wasn't informed of the dinner itself?"

"Hmm, you have a point. But still, you're still late for dinnertime. What are you doing outside this late anyways? It's Christmas Eve, Cait!"

His enthusiasm was met by her sudden change of facial expression and he knew that of all people, he should be the one to understand why she refused to celebrate Christmas this year.

"Yeah, it actually is." She replied, tone solemn and he knew exactly why.

He tried to lighten the mood in the only way he knew he can, "Let's eat! All that dancing and singing kind of took a toll on me." He smiled at her and pulled out the chair for her to sit on, "Shall we?"

"Sure."

* * *

It's almost two in the morning but both of them were still very much awake, taking turns to scoop out a spoonful of ice cream from a single tub of mint chip. It was Barry who insisted that they watch a movie first so they ended up cuddling in her sofa (although both of them were pretending they were just sitting side by side and not actually doing that).

Halfway through the movie, Caitlin asked the question she's been dying to say since she first saw his surprise. "Hey, Barry."

"Yeah?" He replied, eyes still glued on the tv screen.

"Why...why did you do all of these?" She turned to face him, a small smile on her lips.

"What do you mean?" He asked, mouth full of ice cream.

She wiped the stray ice cream from the corner of his mouth with her thumb before saying, "The lights, the music, the food, everything. Why'd you do it?"

"It's Christmas, Cait. I think that's enough reason." He shrugged, turning his attention back to the movie.

"Seriously, Barry." She said and turned off the tv so she'll have his full attention.

"I was watching that." He pouted.

She ignored his whining and said, "I'm not saying that I didn't like it or something. It's just that...aren't you supposed to be celebrating at Joe's? I mean, it's tradition after all."

"If you're worried that I skipped this year then don't. I was actually there before I realized something and went here." He said, looking sincerely at her.

"What have you realized?" She asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Well...the celebration doesn't feel complete without the only thing that I want this Christmas." He sheepishly smiled, unconsciously tightening the hold he had on her waist.

Caitlin's frown deepened as he processed his words. What could it be that he found in her apartment that wasn't in Joe's warm and welcoming home? She doesn't even have lights, music or food in the first place. In short, she doesn't have anything that has to do with Christmas.

She wasn't intrusive but that moment, she felt compelled to know what it was so before she could stop herself, the words were tumbling out of her mouth. "Then what is it? It's not like my place is up for the celebration. Besides, you have everything in there - food, eggnog, the decorations and of course Joe, Iris, Wally and Cisco..."

She drifted off as realization slowly washed over her. Is he saying what she thinks he's saying? Could it be? Could she be-

"You missed one thing, Dr. Snow. And the most important one if you'd ask me." He said, gazing deep into her eyes as he tucked a stray auburn curl behind her ear.

She looked straight back at him and whispered, "I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah." He stood up and grabbed her hand, taking her by surprise as he led her inside her bedroom.

"What are we doing in my room, Barry?"

"I'm gonna show you the only thing that I want this Christmas." He said then disappeared in a blur of lightning, putting her in trance for she actually thought, for a moment there, that he was referring to _her_.

She felt a pang of disappointment swelling in her chest, restraining herself from laughing sarcastically for she wasn't expecting anything yet she felt as though he lead her on. In a split second, he was back, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her backwards before saying, "Turn around."

She reluctantly did as she was told, slowly turning around as she came face to face with her floor length mirror. Something was written using what she supposed was her lipstick. She leaned closer to read the writing and it said in dark red letters, "All I want for Christmas is."

Then she took a step back to look for the missing word but when she stared at her reflection and saw that there was actually no missing word, she stood there unblinking.

It was when she saw Barry's reflection with hers on the mirror that she finally got her senses back. She could feel his arms embracing her from behind as he whispered, "Solved the puzzle, have you Dr. Snow?"

"I...I'm pretty sure that was my favorite shade of lipstick. Please tell me you didn't waste all of it in this-" She was cut off by the sound of his laughter, not to mention the way his chest vibrated as he did so.

He find it amusing how she tried to conceal her blushing by pointing something as petty as her wasted lipstick. But he just pressed his body closer to hers and nuzzled her neck before whispering an apology to her ear.

"Sorry. But I'm pretty sure you won't be needing much lipstick since I'd been dying to do something for awhile now."

"What-"

He silenced her with a kiss, with equal parts sweet and demanding. She took a moment before kissing him back, making sure she wouldn't freeze him to death like the last time.

When they broke apart, she giggled at the lipstick stains he had on his lips. She was opting to wipe it off with her thumb when he stop her hand midair and kissed her again. This time, to the point where she's pretty much sure there'll be no more lipstick stains to wipe off.

If she thought that this would be the year where she would have to skip celebrating Christmas, she's clearly mistaken. She may have lost a lot along the road, gained something she didn't want in return but for the first time, she doesn't feel like she belonged to the darkness anymore. She'd probably choose to be alone for a little longer - to prepare herself for coming back and to think of ways how to apologize for being so distant and aloof - but one thing's for sure-

She may be alone but definitely not lonely.

And that's because of him.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much guys for your awesome reviews on the previous chapter! I'll try to work on your request as soon as I have time for it and that's probably after I've done all the previous suggestions for the holiday-themed one-shots.**

 **-A**


	17. The Letter to Santa

**The One with The Letter to Santa**

 **•••**

 **Prompt: I'll Be Home For Christmas, "Don't you forget: wherever you go, I'm always with you." -Kairi, Kingdom Hearts 2**

 **From: AReiss215**

* * *

It's almost quarter to four in the afternoon and Caitlin has been finishing up the preparations for the Christmas Eve's dinner at Joe's. She's currently working on the potato salad and her signature mint chip fudge cake when she felt a little hand tugging at the hem of her dress.

She doesn't need to look down to know who it was so she continued on her work and pretended she hadn't noticed her - just because she wanted to coax the adorable face she makes whenever she does so, something she took after her father's incapability to sit still and wait.

Soon enough, she was tugging again (a bit harder this time) and Caitlin couldn't help the huge smile on her face when she looked down and came face to face with the expression she most definitely expected her daughter had.

"Mommy?" She asked, little fingers threading clumsily as she had her eyes glued to her feet.

Caitlin's smile kept growing wider at the sight, knowing their daughter is really an undeniable combination of her and Barry. She kissed one of her chubby cheeks to make her look at her before replying, "Yes, sweetie?"

She looked hesitant at first but soon enough, words were stumbling out of her mouth, "Is Sir Daddy coming home this Christmas?"

Her daughter had the same look she had whenever this topic is tackled and Caitlin should've seen this coming for it will be the third Christmas they'll spend without him. She had already prepared her speech on the second one but clearly, she'll need more than that to let her child understand the nature of her father's work and how much he had to sacrifice just to keep them and the country safe.

Dusting her hands off of the flour, she lifted her daughter up to the kitchen counter and said, "I don't know for sure baby."

"But he promised he would come home this year. Hasn't he called yet, Mommy?" She said, looking utterly disappointed and anxious that Caitlin had to keep herself from saying that she, too, has been on the edge of worrying whether he'd be home in one piece or they'd be waiting for a knock on the door saying that he's-

She composed herself right away, knowing she'd have to be strong for their daughter like she'd been doing for the last seven years. As well as keeping faith in her husband that he would live up to his promises - ones that are keeping her sane and enables her to sleep at night without much of a nightmare to add up to the coldness she feels without his warm embrace.

She ran her hands through her auburn curls and kissed her forehead before saying, "He hasn't called yet, Ellie. But I'm pretty sure he'll be here before you know it. He did promise, right?"

"Yup." She replied, her smile still not quite reaching her ears as it usually does.

Noticing this, Caitlin said, "And what did Sir Daddy says about promises?"

Upon hearing her words, she managed to give her mom a real smile, "A true soldier always keeps his promises and never did he'll make one he couldn't fulfill."

"That's right. You really are your Sir Daddy's girl are you, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mommy! But I'm my Mommy's girl too." She said, stretching her little arms out to give Caitlin a hug which she gladly returned, squeezing her tiny body slightly.

"I hope you're not just saying that because Mommy's preparing your favorite."

"Are we having mint chip fudge cake, Mommy?" She squealed in delight, eyes already scanning the countertop for any sign of chocolates which she easily found resting just behind the bag of flour.

Following her line of sight, Caitlin knew she already know the answer to her question but she asked her anyway, "What do you think, sweetie?"

"Yes! Can I help, Mommy? Please, please, pleeeease." She asked, squeezing her hands together as she pouted adorably at her. Caitlin knew it was futile to even try disagreeing with such cute and brilliant kid like their daughter so she nodded enthusiastically at her, earning her a soundly kiss on her cheek.

"Sure, sweetheart. But only if you promise not to eat all the chocolates." She said, bopping her nose with her index finger.

Ellie giggled uncontrollably, feet swinging back and forth as she laughed and somehow managed to say the words, "Of course not, Mommy!"

After they had put the mix in the oven, Caitlin reminded her daughter that they should be in the West house in two hours, making sure she'd have enough time for their yearly tradition of writing her wish for Christmas.

Moving to the living room, Caitlin had already prepared some pens and small paper cutouts for Ellie to write on and then later be put inside her favorite red sock. But she doesn't seem so enthusiastic as she was the previous years, leaving the paper blank as a frown made its way to her face.

"What's wrong, baby? Don't you want anything for Christmas this year?" Caitlin asked as she looked down at her daughter who's currently sitting on her lap.

"I only want one thing, Mommy. But since Sir Daddy is not here, I think I'm gonna wait for-" She thought for awhile, brows furrowing as she seemed to count on her fingers first before continuing, "-the next next Christmas for it to arrive."

Now it was Caitlin's turn to think, figuring out what was it that her daughter wanted so badly to the point where she would have herself wait that long. She thought that maybe she's asking for Barry to come home but they already had that conversation earlier.

Trying to get more clues out of her, Caitlin asked, "Why does your Sir Daddy have to be here for that? Can't Mommy and Santa team up for the gift that you want?"

"Eww Mommy, no!" She jumped from her lap to stand in front of her instead, crossing her hands on top of her chest and rambled on, "Santa is too big Mommy and he's wrinkly and white-haired and has a big belly. I don't want it to look like him."

Her daughter's looking utterly confused and seemingly disgusted as she said those words, making Caitlin's curiosity grow tenfold. She badly wanted to know what it was but she knew she'll have to wait until her daughter is asleep so she can sneak into her room and read her letter to Santa. That is, if she still would write one considering the turn of events just moments ago.

Deciding not to take any chances, Caitlin took it upon herself to ask straight away. But before she can utter a word, she was interrupted by the alarm from the oven.

"I'm gonna check on the oven sweetie and I want you to stay here and try to start your letter, is that okay?"

She slowly nodded, getting back on the couch as she started fiddling with the pens in front of her.

A few minutes later, Caitlin heard noises coming from the living room. It wasn't the familiar giggles of her daughter, instead it's more of a scream - an excited scream? Her thoughts ran wild from the sound she's hearing, heart beating faster in a confusing mix of nervousness and anticipation.

Could it be?

She ran to the living room, not caring whether she still had mittens on. She stood frozen on her spot as she took in the sight before her - he's still in his uniform, skin a bit tanner, his beard full grown, his hair a little longer but the same messy brown she's very much fond of.

His presence alone is enough for her to cry her heart out but the scene she's about to see did something more, something that almost made her heart burst.

Their daughter had already ran towards her father, squealing in delight as she did so. She stopped just a few feet away from him, imitated a salute and said in a cute little commanding voice, "Permission to commence hug exercises, Sir Daddy!"

Barry has already kneeled down in front of his daughter, arms wide open as he fought the tears burning at the back of his eyes. He took a mental note to return her salute before saying, "Permission granted, Private Allen."

The moment she heard the muffled babbling of her daughter in his father's arms is what it took for Caitlin to actually move from her spot to take a delicate step towards them. Her hands were shaky, dropping the mittens in a haste to embrace her husband she hasn't seen for almost three years now.

Barry's eyes immediately found hers and that's when the tears started flowing down his cheeks. His ever goofy smile grew wider at the sight of her, making her own tears fall like waterfall. He whispered something to Ellie and soon enough, their daughter is tugging his wife's hand, drawing her closer to him.

He engulfed her in a huge bear hug all the while peppering kisses on the side of her face and neck where his face was buried deep. A plethora of 'I miss you's' and 'I love you's' were exchange between the two of them but it was cut short when they had engaged in a long passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart, a fit of giggles were heard coming from their daughter who's probably watching the exchange the entire time. They joined her in laughter and soon enough, they were having an Allen family mush fest.

"I missed my girls so much." Barry exclaimed as he squeezed both of them in a hug then kissed Caitlin on the lips and Ellie on her cheek.

"We missed you too so much, Sir Daddy!" She replied enthusiastically, returning the kiss of his father on his own cheek.

"We're both worried that you might not make it again this Christmas." Caitlin said, squeezing Barry's hand that wasn't supporting Ellie as he carried her.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" He said, smiling cheekily at his wife.

When they were about to lean in for a kiss, their daughter had squealed a, "Just like a true soldier, Sir Daddy!"

They both chuckled at their daughter then Barry kissed her cheek again and said, "That's right, baby. So Sir Daddy's gonna make another promise to you and Mommy."

She smiled his father's goofy smile when she asked, "What is it?"

"I promised I'll be home for Christmas, right? Now, I'm making a promise to come home to you and Mommy everyday." He said, sending Caitlin a look of assurance which made her look skeptic but somehow managed to coax a watery smile in her beautiful face.

"Everyday, Sir Daddy?" She asked a bit too hopeful.

"Yes baby, everyday." He replied, gently squeezing his wife's hand.

Ellie's face contorted to an expression of curiosity when she asked, "But how about the people in danger? Who's going to protect the country when you're always at home?"

He chuckled before saying, "They're safe now, baby. And there will be new soldiers to take my place in protecting the country so there's nothing to worry about."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He confirmed, giving both of his girls their respective kisses.

* * *

The three of them proceeded to settle on the couch, leaving the bags on their doorway. The clutter would always unnerve something in Caitlin but she doesn't seem to mind that time - not when she had far more important things to attend to. She was encased in her husband's warm embrace as they watched their daughter writing in a piece of paper.

It seemed that Ellie has been energized to write her letter to Santa now that her father had come home. She's always been secretive about her letters so she sat at the sofa opposite to her parents and started scribbling on the cutout.

Remembering that they still have a dinner appointment at Joe's later, Caitlin asked her husband, "Hon, would you like to go to Joe's for dinner tonight? I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."

"I'd love to but I want to spend some more time with my girls first. We could just visit them first thing in the morning tomorrow. I hope that's okay, babe?" He asked, as he nuzzled her neck.

"Of course. I'm just gonna call him later. Have you told them about your arrival?"

"I haven't. I wanted to surprise them so can you please not mention anything to them first?"

"Sure yeah." She smiled at him with her ever gorgeous smile and Barry was weak to fought the urge to kiss her smile away so he did.

The sweet kiss easily escalated to a heated one and just as he's about to trail his kisses down her neck, Caitlin gently pushed him away and whispered, "Not in front of our daughter, Colonel."

Barry chuckled darkly at her words. He has been addressed that way many times before but never did it turn him on as much as it did right now. He gave her another chaste kiss on the lips and said, "It's General now, darling."

Her eyes widened in surprise, hands clutching the sides of his face then asked, "You got a promotion?"

He hummed in response, hugging back his wife. A few minutes later, they felt a small hand tugging each one of theirs.

Their daughter's expression is a mixture of excitement and curiosity when she asked, "What's a promotion, Sir Daddy?"

Barry lifted his daughter up to his lap, settling her between him and his wife before answering her question, "Well, baby, it's what happens when someone gets to a higher position because he's been doing a great job at his previous one."

Ellie seemed to be contemplating his father's words, her mother's thinking expression has made its way to her face as she did so. When his words had finally sink in her expression changed into a pleading one, "Can I have a promotion, too?"

Barry pretended to be deep in thought, knowing her daughter would make the most adorable puppy dog face to convince them. And she does, wringing her fingers together in a plea and said, "Please, please, pleaaase."

"Sure thing sweetie but we have to ask permission from the Commander-in-Chief first. Sir Daddy has to be sure if you've been doing a great job when I was gone."

She then turned to face Caitlin aka the Allen household's Commander-in-Chief and said, "Please, Mommy?"

"Hmm, okay sweetie. But why do you want a promotion anyways? Private Allen has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Because I want someone to take my place, Mommy."

The couple exchanged an amused look at their daughter's words but before they could think of what she meant by it, she asked again, "What's going to be my rank now, Sir Daddy?"

"By the rules, you should be a corporal first but I think calling the best daughter in the world Sergeant Allen would be more fitting." He said, smiling down to his daughter.

"Thanks, Sir Daddy! You're the best too." She got up from his lap to give him a kiss on the cheek then did the same to Caitlin, "You're the best too, Mommy."

"Aww, thanks sweetie."

Then she ran to the opposite side of the coffee table to get her unfinished letter, snatching up a couple of pens and went upstairs to her room. Before she can get completely out of sight, she said to her parents, "I'm going to finish my letter upstairs!"

They just chuckled at their daughter's actions after giving her a thumbs up. When Caitlin turned to face her husband again, she was met with a searing kiss from him, shoving her gently down the couch. She returned the kiss hungrily but when they broke apart for air she breathlessly said, "Believe me babe, I'm so into this as much as you are but can we please wait until our daughter's asleep?"

He pouted at her words, diving right into her exposed neck as he said the words, "It's been almost three years baby and I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too but-" Her words were cut off by his mouth, getting a bit more aggressive this time that Caitlin couldn't help but let out a moan from the sensation. She wouldn't deny that she had craved for this, for her husband and as much as she wanted him to take her right at that moment, she most definitely didn't want to traumatize their daughter by showing her something so inappropriate if they actually end up doing it on the couch.

She held him by the sides of his face, pushing him off to a safe distance all the while ignoring his groans of protest. She managed to fix the fallen strap of her dress and said, "Honey, I'm serious. I love you but there's no way we're doing it here and now."

His gaze still had its intensity, voice devilishly low when he said, "What do you suggest we do, Commander?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname and the way he had waggled his brows at her. Clearly, he's not backing down despite her rationalizations and if they were arguing over a different topic, she would've found his hardheadedness irritating. But they're not, so she found herself turned on more than she was earlier which led her to make this conclusion, "Okay, I'm gonna have to check on Ellie first before taking this to our bedroom. Then we're gonna deal with your beard because there's no way I'm jumping on you with that thing on your fa-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Barry has already reached out and flipped her over his shoulder. He's carrying her up the stairs hastily, making her giggle. They stopped in front of their daughter's room as per Caitlin's insistence and knocked, poking her head at the door and asked, "Hey, sweetie?"

She looked up from the letter she's writing then said, "Yes, Mommy?"

"I'm going to help Sir Daddy put away his things first so we're going to be in our room for awhile. Are you going to be okay left alone in here, sweetheart?"

"Of course, Mommy. I'm already five and I just got promoted. I can take care of myself now." She said, beaming at her with a very much grown up smile.

Caitlin smiled proudly in return and said, "I'm pretty sure you can, baby. You're Mommy and Sir Daddy's daughter after-ah!"

Her sudden outburst made her daughter a bit concerned, "What happened Mommy? Are you okay?"

Caitlin's all flustered when she said, "Yes sweetie, Mommy's fine. It's just a pesky insect biting my leg. You don't need to get up."

She hid behind the door a bit more, sending a death glare over her shoulder to Barry, whose hands and lips were going places she certainly didn't expect to be at that particular time.

"Do you want me to kill it? I promised Sir Daddy to look after you when he was gone." She said, slowly getting up to walk over to her mother.

"No!" Caitlin said loudly, surprising Ellie. Taking note of this, she said in a more calming voice, "I mean, it's okay baby. Besides, Sir Daddy's already here. You don't need to look after me anymore."

"But I still want to, please Mommy?"

"That's so sweet of you, baby. But Mommy's got this so you don't have to worry-oh gosh!" Caitlin practically squealed this time as she felt her panties being ripped off rather brutally.

The frown in her daughter's face has deepened, concern evident in her voice when she asked "Mommy, are you sure? I'm not afraid of insects so-"

"Mommy's absolutely fine, darling. But I really need to go now because Sir Daddy's probably waiting for me. You're sure you're going to be okay here?"

She only nodded in response, worry still adorning her little face at the sight of her flustered mom.

If only the little girl knew what was really happening behind the door then she wouldn't be worrying at all.

When Caitlin finally closed the door behind her, she's blushing furiously but she tried to look stern when she faced her husband who's now leaning on the opposite wall from her.

"You're in deep trouble, General Allen." She pointed an accusing finger towards him which was met by his teasing smirk.

He reached behind his pockets and twirled the lacy material in his fingers then said, "I don't know why but I certainly like the sound of that, Commander Allen."

Within seconds, they were making out against the door of their daughter's room and Caitlin's mind is too fuzzy to even generate a single rational thought. But then she heard a deep groan from Barry and that's when she realized the possible consequences of their actions.

Sending her reluctant husband to their room, she entered her daughter's room one more time and said, "Hey, baby. One more thing, if you need me or Sir Daddy, we'll be in our room. But don't forget to knock on the door first, okay?"

Before Ellie could say a word, the door had closed faster than it had opened, leaving the innocent little girl more baffled than she already is.

* * *

"Did you mean it?" Caitlin asked as she let her fingers linger on his bare chest.

"Mean what?" He asked, a hand running up and down his wife's naked back.

She propped herself on top of his chest and said, "When you said that you'd be coming home to us everyday?"

Barry's arms quickly wrapped around her waist, drawing her for a kiss, "Yeah. The dispute at the borders had been resolved and when they promoted me, they assigned me to assist the intelligence agency so it's going to be office setting from now on."

"Oh thank God." She let out a sigh of relief hearing those words, settling herself back to his chest where she laid her head right on top of his wildly beating heart.

"Honey, I'm sorry if I always make you worry." He said, lifting her chin up to face him.

"It's okay. I knew you love that job and even it had scary consequences along with it, I've already accepted them since the day I decided to marry you."

He kissed her hard before saying, "You don't know how lucky I am to have you, Cait. Not everyone's brave enough to always have their heart be put on the line for the people they love but you never failed to live up to that. You've always been the fighter between the two of us baby and I'm just so happy that stood by me and never gave up."

She wiped a few stray tears from his face and gave him a kiss of appreciation and said, "You're such a crybaby, General. And I'm pretty sure your comrades wouldn't be pleased to know that."

"You're beautiful, smart, witty, hot, sexy and you're funny too? Damn, I'm one lucky bastard, aren't I?" He smiled, flipping them over as he kissed her again.

"You are. But I guess I'm pretty much lucky to have you too." She teased, cupping his face as he pouted.

"You doesn't sound so lucky, honey."

"I am. You're too important for me to lose, Barry. You just can't imagine the hell I've been going through whenever you're out there in the field." Her expression turning serious as she spoke, "The anxiety kills me everyday, not knowing when you'd come home or if you would still come home to me and Ellie. Not knowing whether our previous night together would be our last or if I have to raise our daughter alone, babe-"

"Shh, baby I'm here now, okay? And I promise I'm never leaving you again. And please don't ever think that we're not always together because wherever I go, I always have you with me right?" He said, taking his turn to dry her tears. He hated that he's always been the one to put those stupid tears in her beautiful eyes that he loved so much. That's why he wouldn't have any regret for refusing to got out in the field again because he knew it wasn't bullets and bombs that would one day kill him. It's this woman beneath him that'll be the death of him and there's no mistaking it but it's probably the best way to die.

He'd die protecting her if he had to.

"I love you so much, Cait."

"I love you too, Barry."

They looked into each other's eyes, shifting their bodies to make love again when they heard a knock on the door. Startled, Caitlin pushed Barry off of her, wrapped the blanket around her and tried locating her dress only to find it ripped in two.

She raised a brow at him and put a hand on her hip as she raised the torn cloth in front of her husband, "Really?"

"I didn't mean to destroy your lovely dress honey but...you're the only one capable of making me go crazy.." He scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile resting on his face.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "You owe me a new one, General. Now go hide in the bathroom because there's no way I'm explaining to our daughter why her Sir Daddy's naked on the bed."

He saluted and said, "Yes, Ma'am!"

He scrambled to his feet and made his way to their bathroom but made a pit stop by her side and seductively whispered, "Do I owe you a new pair of underwear too, Commander?"

Caitlin flushed red, smacking her husband's arm as he dashed out to the bathroom. She was about to scream something at him when the knocking started again. She quickly exchanged the blanket for a towel and shouted, "Just a minute, sweetie. Mommy's in the bathroom."

She heard a muffled, "Okay." Then wrapped the towel around her tightly before opening the door.

"Hey, baby. Are you done writing your letter to Santa?" Caitlin said as she ushered her daughter back to her room.

"Yes, Mommy."

"That's great. So what are you going to ask, sweetie?"

"Aren't we going to Grandpa Joe's? It's almost time for Christmas Eve's dinner, Mommy." She said as she sat down on the bed with Caitlin following closely behind.

"Oh baby, I forgot to tell you that we're not going there this year because Sir Daddy wanted to spend more time with just us tonight. Is that okay?"

"I'd love that, Mommy! But is Grandpa Joe okay with it? I don't want him to be sad if we weren't there."

"I already called him baby and he said he won't be sad if we promise to visit him first thing in the morning."

"Did you promise him, Mommy?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, I did. Now, why don't you take a bath before dinner so we could just focus on opening some of your gifts after."

"Okay!"

"C'mon baby, let Mommy help you take a bath."

When Ellie's settled on the bubbly water, she pointed at the love bites on Caitlin's neck and collarbone and asked, "Mommy, what are those? Are you sick?"

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment when she replied, "Just insect bites, baby."

She could only imagine Barry's expression when she tells him this story later.

* * *

Later that night, Barry and Caitlin had sneak into their daughter's room to read her letter to Santa. They were light on their feet as they searched for the red sock that Ellie had hang somewhere in the room. Caitlin was the one who found it first, just hanging above the nightstand. Snatching the letter from the inside of the sock, they made their way back to their room.

Barry had Caitlin perched between his legs, arms wrapped around her belly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He had waited three long years just to hold her wife this close so there's no way he'd let her out of his sight any time soon.

Caitlin noticed that it was the longest letter her daughter had written since she learned the concept of Santa (which had started three years ago) and if she thought it was surprising, she was clearly wrong. The content had the couple on edge when they saw that it wasn't addressed to Santa because the opening signature said,

 _'Dear Mommy and Sir Daddy'_

Barry gave his wife a questioning look, trying to see if it was always like this since he hadn't been around for the last two Christmases. Caitlin shrugged, clearly oblivious to this sudden change in her daughter's letter. They proceeded to continue and Barry urged his wife to read it out loud.

"Dear Mommy and Sir Daddy, Uncle Cisco said that Santa is not real so he advised that I address this letter to you instead since you were the ones who would read it anyway..." Caitlin drifted off as she read, feeling her husband's grip tighten around her waist. She looked up at him to see the frown on his face, clearly pissed about what they had just read.

"Tell me he did not just do that, Cait." He said, jaws clenched and a serious expression on his face.

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure Cisco has a good explanation for this. And even if he doesn't, I think Ellie would've figured it out. It's one of the consequences of having an exceptionally intelligent kid, Barry."

"But babe, I was seven when I learned that Santa isn't real. Our little girl still had two more years!" He exclaimed.

"Oh baby, I know." She said then kissed his now shaved jaw to sooth him. "But she doesn't seem so upset, right? So let's just read the rest of the letter."

He reluctantly nodded and Caitlin swore she heard him say he'd do the same to Cisco's kids if ever he'll have any. She just chuckled at his behavior, so far from being a well-trained soldier, let alone a recently promoted general.

She continued on reading the next part of the letter, "He only told me because he said he didn't want me to know the hard way and get disappointed if Santa wouldn't be able to deliver the gift on time. I asked him why and he just said that the gift I wanted won't be ready for the next couple of months and only my Mommy and Sir Daddy can make one for me."

"What do you think our daughter wants, hon?" Barry asked.

"I don't know." She replied then proceeded to read again. "I was worried that Sir Daddy won't be here on time but now that he is, can you please give me a subordinate? Or a buddy? My friends at the daycare have their own and they said it was fun to have one..."

Caitlin frowned upon the words she just read, clearly bothered by the words "subordinate" and "buddy". On the other hand, Barry's laughing excitedly, proud of his daughter for using such terms. Having realized this, she elbowed him lightly on the stomach and said, "You really have to stop teaching our daughter a lot of military terms and jargons, Barry."

"But honey it was adorable." He replied, still trying to contain his laughter.

"It's not! She's already calling you Sir Daddy and even if it was cute, I don't think I'd appreciate it if she starts sounding like an alien to me." She threatened and the effect on Barry was instant. Of all the dangers he had to face in his job, nothing would compare as to how much he gets scared when it comes to his wife's wrath. "And if you ever thought about enrolling her to military school, consider our marriage done. Do I make myself clear, General Allen?"

"Uh-yes, ma'am." He replied nervously although he knew Caitlin didn't mean it. Or...did she?

"Good. Now, explain to me what did our daughter meant by that."

Barry leaned closer to her and whispered, "Honey, she wants us to give her a sibling."

Upon hearing those words, everything made sense in Caitlin's head and she ended up laughing as she recalled the earlier conversation she had with her daughter.

Now it was Barry's turn to be confused, he nudged her slightly so she could face him then asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just remembered Ellie's expression earlier when I asked her if me and Santa can team up for the gift that she wanted. Now, I know why she looked so disgusted when I said that."

The couple started laughing together, almost rolling off the bed as they did so. When they had recovered, Barry said, "Good thing Santa's not real because heaven knows what I'd to do him if he ever laid a finger on you."

He tried looking like he was going for the kill, earning him a kiss on the cheek from his wife.

"You're cute when you get jealous, you know that?"

"Cute? I was actually going for hot."

"Hmm, try harder." She teased then continued to finish reading the rest of the letter. "I hope it'll be a girl so she can help me braid Uncle Cisco's hair. Thank you Mommy and Sir Daddy! I love you both so much. From Ellie."

Barry noticed the little scribbles on the bottom of the page and read it, "P.S. I hope she can be with us next Christmas."

"Wow, I never thought our daughter would want a sibling." She said, turning to face her husband.

"How about you, honey? Would you like to have another child?" He asked, running his hands up and down her arms.

"I do. I was just hesitant before because you were always away but now that you're here for good, I think it's about time to expand our little family." She said, giving one of her warmest smiles.

"I'd like that too. And since we have a deadline to meet, I suggest we start trying right now." He kissed her sweetly on the lips, not giving her any chance to decide. When she kissed him back, he knew there's no need to ask anyway.

* * *

It's exactly one year after when Ellie's gift arrived. Despite having to spend their Christmas at the hospital, they couldn't be more content and happy to have celebrated there because it wasn't just the holiday they were celebrating but also the birth of their second child.

It's not a girl like their daughter had hoped but she's okay with it, more so when she actually got to meet him and read to him a letter that had an opening signature of-

 _Dear Private Allen,_

 **AN: Thanks for leaving reviews on the previous one guys! Your wonderful words never cease to inspire me in writing. Hope you enjoyed reading this one.**

 **To Travelerdreams, I'm terribly sorry for misspelling your username last time. And I'm glad you liked the one I made for you.**

 **-A**


	18. The Pregnancy Planner

**The One with The Pregnancy Planner**

 **•••**

 **Prompt: Merry Christmas Baby**

 **From:JackieOnTheRocks**

* * *

"Alright, Cait. Let's hear it one more time."

"No."

"But babe-"

"Speak again and I'm freezing you. I don't care if I need to deliver this baby alone, Barry."

Barry breathed out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair as he rounded the coffee table to get to his wife. She's currently sitting on the sofa by the fireplace having just woke up from her afternoon nap.

It's past five in the afternoon and usually, they should be getting ready to go to Joe's for the annual Christmas Eve's dinner but since it's pretty much Caitlin's due date – Barry, being the overprotective husband that he is (more so when he found out that his wife is pregnant) – decided they should just stay the night in so as not to stress his wife and the baby.

Little did Barry know that Caitlin has been feeling more stressed out without doing anything and with him stalking her every action like a hawk eyeing its prey. She's very much aware of Barry's tendency to be overprotective but she didn't know he could be a control freak too if need be. It reminded her of her mother when she was growing up and how she ended up rebelling because she had always made her feel suffocated.

Caitlin sometimes wonder if Barry felt the same whenever she would bombard him with doctor's orders every time he would get injured. She may have a knack for bossing him around but certainly not to the point where she had set up a chart of things to accomplish for the day and a schedule of activities for the whole period of her pregnancy.

She can clearly remember the day when Barry had excitedly dragged her to the cortex to show her the enormous whiteboard full of dates, specific timeframes and respective activities assigned to each schedule all in color-coded pens and post-its. She would've said it was a bit over the top but the smiling faces of her husband and Cisco (no question the partner in crime) had her resolved to saying it was the best idea he ever had.

And boy did she regret those very words.

Because not long after, they had a mini version of it sitting in every corner of their house – the living room, the kitchen, their bedroom and even on the bathroom just beside the vanity mirror.

Barry's very much into all the pregnancy stuff since day one but when Caitlin had almost succumb to her coffee craving that morning and had forgotten to restock her pre-natal vitamins in the afternoon, he decided to take matters into his own hands, therefore, the birth of the dreaded "Pregnancy Planner."

It wouldn't have been much of a problem if it's just standing randomly just about everywhere Caitlin goes (Barry had one in his lab at CCPD) if her husband doesn't make her recite the schedule of activities for that specific day whenever they come across one, which happens like thrice a day and if she was getting luckier, five times.

"Honey, remember this is for you and the baby's sake. We don't want to have setbacks since it can happen anytime now." She still had her eyes closed but he can clearly see her brows twitching in annoyance so he did something he learned those first few months that he's sure would calm her nerves. Taking the spot at the other end of the sofa, he lifted her feet above his lap and started giving it a massage and cooed, "So please just one more time, please?"

Caitlin let out a defeated sigh and he knew he had won her over. Taking a deep breath, she started, "First, we need to grab the bags containing the baby's clothes, mine and yours which were inside the closet by the front door. Then we will go by car and contact our doctor at the hospital to let her know we would be over in 15 minutes if there's no traffic, taking the east route to Fifth Avenue-"

"If there's mild traffic?" He asked.

"Probably half an hour or so."

"Heavy traffic?"

"Hopefully not more than an hour."

"Or I can just flash you over?"

"Not happening."

"But Cait-"

"The nursery has already been prepared and there will be reserved waiting rooms courtesy of Cisco. We have Joe, Iris, Cisco and Felicity on speed dial if anything comes up." She finished, still keeping her eyes closed as she revelled in the wonderful feeling of his warm hands on her feet.

"You forgot one thing."

"I'm pretty sure I've got everything covered, Barry."

"Honey, you forgot the part where I would do your hair so it won't fall over your face during labor."

"Babe, it's a hospital. They're going to provide us with hairnets anyway."

"But I've been practicing with Cisco's hair and he says I'm getting good at it." He said and even if Caitlin couldn't see him, she's pretty much sure he has this child-like expression on his face.

He had stopped massaging her feet, finally making her open her eyes and look over to him. His hands are now caressing her protruding belly, a little teary-eyed and she's pretty sure he's got more pregnancy hormones than she does. She reached for his hands and placed one to the side where she knew the baby would most likely to kick. A smile broke from his face as he felt the small bump on his hand, letting a single tear escape his eyes.

"Barry?" She asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled at her words and said, "I love you too, Cait."

He leaned over to give her a sweet kiss on the lips, careful not to put much weight on her stomach. She caressed his face and said, "I wouldn't deny it but sometimes you make me feel like I'm fragile as a glass even if I'm not."

"Cait, you know I didn't mean to I just-"

She held up a hand to let him know she's far from over so he just gave her a nod and she continued, "I know and I also know that you must've felt the same way whenever I would stress about everything every time you get hurt. We care about each other so much it's overwhelming sometimes but I admit that it's one of the things I love about us."

He just smiled when he saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes and he didn't hold back when he kissed her forehead in appreciation. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line a few times, Cait."

"Just a few times?" She teased.

He chuckled and said, "Okay, maybe a bit more than that but I guess you're very much aware of my tendency to go over the top since the day I proposed to you in front of nearly a hundred or so people."

"I do." Her laugh has always been angelic but now that she's carrying his child, it sounded more heavenly than it was before. "That's why I was forced to say yes because I'm afraid you might embarrass us in front of that huge crowd if I'd say no."

"Hey! I thought you said yes because you love me?" He pouted, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Hmm, yeah I guess that's one of the reasons, too." She said, smile still as radiant as ever. "I..just want to thank you for always being there, Barry. You have been more prepared than most fathers out there and even if it annoys me at times, I can say that I wouldn't have this whole nine-month journey any other way."

"Thanks, honey. I just want everything to go perfectly for our firstborn and if I have to take the Pregnancy Planner by heart to accomplish that, I certainly would. So I was hoping that you-Cait?"

Looking down to see his wife's smile has turned to a frown, he immediately scanned her body to see if anything's wrong. She seemed utterly calm and composed when she said, "I'm glad you took that Pregnancy Planner by heart because it's about time you use that knowledge since my water just broke."

"Your…wa-water?" He asked, seemingly confused but there's this nagging voice in his head that screams for him to move and do something.

"Yeah, honey. My water just broke meaning the baby's gonna be here any time now."

"The baby-oh crap! Cait! The baby's coming…what do we do? Wait, let me do your hair-" He quickly got up to search for a ponytail when Caitlin's warm yet firm hand reached over to grab one of his.

"I think it's better that you help me up first and escort me to the car, sweetie."

"Yes, of course! I'll just fix your hair in the car. I can do that, right? Drive and fix your hair?" He's a nervous wreck and if it wasn't for Caitlin's hands gripping his arms for support, he wouldn't have realized that he still hadn't helped his wife to get up.

"Barry, calm down and take a deep breath. Your hands are starting to blur, sweetheart."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just-" He saw his wife's gestures to remind him to take a deep breath and he does. Having calmed down a bit he said, "Okay, honey. Just relax and everything would be alright, okay?"

"I know. Just get the bags on the closet and let's head to the car, shall we?" She said as calmly as she could despite the pain she's feeling from the contractions. Seeing how her husband's reacting to all these, she knew she shouldn't scare him more by saying that she's in pain.

"Okay, just let me get the bags." He flashed to their bedroom but when he came back, he looked utterly afraid when he asked, "Cait-"

"They're in the closet by the front door, Bar."

"On it."

Along their way to the hospital, Barry has been babbling nonstop – about contractions, centimeters, percentages of failed deliveries, C-section and just about everything that has to do with giving birth – and surprisingly, Caitlin didn't feel an ounce of irritation instead she had found it amusing.

Oh, what a man the Flash is – her husband.

And she can only imagine what a father he would make.

* * *

After long, painful and excruciating hours of labor, Barry and Caitlin has welcomed their little girl in to the world. It was surprising how the most wonderful, perfect thing can fit right into a fluffy pink blanket resting right in her arms. Looking over her shoulder to her husband, she knew she had the same expression he had – smiling like an idiot while hopelessly trying to hold back tears.

She reached for his hand, extending one of his fingers to their daughter's little hand and by instinct, she grabbed hold of it with all the strength she could give. That's the moment when Barry lost it, not caring whether he was sobbing like a girl. He wrapped his other free hand around his wife, kissing her temple even it was a bit sweaty.

Barry felt like his heart was just about to beat right out of his heart at the sight of both his girls and he whispered to Caitlin, "I can't believe we made her, Cait. She's just too beautiful and perfect. Just like you."

She kissed him in appreciation and said, "I hope she'll take after your sweetness and sincerity, Bar."

He nodded and they were both amazed when their new-born baby yawned and slowly opened her eyes. It was Barry who first exclaimed, "She got my eyes!"

"Yes, she did."

Not long after, Cisco's voice was heard echoing through the hall and soon enough he was bursting through the door with stuff toys, balloons and pretty much everything in the gift shop. He had those excited eyes he gets whenever he discovers ways to improve his toys and Barry and Caitlin knew what was on his mind so they beat him to it by saying, "We're not naming her Christmas, Cisco."

He visibly sulked and said, "I was just going to suggest Eve but clearly you guys had made plans without me."

"Where's my granddaughter?" Joe asked as he entered the room, followed by Iris and Wally.

They took turns looking at the baby and when they had been all had their turns, they engaged in a small chitchat. Everything was going well until Joe said that they should be arranging their schedule for the upcoming sleepless nights and diaper changes when Barry and Cisco had locked eyes and Caitlin just knew what was about to unfold so she was quick to say,

"No, no, no, definitely not another planner again."

The boys said in unison, "But, Cait!"

"No buts. Or do you want me to make you guys feel the pain I've been through earlier?" She said, glaring at the two of them.

"Ah, no thanks. I'd rather enjoy the perks of being a man, thank you very much." Cisco said.

Barry kissed his wife once more and said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming and staying despite the long wait and I'm sorry to cut your visit short but I think Caitlin and Ellie really need to be resting right now."

They all agreed to him, stealing one last glance of the baby and leaving congratulatory words towards the couple. When it was just the two of them and their child, Barry had realized that it wasn't just the second happiest day of his life but it's also Christmas day so he whispered to his wife, "Merry Christmas, Cait."

They met for a kiss and then Caitlin replied, "Merry Christmas, Barry."

They both looked down to their daughter and exchanged goofy smiles and said,

"Merry Christmas, baby."

* * *

 **AN: Happy holidays everyone! I'm glad you've enjoyed the previous seasonal one-shots and thanks again for your ever wonderful reviews. Hope you like this one!**

 **-A**


	19. His Rock, Her Anchor

**The One with His Rock, Her Anchor**

 **Part One**

 _ **For Yasmim Nayane**_

* * *

Arriving at the comfort of her home, Caitlin headed straight to her bed, too tired to even be bothered by the smell of antiseptic and surgical gloves still lingering on her skin. The hospital has been very busy nowadays, forcing her to go overtime almost everyday. She's not complaining though considering how much she loves her job but being the youngest (and the most promising) among her colleagues, she always ended up being the one on call.

She's about to drift into a peaceful slumber when her phone started ringing, jolting her awake. Cursing under her breath, she decided to ignore the call, hoping the caller would take the hint and stop. Unfortunately, it didn't so she begrudgingly took the call without even bothering to look at the ID.

 _ **"Hey, beautiful."**_

She only groaned in response, knowing exactly who's at the other end of the line. Normally, women her age would be dying to be at the receiving end of those two words especially when it comes from someone as gorgeous as him. Yes, she has long admitted that her longtime best friend is indeed attractive but due to their past exchanges, she has managed to look past that to the point where she wasn't so very pleased with his bail out calls in the middle of the night anymore.

Her grumpy reply was answered by a chuckle on the other end, making her more annoyed with each passing second. She can faintly hear the background music coming from the other line, confirming her suspicions of his whereabouts.

After being forced to overstay at her workplace for almost a month now, she learned to cherish each second she got to sleep and this uninvited call from him is something she's not welcoming of at this damn hour.

"It's two in the morning, Allen and I haven't gotten much sleep. What is it this time?" She put the phone on speaker, not even opening an eye as she talked to him.

 _ **"Nothing. Can't I miss my best friend and just say hi? I mean, we're still best friends right? Because I'd be really lost without you baby."**_ He tried sounding sober (probably to convince her not to hang up) but she knows it too well when he's drunk off his marbles again. And it's not something she found surprising these days.

"Not in this ungodly hour, no. And you only call me when you're drunk enough to remember I still exist. So start spilling before I decide to accidentally pass out on you." She quipped, although deep inside she's a worrying mess knowing he had gotten drunk again.

 _ **"You're a little too uptight tonight, Snow. Well, you're always uptight but-"**_

"Cut it out, Barry. Just tell me where you are right now and let's get this over with." She abruptly sat up, sighing heavily as she went to her closet to pick up her overnight duffle bag. She had been in the receiving end of this awful situation far too many times she has gotten herself to adjust to it rather unintentionally.

He was silent for awhile and when he answered, she almost believed he was actually sober for a moment there. _**"No it's okay. I look like a mess and I don't want you to be disappointed seeing me this way."**_

His words struck that familiar string of her heart, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for being so hard on him. She wasn't a stranger to the pain of losing someone you love, so she clearly understood why he had resolved to being miserably drunk like this whenever the pain becomes too unbearable to his sober mind.

"Barry, please tell me where you are." She demanded, sighing exasperatedly knowing that this is going to be another sleepless night for her. After a few incomprehensible words, she managed to make out something that resounded to what she presumed to be a local bar downtown.

She quickly drove to the place he gave and with another batch of lectures to him she hanged up but not before saying,

"I'll be there just wait for me."

* * *

A few minutes later, she found herself standing in front of the bar, the music becoming louder as she made her way down the stairs and into the double doors. Taking a deep breath, she made her way inside, not caring whether she look very much out of place.

It wasn't hard finding him as he sat talking animatedly in front of the bartender (who seemed to be patient enough to deal with him), discreetly denying him of any more alcohol. As soon as he spotted her, his eyes lit up, a goofy smile on his face as he welcomed her with open arms.

"Oh, there she is!" He exclaimed, attracting a couple of people's attention to her as she shyly ducked her head down. He gestured to the dark-haired bar tender in front of him and proudly said, "I told you she would come. My girl would never ever let me down."

"Come on Barry, let's get you home." She tugged at his arm but he didn't budge. Instead, he wrapped them around her waist tightly and said, "I missed you so much, Snowflake."

She cleared her throat, trying to hide the blush that came from his drunken words. She's very much aware that he didn't mean any of those but she couldn't help it. Not if she's secretly harboring feelings for him ever since well, she didn t even know when she started seeing him as more than a friend to be honest. Maybe it was always there. Maybe-

"Are you his girlfriend?" The voice of the bartender snap her back to reality and if she's being honest, his voice sounded as good as his face looked.

"Uhm, no. I'm just a friend." She replied, biting her lip as she noticed his intense stare towards her.

"That's great. Because I really think you're beautiful." The guy said, smiling at her sincerely.

"Well, thanks." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she struggled to hold Barry up whose face was still nuzzling her neck.

"Would you like something to drink? It's on me."

She thought about it for awhile, weighing her options but the sudden weight on her shoulders forced her to make a decision. "I would love to but I really need to take my friend home. Thanks for the offer."

She gently nudged Barry with her shoulder, shaking him awake and pulled him up the stool and out of the bar but before they could reach the door, someone called out to her.

"Wait!" She saw the bartender dashing after them, his blue eyes shining in the dimness of the room.

"My offer still stands so if you're free tomorrow night or any other night just call me. I'm Peter by the way." He said, handing her a piece of tissue with his name and number.

"My name's Caitlin and I'll think about it." She smiled back, staring a moment too long until she felt Barry's body colliding on her side a bit harshly. She hissed at him and said a quick goodbye to Peter before taking Barry out of the bar.

* * *

After a lot of stumbling and yelling (mostly on her part), she somehow managed to take them both to his apartment alive and in one piece. Good thing she hasn t returned the spare key he gave her because it really comes in handy at times like this or maybe that s the exact reason why she never thought of returning it in the first place even if she had intended to a couple times before.

"Barry, we're here. I need you to clean yourself up and change your clothes so you can finally have some decent sleep." She said as they reached his bedroom and tossing him on the bed without much gentleness.

"But Caity, I don t want to. I wanna sleep." He slurred and she took half a mind to not slap him awake that very moment.

"Don't be such a baby, Allen. It's your fault why you're like this in the first place." She sassed, slapping his face slightly to keep him from falling asleep.

He groaned at her actions, causing her to smirk a bit. But after a few times of doing that, he resolved to ignoring her and focused on getting asleep instead. Of course, the control freak in her wouldn't be pleased with seeing him sleeping uncomfortably in clothes smelling like alcohol so she sighed heavily and offered, "Fine. I'll help you but don't t expect me to do all the work."

That seemed to do the trick and he s suddenly sitting up, raising both of his hands to her. She rolled her eyes at him and said, "You're such a baby."

"But I'm your baby, right?" He asked with hopeful eyes she almost believed he meant it.

She tried to ignore him and the blush creeping up her face and she started unbuttoning his shirt as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him. Her hands froze for a moment when she felt both of his hands on hers. She looked up, only for her to find him staring intently at her like he hasn t even drank a single drop of alcohol.

"Cait.." He started, his fingers entwining with hers as she became captivated by his emerald eyes. "You're so beautiful, you know that? And I just want you to know that I really, really like you."

She just stared at him wide-eyed, her heart having a battle with her brain whether she would actually believe a drunken confession or just forget about it like the rational part of her has been telling her to do. She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it by saying, "No..I don't like you."

His words were like daggers to her heart and she tried to look away but he had his one hand on her cheek now, making it impossible for her as his grip stays firm. She knew she shouldn't have believed him in the first place. She could feel his forehead touching hers and the faint smell of alcohol coming from his mouth and as much as she wanted to push him away, she just couldn't.

Then, his next words came unexpected and so was the shock that came with it when she actually heard him say, "I don't like you because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, Cait."

It's a whirlwind of emotions inside her heart and she wanted nothing but to calm her nerves but she found it very difficult especially when his face started leaning into hers. She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss but then-

Before she knew it, she was drenched with a gooey, smelly substance coming from his mouth as he doubled over the bed. She suppressed the urge to puke as well, letting a frustrated scream at him. She s beyond furious at this point, not knowing whether it s because of him vomiting at her or the kiss that's almost there but not quite. She stood up, massaging her temple before deciding to clean up instead of leaving him at his apartment and forget everything that's happened.

A few moments later, she managed to clean up his mess and change his clothes and hers as well. Barry was nothing but a dead weight all throughout the whole thing, making her exert twice the effort. As soon as she tucked him in bed, fatigue took over her body and she instantly fell asleep next to him, not even an ounce of energy left to care when he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

He wakes up just as the sun had shone its first few rays, a steady thump pounding mercilessly on his head. His muscles scream for a stretch which he would gladly have done if his arms weren't wrapped - wait. He blinked his eyes a few times to have a better look at his surroundings. He released a relieved sigh knowing he's at home but he's pretty much sure he wasn't alone. He peeked at the body beside him to know who it is, although the scent had given him a sense of familiarity already.

Seeing the brown locks he admired so much and her beautiful face that he wouldn't get tired of looking at, his heart instantly warmed up - something it always seemed to do whenever she's around. He resisted the urge to move, wanting to spend more time admiring the beauty beside him.

Her eyes started to flutter open and it's the only thing that he could focus on, almost making the pounding on his head disappear.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She briefly smiled back before her angelic smiled turned into a smirk that he knows all too well. So without giving him a chance to blink, her finger is relentlessly poking him in the middle of his forehead.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" He exclaimed, taking hold of her hand to stop her with the torture.

"That's for puking on me last night you idiot!" She smacked him at the chest once again before removing herself from his arms and went searching for her duffle bag.

As soon as she reached the doorknob of his bedroom, she heard him call out to her, "Cait, where are you going?"

"Leaving. I only have a couple of days off this month and I plan on making the most out of it, thank you very much."

"Then you've come to the right place." He replied smugly and even when she's not facing him, she very well knew of the smirk plastered on his face.

She let out a sarcastic laugh and mocked him, "Really? Staying here and most definitely be held down by you and your massive hangover is your way of assuring me that it's the best way of spending my day off? I don't think so."

She reached for the doorknob again when she felt two strong arms on her waist and the next thing she knew, she's facing his butt as he slumped her body over his shoulder.

"Allen! Put me down NOW!" She screamed, pounding her fist on his behind.

"Nope. Not until you promise you'll spend the whole day with your awesome best friend right here." He quipped, returning the smack on her butt making whatever come back she's about to say be caught up on her throat. "Just like good old times."

"If you don't stop pinching my ass, Bartholomew I swear-"

"Promise me already, Snow. So we could get this over with."

Her exasperated sigh is more than enough to make his smile grow wider than it already is, for he knew it's just a matter of seconds before she-

"Fine, I promise." She sighed, shaking her head defeated.

"Yes! You're the best, you know that?"

"Of course I am. Now, put me down before I change my mind."

And he obliged but not before giving her butt another slap.

"ALLEN!"

* * *

Two boxes of pizzas, a liter of diet coke and countless chick flicks later, they found themselves cuddled up on the sofa looking like teenagers who were left alone by their parents on a weekend. Caitlin's eyes were fixed on the television, almost in the verge of tears as the movie is almost coming to an end. Barry, on the other hand, is watching intently too, however, his focus wasn't on the television but on the gorgeous brunette snuggling on his side.

"Hey, Cait."

"Yeah?" She replied, her eyes still fixed on the now rolling credits.

"Thank you…for everything." He said, sincerely looking directly at her.

"Everything as in…not hanging up on your late night drunken calls?" She asked, slowly turning to face him.

"Yeah."

"And for making me go into the bar in only a shirt and sweatpants to rescue my drunk-off-of-his-marbles best friend?"

"That too."

"And for cleaning up your mess, changing your clothes after you literally puked all over me?"

"Yes, yes, hell yes, Cait. You know what I meant when I said everything right?" He's pouting, crossing his arms over his chest.

She shrugged, "Yeah. But it doesn't mean I'll pass up the opportunity to rub it in your face, Allen."

"I would've complained if I didn't deserve all of that guilt tripping."

"But unfortunately, you do. And you know it." She smirked, making him laugh in return.

There's a comfortable silence between the two of them until Caitlin decided to ask something she has been dying to ask since they woke up this morning. "Hey, Barry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" She asked, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

The look on his is indescribable, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he uttered, "Uh, no…I may remember some but they're all sketchy."

"Ohh, right." She looked down, trying to hide the disappointment in her face. She knew that even if he did remember anything (especially the part when he confessed to her), he probably didn't mean it anyway.

"Everything alright, Cait?" He asked, worry etched on his features.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just missed this." She gestured in between the two of them, making him nod knowing he understood what she meant. "And I missed you."

He smiled brightly at her and said, "I missed you too, Snowflake."

"No Bar, what I actually meant is that…I missed _you_."

She stressed on that last word and they both know what it meant. Ever since his father died and he became a complete orphan, he started to change into this stranger who refused to find comfort in their unconditional support and found solace in being miserably drunk instead.

"Ohh…yeah. I'm terribly sorry about that." He scratched the back of his neck, turning his gaze away from her.

"Don't be. I understand how you feel, Barry." She took a deep breath, caressing his face to make him look at her and continued, "You were there when I… when I lost Ronnie and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to recover so I guess what I'm saying is that…let me help you. Just like you did to me when I was the one feeling down."

He looked at her gratefully, knowing she wanted nothing but the best for him. He's aware of his actions for the last couple of months, pushing people away and resolving to drown himself in alcohol thinking it's the only way to numb the pain. Deep down he knew it won't resolve nothing and will only make things worse but he doesn't want to talk about it. Because talking about it makes it real and he can't deal with that just yet.

"Thank you for always being there for me but Cait…I don't think I'm ready to be _me_ yet."

"I'm not asking you to live like you used to before because we both know it will never be the same. I'm just asking you to at least talk to us and stop shutting us out." She looked sincerely at him, trying to get her point across. "And please don't argue about not letting us in because I've been the best person in keeping my distance from people so trust me when I say it won't end up in a good way."

He looked at her and sighed knowing she's right. "I hate it when you're always right."

She chuckled at him, making him smile and said, "Can't help it. So it's safe to say that yesterday night will be the last one right?"

"Well.."

"Allen, I'm serious. You haven't forgotten that I'm a doctor right? That means, not only do I care about you as your best friend but I also care about your health and drinking almost every night is-"

"I know, I know. Geez Snow, you don't have to chew me out-"

"Of course I do! I care about you Barry and I'm pretty much sure that your parents-"

"Don't!" He snapped, making her flinch as if his words were a physical blow to her. Seeing the scared expression on her face, he suddenly felt guilty for lashing out to someone who did nothing but to be there for him. "Just…don't go there. I don't think I'm ready to talk about that yet."

She tentatively nodded but she kept his distance from him, "I don't want to say this Barry but it's almost been a year and if you keep doing that-"

"You don't have to always be here for me, you know? If you're getting tired of me then I'd understand if you'd just leave me alone." He spat, making her eyes shine with hurt and sadness, enough to give him a new wave of guilt feelings. He wanted to punch himself for screwing up again and again especially when he always ended up hurting the one he cares about the most. "Look, I…I didn't mean that it's just that I've had it enough from Joe so when I got fired from CCPD, I had a bit of breathing space but then you-"

"What did you just say?!" She screamed, sadness quickly replaced by anger but the hurt still lingers in her eyes.

"Cait, it's not what you think-" He started reaching out to her but she's already standing up, cutting him off and swatting away his outstretched hand.

"You got fired from CCPD and you didn't even tell me?!" She's fuming and truth be told, it's one of the few things he's really scared of. It became clear to him what she was angry about and he couldn't help but give her all the right to be so.

"I just-"

"No, Barry! I respected your decision when you needed to be alone. I understood you when you won't talk to me or even return any of my calls. I was always there for you to clean up after your mess when you're drowning in alcohol and you know what Barry? I never expected anything in return from you! I just hoped you cared enough to let me know how you were because I don't know about you – but I'm going _crazy_ just thinking how you were, if you're okay, if you're still eating on time and all that crap but clearly you don't care about that do you?" Her voice is cracking, eyes on the verge of spilling tears as she lashed out at him.

He reached out to her once again, only to be rejected harsher this time and he swore that's the second worst feeling in the world. "Cait, please-"

"Save it." She spat, collecting her belongings before making her way to the door, leaving him wallowing in sorrow and guilt. She managed to spare him another glance and said, "And I actually believed it when you said friends are supposed to look after each other."

He just stared numbly at the slamming door, everything happened all too fast and he didn't even know how it got from just watching movies together into lashing out to each other like wild animals.

He felt so defeated, so dejected, even when almost all of the harsh words were from him. From the very start, he knew that his means were wrong, unreasonable, and he certainly didn't have the right to hurt someone - especially his family and friends - just because he was deeply hurting too.

The fact that he hurt _her_ , the one who understood him the most and the only one who never gave up on him all throughout his lowest point, just adds up to the immeasurable pain and guilt he's been feeling right now.

And there's no one to blame but himself.

* * *

She drove relentlessly to her apartment, not even fearing for her own safety as all her emotions were clouded by nothing but numbness. Her salty tears kept flowing down her cheeks, making her vision blur to the point she couldn't even see the road ahead. She grabbed inside her duffle bag for anything to wipe her eyes with until her hand felt the single piece of tissue buried somewhere in there.

She was about to wipe it on her face when she noticed something written on it. Pulling over, she unwrapped the tissue fully and came face to face with a name and a number that she instantly recognized. So without even checking with her rationality, she dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, it's Caitlin. I was wondering whether your offer still stands? I kinda need to have a drink or two tonight." She waited for his response and for a split second, her mood lightened up despite the hurt and anger she's feeling at the moment.

"Great. I'll see you at 8."

To say that she had a _little bit of fun_ last night was as understatement when she found herself naked on someone's bed the morning after. She wanted to mentally slap herself if it wasn't for the merciless hangover squeezing her brains out.

She slowly turned to see the unfortunate man who has probably been drunk as hell like her last night and decided to take her home with him. She wasn't even a bit surprised to see it was Peter, knowing she didn't hang out with anyone else yesterday. She kinda felt relieved to know she didn't sleep with a complete stranger but still, it didn't make her wrong decisions a little bit right for her.

She suddenly felt like a total hypocrite for lecturing Barry yesterday and then diving head first to the very thing she's reprimanding him for. But in her defense (or the way she has rationalized it), she needed this and it's not like it's going to be a routine like he had. She just needed to loosen up, be crazy for once because with everything that's going on with her work and especially with that idiot of her best friend, she's afraid she might just explode sooner or later.

She just hoped it wouldn't have terrible consequences like Barry's did and everything would just go back to the way it was the moment she slips from his bed and out of his door.

But unfortunately, it did.

And she couldn't help feeling hopeless and regretful two weeks later when she took three different tests and they only said one thing-

Positive.

* * *

The next three weeks were hell for her - between strategically ignoring Barry, contemplating about the consequence of that one time she decided to be crazy - she didn't have any idea how to rule her life for once.

She wanted to cry again, for it's the only thing she's been capable of doing ever since but she knew she had to stop. It's not only her health she's putting in danger right now and she wouldn't dare to make another reckless mistake again.

The knocking on her door brought her out of her reverie. She already knew who it is just with the manner of knocking so without wasting another second she shouted, "Go away! I don't want to talk to you."

His muffled response was soft but she could hear him still, "Cait, please. I really am sorry. Please, let me in. I need to talk to you."

She laughed sarcastically at his words, "Wow, I remember how much I sounded like you all those months ago and did you bother to open the door for me?"

She's well aware of how vicious she sounded but let's just say she blamed it on the hormones and to the fact the he really did hurt her good, resulting to - okay, let's not go there. It'll be so unlike her to blame her own mistakes to anyone how responsible they me seem for it.

There was silence on the other side of the door and for a moment she thought he already left but then he started talking again. "I know I'm a terrible jerk and I also know you're so much better than I am so please don't be like me and open the door. I'm begging you, Cait."

She thought about it for a moment, he really do know how to use his words properly especially when it comes to her. Deep down she knew she has already forgiven him but she'd rather have him in a distance for the last thing she wanted to deal with is him knowing about her current condition.

"I forgive you, Allen. But do me a favor and leave me alone. I'd prefer we stay that way from now on."

"I don't believe you. If you really had forgiven me then just let me come in so I can make it up to you."

"I'm serious. I do forgive you and believe me, the only way you could make it up to me is if you leave me alone."

"That's not possible, Cait. I can't stay away from you for too long."

"Really? You don't seem to have a problem with that when all you did was shut me out. I'm pretty sure it'll be easy for you now that I'm the one asking for it."

"You don't understand, Cait. I know it took me a long time to get over my grief but I want you to know it was never my intention to make you feel that way. I need you Snowflake, more than you could ever imagine. Please let me in, I really have something important to tell you." He paused and took a deep breath, "I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time but I just can't seem to find the right timing for it. And I'm aware that this probably is one of the worst timings but I couldn't keep it in any longer. Please, Cait."

His words struck her heart and as much as she wanted to let him in, she just couldn't. She can't afford to drag him in the mess she made, not when he's still fragile and healing. Call her a hypocrite but this time, she decided it's better to deal with this alone.

"I'm sorry Barry but I can't. Please leave."

Instead of silence, she could her the key twisting from the other side and soon enough, her door is opening much to her surprise.

"How did you-"

"Remember we both gave each other keys to our respective apartments?" He fiddled with the key on his hand, his eyes everywhere but on her. "And before you ask why I didn't just barge in here when I had a key all this time, well, it's because I really want to make things right with you and I thought if I went in here without your permission then I don't think I'm doing it the appropriate way."

She sighed, knowing she won't get away with this that easy. "Barry, I mean it when I said that I've forgiven you. It's just that I-"

"Cait, no matter what you say, I won't leave until I see it in your eyes that we're really okay." And for the first time that night, he gathered up the courage to look at her and he was surprised to see the state she was in. "Cait, what happened to you? You look awful."

"Oh, so that's how you plan on making it up to me? Don't insult me too much, you look as bad as I am." She spat and made her way to the living room where she settled on the couch.

He tentatively followed her, taking the one farthest from her and said, "I'm really sorry. I didn't intend to hurt you so much that you-"

"No. Before you jump into conclusions, I want to make it clear that this isn't your fault. Yes, you had been stressing me out for the last few months but I've got something else I need to worry about. Don't feel like you need to add this up to the things you want to atone for."

"But Cait-"

"I told you, were fine. Now, I need you to leave. I have to rest. I still have work tomorrow."

He got up from his seat and stood in front of her, making sure he'd gotten his point across. "No, you don't. I went to the hospital everyday hoping I'd catch you there but they said you took a leave for two weeks. Cait, let's just fix this so you can-"

She abruptly stood up so they were now face to face, "For the last time, Barry! This isn't your fault! So please stop thinking that you have to be responsible with every little thing that bothers me because-"

"Then tell me! Tell me what the problem is so I can help you!"

"Can you not understand that I don't want your help? I don't need you so please leave me alone." She shoved him out of the way, trying to stay away from him as far as possible for she can't afford to give in, especially when he's so temptingly close.

Before she could get out of arm's reach, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to his chest as he nuzzled his face into her neck just to make sure she's really there.

"I can't do that. Please...ask me for anything but I can never leave you alone. I will never leave you Cait whether you like it or not because I...I love you."

He could feel her breath hitch but she remained silent, trying to digest his words of confession.

"I lied." He started, making her tense knowing he must be toying with her and that he really mean it so now- "I lied when you asked me if I remember anything from the last time I got drunk. I said I didn't remember anything but truth be told, I do remember everything. I remember when that bartender tried hitting on you."

He chuckled slightly, not noticing how she got more tense at his mention of the bartender. "Hell, I even pretended to fall asleep on you just so you won't say yes to him but that bastard was persistent, wasn't he? He even gave you his number but could I blame him? I'd do the same and more if I was in his place because there's no way I'd let someone as beautiful and amazing as you slip right out my fingers."

She took a deep breath, calming her racing heart at his raw honesty. This is the very moment she's been dreaming of but she knew very well it wouldn't be ending the way they both want it to be because she screwed up. She messed things up and his reaction is the last she wanted to see right now.

She was about to tell him off when he continued, his long fingers playing with hers as he entwined them on top of her belly.

"I also remember that I confessed to you. I just...I denied it because I didn't want it to come out that way. I didn't want it to come out like this either but you know how much I suck at finding the best timing, right?" He tightened his grip on her and continued, "And also because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that you'll reject me because I really am good for nothing back then but now, Cait I assure you that I-"

She shifted to face him, putting a finger on his lips to shut him up. This is just way too much for her and before he even says something that might break her resolve, she knew she had to stop him right there and then.

"I never saw you as someone who's good for nothing, alright? We all have to go through that lowest point in our lives that forces us to do something stupid but I could never judge you by that one mistake."

She struggled to finish the rest of what she's saying as tears started flowing from her eyes. His thumbs were quick to wipe them away as well as his soothing words to try and ease her.

"Hey, please don't cry. It hurts me seeing you cry, Snowflake."

"I just...I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, Barry." She said, forcing tears to spring out of his eyes as well.

"What? Why? Cait, if this is about confessing my love for you then you don't need to feel like you should reciprocate them. I'm happy just by loving you so please just let me." He pleaded, caressing her face to make her look at him.

"It's not that, Barry. I have to deal with things on my own and even if I do love you back, it just makes it all the more-"

"You love me too?" He's smiling through tears and he knew he pretty much look like an idiot but he didn't care.

Caitlin tried to look away, cheeks burning red at her sudden confession that really didn't help her case one bit. If there's any, it only made matters worse.

"No, what I meant is I...I-"

The sensation of his wet lips on hers silenced everything in her system. Her protests, her excuses, her rationalities were thrown out the window as she responded to him with much hunger as he does. She could feel his hands gripping her hips tightly as he pushed them down on the couch.

She let out a gasp at the action, making it easy for him to slip his tongue in her open mouth. She could feel him smile into the kiss as she put no act of protest against his ministrations. He just feels so good and she would gladly let herself drown in him if it wasn't for that thing screaming at the back of her mind.

In one swift motion, she pushed him away from her, leaving him confused and bewildered.

His eyes were questioning hers so she quickly said, "Barry, we can't."

He sheepishly smiled at her, blushing at his own boldness but the look on Caitlin's eyes tells him something more. "Cait, I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. It's just that I've been wanting to kiss you for heaven knows how long and-"

"No, Barry. It's not that...I need you to leave because this-" She gestured to the space between them, "It can't happen."

His eyes were flooded with hurt and she hates herself for causing that but she needs to do what she needs to do.

"Why not? If you feel like we're rushing then we can just take things slow-"

"No, we can't. Because we...we can never happen and that's final."

"And you felt the need to decide on your own because..?" He challenged her, encasing her in his arms again that she could do nothing but to stare right into his eyes.

Her gaze faltered when she said, "Because I don't love you."

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" He said, brushing his lips slightly on hers, making whatever it is that she's planning to do to crumble in pieces.

"I'm not lying-"

"I'm not buying it, Snowflake. Try harder."

He teased and that was enough for her to lash out at him. The bastard knew her enough to read through her lies so if he won't be driven away with lies, she just have to tell the truth.

"You wanna know why we can't happen?"

"Are you gonna tell me the truth now or-"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **AN: To Yasmim Nayane, I'm sorry it took so long. It's not really in my comfort zone to write about something with Caitlin having a stranger's baby but I do hope I did justice to your request. Don't worry, I'm planning to update the second part as soon as it's done but for now, I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **-A**


	20. The One where She Turns Green

**The One Where She Turns Green**

* * *

Of all the extraordinary things she encounters everyday, she's pretty much sure nothing came close to even slightly fazing her at this point. She's been through hell far too many times than she would've allowed only to come back stronger, braver each time so it literally took her by surprise when she felt that rare - although not unfamiliar - sense of fear nipping at her toes.

She almost laughed at herself and she's sure as hell Cisco wouldn't spare a second to hysterically do so if ever he'll know (something she's still hoping and praying to never happen) because she, herself, admits of how silly the source of this "fear" actually is. She can almost hear his taunting along the lines of, _"Awww, I can't believe that Killer Frost - Central City's dauntless heroine - is actually having **cold** feet about having dinner with her boyfriend's family. Cold feet-"_

And she made a mental note to freeze his finger if he would actually vouch for that choice of words in the future.

It wasn't actually the thought of having dinner with his family that scared her. In fact, she had met them once or twice already and she can say that Barry really have a wonderful family. There's no doubt where all his good morals came from, not to mention the ever selfless philanthropist in him.

Nora and Henry Allen are two of the best people she had encountered in this lifetime and they've been nothing but the parents she wished she had. The way they looked at her made her feel at home - like she was...family. Another set of people she'll love, only for her to inevitably lose at some point.

And that's what scared her the most.

Her fidgeting came to a stop when she heard knocking at her door. Without having to think about it twice, she already knew who's at the other side. Smoothing down the length of her dress for the nth time that night, she made her way to the door, opening it to the sight of her boyfriend.

All her apprehensions were thrown out the window the moment she laid her eyes upon him. It's still a mystery to her how he manages to always bring that sense of peace in her entire being.

Noticing that he's gawking at her presence yet again, she smiled teasingly at him, drawing a lone finger from his neck to his chin and said, "Eyes up here, Dr. Allen."

"Uhm, yeah of course. I was just, uh-" He shuffled nervously on his feet, mentally scolding himself for blatantly staring.

She cocked her head to one side, hand resting on her hip and asked, "Just what?"

He would've been shaking to the core if it wasn't for her teasing smile that he knows all too well. He shook his head with a small chuckle, taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers, "Nothing. You look beautiful tonight, Cait."

"Well, by the way you've been staring, I guess I've already seen that compliment coming." She took a step forward and snaked her arms around him, pecking his lips lightly as her way of thanking him, a way of letting him know she appreciates him without having to say it out loud.

She has always been good with words, always knew what to say and when to say it. Just as her heart was - always sweet, warm and caring - but that was when she was still and solely Caitlin Snow. Now, she has Killer Frost within her too. And they both know she had preferred actions over words ever since.

He smiled as she drew back from him, letting her fingers linger on his a second too long before making her way to the door, leaving him in his own thoughts.

She's always such a tease (in more ways than he could've imagined) and even if she had developed a habit of pushing his buttons, he knew he wouldn't have her any other way.

But sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder - would he ever get the chance to meet the Caitlin Snow before the storm? The one who always seemed warm and welcoming?

He never knew her before the explosion happened but with the way Cisco's eyes would lit up whenever he talks about her made him think like he's met the most wonderful person in the world. And at the back of his mind, he can't help but think that yeah - maybe he did.

But he did too, didn't he?

Sure, she wasn't the warmest, most welcoming person when they first met (quite the contrary, actually) but he just knows that deep down, underneath all that cold, she has a heart full of love.

He was always told he's got his mother's instincts - a rare gift of discernment. With only one look in her eyes, he knew she wasn't really that cold, that distant. And he's damn sure she hasn't and will never live up to her name. Killer Frost.

Months after their first encounter (which were filled with her randomly knocking at his doorstep in the dead of the night wounded and him trying to patch her up the way his father taught him to), he has learned her origin story. She wasn't a killer, far from it. She's a hero who'd purposefully branded herself as one just because she needed the reminder.

She would never be able to live with herself if she ever forgets. Because it happened, whether she was aware of it or not, it did. Her powers went out of control, hurting innocent people in the process because the pain and grief went beyond her human heart. It was never her plan to be a hero. But deep down she knew there's a reason for everything.

And he's glad she decided to be one. Because they wouldn't have met if she didn't. And he wouldn't have the most wonderful person (and not to mention, be her personal physician) to be this close for him to love and cherish.

"Are you coming or I'm gonna have to tell your parents that their own son is bailing out on them?" She asked, eyes mischievously lighting up as she poked her head through the door, taking him out of his reverie.

He chuckled at her words, replying with a come back of his own, "I'm coming, honey!"

She rolled her eyes at his goofiness but kissed his cheek as he made his way to wrap an arm around her waist.

He smiled at her actions, knowing that whether it was Caitlin Snow or Killer Frost, she'll always have a soft spot just for him.

* * *

Later that night, when Caitlin had realized she had long overcome that fear of having and losing, she couldn't help but feel that strange feeling brewing inside of her. She couldn't actually pinpoint what it was, she's just sure it was triggered by that one moment that keep on playing in her mind on repeat.

She tried to just shrug it off, knowing it was pointless and silly but the frozen walls surrounding her heart has been thawed and she was defenseless against the high tide of emotions swimming back in.

She carefully moved her head up from his chest, studying the outlines of his face to make sure he wasn't already asleep. She wanted to stop herself before she buries herself in pure embarrassment but the words came stumbling out of her mouth without permission. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Mhmm." He answered with his eyes still closed, the activities of the day finally taking a toll on him. His grip tightened around her waist when he asked, "You?"

"Yeah." Her answer came too quickly than she would've preferred and she hoped it didn't sound like she was forced to say it so she added, "I actually did..."

"Well that's good to know." The corner of his mouth turned up, giving her an adorable view of his genuine smile.

She knew this is the part where she could just bury her face on his neck and whisper a good night in his ear but stupid emotions always demanding to be felt.

So she started digging her own grave by saying, "You didn't tell me that the Wests are going to be there tonight."

"That's because I didn't know too. But I wouldn't really be surprised since they've been dying to meet you. They're close family friends after all." He answered, still not managing to crack an eye open.

She took a deep breath and hoped her voice didn't give anything away. "Right. You and Iris seemed _way_ too close that's for sure."

"We are." His answer was quick and certain like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

And that's when she lost it.

"Yeah? Why don't you ask her out on a date then?" She quickly sat up, making Barry jolt completely awake.

With sleep immediately leaving his system at her incredulous question, he searched her eyes under the dim light coming from the lampshade. "What?! Iris is my childhood best friend. She's like a sister to me - wait, are you jealous?"

"I never get jealous." She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to get her point across but it felt like she's convincing herself more than him.

Barry is more than in awe of the scene unfolding before him for in the six months that they've been together, it was only in his wildest dreams that Caitlin - more importantly, Killer Frost - would ever let her insecurities show. Let alone admit to being undeniably jealous.

He had the most amused and cheeky smile when he leaned back on the headboard, one hand supporting his head as he inched closer to her. "Wow. You're a hundred percent jealous right now, _you_."

"I said I'm not!" She had her arms crossed on top of her chest as she huffed in annoyance, lips pursed ever so adorably.

His smile grew wider at the sight if that was even possible and actually had the courage to pinch her cheeks and said, "I didn't know jealousy could look so adorable on you."

"If you're going to be a jerk about it then maybe you should sleep by yourself tonight." She immediately slapped his hands away from her face, begrudgingly shuffling to get out of bed.

"Woah, woah, easy there, Caity." He quickly grabbed her by the waist to pull her close to his body, all the while trying to contain his laughter and avoid melting on the spot at how exceedingly cute she was becoming. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're not even sincere." She frowned at him as she turned her body to face him.

"I am. Promise." He held up a hand to show his sincerity but he couldn't help the smile from showing on his face.

"I don't buy it." She spat and continued as her tone almost turned into that of a very much annoyed little girl. "You still have that look that says you're clearly enjoying this."

"Well, uh-" He wanted to deny it but she knows exactly what each of his expressions meant so he decided he'll come clean. "Hey! You're jealous _and_ you're blushing. It's just amusing that Killer Frost is actually capable of doing such. Not to mention both. You're killing me right now, babe."

And it was true. She just doesn't know how much this cuteness overload is making him feel like he's gonna burst at any moment. But it all died down when he saw how upset she really is.

"Look, I'm sorry for teasing you. It's just that no one's ever been jealous of me and my married best friend."

His words made her look at him in surprise. "Married?" As the memories finally dawned upon her, she wished she had invisibility as her power instead. "Ugh! How could I forget that?"

"Well, maybe because you had to go run and save the city even before they had exchanged their wedding vows?"

"That's supposed to be rhetorical, Bar." Now she feels so stupid. She knew there was nothing to worry about for she is sure that Barry would never ever cheat on her so what was it that's really bothering her?

"I'm so sorry." She said as she buried her face on his side to prevent further embarrassment.

His brows furrowed at her words. "What for?"

"I'm being silly. I should have known that but I didn't. I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Cait. I'm perfectly aware of how busy having a double life can get and that there are more important things you need to think of rather than my best friend getting married. Besides, those are just trivial stuff about my life and honestly it doesn't even matter."

"Of course it does!" She blurted out. When his words hit her, it finally dawned upon her what the source of her frustration and insecurity really is. She went back to her side of the bed, wiping the stress off of her face with her hands as she sighed defeated. Locking her eyes on the ceiling, she said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "I nearly killed you earlier, Barry."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" His brows furrowed, recalling any moment that could've supported her self-accusations although he knew it would be impossible for her to do so.

"The pie, Barry." When he gave her another confused look, she drew a deep breath and continued, "I-I was...trying to be sweet...so I thought of feeding you with a spoonful until Iris announced that you are actually allergic to nuts. And I just _didn't know."_

Of all the things she said, one particular statement stood out to him, causing a beaming smile to creep up his face. "Wait, you're...trying to be sweet..?"

"Ugh, that wasn't the point, Barry!" She huffed and crossed her arms on top of her chest once again. Clearly, she was upset about something - for the second time that night, mind you - and for the second time too, he was as clueless as he was about the first one.

"Babe, you're gonna have to walk me through this." Concern shining in his eyes as he looked at her obviously agitated form, setting aside the giddy feeling he got from her earlier confession of actually attempting to be sweet.

She sat up so they were sitting face to face with each other. "Look, if I ask you what my nutritional diet is or what's my go-to comfort food or even the changes in my height and weight, you'd know the answer in a heartbeat right?"

"Of course. That's part of my job as your-"

"No! Don't say it's because your my personal physician because we both know that even personal physicians - how _personal_ they may be - aren't supposed to know his patient's favorite ice cream flavor or the name of her first crush back in junior high or even her favorite pair of pajamas!"

She's waving her hands frantically, a faint mist coming from it as she continued assaulting him with words.

"Woah, Cait. Calm down. Your hair is turning white, baby." He held her by the shoulders, feeling her take a deep breath before falling beside him and burying her face on a pillow.

"I feel so stupid right now." She mumbled, hoping the mattress would just swallow her whole.

"Hey, hey. You know you can just tell me anything, right?" He laid beside her, carefully prying the pillow from her face and tucked the loose strands of her usual auburn curls behind her ear.

"I just...I feel so unfair to you." She's facing him but her eyes refused to meet his. She nibbled on her bottom lip, something he knew came entirely from Caitlin's side. When their eyes finally met, he saw an expression he's never seen on Killer Frost. "When I saw you with Iris earlier, I could see how at ease you are with her, you know? You have all these inside jokes and throwback stories that I wasn't aware about. It's like she knows all these stuff about you, trivial stuff but stuff that I should know about."

She let out a humorless chuckle, shaking her head a bit like she doesn't believe she's saying these very words too.

"I guess...I was just jealous of what you two have. You know all sorts of things about each other and you know everything about me while here I am, not knowing that my boyfriend is allergic to nuts and I actually thought of feeding him with pecan pie." She admits, internally smacking herself for not knowing the things that a decent girlfriend should know. "It's like I don't give much effort in knowing those things about you or maybe I just don't listen or maybe I wasn't spending time with you as much as I should. Hell, I don't even know what your favorite color is."

"That's what you're upset about? Cait, you've said it. Those are just trivial stuff, it doesn't matter. The things that actually matter to me? You know all of it."

Barry reached out to her as he pinned her down with his body, using his elbows as support as he looked down at her with much intensity. He kissed her softly to get his point across, dropping another on her cheek before he spoke, "You know why I decided to be a doctor." _Well, that's easy. Inspiration came from his father but what really drove him to pursue it was when his mom was diagnosed with cancer when he was fourteen. He hated looking at her in pain but can do nothing to help. That moment, he knew he wanted to help others by becoming a doctor._

"And you know how I've always pictured my future to be." _This one, she says she always find it cheesy but deep down she she was hoping she'll be the wife he's happily married to, already expecting their second child in a house of their own._

"Damn, you even know the story behind the scar on that part of my body." He smirked at her although he was blushing himself and went down to whisper hotly on her ear, "Probably because you're the only one whom I allowed to see it." _Uhm, er, she'd rather keep this one to herself, thank you very much._

"And of course, you know exactly when I had been irretrievably in love with someone and told her I love her with all of my heart." He said, staring lovingly down at her.

For the first time that night, she actually felt at peace - frustrations and insecurities long forgotten. "Really? Because I can't seem to remember that one."

She smiled teasingly at him and it was his turn to roll his eyes. But he reminded her nonetheless.

"I love you, Caitlin Snow. With. All. Of. My. Heart." He stated, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"I love you too, Barry Allen." She caressed his face in her warm hands, his body a comfortable weight on top of her.

"I'm sorry if I hadn't been like any other girls who isn't afraid to love and be loved. I know how hard I was on you the first time and even now, I wouldn't deny that. I just hope you wouldn't get tired of being with a cold-hearted ice queen like me?"

"Of course not. And you've never been a cold-hearted ice queen to me, you understand? Honestly, that's what I love about you. You're not like most girls. You're one of a kind and I can't believe you're mine." He dropped another kiss to her lips before continuing, "Plus, imagine what my coworkers' reaction would be if they knew that the awkward nerdy doctor has a heroine as his girlfriend?"

"Oh, you goof." Her giggle is like the sweetest thing he has ever heard in the whole world. "But you know what? Between the two of us, you're the hero, Barry. Thank you for always keeping me in check just by being with me. And I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you for being that persistent bailout doctor who would really ask me out a thousand times just to get me to say yes. If you hadn't been that annoying then I'd probably lose control of my powers again at some point. Thank you for saving me."

He didn't answer. He just looked at her teary-eyed like the sappy romantic he is.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering when did Killer Frost get this overly dramatic with words." He smirked, only for her to shove him away from her as he let out a hearty laugh.

"I'll have you know it wasn't Killer Frost you're talking to because she'd probably be freezing you to death right now if you continue teasing her that way." She said, shuffling on the bed to rest her head on his bare chest as his arms automatically wrapped around her.

"Good thing Killer Frost is hopelessly smitten with me and she would never do anything like that to hurt her baby bear." His smile is so wide right now that his cheeks are starting to hurt.

"Her what?!" She spat, looking at him with murder in her eyes.

He just shrugged and held her tighter, "Her words, not mine."

She shook her head slightly at his newfound smugness, smiling softly at how their conversation ended perfectly well. But of course, she would never go down without a fight so she pretended to get ready for sleep as she cuddled on his side, smirking inwardly for what's about to happen.

3...2...1...

"CAIT! Hmpf-!" The rest of his words were muffled as he tried to get rid of the freezing snowball that has fallen flat on his face.

"Everything alright, _baby bear?"_ She moved her head up slightly, faking a sleepy voice to prove her innocence.

"It isn't fair to use your powers on me, Cait. It's cruel." He said, narrowing his eyes at her as he pouted.

She shrugged, "It's not me. It's Killer Frost."

"You're just one person." He answered back.

"Exactly." She smiled devilishly at him before kissing his annoyance away. "Am I forgiven?"

"I think you're gonna need to do a lot more convincing." He smirked at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes before climbing on top of him, giving him the most passionate kiss ever. But before he could flipped them over, she's back on her previous position and announced, "Alright, it's time to sleep."

He would've argued but it's been a really long day and it wasn't ling before his eyes are closing again. Before he could succumb to sleep however, he heard her ask, "Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite color?"

He smiled before saying, "Red."

"Red."

* * *

 **AN: Lina, sorry I haven't been publishing anything for a long while. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't find the time to write and unfortunately, I lost my phone where I put all my unfinished writings so I find it hard to update my previous stories. But I'll have you know that I'm trying my best to find time to write again and hopefully finish them all. Anyhow, here's a oneshot for you guys. Hope you like it!**

 **-A**


	21. The Winter Wonderland

**The One with The Winter Wonderland**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

He asked for the umpteenth time that night, making her want to roll her eyes at him but she resisted the urge to do so. She knew he had not been his usual cheerful self these past few days but seeing that he's still not one to handle waiting well enough not to ask repeatedly (and tried to peek through the makeshift blindfold she's given him a couple of times) made her let out a loving chuckle instead, kissing his cheek before guiding him to a stop near the doorway.

"Almost there, Bar."

"Are you sure?" She noticed the way he raised a single brow from under the blindfold, clearly displaying his doubt before continuing on his protest, "Because you've been saying that for quite a while now baby but-"

She cut him off by removing his blindfold and letting out an excited, "Surprise!" with matching hand gestures and a beaming smile on her face.

His facial expression is enough for her to know that he is way beyond surprised; making her smile wider for she is sure her efforts had all been worth it. He tried to say something but just kept on closing and opening his mouth in disbelief. When the words finally came out, he was reduced to a babbling mess she has grown to love these past years.

"Wow…this-it's just…it's like-"

"Walking in a Winter Wonderland?" Her angelic smile still plastered on her face matched with that twinkle in her eyes so bright he just knew it would only take a second to mirror it in his own. Too stunned by the magical ice sculptures of a miniature castle, pine trees, horses and just about everything from a wonderland, he could only nod his head and replied a monosyllabic, "Yeah."

"Glad you liked it."

"I loved it." He was so mesmerized by his surroundings, taking in the white light coming off the ceiling, making the whole place look ethereal. He couldn't help but notice all the small details – the adorable snowman standing by the corner of the room, the sleigh made out of ice that has intricate details on the side, the few dustings of snow coming from one side of the wall that made him forget that this is actually their training area in STAR Labs. He knew it had taken much effort and time to pull all of this off so he couldn't help but wonder, "But how? I mean, it's been quite busy for the both of us these past few days so-"

"Questions will be entertained by the end of the tour mister. But for now, let's have some fun because I didn't waste using my powers to pass up the opportunity to hit the fastest man alive with snowball." She said smugly, making his competitive self come alive.

"Yeah? I bet you wouldn't even graze the side of my fa-aghh!" He was caught off guard by a snowball hitting him squarely on the face, followed by a hearty laugh coming from one of the pile of snow where she chose to be her hiding place. "That's cheating! We haven't even started yet!"

"You know for the fastest man alive, you sure are slow to these kind of things." She teased, throwing another snowball to his direction that he easily dodged this time. Using his powers once again, he made his own snowball and threw it at her. It hit her right on the chest, making him the one to laugh and her to protest.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming, huh? Yeah, I guess I'm _that_ slow." He winked at her which only made her narrow her eyes at him in return.

"Hey! You used your powers. You're breaking the rule!"

"It's a snowball fight, Cait. There are no rules."

The way her eyes twinkled with mischief made him swallow hard, knowing ice is her forte and…well, they're pretty much in her fortress right now.

Before he could say something to take back his own words, the snow he's standing on moved abruptly, making him trip on his own foot. He landed on one of the ice sculptures face first, making her laugh harder than before.

When he had regained his balance, he looked at her directly in her eyes, game face on and declared to start the war with the words, "Game on, Dr. Snow. Game. On."

Just like the kids at heart that they are, they went at each other without holding back. Snowballs were flying everywhere accompanied by a zap of lightning here and there and a couple of ice slides coming out of nowhere. About an hour or so, they both were spent, laughing at their own child-like actions as they lay side by side on the floor making snow angels while still playfully arguing who won and who lost.

When their laugh has reduced to giggles and eventually to a comfortable silence, Barry couldn't remember the last time he laughed that hard since the Christmas season came this year. He was always the one to celebrate this particular holiday, always the one being overly excited and rejoiced during this particular time of the year but not this time. He couldn't help but be reminded of what he had lost, _again_ , since this is going to be the first Christmas he will be celebrating without his father in this world. It was hard enough for him to associate this season with the passing of his mother but when it made him add his father to that long list of painful memories, it's like he has forgotten that part of him which always had been the beacon of light and hope to everybody.

That is until his light has been fueled back to life by a spark in the name of Caitlin Snow.

He gave her a sideways glance as she tried to compose herself after all the playing and goofing around they had very much indulged themselves the past few hours. The lingering smile still plastered firmly on her face, cheeks tinted pink and eyes glowing with glee as she stared on the lights hanging from the ceiling.

He just stared at her in awe, not quite believing that beautiful creatures like her could actually exist. She's gorgeous on the outside and pretty much everything a guy can compliment his girl but it's just the same on the inside if not more. She has this heart so huge and warm to everyone she cares about, always so forgiving and understanding that sometimes he couldn't help but think it's undeserving to people to actually have her share that purest part of her.

He wasn't aware when she had closed the gap between them and tucked herself on his side where he knew she belonged. Shivers went down his spine as her warm breath tickled his ear when she whispered, "You're staring."

"I am."

She's quite taken aback by his outright answer since they had this game they like to play whenever they catch each other admiring the other where they would tease each other to no end with subtle flirting and seduction until that one would actually admit it and they would end up too worked up they just had to act on all the tension building up.

Her eyes softened at his honesty and reached up to caress his cheek while she moved to place her body directly on top of his. She just laid there comfortably, rubbing her nose to his lovingly as she waited for him to speak up his mind. He had this deep-in-thought face on so she knew it'll only be a matter of time before he starts spilling his heart out.

She heard him sigh contently before cupping both her cheeks in his warms hands and made her look at him directly in the eyes.

"Thank you." He breathed, eyes glossy and smile watery for he knew too well the reason behind why she did all of this.

She just nodded her head in understanding, both aware that they don't always need words when it comes to each other.

"Always."

Was her simple answer as she was reminded of this particular time a year or so ago when he was the one cheering her up with a surprise dinner and an instant holiday setup on her own apartment when she had to fight an internal battle brewing inside herself. If it wasn't for him, she would still be in that dark place or worse but he has helped her through that phase to where she is right now with complete and utter control of her powers.

She could feel the intensity of his gaze and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he is up to so she leaned down as soon as he tilted his face to give her a searing and passionate kiss. He deepened the kiss to show just how much he appreciated all of this – all of her. Sealing his gratitude and admiration with the words, "God, I'm so lucky to have you, Cait. I love so so much baby."

"I love you too, Bar."

He was about to go for another kiss but she held up a finger against his lips, moving to straddle his body as she slowly dragged her finger from the corner of his lips down to his cheek then to his jaw before stopping to his pulse point on his neck. She leaned down and whispered to his ear, "You know, using my powers setting this place up really took a toll on me. I might need to find a good source of heat later on." She finished with a wink and a playful bite on his earlobe that made his heart pound faster than in already has.

"Yeah?" He asked with that knowing glint in his eyes.

"Uh-hmm." She hummed in response before standing up completely.

He would've quickly followed her actions if he wasn't bound to the ground on his hands and feet with cuffs made of ice. Confusion showered his features immediately but before he could utter a word of protest, she was already walking away with the words, "You better clean this place up before Cisco comes and bite your head off for making a mess in his beloved training area, _Flash_."

"Wha…" He trailed off, not knowing what just happened. One moment he felt like his heart would burst right out of his chest with utmost love and gratitude for her but then the next he was cuffed to the ground with ice when all he wanted to do was flash them home, take her to their bed and-

"Caitlin! I can't believe you just did that! I don't even know what to feel for you right now." He huffed and she only chuckled at the adorable pout on his face, trying not to stare too much as it would make the urge to kiss it away harder to resist.

"And I love you too, babe. See you later at home."

With that, she blew him a kiss and walked away while swinging her hips, making him groan more in frustration.

* * *

Later that night when it was just the two of them cuddled underneath the sheets with him lazily drawing patterns on her bare back with his fingers, he drew her impossibly close to his side once more and said, "Thanks again for everything, love."

She kissed his chest in response and asked with a twinkle in her eyes, "Even for when I had to leave you alone to clean up the mess I made?"

He chuckled knowing it was her plan all along to let him clean to set him up for yet another surprise. "I must admit it was cruel for you to do that but I guess something good came up while I was shoveling all those snow into a cart. I think Santa saw how this one naughty kid took advantage of this super nice kid that he decided to leave something somewhere in the pile of snow."

Caitlin had to contain her laughter when she pictured him manually shoving heaps of snow into a cart and tried to ask in a serious and unamused tone instead, "Yeah? So what has this _super_ nice kid find?"

He turned around for a second to reach for their nightstand, opened the first draw to where he got a snow globe, and presented it to her. "This. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful." She agreed with him, knowing he liked the gift she got for him.

"But I don't think I'm gonna need it anymore." He stared at the snow globe at his hand, looking thoughtful as he returned it back to the drawer.

She could only follow with her sight as he did so, confusion now showing on her face. "Why? Don't you like it? I thought you said it's beautiful."

"Yeah but it had a note attached to it and it says I should keep it so I could always have a little piece of Winter Wonderland with me."

"Don't you want one?"

"Of course I do."

"So why won't you keep it?" She had furrowed her brows at this point, shifting her body so she could reach up and look at him directly.

"Because why would I settle for a little one when I could have all to myself right here." He caressed her face with his hand, squeezing her body with the other before leaning down to give her a loving kiss. He pulled away only for him to drop a kiss to the corner of her mouth, "Or here." Then to her jaw, "Or here." Down to her neck, "Or even here."

She starts giggling at his antics before cupping his face in her hands to properly kiss him again on the lips. "I think you've gotten your point across, Mr. Allen."

"Yeah? But I want to keep going just to be sure, Dr. Snow."

He smirked before kissing her all over her body, sending electricity down her spine to her toes. He goes back to face her once again, eyes full of sincerity as he spoke, "You know you're more than just my Winter Wonderland, right Cait? I know I haven't been like myself this past few days and for sure I would've been for the next weeks or maybe months or so if it wasn't for you always being there to spark that light and hope in me. I just hope I could do the same for you."

"You already did."

She answered just as sincere, making him smile the way he used to with his eyes and lips altogether. He sighed contently, assured that whatever happens, they will always be the rock and refuge of each other.

Just as how it has always been.


	22. Secret's Out

**The One with Their Secret's Out**

* * *

It was early in the afternoon when Caitlin had decided to blow off some steam after their stressful albeit successful stakeout in an abandoned warehouse that was allegedly used for illegal drug trades by a notorious syndicate they had been monitoring for about a month now.

Too caught up with punishing the sandbag before her, she barely had the time to turn around when she heard the door's lock clicked soundly behind her. Smirking to herself as she continued her workout, she waited for him to make his presence known before actually turning around to face him.

"Hey, you-"

Her attempt at greeting was abruptly interrupted by a warm body pinning her own in a nearby wall, one hand cradled her neck while the other was slowly caressing her hip. But what most effectively made her shut up was the pair of soft yet demanding lips descending upon her own, letting himself be identified just by that simple way of kissing her.

She let out a small whimper when his lips left hers, clearly unsatisfied and still craving his warmth when he decided to trace kisses along her jaw down to her neck and up her ear to whisper, "You know, I'm starting to think that maybe keeping our relationship a secret is a huge mistake, Officer Snow."

"Uhm-hmm." Caitlin could only hum in response, not really understanding the words coming out of his mouth while he's making her brain short circuit just by gently sucking on her sweet spot below her ear.

"You think so, Inspector Allen?" She smiled at the way they kept on addressing each other professionally, it's kind of their thing to call each other that way as an endearment.

"Of course. Because if we didn't, then I wouldn't have a problem doing this-" he moved his arms around her to bring her body impossibly close to his, "-or this-" he nudged her cheek with his nose, making her lean into him so he could give her a proper kiss, "-and even this-" he boldly moved one of his hands from where it had been caressing her back to her chest, giving it a gentle squeeze to coax out that sound he loved hearing from her mouth, "-in public, right babe?"

 _No, not at all_ \- would have been her initial response if it weren't for that two dreaded words that came like a bucket of cold water snapping her out of her daydream.

Imagining how people, especially their coworkers would react if Barry will actually end up doing _that_ to her _in public_ -repeat _**IN PUBLIC**_ \- can be one of the reasons of her death - mainly her reputation, dignity and self-respect's funeral that is.

"Wha-no! NO!" She gently shoved him off her, keeping him at an arm's length while she pointed an accusing finger towards him. "There's no way you're doing that to me _in public,_ Barry."

Her sudden outburst caused a huge amount of confusion on his side, making him furrow his brows when he stuttered, "Huh? What do you-do what now?"

"That!"

"What?"

"I mean this!" She's gesturing towards her body, one hand wildly shaking up and down in front of her chest while she hoped against all hopes that he would get what she's trying to say without actually saying it.

"Babe, I don't understand-"

"You don't get t-to-to...uhm touch my-" she continued to gesture to her chest area as subtly (hoping she's doing just that) as she could without letting him notice how flustered she is, "-in public, you understand that?"

Barry is still stuck in confusion, trying to piece everything she's saying and doing but the flustered look she's sporting and all these adorable stuttering coming from her mouth kinda gave him an idea. He started chuckling at her current state of embarrassment knowing that the ever calm and collected Officer Caitlin Snow, his strong-willed and independent girlfriend gets easily flustered by the thought of a somewhat heated PDA.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Barry." She knew she's getting a bit ridiculous about saying words that an actual adult like her is very capable of saying and discussing with her boyfriend in all appropriateness but the thought of doing intimate things in public isn't something she's used to doing in a daily basis.

They had only been dating for whole six months (fourteen months and three weeks to be exact if one would consider the amount of flirting and the ever annoying dancing around each other thing before they actually agreed to give themselves a chance) and as it has been established earlier, they've been keeping it a secret mainly because they're partners, _work_ partners and the idea of mixing any romantic relationship to their current profession isn't something very ideal to their line of work all according to their colleagues and superiors. And somehow it didn't help that Detective Joe West, Caitlin's senior, is like Barry's second father and letting him know means getting his parents informed about his current love life.

Don't get her wrong, but based on what Barry has told her about his parents, with them being so loving and caring and utterly _involved_ with his life, they might want to meet her as soon as possible and that, to Caitlin, is one of the scariest thing in the world. While Barry kept on ensuring her that they'll absolutely adore her, he decided to agree that it wasn't the right time since his parents are still on the hype about having grandchildren, insisting that they had him when they were 25 and that he's beyond ready at a ripe age of 27.

So, keeping their relationship to themselves for now is kind of the safest way to go for. The only downside is that they don't get to be all lovey-dovey in front of other people which Barry is very much unhappy about knowing what a romantic sap he is. As for Caitlin, she really didn't mind that they have to be sneaky whenever they wanted to be intimate. In all honesty, she preferred it to be in that way knowing how much she cares for her reputation not only as a police officer but also as a professional among her colleagues.

"Baby, you look so adorable when you get flustered, you know that?" He closed the gap between them, sneaking a hand underneath her tight tank top, giving her side a gentle squeeze. "And so what if I touch your-"

"Groping!" She exclaims, having found a more suitable word for her to use, "It's called groping." She interrupts, making him chuckle once more knowing how much she tried to stop him from saying something "inappropriate".

"Alright, groping. So what if I grope my girlfriend in front of other people? Isn't that one of the boyfriend privileges I have?" He smirked mischievously, making her gasp for she knew Barry, her ever so gentle, sweet and kind Barry, would never in a million years try to show any kind of disrespect towards her especially in front of other people.

That's when she knew he's just messing with her.

Slapping his hand away, she straightened herself up, giving him a taste of her infamous glare and quipped, "You're really getting the kick out of this, don't you?"

Trying to act innocent, he smiled sheepishly at her, "I don't know what you're talking about, sweetheart."

"Don't you sweetheart me, Allen. I know what you're doing and I'm telling you I'm not gonna fall for it ever again!" She huffed in complete annoyance but he just continued to look amusedly at her, savoring these rare moments when she loses her cool and make that cute, adorable flushed expression (all according to him) from her ever uptight persona.

"I'll go shower." She breathed, making her way past him and towards the door. Barry noticed that she had this look on her face that says she would be ignoring him for the rest of the day so being the wise boyfriend that he is, he knew he had to make a smart move and he has to do it now.

"Oh, Cait." He grabbed her hand that's occupying the door handle, sliding his arm around her waist to hug her from behind. "You just don't know how much I want to live in these moments where all I want is to wrap you up in my arms and never let you go for being too pure and adorable for this world."

He ends with a kiss on her neck, making her look back at him. "I thought you already knew you'd get nowhere with me with those sweet talks." She retorts but a blush is very much evident on her cheeks.

"Yeah, of course. Like I'd forget that." He smiled sweetly at her, dropping a sweet kiss on her lips for he knew, _they both knew_ , how far he'd gotten with those.

* * *

After having a much needed shower, Caitlin headed down to her desk, only to find the men in her division in a deep conversation including Joe, Barry and Cisco, their tech guy.

She wasn't sure what the commotion is all about but when she stepped into their line of sight and all of their gazes shifted to her like she just discovered the cure for cancer, her curiosity grew tenfold, along with the long acquainted insecurity she had been dealing with since her teenage years. She still wasn't used to drawing attention to herself let alone be the center of it from almost all of the people in the precinct so she immediately cleared her throat and slipped on her rather intimidating police persona, something she was used to be doing ever since she indulged herself into this profession.

"Anything I need to know, officers?" She asked, meeting each of their hopeful gazes, well, except for Barry who looked dreadful upon seeing her.

"If you guys think what I'm thinking then-"

"No!"

Cisco started, only to be interrupted by Barry who seemed to be agitated by this whole ordeal. Drawing the attention to him, Barry tried and failed to compose himself and started rambling, "I don't think Cai-I mean Officer Snow will do that. I'm not saying that she won't, I'm just saying that she can't. I mean, look at her," he extended a hesitant hand towards her, "She-she's clearly not up for the job. She doesn't even know a thing about...about you know and of course I'm just saying that in my purely objective way not like we have a thing going on or something-"

Before he could embarrass himself even more, Joe held up a hand towards him, effectively shutting up his rambling much to Caitlin's relief. "I think we should inform her first of the situation before letting her decide right? Besides, I am very confident that Officer Snow could handle any situation presented to her. She has proved herself more times than necessary to be worthy of where she is right now."

Joe spoke with much pride and certainty as he acknowledged her skills and abilities, making Caitlin nod in respect and adoration towards her senior. "Glad to hear it from you, Detective West. But as you've said, we've got a situation?"

Nodding, Joe gestured for her to come over, meeting her colleagues' hopeful gazes especially Cisco's overly ecstatic one. Caitlin didn't know why but for some reason, she felt like she's in for a big surprise.

And boy was she right.

After a couple minutes of deliberation and putting up a plan which Barry felt the need to find any possible flaw and weakness from, they were all expectantly looking at Caitlin who's still in the middle of contemplating all of the information presented to her.

"Okay...so let me get this straight. The woman we caught earlier is supposed to have a meeting with one of the biggest drug personalities here in Central City and you want me to go undercover and pretend to be her while dressed so _inappropriately_ going to a local bar downtown?" She looked at Joe for confirmation who nodded his head in approval.

"I wouldn't say you have to dress inappropriately but yeah, unfortunately, that's our initial plan but-"

"Joe, this isn't just a plan. This is a genius plan! We've been tracking these guys down for weeks and now here is our chance. I'm sure Caitlin will have this guy's ass wrapped around her finger in no time." Cisco gushed, earning a groan of disapproval from Barry.

"No, Cisco. She can't. Officer Snow won't have anyone wrapped around her finger because she can't do it." His statement earned a surprised look from Caitlin.

"Barry, are you blind man? Haven't you seen how all the police officers here would drool whenever Caitlin just happen to pass by?"

"What?! No-" Cisco gave him a look which made him glance at the other officers who were indeed trying not to look guilty while the others just hide away blushing.

Of course Barry agrees to everything Cisco has just said about his girlfriend but knowing that other men agrees with him too, doesn't quite sit well with him. Call him a bit possessive but no one looks at his girl like she's a piece of meat waiting to be devoured.

Maybe, except for him.

Barry sighed defeated as he ran a hand through his hair, clearly displaying his annoyance towards the whole situation.

"See? Toldya Caity here is such a man-killer. If that's actually a thing because there's this so-called lady-killer in a male counterpart so I just thought-" Cisco gulped soundly at the sight of Caitlin sending daggers at him with her gaze, "-yup, going to shut up now."

Caitlin just rolled her eyes at him before turning to Joe, "Detective West, what's your stand regarding this plan?"

Joe just shrugged, seeing all the rationality in the current situation, "I think what Cisco said was true-"

"Seriously, Joe?!" Barry interrupted, not liking where this conversation is going. "You think Caitlin would be good at seducing some random stranger at a bar?"

"Ooh, the art of seduction-"

"Cisco! This is not a perfect time for your jokes. Neither is any time good for that kind of behavior." Caitlin said which Cisco immediately apologizes for.

"Sorry Cait, I'm just so hyped about getting these guys behind bars. They've been such a trouble these past weeks." He smiled excitedly at her, "And no offense for what I've said earlier but I'm your best friend, it's my job to boast to other people how incredibly awesome and drop-dead gorgeous my friend is." He sent a friendly wink at Caitlin which only fueled Barry's agitation from where he stood.

"There's no way I'm letting Caitlin throw herself over some drug lord, okay Joe?"

The man in question just gave him an incredulous look for sounding so inappropriate and merely jumping into wrong conclusions. "Barry, if you would just compose yourself and let me finish."

"Detective West is right, Inspector Allen. Calm down and let me decide on my own the things that I can and can't do." She said smugly, enjoying a bit of payback for what he did to her earlier.

Joe looked between Caitlin and Barry who were in middle of a heated staring game before clearing his throat to capture both of their attention.

"I think this is a great opportunity for us to have a hold of a strong evidence against this syndicate and eventually have a hand on important information about their plans so it'll be easier for us to track them down one by one and get rid of their transactions at once. But if you aren't up for the job Officer Snow I'm sure we will have another chance one way or another-"

"I'll do it."

All of the attention went back to her but she focused on Barry who's sending a death glare her way. She loved challenges and there's no way she's backing out on this one. She stood her ground and looked at them with utmost confidence.

"What?"

"Great!"

"Are you sure?"

She was bombarded with different reactions from the crowd but only two of them mattered to her so she started explaining, "I'm sure, Detective West. All I have to do is talk him into actually selling me the drugs and then we can turn this into a buy-bust operation, right?"

"That's the plan. But you have to act like you're one of them for them to believe you and that includes going to the bar like it's the most common thing you do. After that, we'll have to arrest him on the spot but if you can fool him long enough to drag him out of the bar then that's better. We're after the least number of casualties here. Can you do that?" Joe asked, concern etched on his face for he knew if her mission goes unsuccessful then she may be facing drastic repercussions.

Caitlin's look of determination is on point, giving the whole precinct the confidence that this is going to be a successful operation.

"Don't worry. I've got this."

* * *

An hour before the mission, undercover agents had started going inside the bar for back up while police vehicles and the surveillance van was strategically placed around the location. Barry insisted on staying behind for a little longer so he could pull Caitlin to a side and talk to her before they start with the operation.

Finding a secured spot behind one of the vehicles, Barry dragged Caitlin with him but before he can say a thing, she beat him up to it and said, "I know you're clearly against this plan but there's no way you're gonna get me to back out now. I know what I'm going to do and I promise you-"

"You really think I'm gonna talk you out of this? I admit I wasn't happy with all this but Cait, you know better that I won't. I'm just here to tell you that you really need to be careful since this isn't just-" She put a finger against his lips to shut him up. She almost forgot how understanding her boyfriend is and she'd clearly be mistaken if for a second she'll think that he wouldn't support her in anything that she has decided to do.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being you. For always being there to understand even when I'm being too unreasonable at times."

Her words made him smile for he knows for sure she took this one as a challenge more than as a call of duty.

"Promise you'd be careful?"

"Promise."

"Alright, that's all I needed to hear. Now, go."

He was about to go the other way when she held his arm tight.

"Kiss me goodluck?"

He smirked at her before having a quick glance on his surroundings before leaning down and kissing her hard on the lips. He pulled away too short for her liking but not before whispering to her ear, "For the record, I don't know what to feel for your choice of clothing right now but I guess I'll have to settle for getting upset so I'll have the right to punish you later when we get home."

She blushed hard at his words but before she can utter a word, he's gone.

* * *

"Tell me what's on your mind, love." She whispered to him after reaching for the remote and turning off the tv. It's already late in the evening but the couple decided to watch a show and cuddle on the sofa before going to bed. Caitlin was still running in the last few courses of adrenaline from the successful operation earlier and going straight to bed despite being exhausted proved to be a difficult task in her current situation.

"It's...nothing." He answered, busying himself with the stands of her hair as he slowly soothes his hand up and down her back.

She repositioned herself on top of him so she was straddling him, lifting his chin up with her finger to make him look at her. "Bar, you know you can tell me everything, right?"

"I know, I just...I'm feeling things that I shouldn't be feeling right now and that's what makes it so unreasonable, what makes _me_ so unreasonable but I can't help it, you know?" He breathed, hoping he could formulate his thoughts and emotions better for her to understand.

"Elaborate for me, baby?" She asked, caressing his hair with her hand to somehow ease the tension evident on his features.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Earlier when you we're on the mission and this- _this_ very stupid guy is all over you, I can't help but feel that that should've been me, you know?" She sent him a confused look so he was quick to explain, "Not the illegal drug lord part if that's what you're thinking." This actually made her chuckle a bit but Barry is too caught up on his thoughts to notice and be offended by it, making Caitlin smile wider at his rare display of seriousness.

"I wished I could've been the one you're dancing with, wished it was my hands holding you tight, embracing you for being the most important thing to me but-"

"Wait, are you actually jealous? Babe, it's all part of the plan. And even if it was somehow out of line it's still my job to-"

"I know! Believe me Cait, I know…there are just some things I realized earlier when we went on that mission."

"What kind of things?"

"I realized how much it pains me to know how you could be with someone, _anyone_ out there but me. It never occurred to me how devastating it could be when I can't hug you, touch you or kiss you whenever and wherever I want to."

"Oh, Barry…"

"And-and after the commotion died down and everyone was celebrating and cheering you on for a job well done, all I ever wanted to do at that very moment was to run to you, take you into my arms and tell you how proud I am but knowing that I can't made me think of why and suddenly-"

She cupped his face in both of her hands and looked at him directly in the eye. "Babe, you're rambling. Just breathe, okay?"

Doing what he's told, he took a couple of inhales and exhales."Okay, alright. I'm good."

He looked sheepishly at her, "I guess what I'm saying is that maybe...I think maybe we could...you know, not keep our relationship a secret anymore? Of course it's totally up to you and-"

"Okay."

"-I know we both agreed to this for a reason but now I can't stand the thought of not letting the world know that I'm one lucky bastard because I get to call the most amazing, unselfish, drop-dead gorgeous woman mine-"

"Barry, you're doing it again. I already said that it's okay. I agree with you."

"-and Cait, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to show you how much you mean to me in front of other people. How you should be treated as my queen-"

She bites his lower lip with her teeth, earning a groan from him but effectively got him to shut up. It didn't take him a second longer to kiss back, always up for intimate times like this with her.

Slowly, she pulled away, "Good. Now it's your turn to listen to me."

She bops his nose with her index finger and kept him within arm's reach to prevent him from distracting her with kisses.

"Let's do it."

"Do what?" He asked, confused with what she was trying to say.

She rolled her eyes at him for being out of it at times, "Tell everyone about us, just like what you said, silly."

"Really? Babe, are you sure?"

He smiled that hopeful smile of his that never failed to make her knees go weak.

"If you only took your time listening to my answer earlier instead of mumbling incoherent words then yes, I'm pretty much sure I've agreed with you for like three times already."

He was about to say something when she beat him to it, knowing him well like the back of her hand. "You'd probably ask me why I agreed with you despite knowing that between the two of us, it's actually me who'd wanted to keep this a secret."

He nodded at her, urging for her to continue, "Well I guess, it wasn't only you who had realizations about what happened earlier. I never let it show but it was really uncomfortable for me to be so close around someone else that isn't you. At first I thought it's only because I was never really that touchy-feely type of person but the second we were all alone and you'd automatically wrap your arms around me is where I feel the safest."

She smiled when he tightened his grip on hers, knowing he had subconsciously done it like it was the most naturally thing in the world for him to do.

"And maybe, I'm also tried of having the best boyfriend in the world right beside me without letting the world know about it."

"Same here. But don't get me wrong, those times when we had to be sneaky not to get caught were rather...hmm, how should I put it...enjoyable?" He asked, raising a suggestive brow at her.

"Ohhh, I didn't realize you were into that kind of stuff, Inspector Allen. Naughty, naughty." She teased, dragging a finger up his jaw and down to his neck trying to be subtle but the sparkle in her eyes is just too bright for him not to notice.

"Only for you, Officer Snow. Only for you."

"It better be. Because I might just have to use my handcuffs for an entirely different purpose."

"Oh, damn."

No words were exchanged before that. Well, maybe except for...

"So...does this mean that groping is allowed in public now, Officer-OW!"

* * *

The next day came but neither of them talked about how and when they're going to tell everybody. And it wasn't until two hours in on their shift that Barry felt the need to "strategize" so that the news will spread without so much fuss. While Caitlin, being her usual calm and collected self just shrugged and told him to just "roll with it".

What she meant by that, he didn't have a clue. So when lunch time arrived and she approached him on his usual table with the gentlemen like it was something she does on a daily basis, he couldn't even form actual words after she kissed him in greeting and apologized for being late on their supposedly lunch date.

He was dumbfounded but seeing the look on the men in their table with mouths agape and disbelieving eyes, had him snapping out of his daydream (see also: ego boosted by 110%).

"So I guess this means..."

"Secret's out?"

"Yeah. Secret's out."

* * *

 **AN: To the guest who asked if there will be a second part to the story His Rock, Her Anchor, the answer is yes. I'm just not sure how I want the story to end since the idea actually came from a request. All I know is that there will be a lot of angst and I still don't have the heart to write those parts that's why I'm settling for much lighter ones as of now. But rest assured that I'll complete all of my unfinished stories but I couldn't say exactly when. Anyways, it's always a pleasure reading your reviews so thanks for that!**

 **-A**


	23. His Rock, Her Anchor (Part II)

**The One with His Rock, Her Anchor**

 **Part Two**

 _ **For Yasmim Nayane**_

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Those two words had shook Barry to the core, everything coming into slow motion as soon as he heard it. A thousand questions raced through his mind along with the surge of different emotions that he couldn't identify what the strongest were exactly. He looked for some signs in Caitlin's eyes to see if she's lying but unfortunately, he couldn't fine any. But he couldn't help the next word coming out of his mouth.

"What?"

"You heard me, Barry."

Caitlin is starting to distant herself away from him, willing the fresh batch of tears not to spill but from his point of view, she was not strong enough to do so. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that everything's going to be alright but he just sat there, unable to comprehend a thing.

"I…"

"I think it's time for you to leave."

She stood up from the sofa, eyes wandering to anywhere but his. He knew he wanted to demand answers from her, even scream out in frustration for how things turned out to be. He had imagined how this conversation would turned out but this one, it really took him by surprise and not a good one at that. His initial response was to walk away, take a much needed breather before he does or saying something that he would regret but in that split-second that their eyes met, he knew he just couldn't.

The look in her eyes reminded him of how his eyes must've looked when his mother died and his dad went to jail for it. The look that someone who feels that they are alone – alone to fight their own demons, alone to face their fears – have. It was the worst feeling ever and he wouldn't dare let her feel the same pain and agony he did back then. Not when she was there to be his rock when he needed her the most.

"No." He stated, voice firm as he moved to stand before her.

"Barry-"

"No, Cait." He cut her off, cupping her cheeks with both of his hands to let her see the sincerity in his eyes. "I told you before, I'm not leaving you then and I'm most definitely not leaving you now or ever. You understand?"

She simply nodded, too baffled and emotionally drained to even grasped what was happening right now.

"Now, come here. I don't want to stress you and the baby more than I already have." He said as he coaxed her to take the couch with him, using his own body as her pillow as he carefully laid them down across the couch.

Caitlin didn't know why or how it happened but she never felt more safe than when she was in his arms. The last few moments were a rollercoaster ride and she knew that it took a toll on both of them so she can't help but wonder how Barry managed to stay strong after what happened. She couldn't believe how he could be so understanding and loving towards her despite her blatantly pushing him away just moments ago but one thing she believes is true, Barry Allen is one amazing, wonderful, caring man that no one deserves, especially her. So when he decided to stay with her, putting her sake above her for countless times, she couldn't help the tears from falling – tears that are of pain, fear, uncertainty but mostly love.

"I'm here, Snowflake. I'm here. Everything's going to be alright." He said as he stroked her back gently, soothing her as she cried for dear life.

After almost an hour, Caitlin has composed herself once again, the riot of emotions has died down along with the waterfall of tears.

"I'll go get you some water."

He made his way to the kitchen, taking much longer than he needed but she didn't mind. She was content with having him here, just within arm's reach.

Taking the glass from him, she muttered, "Thanks. I'll make some dinner. You want anything?"

"One step ahead of you. I already called our favorite Chinese restaurant."

"You did?" Surprise evident in her voice. How did Barry managed to pull all of this of? Calming her down, making her believe that everything's going to be alright and then ends up knowing just about everything she needs right now. If this wasn't unselfish love she feels for him then she doesn't know what is.

"Yep. Actually, it'll arrive any minute now-" He was interrupted by the ding of the doorbell indicating the arrival of the food. "Just in time."

After they had eaten, Barry went and ran a bath for Caitlin. She was nothing but in awe of him right now, admiring him for how he chose his actions towards this whole situation.

Taking the space on the foot of her bed, Barry sat down, placing a fluffy blanket over her.

"Sleep tight, Snowflake."

She nodded but before her eyes close, she called out to him, "Barry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

A smile automatically made its way to his face. "Sure, yeah."

Barry placed his hand over her hip, caressing it as he willed her to sleep. She grasped his hand with her own, casting him a bashful smile as she asked, "Actually, can you stay with me tonight?"

"I was hoping you would say that."

As soon as he had climbed in beside her, she immediately wrapped her arms around him, using his body as a personal pillow. "Thanks for staying with me, Barry."

"You know I'm more than honored for it."

"Aren't you going to ask me about what happened?"

"As much as I want to know about everything that's happened, I know now is not the right time." And the way her eyes droop gave him all the assurance he needed. "For now, I just want you to rest and have a good night's sleep, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed, snuggling close to him as she let out a sigh of relief. She can't help but feel like it's just the calm before the storm but she refused to believe it either. For now, she feels safe and loved by a man who had stood by her when she least expected it but he was here nonetheless. And there's nothing more she could ask for in that moment.

"Good night, Barry."

"Good night, love."

* * *

The next morning, Caitlin woke up feeling relieved, all the emotions from last night seemed to seep out of her system the moment she opened her eyes. Reaching for the very reason of her calm, she stretched an arm towards the other side of the bed only to find it empty. She immediately panicked, afraid that it was all just a dream and she was really alone to face it all.

"Barry?" She tried calling him but no one answered. "No."

She went outside her room, searching for any signs of him while still in her pajamas. "Barry-"

"Morning, gorgeous." He looked back from where he was cooking in her kitchen, making her release a breath. "I made you breakfast."

"I can see that."

"So, I don't have any idea what's good and what's not for pregnant women so I woke up really early and did some research. It says here that pregnant women need-"

She cut him off with a searing kiss, backing him up to the counter as she poured all her love and appreciation in that gesture. She wasn't really dreaming, her Barry is here, being that one person she needs the most in this moment.

Realizing something, she immediately pulled away, not missing the disappointment in his eyes so she started explaining, "Wait, no, sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Hey, it's alright. I get it. That kiss doesn't have to mean anything if that's what you want, Cait."

"No, Barry-"

"It's okay. After what happened, the last thing I want to do is force you into reciprocating my feelings. You have a lot going on right now and-"

"Barry! Would you just let me finish?" She all but screamed at him, effectively gaining his attention.

"That kiss, I meant it." She moved to put her hands in either side of his face, drawing him close to let him know she's sincere. "I just freaked out because I haven't brushed my teeth and I guess I didn't want my first attempt at kissing you to literally leave a nasty taste in your mouth but you're being too amazing and I just can't take it anymore so-"

"Does it look like I give a damn about anything when an opportunity to kiss you is right in front of me?" He smiled teasingly at her, just being so happy that things actually turned out this way.

"Well, I guess you don't." She breathed, lips still dangerously close to him, "But I do care about my personal hygiene so I'll just freshen up a bit."

"Such a tease."

"Be right back."

After eating breakfast, they both sat near the island still taking turns in sipping their coffees.

"Wow, that was so good. I never knew your cooking skills have improved so much."

"Hey, you wound me, Snowflake." He faked gasp, putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

"That's actually a compliment, Allen." She smiled before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Well, if you say so." He smiled cheekily at her, one hand gesturing to the floral apron that he wore before saying, "So how about a kiss for the cook?"

"You really had to go for it, did you?"

"I told you, any opportunity, Snowflake. Any opportunity."

She rolled her eyes at him but kisses him nonetheless.

They sat in comfortable silence until Caitlin spoke. She knew they still have a lot to discuss and if they want to hold onto the promise they made to each other, she knew she had to tell him everything at once.

"Hey, Barry."

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time you know everything."

The next conversation was filled with Caitlin explaining everything that's happened while Barry just listened, taking in every detail of what led the two of them in this situation. She was trying to read his expression but he kept his face blank and it didn't help the nerves nipping at her very being.

"Please say something."

When he just let out a huge sigh, trapping his head between his hands, Caitlin was over the edge of anticipation. "Barry, you're making me worried-"

"It's all my fault."

"What?"

"Everything bad that's happened to you, Cait, it's all because me I-"

"No!" She slammed her fists on the table, making him look up at her. She knew how much he tends to take everything as his own fault and maybe part of what happened to her is indeed because of him but there's no way she'd let him take the blame when she believes herself that he wasn't at fault. "No, Barry you don't get to do that."

"But Cait-"

"You better listen to me and listen to me well, Allen." She rounded the table to face him, letting out a sigh for sometimes, she hates when he punishes himself for just about everything that went wrong. "Yes, I was upset because of you but there's no way I'm blaming you for my own actions. I know what I'm getting myself into and unfortunately I didn't give much thought about the consequences that time but if there's one thing I'm sure about, it's that I have no one to blame but myself. So don't you even think, for a second, that I'm gonna blame you for something I did to myself."

By the look on his face, she knew she had gotten her point across but she needed to hear from him just to make sure he'd stop harboring self-inflicted pain to himself.

"Promise me, Allen."

"Promise." He muttered and out of all the promises he made her, this is the one that he wasn't completely sure that he can uphold. But he knew she needed him to say it, like it would make it easier for him to believe it himself too.

"Good. Now, come on. The baby wants ice cream."

* * *

When they arrived at the ice cream parlor and went to take a stroll at the park, Caitlin couldn't help but took notice of how Barry was being unusually quiet. Ice cream is their comfort food and as much as she hoped to lift his spirit up even just a bit, she found herself frowning for she knew he's still thinking of what had happened earlier.

"You still have that look."

"What look?" He asked, trying to act dumbfounded but he knew he couldn't fool her even if he tries to.

"That one." She said, looking up at him from where her head lay on his shoulder. They sat side by side on a park bench waiting for the sun to set. "That's the face you make whenever you feel it's justifiable to take other people's mistakes as your own."

He let out a sigh, running a hand through his already messy locks. "Sometimes I hate it when you can read me like an open book."

"Ahuh. But as much as I don't think it's healthy and really _really_ annoying at times, I know in my heart that I can't really hate you for it. Actually, it's one of the things I admire in you. You're just too kindhearted for this world, Barry."

"And so are you."

She looked back at him before replying, "I don't think so."

"When will you ever learn to take a compliment, Snowflake?" Now it was his turn to chastise her.

"I-"

"You always sell yourself short, Cait. I don't think it's healthy either."

"How is this about me, now?"

"I guess we're both stubborn people in our own way." And for the first time after their talk earlier, a smile started to form on his face.

"True." She nodded her head in agreement as a brilliant idea started forming in her mind. "So how about this? How about we make a deal? You stop torturing yourself with other people's guilt while I try to appreciate myself more."

"Go on." He said, liking the idea of where this is going.

"From now on, we stop blaming ourselves for the things that are already out of our control, our mistakes from the past and more importantly, we stop believing that we are alone with whatever we are facing right now. Because I don't know about you Allen but there's no one that I'd like to be in my life since the beginning until the rest of it but you."

The look in her eyes held nothing but sincerity and even when he really thought that seeing a grown man crying in a public place like this would be really ridiculous, he couldn't help but be a little teary-eyed.

"You…you really mean that?"

"Uhm-hmm. If it wasn't obvious these past few days, I guess it's safe to say that I love you too, Barry." She said, smiling up at him like he's the most important person in the world for her.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

And he did. But he'd die just to make her say it again.

"What was that?" He teased, slightly nudging her shoulder to coax those precious words out of her mouth.

"I. Love. You." She marked each word with a kiss, trying hard not to smile with each one so she could feel his lips fully.

"I love you too, Snowflake."

He drew her in for yet another kiss, not caring whether other people could see them in public.

When they finally broke apart she said, "But I need to know something."

"Anything."

"Why?" She asked, making his brows shot up in curiosity. "Why...why did you choose to stay? My life is a mess right now, Barry. And you could've just walked away like I asked you to but you didn't. Why?"

He let out a sigh before drawing her face towards his. "Because I saw the look in your eyes, Cait."

She looked at him in question but she slowly nodded her head to let him continue, "That's the look I had when my mother died. Back then I felt like my life is over, like it's never going to be okay and I know it's what you must've felt that time. So I knew that whatever I do, I could never leave you. Not when you're the only one who stood by me, who never gave up on me until I found the reason to live again. And I'm more than willing to be the one that you need if you would just let me."

It was her turn to shed a few tears at his words. Truly, they were kindred spirits who have found solace in each other.

Barry and Caitlin.

Just as how it was meant to be.

* * *

Caitlin was already on her fifth month of pregnancy and everything is going so well between the two of them. Barry had put his life back on track again, reclaiming his job at CCPD and reconciled with his friends and family. It was only a month ago when they decided to move in together, seeing as they like to spend much time with each other especially now that it's only a few months before Caitlin will give birth.

They were in a grocery store for shopping, needing to restock the food in their apartment and also to buy some things for the baby before it comes.

"Hey, Snowflake. I didn't know what mood you are in right now so I got both mint chip and cookie dough." He stepped to the aisle where she was getting some snacks for their movie night tonight. She gave him a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"That's great. Now let's head to the checkout."

"But we just got here. And we haven't even started with the important stuff yet."

"Let's go." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he already knows that something is bothering her. "Please?"

"Okay."

Without another word, they drove back to their apartment with only a single shopping bag half filled with snacks.

When they reached their apartment, Caitlin is still deep in thought and Barry was itching to ask her but he knew she'd tell him in her own time. He just hoped she would tell him before he let his nerves get the best of him.

And it did.

They were already into the second movie of the night when he asked, "So, what really happened back there?"

Caitlin let out a frustrated sigh, "I think I saw him."

"Who?"

"Peter."

His head snapped back down to where she lay on his chest.

"Peter…wait, as in Peter, _Peter?_ The Peter that-"

She slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position to face him. She knew that this conversation would take some time and she'd want to be facing him while they talk. "Yes, Barry. That Peter."

"Ohh." Was all that came out of his mouth but the look in his eyes told her a different story. They were stormy and sad, wandering everywhere but to her direction.

"Hey, look at me." She move a hand to lift his chin up, feeling the need to reassure him the waybhe always does for her."I love you, Barry. Only you and no one else."

"I know, it's just…"

"You have nothing to worry about okay? But I've been thinking and I feel like I owe it to him and the mostly the baby to let him know."

He seems hesitant with the idea but he knows that she has a point. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

It was a week after when Caitlin decided to go back to the club where she first met Peter. Being five months pregnant, she's already showing so she had chosen a loose dress to somehow conceal her appearance before talking to him. She let Barry drive her to the place but she refused to let him accompany her inside.

"Are you sure you really want to go alone?"

"I'm sure Barry."

He ran a hand through his hair, clearly agitated with the whole situation. "But what if he says something bad or he pretends he doesn't remember you. Love-"

"Babe, I'll be fine. Whatever happens, I'll deal with it."

Taking her hands on his, he said, "Okay. Just remember we're in this together, alright?"

"For better or for worse?" She smiled at him, knowing whatever happens they'll always have each other's backs.

"For better or for worse."

"Then that's all I needed to hear."

The drive back home was eerily quiet, something Barry wasn't very comfortable with. And as much as he wanted to know what happened, he decided he'd wait until they get home to find out.

Taking his place on the couch beside her, he drew her close to side with his arm and nuzzled his face to her neck before asking, "So…how did it go?"

"Turns out, Peter is not the guy I believed him to be." The heavy sigh she let out didn't go unnoticed by him and he didn't have to look up to see a crease forming between her brows.

"I guess there's only a little you can get to know a person you spent a one night stand with."

"Yeah. He even told me I was just making stories up and only wanted someone to share the burden of having a child." She paused, making him get out of the comfort of smelling her hair. "And that's when I slapped him across the face, yelling at him that he'll never be any good to his child or this world for that matter. I mean, who calls his own child a burden?"

"A selfish bastard that's who."

"Definitely." She smiled at him and for a brief moment, he returned that smile until it turned into a frown, matching the gloomy look on his face. "Hey, what's with that look?"

"You know what makes me feel so miserable? The thought that you shouldn't be there in the first place if it wasn't for me. I-" He tried explaining but she cut him off immediately.

"Hey, hey. We've talked about this, right? I've already forgiven you even when there's nothing to forgive and I think it's time you give yourself that forgiveness too."

He slowly nodded, her face held so much sincerity he felt that maybe it's really time for him to let the past go and focus more on the present that he got to spend with her. "What did I do to deserve you, Cait?"

"I've been asking myself the same question about you too." She giggled before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much, Snowflake."

"I love you too, Allen."

* * *

Barry was immersed in his work when he received a call from Caitlin. Just the thought of it made him smile. He knew that it was the day when they would set up the baby's room but what she didn't know is that he had already done so and he couldn't wait to surprise her when he gets home.

Little did he know he'd be the one getting the surprise. And an unpleasant one at that.

As soon as he picked up the phone, her trembling voice could be heard from the other line.

" _Barry…"_

"Cait? Is something wrong?"

" _Barry, it hurts. I…I think I need to go to the hospital."_

"What?! Love, what happened? Are you alright?" Panic started consuming his body, taking a quick leave and promising Joe that he'll tell him about it later.

" _I'm fine…it's, it's the baby."_

And never in his life did he move that fast with only one thing on his mind.

Caitlin.

* * *

When they had arrived at the hospital and the doctors had done a thorough check up on Caitlin and the baby did he only feel like he could breathe properly. Seeing the amount of blood on Caitlin's dress is more than enough to make him faint but he knew he had to stay strong for Caitlin. Being a doctor herself, she knew that it could be entirely normal but he couldn't help but worry when it comes to the life of her own child.

A few moments later, Caitlin started to stir awake and he was immediately on her side to let her drink some water.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, putting some stray strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Good. A little tired but I'm okay. Wait, how's the baby? Is it alright? Barry-"

"Calm down, Snowflake. The baby is fine. I'll just call the doctor, okay?"

She nodded and they didn't have to wait long until the doctor arrived with a notepad in her hands.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Snow?"

"I'm feeling okay just a bit tired. How's the baby? Is everything alright?"

"She's perfectly fine, nothing to worry about. Actually, she's very healthy. I bet you listen well to your doctor's advice, huh?"

At the sudden realization, Caitlin found herself unable to speak so Barry had to reply in her behalf.

"Yes, doc. Despite Caitlin's insistence that she's a doctor herself and can very much take care of herself and the baby, we see to it that we always attend her check-ups." He said, running a hand on her back, clearly not even aware of what the doctor just revealed.

"That's good to know. Well, if you're worrying about the bleeding you had earlier, it's nothing serious. I suggest you just rest some more and please avoid exerting too much effort and stress yourself. It's only a few months left before the baby comes, we don't want any complications before your due date, do we?"

"Yes, of course." She finally spoke but Barry knew her mind was elsewhere.

"And I'll make sure she stays well-rested and healthy, doc. Thank you."

As soon as the doctor went out, he pressed a kiss on the side of her head, situating himself beside her on the bed.

"Everything alright, babe?"

"Yeah. The doctor said she's fine. _She_ , Barry. We-I mean, I'm having a baby girl."

As much as she would love to call her as theirs, she knew they still had to talk things over and make sure he was on the same page as she is. But for now, they'll both just revel in the joy that the baby is fine.

"Yeah, you are. And I'm sure she's going to be as beautiful as you."

She nodded until another realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She never meant to break down like this but let's just say, blame the hormones.

"Hey, hey, why the tears?" He immediately brushed her tears with his thumb, holding her close as she snuggled up to him.

"Nothing. It's just that I never even planned on having a baby right now, without getting married first and living in an actual house for her to grow up in. To be honest, I never wanted it to turn out like this in the first place but when I thought I lost her earlier I felt this fear that I've never felt before in my life." She held him tighter, getting all the support she needed with his presence. "That fear crippled me on the inside and it's the worst feeling in the world. I'm surprised myself cause I never knew you can feel this way towards someone you've never even met. The feeling of being devastated beyond repair if you ever think of losing them."

"I guess it's the mother in you that's talking, Cait. And I'm more than sure that you're going to be the best there is."

Her eyes shot up at his words, she had never prepared herself to be a mother yet but if he feels like she already is, then it'll be easier for her to believe it herself.

"You really think so? I mean, until now, the thought of being a mother is not something I have fully grasped yet. How'd you even know I'll be good at it?"

"It's because I know you. You've always been caring and loving and understanding, putting other people before yourself always. I swear I never met someone so selfless like you." His answer came quickly, reminiscing all those times when she had cared for him and other people more than she does herself. "And remember all those times when you'd always chew me out for neglecting my health and literally wasting my life away? I may have not appreciated it back then but we both know that if it's not because of you mothering me, I wouldn't have come out of the whole I put myself in."

"That's wonderful for you to say, Barry. But I'll have you know, I wouldn't have reached this stage if it wasn't for you. You've always been there for me too, keeping me grounded whenever I feel like I'm floating away." She took his hands in hers, squeezing it gently as she flashed him a grateful smile. "You're my anchor, Barry. Always has been and always will be."

"And you are my rock, Cait. Always and forever."

* * *

It was already close to midnight when Barry decided to go to sleep. Their day has been exhausting and scary for the most part but he was glad that everything turned out to be okay.

He didn't let it show but he was still caught up with the conversation they had earlier. He couldn't help but take notice of how Caitlin hesitated when she acknowledged her daughter, almost as if she's on the verge of calling her theirs. He wouldn't have a problem with, truth be told. But he wasn't entirely sure if Caitlin would let him be in her daughter's life as much as he plans to.

"Hi there, little one. You know you gave me and your mommy a scare earlier, didn't you?" He moved from where he lay beside Caitlin to caress her belly, talking to her bump in a soft voice so as not to wake her. "Don't scare us like that again, okay? Especially your mommy. I know you can feel how much she loves you right now and heaven knows what she'll do, what _we'll_ both do if anything happens to you."

He chanced a glance on Caitlin and smiled when he saw that she's still fast asleep. He continued on talking, enjoying this intimate moment he'd get to share with one of the most important people in Caitlin's life.

"We can't wait for you to come out. And when you do, I hope your mommy will let me be your daddy, do you like that?" He almost cried when he felt a kick from where he put his hand on her stomach, taking it as a positive reply even though he knows the baby probably doesn't understand a word he's saying.

"We'll I'm hoping she thinks the same way too because your mommy deserves the world, you know? And there's nothing more that I want to do but to make her happy for the rest of my life. That's how much I love her and that means I love you too, sweetheart."

He ended with a kiss on her belly before going back to the previous position he was in but not before saying, "Good night now and don't give your mommy lots of trouble the rest of the night, alright?"

What Barry didn't know was that Caitlin is actually awake and could hear every word he'd spoken. And as much as she wanted to tell him that she wanted it just as much as he does for him to be the father of her unborn child, she didn't let him know.

Besides, she's got her own speech and time for him to know about it.

* * *

After another two months of waiting, the baby finally decided to come out and meet the world. Barry and Caitlin has been lounging in their couch for yet another movie night when it all happened. He was giving her sore feet a massage and singing softly to her after he turned the tv off upon noticing her sleepy form.

Ever since she entered the last trimester of her pregnancy, Caitlin felt more and more tired than usual. She would often sleep a lot during the day and sleep early at night so it didn't come as a surprise for Barry when she looked like she wouldn't make until halfway of the second movie.

So when she jolted awake and he felt a warm sensation coming from her, he knew something was up. And it wasn't long before he was carrying him out of the apartment and driving straight to the hospital.

Which brings them to their current situation.

"Cait, you doing so great baby. Just keep on pushing alright? You got this." He whispered to her ear as another gut-wrenching scream came out of her. Caitlin is always so tough and strong and it breaks his heart to see her in so much pain right now.

"Barry, it hurts." Tears were forming on the side of her eyes as she held his hand tight. She was very much aware of how a delivery must feel but it was so much different when she's experiencing it herself.

Barry could only do so much, knowing that if he could share or even take away her pain this second then he would. But right now, he resolved to just keep on saying encouraging words to her.

"I know love, I know. But you gotta keep pushing. It's only a matter of time before we get to meet her. And I know you've been dying to see her for that whole nine months so don't give up, okay?"

She nodded tiredly but the determination in her eyes never faltered even once. "Okay."

With one last push, a deafening scream and a crack in some of Barry's fingers, the angelic cry of a baby was heard throughout the room.

It wasn't long before the baby was wrapped up in a fluffy pink blanket and carried to Caitlin where she immediately snuggled the baby close to her body.

"She looks just like you, Cait. So beautiful. What are you going to name her?" Barry said, leaning over her shoulder as he took his place beside her on the bed. His newly bandaged hand came around her shoulders to support her.

"I didn't think of any." She said, eyes looking up at him as she gave him a knowing smile, "I was hoping, you'd be the one to name her?"

Shock was evident in his face, not quite believing what he had just heard. "Me? Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I know we haven't discussed it yet and I know you're having doubts about me giving you the right to be in her life but I'll have you know that you are already a vital part of it since day one. You were always there for us even when we don't ask you to and we are more than grateful for that. This baby, she might not even be yours biologically but I know in my heart and in hers too that you'll always be the daddy she is ever going to need. So, what do you say?"

Everything is too much for him to take in, feeling like he'd burst any minute by the overflow of love he's trying to contain within his heart. This woman right in front of him never fails to surprise him and it makes him want to fall in love with her all over again.

"I love you so much, Cait. I really, really do."

He kissed her with much passion, drawing her close but careful enough not to crush the baby between them. Before he pulled away, he left two, three more kisses on her lips for good measure.

Caitlin smiled warmly at him, not needing much words to know what he's feeling right now.

"I love you too. But don't keep us waiting. I know you've got something stuck in your brain for a while now."

"Audrianna."

The word slipped through his mouth without a second thought and Caitlin's smile grew wider for she knew what the name meant exactly. And there's no doubt that when the baby grows up, she'd still be the beacon of strength that she is right now to them.

"I love it."

* * *

 _ **5 years later**_

The sound of little footsteps could be heard running down the hall and it wasn't long before it has reached its destination.

"Mommy…Mommy, wake up!" She whisper-shouted on her mom's side, shaking her awake with her little hands carefully as to not disturb the other person on the bed.

"Audrey? It's still too early in the morning, sweetheart. What is it?" Caitlin turned around to face her daughter, slowly unwrapping herself up from her husband's warm embrace.

"It's today, Mommy! And you promised you're going to help me make the surprise for Daddy." She pouted, making Caitlin suppress a giggle.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget?" She bopped her nose and smiled at her excitement.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Audrey all but clapped her hands and jumped up and down, tugging her mom's hand in the process.

"Alright sweetie, just keep your voice down. We don't want to wake Daddy up and ruin the surprise now, do we?"

"Of course not, Mommy. But you gotta hurry up!" She squealed before running down the stairs.

"Alright, alright. Mommy's coming."

Caitlin took a quick glance back at her still sleeping husband before donning on her robe and followed her daughter downstairs.

A few minutes after and a rather messy kitchen (which Caitlin wouldn't have been able to stand the idea of leaving her kitchen in such a state but seeing her daughter so happy made her forget about her standards for once. She'd just have to ask Barry to help her clean after), they made their way back upstairs to surprise Barry.

"Ready? In 3…2…1…"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Audrey jumped on her parent's bed as she attacked her daddy with kisses all over his face. Her tiny hands trying to grasp his face fully but they can only cover so much.

"Come on, Daddy! The kiss attack is over. You've got to wake up now." She whined, clearly eager to let him see what she's got in store for him.

"Mmmm…more…" Barry groaned as he reached for his daughter to draw her closer to him with his eyes still closed.

Audrey didn't waste any more time and gave her daddy another peck on the cheek, leaving a soundly one as she did.

"There. Please wake up now, pleeease!"

Barry opened his left eye, scanning the room before he found his wife standing on the foot of the bed watching their interaction in amusement. He leaned over his daughter's ear and whispered something that made Audrey's eyes light up like her father's did.

"Mommy, Daddy is under a witch's spell and the only thing that can wake him up is a true love's kiss. Just like in fairytales, Mommy!"

Caitlin all but smiled at how clever her husband is. But if he knew how to play this game, she might as well bring the ball to her court. "Okay, a true love's kiss it is." She made her way to where Barry lay and snuggled on the opposite side of him. She could clearly see the smug smile he had on his face, something he didn't even tried to hide. So she just gave him a fast peck on the cheeks and pat his chest. "There, all done."

"But why isn't he waking up? Daddy?" Barry just cleared his throat, eyes still closed as he dramatically pouted his lips. Audrey was the first one to pick up on what he meant. "Mommy, you have to kiss him on the lips for it to work."

Failing to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her husband's clever ways, she said, "Of course it is." Before leaning down and giving him a proper kiss.

And it was all it take to magically wake Barry up from his slumber.

"Daddy is awake! Thank you, Mommy."

"Anything for you, sweetie." She smiled at her daughter before catching the wink her husband threw at her.

"Daddy, look! I made you something." Audrey made her way down the bed to get the tray of food from the table.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked, drawing Caitlin close to his side as he stole another kiss on her neck, making her smack him on the chest and whispered, "No funny business Mr. Allen, our daughter's here."

"Only if you promise to give me some later, Dr. Allen" He raised a suggestive brow at her, making her giggle before whispering, "You're insufferable, you know that?"

"But you love me even more for it."

Before she could answer, Audrey has jumped back on the bed, squeezing her way in between them which they gladly let her take.

"Surprise! Happy Father's Day, Daddy!"

She raised a plate with pancakes on it, the strawberries were cut to look like hearts while the syrup was used to form the words, 'Happy Father's Day, Daddy! You're the best daddy ever and you're the only one for me and mommy. We love you!'

"You…did this? For…me?" Tears were slowly forming in his eyes, touched by the simple gesture his daughter made. They had told Audrey about his other daddy but even if she's too young to comprehend, she always made sure that he knows that he's the only daddy she would ever want. And since he and Caitlin got married three years ago, it made Audrey legally his.

"Of course, Daddy. You're the only daddy that I want." She said, before engulfing him in a huge hug which he quickly returned. He reached for Caitlin with his free hand who's watching the whole exchange with a watery smile and glossy eyes. She reached out and kissed his cheek as he hugged them both.

"Daddy loves you very much, Audrey. You and Mommy."

"And we love you too, Daddy."

"Yeah, we do." Caitlin said, pulling herself away from the family hug to reach for something in their nightstand. "But since Audrey has already given you her surprise, I think it's only fair that I'd give one of mine too."

She took out a small rectangular box from one of the drawer and handed it to him, her smile so bright and sincere when she said, "Open it."

Barry wasted no time to untie the ribbon holding up the box and when he peeked inside, he saw a small stick with a tiny plus sign in the far end of it. He was speechless for a few seconds, mouth hanging open and Caitlin enjoyed seeing his shock transform into utter bliss.

"What…oh my goodness, Cait. Is this? Are you?"

"Two weeks. I've had my suspicions but it's only yesterday that I've confirmed it with the doctor. Happy Father's Day, love."

Barry hugged her tightly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear but most importantly, he was more than grateful to have his life turn out like this.

And none of it would have been possible if they been each other's rock and anchor.

"Happy Father's Day, indeed."

* * *

 **Request Completed**

* * *

 **AN: I just want to express my sincere apology to Yasmim Nayane for taking too long to finish this story but it's here now and I hope like how your request turned out. Enjoy!**

 **-A**


	24. The Unexpected Twist

**The One with The Unexpected Twist**

 _ **For Adaline Keff**_

* * *

"Dude, seriously. You've been staring at that magazine for a while now, I'm gonna have to call you a creep."

Cisco stopped turning in his chair as he looked at Barry, stressing the word creep as he found his friend trapped in his own world again as he stared at one of the many magazines in his office.

For the nth time that afternoon, his words fell on deaf ears as Barry never even seemed to acknowledge his presence anymore the moment he had laid eyes on the cover of the magazine, specifically at the model posing at the very front of it.

"Alright, that's it. I didn't want to put the foot down but you were asking for it." Cisco grabbed the magazine from Barry, effectively gaining his attention as looked at his friend with a hint of irritation in his eyes.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked as he stood up from his chair behind the desk, one hand stretching out to get the magazine back from the long-haired man.

"Seriously?! I've been trying to get your attention ever since I got here but clearly you are in your personal La La Land ogling that woman in the magazine again!"

"I wasn't ogling-"

"Dude." Cisco just glared at him and gave him a _for real_ look, clearly not buying whatever excuse he's gonna come up with.

Barry looked defeated, shoulders slumped as he let out a heavy sigh. Upon noticing it, Cisco's eyes shined with excitement as he thought of an idea to cheer his sulking friend up.

"Okay, wipe that frown off your face and come with me. We're going to have some fun!" He clapped his hands twice before patting him on the shoulder and urging him out of his office.

"Cisco, I don't think I'm in the mood to go out tonight."

"Nonsense! You've been cooped up in your office for too long I think it's time for you to live a little."

Seeing as there's no way he could get out of this, Barry just shook his head and asked, "Alright, where to?"

His friend's smile just got wider, "I know just the place."

* * *

Arriving at the place Cisco decided to bring him to, Barry's face scrunched up in confusion, brows knitted together as this was the last place he wanted to be right now.

"An exclusive bar?" He asked as Cisco led them to the table across the bar, the music blaring all around them, making it hard for them to hear each other.

"You're welcome." Cisco said, smug smile plastered on his face. He then gestured to the bartender, signaling to open a tab for them.

"This is your idea of having fun? It's too loud in here." Barry all but screamed to his friend, eyeing the place before turning back to their table where two mugs of beer now sat.

"This is a bar! What do you expect?" He countered which Barry just rolled his eyes at his defense. "Besides, I know that look you had earlier. You're having woman problems and right now, I want you to forget everything else and have some fun!"

"I told you I have a girlfriend, Cisco. And you know I'm a stick-to-one kind of guy."

Cisco rolled his eyes at him, "And where is she now?"

"She's away for work." He let out a heavy sigh, running his hands through his hair. "And she won't be back for at least another week."

"See? There's your answer."

"Cisco-"

"Dude, I'm not asking you to go fool around with some random girl you met at a bar. What I'm saying is, you have to loosen up. Live a little, dance if you must!" He cheered as he started moving to the beat of the music. Barry would've commented on his dancing skills (rather the lack of it) when his phone rang, an automatic smile coming to his face upon seeing the caller ID.

"Excuse me, I have to take it."

He said and made his way out of the bar, catching Cisco's approving nod before he disappeared out on the back. After a couple of minutes of chatting, he decided to go back inside, a look of disappointment in his eyes knowing he wouldn't be seeing his girlfriend for another week or so.

"Is that her?" Cisco asked after downing the last few gulps of his beer.

"Yeah." He replied with a shrug of a shoulder.

"Annd?"

"She said she wouldn't be coming home for another week or so." He let out yet another sigh, running his hand through his now messy hair.

"Then the more reason you should enjoy tonight. Keep your mind off things for a little while." He said, before winking back to a dark-haired woman sitting by the bar.

Noticing his friend's gesture, he looked back to where he was looking and knowing he'd be much better off without him just sulking like a little kid, he decided that maybe it's time for him to go.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just go home." Barry started standing up but Cisco was quick to his feet, shoving him back down to his chair as he gestured at the bartender for another drink for them.

"Uhm, nah-uh. You're staying where you are." He kept a firm hand on his shoulder, tightening up his man bun before saying, "Okay, look. If you really don't want to have fun, then fine. But don't you ever think that for a second that I will let you sulk on your own. If you want to throw yourself a little pity party then consider me your guest."

Barry just stared at him for a few seconds, really appreciating the genuine concern underlying his words. "Thanks, man. It means a lot."

Cisco snorted, "Nah, don't mention it. I'm your best friend. What else am I here for?" He raised his glass for Barry to do the same and for the second time that night, a smile made its way to Barry's face.

After a couple of drinks or so, Cisco has become a bit tipsy but not to the point where he is capable of embarrassing himself effortlessly just like what he did the last time he got drunk off of his marbles. On the other hand, Barry couldn't seem to feel the effects of the alcohol, having such a high tolerance for the drink really had its perks at times.

Cisco is in the middle of telling yet another story when he noticed that his friend's attention wasn't on him. Again. Looking to what caught Barry's line of sight, his jaw dropped, accompanied by the monumental silence possessed by the previously loud crowd at the sight of her.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" He exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise as he couldn't believe he's seeing her in the flesh.

She's wearing a tight deep red dress with two horizontal slits on either side of her waist, accentuating her already perfect curves accompanied by black stilettos and finishing off with a matching red lipstick that made her look like a divinity on the face of the earth. Cisco knew she was beautiful but she looks unreal in the flesh and glancing to his friend, he knew Barry would've totally agree with him too, lest he wouldn't waste so much time staring at her pictures in magazine covers.

Snapping out of it, he elbowed Barry slightly, tapping his own face as he said, "Dude, tell me I'm just dreaming. Tell me that it's not really Caitlin Snow, _The_ Caitlin Snow we're looking at."

But Barry seemed unfazed by his friend, eyes still glued to Caitlin who just went inside the bar, literally making the world stop for the people who had seen her.

Taking a good look to where the supermodel's eyes were directed to, Cisco didn't know how to react properly seeing that Caitlin is actually having a staring game with his best friend.

"Heavens Barry, she's looking at you." He shook his friend again, this time successfully coaxing some words from him.

"I can't believe she's actually here." He said, almost above a whisper but Cisco had heard him clearly.

"I know, dude! That's what I've been telling you earlier." Cisco exclaimed, before tapping his shoulder once more, "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"What I have to." Barry answered, a smirk forming on his face before he stood up like a man with a purpose and made his way to where Caitlin was casually standing by the bar.

Cisco didn't even know what he meant by that and never in his life did he know that his friend is capable of smirking, let alone to have that confidence literally oozing out of him when he went on his way to meet the woman of his dreams.

He didn't know how long he sat there staring at his friend and Caitlin Snow who seemed to really enjoy Barry's company, wondering how he felt like they had known each other before. He couldn't help but notice the way Caitlin would subtly turn down other men's request of her attention as her eyes seemed to be only for Barry. On the other hand, he forms another strange thought in his mind seeing how Barry would occasionally put his hands on Caitlin's waist, as if protectively shielding her from this world. And more importantly, Caitlin didn't even seem to be a bit bothered by it.

Maybe it was just the alcohol playing tricks on him. Because there's no way, _no way_ that these two have met before.

He hadn't noticed that the pair had made their way to him until Barry reached out a hand to pat him on the shoulder, a huge smile on his face and said, "Thanks for tonight, Cisco. I'm really glad you talked me into going out tonight."

"Uhm, yeah, sure. No problem. Yeaaah." He was actually a loss for words, mind still not processing this whole situation. He wouldn't be surprised to just suddenly wake up and find himself in his bedroom because this entire moment is too surreal even for a tech genius like him.

Cisco knew he should just keep his mouth shut, knowing nothing good will ever come out of it especially now that he's borderline tipsy. "You…you're real right? I mean you're actually Caitlin Snow, the supermodel whose face was literally on ever magazine cover here in Central City?"

He saw Barry stifle a laugh in the corner of his eye but he was too caught up with the way Caitlin's mouth turned into a blinding smile and damn, who knew one's eyes are capable of smiling too?

"That's quite an impression you've had of me but yeah, that's me. Although, I'd rather you call me Caitlin, Mr. Ramon." She extended a hand for him to shake and he didn't waste time to reach out to her.

"Please, it's Cisco, Caitlin." He replied with a smile of his own.

"It's nice to meet you. Barry said you were the one who forced him to go out tonight so I guess I owe you a thanks for that. If you hadn't then maybe we won't be given a chance to meet each other tonight." She said, placing her hand back to where it was holding Barry's left arm and went on her tiptoes to peck his friend on the cheek which caused him to blush immediately.

"It's no problem, it's my job as is best friend to cheer him up. This guy has been having woman problems ever since his girlfriend left." His words were out before he could even stop himself, eyes widening when he saw Barry's expression soften at him.

Before he could take anything back or rather look for some excuse for it, Caitlin beat him to it by asking, "Woman problems, huh? Barry hasn't mentioned anything about having a girlfriend. Have you, Barry?"

He couldn't quite decipher the look on Caitlin's face, her eyes were seemingly amused but there's also a hint of challenge in them. Barry didn't answer, his eyes started roaming anywhere but to him and he couldn't help but feel like he had ruined this night for him.

"Oops…" He cleared his throat before addressing Caitlin, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go ahead of him I just-" He stopped himself upon seeing Barry's eyes looking uncertain, remorse masking his features as he laid his attention back to him. He didn't quite understand what he meant by that but there's no way he'd let his best friend go home with some stranger he just met, even if that stranger is a supermodel. Barry might be just under the influence of alcohol for behaving like that but there's no way he'd let him be with someone that isn't his girlfriend. Shaking his head he continued, "You know what? I'm not sorry."

The pair just looked at him, trying to understand him through his slurry words, "I'm not sorry for telling the truth. You might be Barry's dream girl but you're not his girlfriend and being a good best friend, I won't have my friend cheating on his girlfriend just because she wasn't here and apparently, a supermodel has taken such an interest in him." He finished as swayed back to the couch, feeling like the world is spinning around him.

He didn't catch the proud look on Barry's face and a fond look on Caitlin's as downed another drink and rested his head on top of the table. He only looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, catching Caitlin's eyes as she stared down at him.

"You really are a good guy, Cisco. I'm really glad Barry has you as his best friend." With that, she kissed him on the cheek before going back to Barry's side who's calling for someone to take care of him.

"Really appreciate your effort tonight, buddy. Go home and get some rest. I'll see you at work on Monday."

Those where the last words he heard before he drifted off to sleep, wishing he was on his right mind to actually understand what happened just moments ago.

* * *

As Barry and Caitlin made their way out of the bar, the pair immediately went inside Barry's car and Caitlin's hands were immediately all over him, urging him to drive faster. It didn't take long before Barry was pulling over at his own parking lot, going out of the car and going to Caitlin's side to open the door up for her. Upon helping her out of the car, he was met by her demanding lips immediately which he did nothing but kiss back just as bruising.

He backed her up the car before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her inside the house bridal style. Her angelic laugh echoing throughout the house as they made their way upstairs to the bedroom. Barry pinned her on the door as he attacked her neck with kisses, going south before his lips met the fabric of her dress. He looked back at her and smirked before he brutally ripped her dress in two in one swift motion, causing her to let out a surprised yelp.

He started showering her body with kisses and when he returned to leaving love bites on her neck, she took the opportunity to free him from his suit and shirt, eager to get him undressed as well. When they had no stitch of clothing between their bodies, Barry threw Caitlin on the bed, coaxing a seductive smile to creep up her face, loving the way he gets rough on her.

Some passionate moments after, they both found themselves spent, Caitlin perched on top of Barry as they tried to catch their breath. He was gently stroking her hair with his hand while the other kept her impossibly close to him, loving how her hot body fit snugly into his.

"Wow, that was amazing." He breathed, pressing a kiss down her forehead as he shifted to his left, meeting her gaze, "You are amazing."

She returns a kiss on his chest, still puffy and blushing from their activities just moments ago. She had a devilish look on her face when she asked, "Better than your girlfriend?"

The pair just looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing at their own inside joke.

"I bet Cisco would kill me the moment we tell him the truth." He smiled at her, contemplating what would piss Cisco more, letting him think that he's gonna cheat on his girlfriend with Caitlin or the fact that he didn't tell him that Caitlin is the girlfriend he's been talking about all those times ago.

"I'm starting to feel guilty. Based from our little gimmick earlier, I realized how much of a good friend he is to you."

"He's the best there is and I can't wait to properly introduce the two of you. He's gonna flip when he realizes that the supermodel I'm always staring at in magazine covers is actually my girlfriend." He smiled, meeting her halfway for a short sweet kiss.

"I thought you already stopped doing that." She mumbled as she buried her face at the crook of his neck, embarrassed by his confession.

Barry let out a chuckle, squeezing her body closer to his as he couldn't contain how much she's being adorable right now. Who knew that the fearless supermodel gets flustered with the idea of her own boyfriend, buying magazines with her on the cover just so he could stare at her every time.

"I can't help it. Staring at my beautiful girlfriend is the kind of pastime I don't mind getting addicted to." He answered with a smirk, lifting her face up to meet hers to admire the adorable blush he's sure she's sporting. "Besides, it kind of helps whenever you're not here with me. It's nice to know what you've been up to from time to time."

She nodded, pecking his lips once more before saying, "I promise I'll try to be with you as much as I could. It's just that, Fashion Week is in a couple of weeks. I'm flooded with promotions and pre-event photoshoots I can hardly take time for myself."

"Baby, you don't have to explain. I understand. I just wish I won't miss you too much while you're not here." He brushed a stray lock behind her ear, drawing his nose closer to hers.

"I miss you too, love. Everyday. And I promise that when Fashion Week is over, we'll have a vacation, just the two of us." She said as she finally closed the gap between them, kissing him passionately before he flips them over so he was hovering above hers once again.

"So looking forward to it."

* * *

It wasn't a week after before everything went clear for Cisco. That night at the bar was still a blurry memory for him, now in doubt whether he actually met _The_ Caitlin Snow that night or it was just the alcohol playing with his mind.

The thing is, some memories that were vaguely remembered went clearer and clearer when Barry asked him if he could finally meet his girlfriend. He knew and was sure of it that he gave Barry the best friend speech about staying loyal meaning…he actually met Caitlin Snow that night but why does it feel like he's missing something?

All of the answers to his questions were handed to him when someone finally arrived at the high-end restaurant that Barry had chosen for the night. The whole second floor and the balcony was reserved exclusively for them and Cisco's curiosity grew tenfold at the setup.

What he didn't know is that the big surprise is yet to come.

"Cisco, meet my girlfriend, Caitlin Snow."

"Nice to meet you again, Cisco. I'm sorry if we gave you quite the impression back then. How about we start all over. I'm Caitlin, Barry's girlfriend."

Cisco's face is painted with nothing but a magnified shocked expression, all these questions running through his mind. Realizations, coming at him like a speeding bullet piercing through his comprehension. When everything dawned upon him finally, all he could muster was an exasperated,

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Request Completed**


	25. The Chemistry Between

**The One with The Chemistry Between**

 _ **For CallMeMiles**_

* * *

 _"10, 9, 8, 7..."_

Barry tapped his fingers on his desk yet again, counting down the seconds until the last one before the bell rings. He usually wasn't this overly excited about having a school day end, knowing just how much he loves studying but with the knowledge of meeting someone (that someone being his long-time crush), he couldn't wait until the day is over.

"3, 2 and 1!" He whispered to himself, hurrying up to tidy his things as the bell rang. He made his way to his locker, hoping he'd find her there as per usual but today was different. He was hoping he'd just ask her about the plans she mentioned when he sees her here since he had done a huge mistake of not asking for her number when they bumped into each other the other day.

But she was nowhere to be found. And he couldn't help but think that maybe Cisco's right, he and she doesn't belong in the same level and there's no way he'd get a chance to at least talk to her knowing he's a nerd and she, well, she's just the head cheerleader of the

Sighing, he dropped his bag near the shelves, head hung low as he opened his locker. A piece of paper falling out of one of his books startled him momentarily, immediately picking it up with confusion on his face.

That confusion quickly changed into an excited smile, fixing his glasses up to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Because there, on that small piece of paper are the words,

 _'Same time, same place? I'll be waiting'_

 _-Cesium_

He let out a loud, "Yes!", gaining the attention of the students around him which he immediately apologized for. He quickly fixed his things and was beyond ready to go when someone made their presence known.

"Okay, care to tell me what was that all about?" The long-haired man asked, sucking on his lollipop before taking it out of his mouth and pointing it accusingly at his friend.

Barry frowned at the gesture but he was fast to answer the question, "What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I just saw you yelp like a schoolgirl upon reading that piece of paper. What does it say anyway?" Cisco reached out a hand to get the paper from his hands and Barry was too slow to get it out of his reach.

He frowned at him for trying to hide the paper, eyes narrowing as he read it out loud, "Same time, same place? And I'll be waiting? Who is this..." He read the paper once more before Barry snatched it back from him, groaning under his breath. "..Cesium? What kind of codename is that?"

Barry huffed at his friend's mocking tone, "A very creative one I must say."

"Oh please, how was that creative?" He widened his eyes him, sparkling as he changed his mind, "Well, I mean it's kinda cool using the elements of the periodic table but he could've thought of a much cooler one like Xenon or Titanium. Or maybe even Tungsten-"

"I'll see you tomorrow Cisco!" He waved at his friend, tightening his hold at his back pack and made his way to where they had talked one day ago.

Cisco is still screaming at him along the lines of, "I'm onto you, Barry! I'll make sure I'll know who that was and you better see to it that he's not going to replace me as your best friend because we both know I'm the best there is!"

He just chuckled at his friend thinking, _"Oh, if he only knew it wasn't a he then I'm sure he's going to flip."_

It wasn't long before he reached his destination, taking time to catch his breath as he ran all the way up there without stopping. He gently opened the door to the rooftop, taking in the breath of fresh air as he settled his bag on the ground.

His eyes immediately searched for her and if he thought it was hard for him to catch his breath earlier then he was clearly mistaken. Because the sight before him more than took his breath away.

She's standing there in a flowy dress, eyes closed as she let the wind caress her auburn locks. She's half facing the sunset and the orange rays of the sun gave her an ethereal glow. He stood there in awe, mouth hanging open as he took in her beauty, mind still in disbelief as he get to witness her like this.

He was snapped out of his reverie when she finally opened her eyes, connecting with his immediately as if she felt his presence. He's very much aware that he's still staring but at that time, he doesn't seem to care.

She approached him carefully, eyes wide and smiling as she reached out a hand, coaxing his own to hold hers. He closed his eyes as he reveled in the softness of her flesh, how smooth it felt against his calloused one.

"Dance with me." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, making him fall for her even more than he already has.

"I-I-I don't dance." He stuttered, his free hand coming to scratch the back of his neck.

She pulled him close to her and whispered, "Neither do I."

And for a moment there, he didn't hesitate to follow her lead, her melodious laugh is more than the music he needed. After another round of swaying and twirling, they found themselves laying side by side on the makeshift grass, the rooftop designed to be like an open greenhouse for the students to use.

"I didn't know you have quite the moves, Mr. Allen." She teased, eyes still fixed on the now darkening sky.

"Th-that's probably from my mom. Sh-she's a very g-g-good dancer." He replied, cursing himself lightly for stuttering so much. He knew he had dealt with this problem a long time ago but actually talking to his crush who seemed to be sent from heaven kind of brought back the nerves.

He felt her get up into a sitting position, following her gesture and soon they were sitting face to face on the grass.

It was her who broke the comfortable silence enveloping them, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No. Go ahead."

She looked hesitant but she looked up at him nonetheless, "Do you...uhm, the stuttering, was it always there?"

Barry looked away for a second, trying to calm his nerves for he knew that no one likes dealing with people who stutters and he couldn't help but think she might be one of those people too. "I-I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't m-m-mean to speak like th-this. I-i-it's just that I tend t-t-to s-stutter whenever I-I-I get nervous."

His face is way beyond embarrassed right now, hoping for the earth to just swallow him whole. If he thought he had a chance to be with her, then he's clearly mistaken because there's no way she'd want to settle for a nervous wreck like him.

He couldn't help but think that she'd better be off going out with people in her level, popular and confident and not to be stuck with someone like him. He knew Cisco was right all along, the kind of hers shouldn't be mingling with the likes of him. They're just too different from each other.

Deciding that he couldn't stand her further rejection, he thought that maybe it's time for him to go.

"I-I have to go n-now. Th-thank you for i-i-inviting me here." He intended to stand up but her firm grip on his hand prevented him from doing so.

"Wait, don't go yet." She pleaded to him with her eyes and he was weak to say no to her. He quietly nodded and returned to where he sat across her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just noticed that you don't stutter around anybody. Just me."

He was taken aback by her answer, does she really pay attention to him that much? He tried to suppress the oncoming blush but to no avail. Maybe his mom's right, he judged people too fast sometimes he ends up making a fool of himself.

He always remembered how his mom would tell him he has that gift that she had, the ability to discern people. And she was proud to say that he always looks for the good in them, even when they proved to be unappealing at first. But ever since he started high school, he's finding it hard to hold onto his mom's word.

People are just too corrupting, putting themselves into a pedestal which they had created themselves. They're set to believe that they belong in this unseen classification that even Cisco, his very best friend, has taken it to heart to prove to him. But he knew that there's always exceptions to the rules and this girl in from of him, is one of them.

And that's what he wishes to hold on to.

He took a deep breath before answering, willing himself to speak confidently. "I had it when I was still a child but my parents helped me through it and with some aid from therapy, I got over it. I-i-it's just when I get nervous, the s-s-stuttering comes back occasionally."

She looked thoughtful for a while before she looked at him, eyes soft and apologetic, "I'm sorry if I make you feel nervous. I didn't mean to be so threatening. Am I? I mean, do I really look intimidating to you?"

"No, no, no! It's just that you-y-you're you. You're Caitlin Snow, the head cheerleader in campus. I-I-I just don't understand why you'd want to spend time with a s-s-stuttering mess like me."

She just shrugged, a knowing smile on her face. "Because you're _you_ , Barry."

He was dumbfounded by her answer, curious as to what she meant by that but even before he could ask, she's already talking again.

"Do you know why I invited you here?"

"That was what I should've a-a-asked moments ago."

"Well, you know that class we share with Professor Wells, right?" She asked, eyes hopeful.

"What about it?"

"I was hoping maybe we could be lab partners? I didn't know much of the students in that class and since you and I are friends now-"

He cut her off in disbelief, "F-friends?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Or I was hoping we could be?"

"Of course!" His voice too high, he internally flinched. Clearing his throat he said, "I-I would love that. A-a-and I would like to be your partner too."

"Great! And while we're at it, I was hoping we'd get comfortable enough around each other to the point where you won't stutter too much when talking to me?" She smiled, eyes hopeful as she looked up at him.

He returned her smile with a sheepish one, flustered at her statement. _'Caitlin Snow wanted us to be comfortable around each other. Someone pinch me out of this daydream now.'_

But he never woke up, making him smile wider if that's even possible.

"Don't get me wrong, I like that stutter of yours. It's kind of cute but knowing that it's a telltale sign of you getting nervous then I'd rather want you to be at ease enough around me." She crinkled her nose, lips curling into a thoughtful pout as she looked at him.

 _'She's thinks I'm cute.'_ He blushed again, more furiously this time as he had an internal debate in his mind. _'The stutter, you idiot. Not you. Of course, I know that. It's just-'_

"Barry? Did you hear what I said?"

Trying not to look dumbfounded he replied, "Yeah, yeah. I'm listening."

"Okay so, shall we? It's getting too dark. My mom would probably not let me hear the end of it if I wasn't home in time for dinner." She started collecting her things, putting it inside her bag as she dusted off her dress.

Barry did the same, glancing around to check whether they left some valuables. When they had made sure that everything's all set, they made their way down the building and out of the campus.

They we're enveloped in a comfortable silence until Barry spoke, "Earlier with your letter, y-you ended it with the name Cesium. Does that mean that y-y-you actually understood my sorry try for a p-pick-up line?"

Caitlin studied the way he scratched the back of his neck, looking away from her as he spoke. She wondered whether those are another telltale signs she get to learn about him, guess she'll have to figure out along the way.

"Well, it took me a while but yeah, I got it. You and I have such remarkable chemistry, Mr. Allen. Even the periodic table said so." She beamed at him, her eyes a bit teasing but he didn't mind.

Not knowing where he got the boost of confident from but he ended up saying, "And we don't want to mess up with the scientific facts now, do we Ms. Snow?"

"Of course not. And would you look at that, you didn't even stutter once. Guess it's a good thing that Cesium and Barium should stay beside each other, don't they?" She bumped him playfully at the shoulder, laughter echoing at the stillness of the night.

He gave an enthusiastic nod, halting at his steps when they reached the spot where she parked her car.

"Thanks for walking with me to my car, Barry." She unlocked the door before asking hin again, "Sure you don't want a ride home?"

"N-no, I-I-I'm fine. Besides, I brought my bike with m-me earlier." He replied, shutting the door for her which earned him a grateful smile.

"Maybe next time you won't consider bringing it to school." She gave him a playful wink and started up the engine. "See you around, Barium!"

And with those words, Barry stood still as he watched her car drive away, senses tingling from head to toe as he replayed the words over and over again.

In that moment he knew, that girl, Caitlin Snow, she'll be the death of him. And what a good way to die that is.

* * *

For weeks they've established a routine, her dropping letters to his locker while he would count down the seconds until the last bell rang, almost running into people in his haste to see her.

He knew this sudden change in his behavior didn't go unnoticed by Cisco but he had yet to tell him about his secret encounters with Caitlin. He was afraid he'd pop the bubble he was in, lecturing him about _the rules_ and going on and on about how they're not going to work out with their differences and such.

And he wasn't wrong. Because the moment he saw his friend with that look in his eyes, he knew he wouldn't let him go without him spilling everything to him.

They sat on a cafeteria bench face to face, Cisco's fingers tapping impatiently on top of the table as he waited for him to answer the question. Barry sighed, exasperated as he threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine, okay! I've been meeting with her for two months now, once or twice a week but I'll have you know it's purely academic." He looked down in embarrassment and mumbled, "And I hope she's still oblivious to my feelings for her."

"Woah, woah, woah! Stop right there, Bartholomew." He emphasized his full name, making Barry flinched both at the sound and the fact that Cisco only uses his full name when he's beyond pissed or in disbelief. In this case, it's both.

"Are you telling me that, Cesium, whom I thought was a _he_ is actually a _she_ and you've been having secret rendezvous for two months now? Dude! Were you ever going to tell me?" He literally screamed at him, gaining some attention from the students in the cafeteria so Barry immediately shushed him.

"Calm down, Cisco. I don't want you to make a scene here. I-"

"Oh, you don't want me to make a scene? Then maybe you should've thought of how would I react first before keeping this a secret from your very best friend!" His voice is escalating again, making Barry roll his eyes as if saying he should've seen this coming.

"You reacting this way is what I'm afraid of. And I haven't even told you yet who she is." He huffed, rubbing a hand on his now aching head.

"Wait didn't you mention you have feelings for this mysterious girl?" Barry nodded and Cisco has put two and two together then, "OH MY GOOD-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Barry was quick to cover his mouth, "Quiet Cisco, she's just sitting right there. I don't want her to think that I'm telling everyone about our meetings."

Cisco nodded furiously, Barry still cautious about removing his hand so when Cisco nodded another one, slowly this time, he reluctantly let go of his friend.

"Dude, what did I tell you about the likes of her and the destruction it will bring to our kind?" He whisper-shouted, making Barry roll his eyes as Cisco made it sound like a scene from one of those sci-fi movies he's very much fond of.

"Cisco, you haven't even met her. And I'm telling you, she's the kindest, sweetest, most genuine person I've known. I'm pretty sure she'd love to geek out with you if you'd only give her a chance." He countered, eyes full of hope for he knew that Cisco would like her too if only they'd be given a chance to meet each other.

"I don't know man, what if it's one of those bets they've got going on? I mean, you've said it yourself. You just bumped into each other once in a cafeteria and after talking to her, she invited you to the spot which according to you, is her safe haven in the school. Don't you think that kind of escalated quickly?" He said, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I told you, we had a connection. And ever since that, we found out that we had a lot in common and we enjoyed doing things together. What's so wrong with that?"

"Look, I'm not saying it's wrong. I'm just saying that maybe she bumped into you in purpose. We both know that people in her level just doesn't jump into conversations with us. What if she planned it all along? You've watched Mean Girls, right? What if they have this book and-"

"You're being ridiculous. And have you forgotten one of the most basic scientific rules? For every rule, there's an exception. And even if you're right about these stupid classifications, I strongly believe she's an exception Cisco." He explained, determined to convince his friend that everything, even high school life, is not what it always seems to be.

"I thought you were going to say, for every action is an equal and opposite reaction but I guess that'll do too." Cisco said, smiling to his friend for he knew, Barry's right. Caitlin might be an exception but he still wanted his friend to be cautious of how other people might react. And as much as he didn't want to include himself into what the majority of the campus had done, putting people into prejudiced societal cluster, he didn't have much choice since he's being surrounded with immature people his age.

He's just glad that he had a friend like Barry, having enough courage in him to see past those hurdles and actually took a stand for what he believes and wanted to achieve.

"So does this mean you wouldn't be against me seeing her?" He smiled, eyes hopeful upon seeing the understanding in his friend's eyes.

"Nope. Young love, what do I have against that?" Cisco just chuckled, leaning back on his chair as he slurped down his slushie. Barry just gave him a sincere smile and he nodded in acknowledgement before leaving him another friendly advice. "Just…be careful, okay? I didn't want you getting hurt in any way. And I'll see to it that I'll record your wailing face if she ever made you cry so don't you ever do that in front of me."

Barry just laughed at his friend's empty threats, knowing he had nothing but the best interest for him at heart. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Cisco, you're the best."

"Whatever you say, Romeo."

Barry left the cafeteria feeling like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Having Cisco's support is more than what he needed to finally gain the confidence to tell Caitlin what he feels and it's just a matter of time before he does.

He strongly believes that Caitlin is what she seems to be and more, an exception to the rule, and that's what he hopes to hold on to.

* * *

Arriving at their usual spot, Barry was surprised that Caitlin wasn't there. She's usually the first one to arrive, always on time so he couldn't help but worry thinking that something might have happened to her. His worries were immediately forgotten when he heard the familiar sound of the door opening, head turning so fast he almost gave himself a whiplash but seeing her standing there, a little out of breath but still undoubtedly stunning, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"Sorry, I'm late." She dropped her bag down beside her feet, accepting the water bottle he's already giving her. After taking a huge gulp, she continued, "Coach had us run the routine a couple more times since the competition is just two weeks away."

"It's no problem. We're almost done with the paper anyway and it's not due for another three days so we're good." He took his usual spot on the grass, urging her to do the same.

"Really? We really make quite a pair, don't we Mr. Allen?" She turned to him, smile always blinding as he nodded back at her. "Yes we do, Ms. Snow."

Caitlin was about to bring out her laptop when Barry steadied her arm with his hand, eyes roaming everywhere as he tried to compose himself before asking the question he's been dying to ask since she arrived.

"I-I-I…Cait, I-I was w-wondering if-"

Caitlin held his cheek with one hand, an immediate blush forming on it which he's sure she's seeing, making him redden a bit more. "You're stuttering again. Deep breaths okay? Remember, it's just me, Barry."

He nodded slowly, taking deep breaths as she instructed before looking up at her again. "Cait, I was wondering if we could skip making the paper tonight?"

Her amused expression didn't go unnoticed by him, trying to defend himself quickly even if she hadn't voiced out her concerns yet. "I just thought th-th-that we should take a break tonight. I mean, y-y-you've been dealing with a lot of things lately a-and especially with the cheerdance practice, I feel like you've been exhausting yourself too much and-"

"Barry, it's okay."

"-and my m-m-mom wanted to invite you for dinner, saying that you should really try her casserole because I may or may not have mentioned that y-y-your parents are away for two weeks and y-you'd probably not eating-"

His rambling was cut off by her melodious laugh, confusion shown on his face as he thought of something funny he must've said. "Did I say something funny?"

She's still in the middle of controlling her laughter when she replied, "No, Bar. It's just that you haven't asked me out yet and now I'm meeting the parents?"

"What?! I-I-I didn't – did you just say-I-I-" His shocked expression made her laughter come back in full swing. "I'm just messing with you, Barry. You don't need to get too worked up."

He let out a huge sigh of relief at her statement, "You really got me there, Cesium."

"I did, didn't I?" She asked, her eyes still smiling from her previous outburst.

"Well, I guess there will be no casserole for you tonight then." He stood up, trying to act nonchalant as he casually picked up his bag.

"Awww, but Barium you said-"

He tried not to smile at the way she called him Barium like it's second nature to her, knowing she had a hard time catching up to his nerdy side that much. "That was before you made fun of me. Now I think we should just finish this paper fast so I could get home to a lovely dinner."

Caitlin knew he's just trying to get back at her for making fun of him earlier but two can play at that game. "Fine, then don't expect an exclusive invite from me to watch the upcoming cheerdance competition live. I'm pretty sure they'll have it broadcasted at the gym's monitor anyway."

It was her turn to shrug, picking her bag up like he did a while ago. The dumbfounded expression on his face is more than rewarding for her to see. "Seriously? A-are you really go-going to invite me?"

"Hmm, that was before you decided to rid me of the lovely dinner privilege." She smirked at him and as much as he wanted to come up with another witty come back, he was too caught up with the idea of her actually inviting him to try and think of anything else for that matter.

"Barry? You still there, Barium?" She waved a hand in front of his face to gain his attention back.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm just…I-I can't believe you'd actually thought of inviting me to your competition." A hand went to scratch the back of his neck, a gesture Caitlin had long figured out what it meant.

She reached out a hand to hold his arm, instantly dropping the hand from his neck. "Of course. You're my inspiration, Barry. Why wouldn't I want you there?"

He ears picked up on that particular word, "Inspiration?" He asked, praying she wouldn't notice the way his cheeks burn at her words.

She shrugged, "Yeah. Out of all the people in this place, you're the only who's brave enough to show who you really are. You never let what other people might say about you. You're just, _you_. And that's one thing I admire about you the most." Her tone suddenly became serious, now it was her turn to look down as she bit her lip.

Barry knew well enough what that meant and he couldn't help but think what had made the naturally confident Caitlin Snow to shy away from him.

"Do you really mean that?"

Her expression changed faster than he could blink, "Of course, I do." She smiled up at him, the usual brightness of her eyes coming back as she looked at him.

He was about to prod some more but she was already a few steps ahead of him, bouncing on her steps before turning around to face him. "Are you coming or I'm just gonna have to let your mom know that her own son can't make it to dinner?"

He shook his head fondly, jogging up to her as he took her books for him to carry. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

They took the next steps together, with Caitlin linking her arm to his like it was the most natural thing in the world for her to do and Barry couldn't deny how it felt just right having her by his side.

Later that night, when pleasantries had been exchanged together with a lot of teasing from Barry's dad about how he never stops talking about her, they found themselves on the porch swing with Caitlin reiterating the stories his mom had told her earlier in the living room.

"I can't believe you still sleep with a fluffy pink elephant til you were nine years old." Her laughter echoes through the stillness of the night and even if Barry wanted to die out of sheer embarrassment, he couldn't help but think that if things like these could make her laugh, (even when it had to sacrifice his masculinity) he'd be totally okay with it.

"Hey, that fluffy pink elephant has a name. I suppose you could spare him a little bit of respect." He leaned back, crossing his arms in front of him as he pouted his lips, trying to act offended.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I know how much Mr. Pinky meant to you." She said almost sincerely, although the crinkle in the corner of her eyes was still plastered firmly, an indication of the humor she tries to hide.

"You're not even sincere." He narrowed his eyes at her, inspecting her closely as she let her lips stretch wider almost close to a smile.

"I am, promise. Scout's honor." She gave him a fake salute, her face in the verge of laughing.

"You were never a girl scout, Ms. Snow." He inched closer to her and the way her face lose its smile into a calm demeanor, made him realize how close they are from each other.

He knew he had to pull away, put distance between them as much as possible for he knew, he was too weak when it comes to her. He might not be able to hold back if he stayed a second longer.

He could feel her warm breath against him, eyes closing as he reveled in the way her proximity made him feel at home to the tips of his toes. Deciding this is the first move of making her know about his feelings, he didn't hesitate to reach a hand up her face, slow enough to give her time to retract. When she didn't, he smiled inwardly, saying a silent prayer in thanksgiving.

Barry was so close, _too close_ , when he heard the front door open, revealing his dad with a knowing smile on his face. He groaned inwardly, not happy with the sudden intrusion. He looked at Caitlin with a pout and she just shrugged before chuckling at his pained expression.

"Your mom wanted me to check on you guys. She says that it's getting a bit late, might as well send Caitlin home before it gets too dangerous for her to drive home alone." His father called out to them which Barry responded with a nod.

Caitlin waved at his father before beaming at him, thanking him and his wife for having her for dinner.

"It's no big deal, Caitlin. We'd love to have you visit again sometime."

"I really appreciate the gesture, Dr. Allen. Kindly give my regards to your wife as well, she really does make one killer casserole." She looked at Barry on that last note, giving him a playful wink as a way of agreeing with him about his mom's cooking.

"Goodbye, Caitlin. Drive home safe, alright?" He asked and Caitlin nodded before saying, "I will, Dr. Allen. Thanks again!"

With another dip of his head, Henry went back inside but not before giving Barry another knowing smile.

The pair was enveloped in silence as they both thought of what happened or what could have happened rather. Barry had a hand on the back of his neck, eyes looking down before he cleared his throat and finally looked up at Caitlin who is just watching him from where she sat.

"So..I guess it's time to call it a night?" He asked, slowly standing up to offer a hand for her to take.

She nodded and took his hand in hers as she stood beside him. They silently walked to her car, Barry opening up the door for her. Before she entered her car, she held his hand for a little longer, playing with his long fingers as she looked up at him.

"I really enjoyed tonight and your parents are so great. You're lucky to have that kind of parents with you."

"I am." He said. "But I think it won't be long until they trade their own son for a daughter they wished they had. They like you that much, Cait." He teased, making her giggle as she moved the hand that's holding his to her mouth, stifling her laugh.

"Oh, you don't need to be jealous. I'm pretty sure they can stand you a bit longer. But if they get tired of you, I'm just a call away." She teased back, smug smile plastered on her face.

"Wow, you wound me, you know that?" He clenched the part of his shirt above his heart, trying his best to act hurt.

"Drama queen." She remarked and they both ended up laughing at that. When the laughter has died down, Caitlin said, "Hey, Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"I really had a great time tonight and that's all thanks to you." She chewed her lip, before giving him a wide smile.

"Well, I could pretty much say the same, Cait." He returned her smile, stepping aside to let her step inside the car.

She closed the door gently and rolled her window down to speak to him. "I guess this is good night?"

"Yeah. Drive safe, Caitlin. And if you could, let me know when you get home safely?"

"Sure, of course. Good night, Bar." She answered as she started rolling the windows up.

"Good night, Cait." He waved, waiting as the engine roared to life. He just stood there watching her car drive away but it hadn't gone too far before it halted to a stop. He began to worry, thinking of the reason why her car suddenly stopped. He was about to jog over to her car when he saw the door opening. Caitlin stepped outside and turned around, eyes immediately finding his.

"Cait is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just forgot something."

"What? Do you want me to go check inside?" He looked back to the direction of his house. When he turn back to her, his was stopped mid-sentence, "I'm sure your bag-"

It was so fast but he had felt her touch on his cheek, anchoring him to her as he stood there frozen, the feeling of her lips on his skin felt like an eternity passing but it was cut too short for his liking.

"There. Have a good night, Barry."

And he just did.

Before he could say something, she was out of sight, the sound of the tires echoing in his mind as he subconsciously rubbed the part of his cheek where her lips had just been.

"A good night indeed."

* * *

Days passed but the memory of that night still lingered in his mind. He knew he had to tell her about how he felt before he explodes. The feeling too intense for him to just keep bottling in. And if her actions are anything but an indication of the possibility of her liking him too, then he couldn't wait to find out.

It's almost a week but Barry had yet to meet Caitlin on their usual spot. After finishing their paper, Caitlin had been forced to concentrate on cheerleading practices since it's only a few days before the competition. Although he understood, he's still a bit down knowing he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her as he wanted to. They kept in contact through text messages and subtle flirting through letters in each other's lockers but it wasn't enough compared to the real thing.

So when the day of the competition got closer and closer and Caitlin's responses had lessened, Barry took it upon himself to see her during practice. Sure, he earned dirty looks and judging stares from other students whenever Caitlin would give him something as simple as a small wave or acknowledging smile but he didn't care. All that mattered was she's there and she knew him well enough not to give false judgement about him, not as if she would ever judge him anyway.

Smiling as Caitlin sent a wink his way during one of the stunts, he casually moved the book he brought closer to his face, trying to conceal the redness of his cheeks. This is how he found himself during her practice, pretending to be deep in reading while he's actually doing anything but that as he stole glances at her from time to time.

Not aware of her sudden presence in front of him, he nearly slapped her with a book which she just giggled at.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were still in the stage. I didn't realize you took a break. I-" He babbled, only to be cut off by her angelic laugh.

"Bar, it's fine. I just came up here to ask you what do you think of the routine."

He fixed his glasses up, eyes scanning her uniform as he spoke, "You're beautiful." He blurted out before he could even comprehend what he was saying. A second after, he's digging himself a deeper grave, "Uhm, no! I-I-I mean yes I-I think you're b-beautiful but th-that's besides the point. The routine, y-yeah tha-that-"

"Barry, breathe. You're stuttering again." She held both of his cheeks with her hands and Barry felt like she had made it harder for him to breathe by doing that.

He took a deep breath, then another until he was speaking normally. "The routine, it's beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled at him before leaning closer and whispered, "And for the other thing too. Thanks, Barry."

She left him a wink before going back to the stage, leaving him a blushing mess yet again.

Everything is going so well for him and it's only a matter of time before he admits his feelings for her, hoping against all hopes that she feels the same way. But if she doesn't, he just hopes she'll let him stay with her even as a friend and that would still be alright with him. Right now, he's just enjoying her company, happy with the way things went on his way.

Until one day, it didn't.

And he felt as if his world had came crashing down before him.

* * *

The day of the competition had arrived and Barry was over the moon when Caitlin had insisted on seeing him before the contest starts. She didn't say exactly what for. All he knew was that it is important for her to see him before performing and that was more than enough for Barry to come rushing to the stadium after the last bell rings.

Upon arriving to the location she told him to meet her, Barry's eyes immediately scanned the place and it didn't take long before he found her leaning against a giant tree outside the stadium already in her cheerleading uniform. He knew for a fact that she's gorgeous as she is but seeing her in a tight long-sleeved top and a matching skirt, he couldn't help but fall for her all over again. She's just so breath-taking without her even trying and what's worse, she didn't even know it.

Slowly, he approached her form. He could see from a distance how she was worrying her bottom lip and that moment he knew, she's nervous about something. And it only urged him to get to her faster and make all her apprehensions go away by all means.

He was about to call out to her when someone beat him to it. He didn't take long to know who it was. Judging by his varsity jacket, his blonde locks and a smug smile, he couldn't help but ball his fists. Because standing before Caitlin is the number one bully in campus.

Jay Garrick.

What made Barry despise him more was the fact that Jay Garrick has been obsessing over Caitlin ever since sophomore year and he seemed to be ignoring whatever hint or outright rejection Caitlin has been giving him.

He was about to confront the guy when he saw the two of them going behind the tree, Caitlin dragging him by his jacket in a rush. He knew he doesn't have a right to be jealous but the way Caitlin held Jay like they had a secret of their own didn't sit well with him.

Curiously, he walked closer to them until he was within earshot of what they were talking about. He can't help the way his jaw clenched when Jay moved dangerously close to Caitlin, one hand coming to rest on the tree trapping her in.

"So you and Allen, huh?" He asked mockingly making Caitlin huff.

"I didn't know you were into nerds like Ba-Ba-Barry A-A-Allen." He ended with a laugh as he purposefully stuttered to mock him.

"Stop it, Jay. You don't even know him." Caitlin seethed and Barry couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by her defending him.

"And you do? What, is he your boyfriend now?"

She seemed hesitant before she answered, "No, it isn't like that. We-"

"So it's true?" He cut her off, leaning back as he shot her another menacing smile.

Barry couldn't help by be a bit disappointed by her answer. He must've known, she doesn't like him that way but deep down he kept on asking himself, what was those subtle flirting they've done thru letters? Doesn't it mean anything? And that kiss she gave him, was that all an act?

He knew he's just overthinking, but his emotions are running high and jealousy has this effect on him that made all rationality fade like a ripples in a distance.

Instead of jumping into conclusions, he continued on eavesdropping, although deep down he knew it would only lead him to trouble.

And he wasn't wrong.

"What is?" She asked, confusion masking her features.

"Oh, don't act so innocent, Cait. I know exactly what you're doing to him. Do you really think I'm that stupid to believe that you actually found a liking to a nerd like Allen? I know you have a motive behind these all, haven't you?" Jay took a step forward, eyes challenging like he was so sure of himself.

Meanwhile, Barry is on the verge of combusting. His emotions were all over the place as he witnessed something he only thought of as a nightmare. Is Cisco right all along? Was he just another nerd they decided to throw into their wicked games just for fun? Caitlin, isn't the person whom he thought she was?

No, Caitlin is an exception. He knows that. She is the most genuine person he's met and he was willing to stand by that no matter what. He's sure this is all just a misunderstanding so-

"Of course I have." Caitlin replied, her expression was unreadable but one thing is for sure, her eyes held nothing but honesty.

And even when Barry wanted to disagree with the fact that Caitlin just agreed with Jay about having a motive behind all of these - befriending him, spending time with him like she enjoyed his company, and most especially, making him feel as if he's special to her - he just couldn't.

Because the next thing he saw was Caitlin, taking Jay by the collar of his jacket as she drew him close.

And at that moment, Barry felt like he had his heart ripped right out of his chest as she stomped all over it over and over again.

So much for being an exception.

* * *

Later that night, Barry found himself in his safe haven outside the city, a secluded beach where peace and calm could be found. He wished this day wouldn't come even if he was well aware of the risks he's taking.

He had so much faith in people, always looking out for the good in them so why did he have to hurt this much by doing what he thinks is right?

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of footsteps coming his way. He immediately looked up from where he sat on the shore, only to find Caitlin running to him trying to catch her breath.

He didn't know what to think, especially what to feel as he took in her form. She's just in a simple white shirt and yoga pants paired with a dark red running shoes but she still looked breathtaking. He wanted to smack himself for thinking that way knowing she's nothing like them, manipulative and dishonest.

"Barry?" He didn't even know he had stood up until he felt her body crashing into his, encasing him in a tight hug as she mumbled into his ear, "Thank god I found you. You really had me worried here."

He didn't respond, arms weighed down by the emotions he had in his heart, sorrowful and agonizing. He wanted to push her away, scream at her like she deserved but he knew he was better than that. Slowly, he pried away her arms, distancing himself from her for he couldn't bare the thought of being so close to someone who had just betrayed him just for the sake something he didn't even want to comprehend.

He faced towards the sea, the breeze suddenly felt colder as he took a step away from her.

"Barry? What's wrong?" She tried to hold his hand but he didn't give her a chance to. Pain and confusion etching Caitlin's face at his simple act of rejection.

Insistently, she put herself in front of him, trying to bridge the gap of their heights to make him look at her. "Bar, I was waiting for you this whole afternoon but you never showed up. I was worried something happened to you so as soon as the competition is over, I went to your house but your mom said you hadn't come home. She told me that I could find you here. Is everything alright?"

When he didn't respond, the worry in Caitlin's face just became more evident. She tried to hold him again but he took another step away from her, eyes unwavering when he said, "Leave me alone."

He sounded so calm, so measured that Caitlin felt a little fear spark inside her. In the time that they spent together, she always saw Barry as someone who never gets offended, let alone hold a grudge against someone so why has he been acting like this. Did she do something wrong?

"No. I'm not leaving until I know you're okay. And you're clearly not so please tell me-"

"Did you enjoy it? Making fun of me?" He cut her off harshly, eyes finally meeting hers and by the looks of it, he has been deeply hurt, the redness of it told her he had been crying.

"What? I don't-"

"Cut it out, Caitlin. There's no point in acting all innocent now, is there?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest, body seething anger as he looked at her.

"Barry, I seriously don't know what you're talking about. Can you just please let me understand?" She pleaded, all these accusations from him didn't seem to make sense to her.

"That's the funny thing, Caitlin. I don't understand it myself." He snorted. "How could you do that to me, huh? You played me. All this time I thought you were different. I thought you could be the exception to the rule but guess where did it take me? Nowhere."

She was about to speak but he didn't give her a chance to. "What was in it for you? Bragging rights? Or you just did that to make Jay Garrick jealous? Tell me, Caitlin."

Caitlin was silent for a while, taking in all of his words. She looked at him with wide eyes as realization dawned upon him. "You were there this afternoon."

"Right place at the right time. And I heard everything you talked about." He sneered.

"No, not everything." She replied, confidence oozing out of her for she knew, this was all a misunderstanding.

Barry's eyes flickered, confusion slowly making its way to his features as the anger and pain were momentarily forgotten.

She took his silence as a cue for her to continue, "I don't know how much of our conversation you overheard but clearly, you didn't stay long enough to let us finish because if you did then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

His brows furrowed, thoughts in disarray as she took in her words. Did he really just jumped into conclusions without even giving her the benefit of the doubt? Barry wanted to smack himself for judging her way too quickly, sighing in frustration for he knew this is what happens when he lets jealousy get the best of him.

"You should've seen the way he cowered in pain when I kicked him in a place where the sun doesn't shine." For the first time that night, Caitlin smiled as she recounted the events earlier in the afternoon. She wanted to see Barry first before she went to perform for she knew, he's the only one capable of calming her nerves and be the source of inspiration she badly needed at that time.

Barry shook his head, letting out a sigh of frustration after hearing her side of the story. He dropped down on the sand below him, head clutched in his hands as he muttered an apology to her. "Oh god, I'm a complete idiot. I know you're not like that. I've always insisted that you're an exception to the rule, which you are in more ways than you could ever know but I disregarded all of that just because I let jealousy get the best of me."

He felt Caitlin sit in front of him, taking his hands away from his head as she coaxed him to look at her. When he did, he couldn't help but notice the teasing smile making it way on her face. Before he could ask, she's already asking him.

"Jealousy, huh? Care to explain to me that one?" She asked, eyes dancing with mischief for she knew where this conversation will go judging by the way his cheeks burn.

"Ughh, I never intended for it to come out like this but I guess there's no way you'd let me out of this without saying it." He intertwined their fingers together, drawing her close to him as they sat face to face in the sand.

"Caitlin Snow, I really really like you. I mean, who wouldn't? More than half of the male population in school has a crush on you and I know you've heard a lot of confessions like this but I want you to know that what I feel for you is more than just a crush." He took a deep breath. "I've admired you ever since I laid eyes on you and yes it only started as a crush but then I get to know you, see how beautiful you are from inside out and anyone would be a fool if they can see what I see and not fall head over heels for you. That's how amazing you are and I think that I...I-I think I'm falling in love with you."

Caitlin's eyes shined with unshed tears, his words so sincere she couldn't even comprehend how she deserved to have this love from someone so selfless like him.

He mistook her silence as a sign of rejection, so before she could even respond to him, he's already shying away, hands cowering behind his folded legs as he looked away from her.

"You didn't ha-have to s-say it back, Cait. I-I just wanted you to know because I-I can't keep it in much longer. I-I'd understand i-if you don't f-feel the same way. I-I just hope you l-let me stay as your f-friend-"

"No."

"Wh-what? Cait, I-I.."

"I think I know how to deal with that stutter of yours, Barry." She said, smiling smugly at him as her hands guided his own to circle around her waist as she put her legs on either side of his, almost straddling him.

"I-I don't-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt her lips against his, shocking him momentarily before he found himself reciprocating her kiss, pouring all of his love for her in that simple action.

When she finally pulled away, she smiled at him, cheeks burning as she said, "So do you think it's effective?"

It was his turn to smile smugly at her, "Why don't we try again to find out."

"I like the way you think, Mr. Allen."

And with that, they shared another passionate kiss, longer this time as they ended up making out in the sand.

It was Barry who pulled away this time, "Does this mean you feel the same way too?"

She shrugged, "Blame it on the chemistry between us."

"Right. The chemistry between." He chuckled before stealing another kiss from her.

It was almost midnight when they decided to go home but Barry being her adorable nerd, didn't let the opportunity to write on the sand pass. And so the letters etched on the sand-

 _CS+BA ❤_

* * *

 **Request Completed**

* * *

 **AN: Now accepting prompts for Valentine's. The more specific, the better. I'll try to post the first three prompts on or before the 14th. Thank you!**

 **-A**


	26. Some World You and Me

**The One with Some World You and Me**

* * *

"Have you ever wondered?"

His voice rang out in the silence of the late afternoon chill, echoing through the walls as it grabbed the attention of the only other occupant of the room.

She slowly dragged her eyes away from where it had been focusing on a slide under the microscope, tugging her lower lip from the confines of her teeth as she spoke.

"About what?"

He shrugged, paced a few steps around her desk to lean on the table in front of her, arms hanging loosely on his side.

"I don't know. It's just that lately, I've been catching myself thinking about the multiverse more frequently than before." He cocked his head to one side as he voiced out his curiosity to her.

Her reply was a simple understanding smile, "Probably because of what we've been encountering these past few months."

He nodded, thoughts drifting back to the events that had happened the last few months. Visits from people from other earths had actually became another Tuesday for them. Cisco almost convinced them into thinking of a "safe word", something that only the original team Flash should know in case some weirdos from other earth would try and steal their identities. And hearing one of his another ridiculous plan, he got shot down even before he could justify his case.

But it didn't mean that Barry wasn't left wondering, because he did and still does, more than what he expected himself to.

"It's just, you know. There are probably a thousand possibilities, scenarios and different outcomes happening right now in different earths and sometimes even when I thought I'm immune to the thought of anything impossible happening, I can't help but feel like I can't just wrap my head around some things-" He cut himself off before he do more damage to Caitlin's ever so ready ability to listen to his rambling, "I'm rambling, sorry."

Caitlin's initial response was to say that it's okay, drop the subject and go back to finishing her work but the way Barry's eyes lit up, the excitement rolling off him as he indulge himself into exploring his old passion and love for science, has her changing course.

"Yeah? What kind of things specifically?" She asked and the way Barry's lips quirk into a smile like he did once when he was ten and won in the science fair, is more than enough to put a smile on hers too.

"Hmm." He looked thoughtful, amused that she had delved herself into this geek out session with him despite knowing how much it irks her leaving her work undone.

The hypothetical lightbulb lit up above his head as he spoke, "Ah! Say for example, Dr. Snow. What day is it today?"

Caitlin didn't give him the satisfactory of answering right out, like she knew and was waiting for this day to come because she doesn't.

Or that's what she makes herself believe.

After everything she's been through the past year or so, she believes she's not in the right place to look for a bailout date during Valentine's this year. Not that she's looking but somehow, this day has her reminiscing about her past relationships or the lack thereof and maybe, just maybe, her heart has been healed enough for her to be open to love again.

 _Find someone to be crazy about._

She smiled at the memory, her eyes subconsciously drifting to Barry's. His awaiting smile bringing her back to the question at hand.

"14th of February." She replied nonchalantly, face turning into a calm demeanor.

"Valentine's Day, exactly!" He exclaimed, eyes still had that excited glow. "And have you ever wondered? While the two of us were sitting here, busying ourselves with work, what our some world versions are doing right now? At this very moment?"

A giggle escaped from her lips at the sudden thought she had formed, making Barry's eyes soften at the sound.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that knowing you, I think it's safe to say that 99% of some world Barrys are doing every cliche thing in the book trying to romanticize this day for your date more than it has to be." She stood up from her chair to face him, hand flipping the stray hair out of her face as she looked at him with a grin.

He looked defensive, arms crossing on top of his chest as he deciphered the hidden meaning behind her words. "So by saying that you know me actually meant that I'm a hopeless romantic sap that would overdo this day by doing every 'cliche' thing in the book?"

"I didn't say that." She shrugged but her teasing smile just got wider much to Barry's annoyance.

"Okay, well, on the other hand I think you'd be sitting alone in your apartment reading a book or having a Walking Dead marathon which you earlier dubbed as 'important things to do' as a lame excuse to escape a date with someone who actually cares for you because you don't think you can't be _cliche_ enough for Valentine's day." He spat, smirking when he saw the way her lips twitch into a frown. Two can play at that game.

"How dare you!" She smacked him playfully at the chest, acting more offended than she actually was. "I'd prefer a Walking Dead marathon over some sappy ferris wheel ride at any day thank you very much."

She huffed, causing him to laugh at her face at the way her cheeks redden whenever she gets flustered.

When he finally got a hold of himself, he straightened up, looking directly at her amused, "But seriously, Cait. I bet even some world Caitlins out there are not as uptight as you are."

She faked gasped and narrowed her eyes at him as she tried her best to look intimidating (not that she had to try too hard) as she put her hands on either side of her hips. "You are threading through dangerous waters here, Mr. Allen." She squinted. "But you know what? I think it'll just be a walk in the park to conclude, even if you asked me to support it with scientific evidences, that those some world Barrys out there are not as old-fashioned as you are."

It was his turn to voice out his reaction but the way she raised a challenging brow at him had the both of them in a stalemate.

And of course, it was Barry who first cracked.

"Okay, how about this." He looked thoughtful but there's this subtle glint in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by her. "I'll prove to you that I'm the best version of Barry Allen you can get even if I had to change your mind about me being 'old-fashioned' by actually taking you out on a date this evening while we do these so-called cliche romantic activities during Valentine's Day."

He smiled smugly at her, challenging her to back out now and admit that he's better than some world Barrys out there for he knew, she'd never indulge herself to such activities even when her life depended on it.

She contemplated a little but if there's one thing that Caitlin Snow is known for (she bets her life that even her some world versions do too), it's that she doesn't go down without a fight. She wasn't this competitive for nothing so she knew exactly what she had to do.

"Oh, yeah? Then I think by the end of the night you'd be jumping for joy knowing you just went on a date with the best version of Caitlin Snow there is." She replied, confidence oozing out of her which Barry, if he's being honest, hadn't seen in her in a very long time. Guess, this charade of his actually has some positive outcomes after all.

"Huh, game on, Dr. Snow. Game. On."

* * *

At exactly seven in the evening, a soft knock was heard coming from outside Caitlin's apartment, bringing an unwelcomed smile on her face.

All throughout her preparation for the night, she tried hard not to make a mental checklist of all the cliche old-fashioned things that she's sure he had taken by heart to accomplish coming into this date. So when he had arrived on time, she tried and failed to suppress the smile coming up her face.

▪ _Arrive at her place right on time ✔_

As soon as she opened the door, two more check marks immediately made their way on the list because there he was, standing in a nice black button up shirt with his hair slicked back to perfection. Plus, the bouquet of flowers and the heart-shaped box of chocolates of course.

▪ _A bouquet of her favorite flowers in hand ✔_

▪ _A ridiculously oversized heart-shaped box of chocolate ✔_

"Pleasant evening, milady." He greeted, eyes shining in mischief as he presented his gifts. "I came bearing gifts."

▪ _Unnecessary use of British accent accent solely for an added romantic effect ✔_

She rolled her eyes at his sorry attempt in sounding like a decent Englishman but smiled fondly as she accepted his presents. To be honest, it's kind of nice to be in the receiving end of this treatment even when she was well aware that there wasn't anything romantic about this whole ordeal.

Or so she thought.

She let him inside for a while as she put the flowers in a vase to be placed on the kitchen island.

"Thank you for this. They're lovely."

"But not as lovely as you." His reply was quick and she had a feeling he'd maximize every opportunity he can get to punch in a pick-up line or two every now and then.

▪ _Cheesy pick-up lines waiting on queue ✔_

She rolled her eyes at him before saying, "Nice try, Barry. But you should know by now that you'll get nowhere by sweet talking me."

If they were in a different situation, one where they aren't trying to prove their point to each other, Caitlin might have responded differently with that. But they aren't. And she's sure she won't be persuaded that easily so yeah, no warm and welcoming Caitlin Snow at least up to the very end of the date.

"You're not going to go easy on me tonight, are you?" He asked amusedly but by the look on his face, she knew he had braced himself for the challenges that were sure to come his way.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Allen." She mocked with her own attempt at a believable British accent.

"We'll see about that." He smirked, offering her his arm as he lead her to the car waiting outside. He decided he won't use his powers tonight to level the playing field with the other some world Barrys out there. What a ridiculous thought, this boy.

* * *

They found themselves in a fancy restaurant moments later. How did Barry managed to reserve this table is beyond Caitlin's imagination and she didn't even bother to ask, knowing it doesn't really matter for the both of them.

She quickly added another check to her list as Barry proved to her that indeed, chivalry wasn't dead.

▪ _Straight out of a romantic novel setup for a lovely dinner ✔_

▪ _Showing off his gentlemanly conduct (e.g. Opening and closing the door for her, See also: pulling out the chair for her while making sure she feels comfortable throughout the dinner) ✔_

"Have I mentioned that you really look beautiful tonight?" He said, taking her hand that was resting on top of the table in his while his eyes subconsciously raked all over her body.

Caitlin blushed at the sincerity in his eyes, immediately clearing her throat as she spoke. "Yes, once or twice already this evening."

"Well, I wouldn't mind saying it thrice or more because you're absolutely stunning." He smiled cheekily at her before leaning closer to her and whispered, "And not just tonight, Cait."

If she thought she couldn't embarrass herself more, well, she's clearly mistaken. Because her cheeks burned to another darker shade of red the moment the words left his mouth.

Before she could find a lame excuse to go to the comfort room, a waiter has arrived to take their orders, a sigh of relief coming out of her. Saved by the bell indeed.

Caitlin knew this was all part of their game but somehow, she finds it hard to remove her personal feelings and emotions out of the equation.

What she didn't know is that Barry is pretty much in the same boat. He never knew he had that confidence in him to smother her with all these cheesy phrases but he couldn't help it. He finds himself wondering whether they were all there from the beginning, just waiting for the right moment to come out.

And he's a bit anxious that maybe, that moment has arrived.

The arrival of food has them looking away from each other. It wasn't obvious until then that they have been having an intense staring contest with each other. Was this what Cisco meant when he would always tease them about the palpable 'sexual tension' that they're both oblivious to?

Guess they were too anxious to find out. But soon enough, they will. And it didn't take them by surprise as they first thought it would.

* * *

After the lovely dinner, Barry decided to let them have a stroll in the park. The place were decorated with heart-shaped lanterns and red and white fairy lights as a good mood setter for this day.

All the while, they held hands as they laughed at each other's embarrassing moments: their chosen topic for that 50-meter walk. Caitlin's cheeks were tainted red as she couldn't stop herself from laughing at his stories.

"I can't believe you managed to blow up the whole gym with slime and still bagged the first prize for the science fair." She said, laughter still lingering at the corner of her eyes which Barry had taken a mental note that those crinkles really does look adorable on her.

"Well, I guess it was good thing that they had already awarded me with the plaque and medal before my project blew up." He shrugged but his lips weren't close to hiding the undeniable smile in them.

"But still!" She exclaimed before indulging herself to a full-blown laughter that he discovered to be that one melodious sound that he wouldn't mind hearing all day.

He just stared at her, admiring her from where he stood before leading her to one of the park benches for them to settle in. He knew that even when those heels look astonishing on her, they don't literally scream comfort.

They were sitting in a comfortable silence when a breeze pushed past them, making Caitlin shiver in her deep red backless dress. Upon noticing, Barry didn't hesitate to offer her his jacket, coaxing that beaming smile out of her face.

"Thank you."

"No problem at all."

At that moment, she didn't even bother to put a check on her list, knowing that whether there's a challenge or not, Barry will still be Barry.

And somehow, she felt she already knew that, even before they had started this stupid game.

* * *

Lastly, they found themselves at the edge of the city where Barry laid a huge blanket for them to sit in. They were on an open space overlooking the city which she later knew that it was, indeed, one of Barry's favorite spots in the city.

That moment, she knew they were past the point of playing games. It's just this world Barry and Caitlin from now on.

As they lay side by side on the blanket, it was Barry who first broke the silence.

"So, what do you think Dr. Snow? Would you rather have spent all that happened earlier with some world Barrys out there?" He asked, eyes still fixed on the bright night sky, afraid he'll see the truth in her eyes and find the answer he wasn't expecting to be there.

"Well..." She trailed off, making Barry snap his head at her for the confirmation of an upcoming rejection.

But there wasn't any.

Instead, a teasing smile and a fond look was what he found and it made him let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Hmm, I'm still thinking about it." She teased.

"Oh, come on! After all that romantic gestures I managed to pull off, you're telling me you're still thinking about it?" He tried to act offended, sitting up in his place as he pouted at her.

She giggled at his pouting face before sitting up herself to face him. "What I meant to say is, I'm still thinking of words to use that could justify how lucky I am to have the best version of Barry Allen right by my side tonight. Because honestly, those some world Barrys? They've got nothing on what I have right here."

The way her eyes sparkled is one of the most magical things he got to witness for himself. And what more, those are because of him, he made that happen or that was what he was hoping had actually happened.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that I'm only at my prime tonight because I only have the best Caitlin Snow among the other some world Caitlins out there to share this date with. And even I think that some world Barrys out there totally agree with me."

"I doubt that." She said. And even before Barry could ask, she's already spilling the answer for him. "Because if in some world, Barry and Caitlin really went out on a date tonight solely because they were in love, I think that some world Barry would defend his case against you. And I could say, he has a high percentage of winning that argument."

He nodded in understanding, "I think you're right. If some world Barry has found love in his some world Caitlin. Then _his_ Caitlin would be the best for him, no doubt about that."

Barry didn't know why, but even the thought of having a possible version of him and her calling each other as theirs, had his heart skipping a beat.

And couldn't help but wonder how it would've felt like if _this world_ Caitlin would rather much prefer to be called _his_ Caitlin. But only if he got to be called her Barry too.

"Uhm-hmm." She agreed to him. Little did they know, they're just having the same thoughts in their mind right now.

"Then that some world Barry is one lucky bastard because he gets to do something that I can't." He said, determination shining in his eyes for he knew, he'd rather take this opportunity now and face the possibility of being turned down than to keep on wondering and live a life of what ifs.

"And what exactly is that?" She asked, eyes hopeful as she met his awaiting ones. That look he had pretty much mirror the same excitement she had in hers.

"This." He closed the gap between them with one hand, cupping her chin as she drew him close. He took a moment before he made a move, giving her one last chance to pull back but when she didn't take it, he smiled inwardly before planting his lips softly against hers.

The fireworks that danced around them has nothing to do with the real ones they saw earlier. It was new, exciting and something that they haven't felt before.

"Wow...that was...that was amazing." He breathed, eyes still hooded as he felt intoxicated by that simple touch of their lips.

"Yeah, wonderful indeed." She replied just as breathlessly, those rosy cheeks are very tempting not to kiss at that moment.

"And what do you think some world Caitlin would do after that?" He looked sheepish, as if her blush and bright smile wasn't enough to convince him that what he did was something she wasn't against with.

"I think she'd steal another one just to get even. Caitlins would never tolerate injustice that's for sure." She teased but she bit her lip after, knowing what she'll do next.

He smiled at her choice of words, but before he could open his mouth, her plump lips were already closing in on his.

This one, it's more passionate, prolonged with their tongues and teeth clashing with each other. They were both breathless, in more ways than one when they finally, finally, pulled apart.

"I mean, all of these are just purely hypothetical, right?" He asked, knowing she knew full well what he's getting to.

"Of course it is." Her reply was just as secretive as his own. As if they were talking in languages that only the two of them could understand.

"Some world Barry really is a lucky bastard, isn't he?"

"And some world Caitlin is pretty much the same."

 _But we,_

 _We are the luckiest._

* * *

 **AN: One of the prompts I received from my other account for Valentine's Day. Thought I'd share it here. Enjoy!**

 **-A**


	27. Play Pretend

**The One Where They Played Pretend**

* * *

Arriving at the venue together with the other guests, Barry noticed how Caitlin seemed to be a bit anxious, her lip trapped in the confines of her teeth had him running a soothing hand up and down her back.

Just a few weeks ago, Caitlin received a call from her cousin Cassandra inviting her to her wedding. Apparently, she and her high school sweetheart Mark whom she had both attended school with had made it through and is now engaged to be married.

Considering how much of a shy and closed off person she is even among her relatives, Cassandra is one of those people whom she had let in, making her one of the people she trusts with her life. And although she wasn't a fan of socializing and family gatherings, she couldn't say no especially when she's asking her to be her Maid of Honor.

In a heartbeat, she said yes but at the same time, she might have said she's coming with a plus one (blame it on the 89-100% possibility of her relatives bombarding her with questions on her love life) and that's when she found herself trying to get out of the grave she dug for herself.

Lucky for her, she's got Barry, her best friend who had sacrificed himself to be her pretend boyfriend for the occasion. Guess the look of anxiety on her face is something he's not happy seeing let alone not doing something about it when he knew he could. So, with a little convincing and a whole lot of conceptualizing (details of how they got together and all that), they found themselves as a pretend couple for a week until the wedding proper.

Upon submitting their leave forms for a week in their respective jobs, they were set to spend their time on a beach where the wedding will be held at the end of the week. Good thing Caitlin's mother won't be coming until the day of the wedding so that's one more thing she wouldn't be dealing with as of now.

"Cait, everything's going to be okay. Trust me."

Her eyes momentarily left the small crowd at the reception area of the hotel that they're going to be staying at, meeting Barry's assuring gaze as she freed her lip to speak.

"I know. It's just that I've never done this before. I'm afraid that I'll screw up and put you in an embarrassing situation that only I should be facing and-"

"Cait, calm down. You won't screw up, I assure you that. And even if you do, do you think I'll let _my girlfriend_ take all the shame? I have the best boyfriend reputation plastered all over my being for a reason, you know." He winked at her as he finished with a smirk.

The way he confidently addressed her as his girlfriend and him as her boyfriend is what all she needed to calm her nerves. She knew she can always depend on Barry especially on rare occasions when she almost makes a fool of herself. And if there's someone who she can trust to be with in situations like this, it's him.

Smiling up to Barry, she took a mental note on how he stressed on the words 'my girlfriend' and decided that it's time for her to join in on their inside joke.

"Alright, _baby_. I won't worry anymore since I've got the best boyfriend ever right here by my side." She wrapped her arms around his neck for an added effect and if she thought that the blush creeping up his face is still part of his act then she's clearly mistaken.

He was about to say something when he heard a squeal from a woman behind him. By the looks of it, she might be the bride since she didn't waste no time in engulfing Caitlin in a tight hug.

"Caity! I missed you so much. I'm so glad you could make it." Cassandra smiled as they pulled away, hands still clutching Caitlin's as she spoke.

"Me too, Cass. Feels like it's only yesterday when we used to hang out as teenagers and now you're getting married."

"I know right!" Her eyes went somewhere behind Caitlin, eyeing Barry who stood a little nervous upon seeing her. "And who's this cutie right here, huh, Caity?"

"Oh, that would be Barry. My boyfriend." She gestured for Barry and he immediately extended a hand to her.

"Put that away and give me a hug." She said and Barry glanced at Caitlin who just encouraged him with a smile.

Upon embracing Barry, Cassandra mouthed a 'he's so cute' at Caitlin which she just laughed at. Her cousin always reminded her of Felicity or it's the other way around but nevertheless, she's just happy to have people like that in her life.

"As much as I wanted to know every detail on how you two met, I guess I have duties to attend to so I gotta go." Cassandra gestured to her wedding planner who is currently waving at her at the other side of the lobby.

"Of course, Cass. It's no problem." Caitlin said, accepting another hug from her cousin.

"See you around, Caity. Let's catch up later, I really missed you." She waved at them one more time, "Nice meeting you too, Barry!"

"Bye!"

With that, they were left alone and Caitlin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You alright, Cait?" He asked.

"Yeah. Good thing she'd be busy this whole week so she probably won't have time to ask about us." She smiled at him and took one of his hands in hers. "I'm really thankful you agreed to be with me on this, Bar."

"I told you, don't worry about it." He returned her smile with his ever goofy one as they headed to the elevator after getting their room number.

"You really are a good friend, Barry. A really good friend."

He tried hard not to let her see how much her words affected him, plastering a forced smile on his face that he had mastered for months now.

Oh, if only she knew.

* * *

Later that night, they found themselves in a open mic event held in a local bar near the beach. Everyone is in there and luckily for Caitlin, the questions would stop at 'how long have they been together' or 'how did they meet' which were one of the questions they have perfected the manner of answering.

If she thought that the night would go as smoothly as she hoped, well she's clearly mistaken when she came face to face with Hunter, her ex whom had been quite a bit obsessed with her even when they just lasted for a month.

"Caitlin? Is that you?" Hunter came approaching her when she went to the bar to get drinks for her and Barry.

"Hunter? What are you doing here?" She asked, hoping she masked the look of surprise and suspicion on her face.

"Have you forgotten? Your cousin is actually marrying my best friend. Who knew those two would really hit it off?" He remarked with a slight scoff, making Caitlin to inwardly roll her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. It must've slipped my mind. I didn't know that you and Mark had kept in touch all these years."

"Surprisingly, we did. Went to the same college and all that." He took a sip of his drink as he eyed Caitlin intently. "So, you're here alone _Snowflake_?"

The way he used that nickname he made for her before made Caitlin feel uneasy. She won't deny that their breakup wasn't as smooth as she hoped especially when Hunter had a difficult time in dealing with the thought that they were through.

"Actually, I came here with my boyfriend." She answered, gaze returning to their table as she immediately found Barry's eyes narrowing at her.

She was a bit confused at his facial expression, making her assess the situation she was in. Looking back at Hunter, she noticed the way he was leaning at her with his arm almost circling her waist. His face was inches away from hers as he looked intently at her. She immediately put space between them, the thought of Barry being jealous a fleeting thought in her mind.

Of course, he isn't. He doesn't like her that way, right? There's no way – he's just playing his part that is.

Hunter followed her line of sight, frowning as he caught Barry's gaze upon them.

"I reckon that's him? Quite the jealous type, isn' he?"

"Yeah." She corrected herself immediately. "I mean no, not the jealous part but yeah that's him."

Hunter was about to say something when she cut him off, not wanting to spend another minute with him.

"Speaking of my boyfriend, I gotta go back to our table. See you around Hunter." She dismissed, trying her best to not come off as rude. Without waiting for a reply, she went back to their spot, flopping next to Barry.

Sensing her distress, Barry took hold of her hand, rubbing gentle circles at the back of it.

"Everything alright, Cait?"

"Yeah." She autmotically put her head on his shoulder, wrapping her free arm around him as she moved closer to him.

Barry knew how affectionate Caitlin can be when it comes to people she lets in, something he secretly treasured knowing how hard it is for her to lower her walls for people she cares about. Although he wishes he also had a better job in masking his feelings – his blush and the sudden spike in his heartrate is something he hopes she won't pick up on.

Coughing a little, he took it as his excuse to make her let go of him even if being this close to her makes him feel like heaven. He didn't want her to know of the feelings he has been long harboring for her so he had to sacrifice what little joy he has not to jeopardize their situation.

"Uh, did you get us any drinks, Cait?"

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot, sorry. I'll just get us a drink now." She smiled apologetically at him, a slight blush on her face.

"Had been distracted by _someone_?" He didn't mean to ask that and more importantly, he didn't mean for it to come out that way (with a very much obvious jealous tone, of course) but he knew how often his heart speaks faster than his mind in the most inappropriate timing that is.

"Ugh, I guess you could say that." She sighed, making Barry curious and a whole lot cautious.

"Who is that guy anyway?" He tilted his head to where Hunter was, noticing that he's been watching them like a hawk. Barry felt that there's more to him than meets the eye and his suspicions were confirmed when Caitlin answered his question. But unfortunately, not in a way that he had hoped.

"He's my ex-boyfriend, Hunter. We dated for a month in high school." She had a faraway look in her eyes, making Barry suspect that there's more she isn't saying. Her answer alone made his heart clench, what more if he finds out that his suspicions were true.

"Why is her here?"

"He is actually Mark's best friend. The man who Cass is marrying."

"Oh." Is what all he said. Looking at Caitlin's expression, he offered to get their drinks instead. "You know what, I'll just go get our drinks. You stay in here and relax."

"Okay, thanks Bar."

He made his way to the bar, Hunter seemingly waiting for him to arrive.

"So you're Snowflake's boyfriend?" He asked coolly, giving him a decent smile.

Barry's ears picked up at the name he used, remembering how much it irked Caitlin when Cisco and him decided to tease her about her surname. He swore he never saw Caitlin get flustered that easily, making him think of the background story she might have had for that nickname. And by the information he's getting tonight, he wasn't too happy to know that Caitlin had memories of that nickname with this douchebag. Forgive his language, he just couldn't help it.

"Yeah. And you're Hunter, right?"

"I'm guessing Caitlin had already told you about our past." He smirked at him as if he's mocking his entire being.

Only a few minutes of conversing with him and Barry already hated his guts. But come to think of it, he didn't know that Caitlin dated a guy named Hunter and here he was claiming that he actually knows everything about her.

"Actually, no. She hasn't mentioned you before."

"Is that so?" He snorted. "Well then, I guess that was for the best."

Barry's patience is wearing thin with every second passing by and when he thought Hunter couldn't be more of an ass than he is right now then he's clearly mistaken because then, he motioned for the bartender and whispered something to him then pointed at Caitlin still sitting at their table.

"That's for the beautiful lady sitting there. Don't mind telling her that it's from me. I bet she already knows who it's from." He sent a challenging glare at Barry, nodding at him before walking away.

"Nice meeting you, Barry."

All Barry could do was now because he'd be lying if he says that it was good meeting him too. Shrugging, he turned to the bartender and ordered their drinks.

When he got back to their table, Caitlin is beaming at him, happily sipping her drink. "How did you know about my secret recipe?"

His brows furrowed at her statement, "Actually, that's not from me. I got your usual."

"Oh, then who…" She trailed off. "Of course."

Her sarcasm was read by Barry as amusement, groaning internally because of the fact that not even an hour of speaking with her ex has him realizing that his knowledge about Caitlin is nothing compared to what Hunter has. And now he wonders, could it be that Caitlin still has feelings for him?

That thought alone made him want to jump off a cliff. He knew his chance to be with Caitlin is already slim but now that her ex-boyfriend is in the picture, that chance just went a bit closer to being impossible.

* * *

Barry has found himself moping all night long while Caitlin seemed to be enjoying herself. She had been catching up with her cousin the moment she arrived and Barry would've been okay with it if the conversation stayed between the two of them. Unfortunately, their stories went back to their highschool days and Hunter had held on to every opportunity he could get to join in on the conversation.

The small group had been gathered at their joined table. Cass together with Mark and some of their mutual friends had been talking all around them, making Barry feel a bit out of place. Good thing Caitlin was clinging onto him the entire time, earning a glare from Hunter which he just smiled at.

The open mic event has started eventually, the performers ranging from spoken poetry to singing and rapping. Everyone seemed to be having a good time until Hunter spoke.

"Hey, Barry. Why don't you get up there and show us what you've got, huh?" He asked smugly, crossing his arms above is chest.

"Sorry. I'm not much of a performer." He smiled shyly, noticing the gaze of other people in their table directed to him.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you're good in at least one thing, right?" He mocked.

"Hunter, seriuosly I'm not-"

Hunter cut him off as he started to chant, "Barry! Barry! Barry!" Drawing much more attention to him than he already has.

Seeing the discomfort in his face, Caitlin took it upon herself to defend him. "Hunter I think that's enough. Barry-"

Barry held her hand as she was about to stand up, "Cait, it's fine."

"Bar, are you sure?" She asked, eyes holding a tinge of worry."

"It's okay. I got it." He smiled reassuringly at her, standing up as the crowd roared his name.

He awkwardly made it to the stage, Hunter laughing at him when he tripped at one of the chair's legs. He paid him no mind, instead he sat on the lone chair at the center of the stage, eyes focusing on Caitlin alone.

"Uh, I might have to apologize right now for what I'm about to do. I'm not much of a singer but I'll try my best to entertain you all. Especially that lovely lady over there." He gestured at Caitlin, coaxing some wolf whistles from the men at the bar.

If Caitlin thought that Barry was being sweet, she was utterly caught off guard when he spoke again. "This is for you, love."

She blushed furiously, taking note that the pet name they decided to call each other during this pretend relationship was baby so she actually made herself believe, for that single second, that this was all more than just pretend.

And for someone who denies that she has feelings for her longtime bestfriend, should've been shook to the core by that thought alone because she doesn't like him like that, does she?

She immediately dismissed those thoughts, afraid of what she might find when she digs deep into her heart.

Locking her gaze with Barry, he started singing and boy did she want to melt at the sound of his voice.

' _It's her hair and her eyes today_

 _That just simply take me away'_

When he finished singing, everybody was applauding. Everybody but Hunter. His plan has just backfired on him, urging him to leave the bar as soon as possible. But he held his pride and actually put on a fake smile and sent his regards to Barry.

Barry was halfway back to their table when Caitlin stood up and lunged herself at him, hugging him tightly as he twirled her once. When they broke apart, he kept her hands on her waist while her arms were around his neck.

"You were great up there, Bar. I didn't know you could sing so well." She whispered on his ear.

He blushed furiously at her statement, their faces just mere inches away from each other. "Thanks. To be honest I haven't been singing in awhile."

"Yeah? But with a voice like that, you should be entertaining people more often."

"Really? But I only want to entertain you." He teased but his eyes held nothing but sincerity.

"Oh? I reckon you just want something in return." She teased back although her heart is wildly beating against her chest. What was happening to her?

"And what would that be, Dr. Snow?" He whispered huskily, both of them trapped in their own bubble of underlying feelings.

"This."

She didn't know what came over her but she knew it feels so right. She closed the gap between them, capturing his lips with hers that took him momentarily by surprise. He didn't hesitate to kiss back of course, driven with the hidden love he has for her.

It was only when the crowd's cheering intensified that they pulled away from each other but they're still holding each other's body closely.

"I'm sorry that was-" She wanted to say that it was just in the heat of the moment but there's this nagging feeling inside her that insists otherwise. "That was uncalled for."

"Hey, it's okay." On his side, he wanted to say that it's what he's craving for but he's just too afraid to lose her if ever he decides to confess. "It's all part of the act, I know."

"Of course…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "All part of an act."

* * *

Later that night, they found themselves contemplating on their situation. They lay on their shared bed facing the opposite direction from each other. Things were never awkward between them before for they had shared many sleepless nights just talking about everything and nothing. They even shared the same bed countless times before whenever Cisco would bail out on them during movie nights. But even then, they didn't really mind.

They just loved spending those moments with each other where they could just be themselves, not worrying about a thing. But now that the line is starting to blur between being friends and being something more than that, they were both on edge on how they will keep their own personal issues under control.

The next morning came and they two of them did their best to act normally around each other. Caitlin decided that she'd join the others and enjoy the beach while Barry insisted that he'll just stay in their cottage for the rest of the day.

"You sure you don't want to come? The weather's nice and the beach looked lovely."

He smiled dismissively at her. "I'm sure. Just enjoy yourself and I'll try to catch up with you if I can."

"Alright, then."

Caitlin made her way to the beach, laying down on one of the benches as she put out the book she decided to bring. She can see that the others were engaged in playing beach volleyball or either swimming but she prefers to have some alone time before joining them. It gave her an opportunity to clear her mind and deal with her inner turmoil.

She wasn't halfway through her second page when her peace and quiet was disrupted by some unwanted company.

"Hey, Snowflake." Hunter greeted, approaching her with a drink in hand. "I got you your favorite."

"Uh, thanks but no thanks, Hunter." She replied flatly.

After the incident he played on the bar, Caitlin decided that she was done acting so nice to him. He needs to understand that things between them were never going back to the way there were when they were still together so he should stop acting like they are.

"Oh, come on, Snowflake. Don't be like that. You used to love this-"

She cut him off harshly, "That's the point Hunter. I _used to_ , past tense. And if you may, could please stop calling me _that_?"

Hunter held his hands up in defense before shaking his head and smiled fondly at her. "Alright, fine. Someone's a bit grumpy today, huh? Had a fight with loverboy?" He snickered, leaning closer to her, "Speaking of which, I haven't seen him today. You know if you want company I'll always be here."

"I don't want your company Hunter and I certainly don't want you bothering me. I'll say this once, leave me alone." She glared at her before going back to the book she's reading, outright ignoring his presence. He grumbled under his breath before walking away.

Caitlin let a huge sigh of relief, knowing she'll have one less problem to think of. What she didn't know is that Barry's watching the whole exchange from afar and without any clue of what just happened, he saw everything in a different light.

When Caitlin was satisfied enough with the progress she made in reading, she closed the book and looked around. Squinting her eyes, she spotted Barry in one of the juice bars, animatedly talking to some girl.

Influenced by a strong sensation that actually felt foreign to her, she made her way to where he was, exclaiming a, "Hey, babe!" and wrapped her arms around his naked torso.

Barry was startled to say the least. In his mind, she's still content and having the time of her life reminiscing with her ex. Their talk was intense from his point of view and anyone with eyes could see that there's clearly an unresolved tension between them.

"Uh, hey, Cait." He replied, trying to ignoring the way her arms and body felt so good against his especially when there's a lot more skin to skin interaction.

"I thought you didn't want to go outside today. What changed your mind?"

 _The urge to punch Hunter in the face for flirting with you of course_. How amazing that would be to do (not to mention how liberating), he bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from saying that.

"I guess you were right when you said that the beach looks lovely."

"Yeah but the beach is there. What are you doing here and who is she?" She said, eyeing the woman in front of them.

"Cait, this is Jenny. She's a local here." He smiled at Jenny who blushed in return. Caitlin didn't fail to notice their exchange, making her fume. "She said that I should try their special. It's one of the best here actually."

Before she could stop herself, the words were spilling without her consent, "You sure that's the only thing she asked you to try?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She quickly dismissed, embarrassed by how she acted so out of character.

She has never felt possessive over anyone, let alone towards Barry whom she considers to be one of her bestfriends. She didn't know if it was because they're pretending to be a couple or the event that happened at the bar that started stirring something inside her but whatever it is, she preferred not to deal with it right now.

Making a quick excuse she said, "Let's just go. I haven't put sunblock on my back yet."

She literally dragged him to the bench after saying goodbye to Jenny, ignoring the accusing look Barry was giving her.

Barry swore she had been jealous, the tone of her voice says it all. Not to mention, the way she acted rude towards some stranger. He knew Caitlin would never do that so there must have been a reason why and he couldn't see anything other than jealousy.

He smiled inwardly to himself, making a happy dance but it was soon replaced by the thought that maybe, it's still part of the act – that she's still pretending. So whatever incredulous thought he had, he quickly shoot them down.

And deep down, he asked himself if he could still do it.

If he could still play pretend as good as she does.

* * *

The rehearsal dinner came around quickly and the wedding proper will be held tomorrow afternoon, just as the sun goes down.

The pretend couple found themselves sitting side by side at the rehearsal dinner after Caitlin had given a toast to the Mark and Cassandra. All thoughout the toast, Barry could see the longing look in Caitlin's eyes, something he hopes to decipher.

She had been quiet after that, just returning smiles to people who congratulated her for a very touching speech she had given.

After awhile, Barry decided to ask her to dance and luckily, she didn't refuse his offer.

"Everything alright, Cait?" He asked, nudging his nose to hers to meet her eyes.

She bit her lip before answering, "Yeah. Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It's just that you have been quiet all evening. I figured something must've been bothering you."

"Oh, uhm, there's just a lot of things going on in my mind these days." She dismissed, hoping he'll drop the subject.

"You know, you could always tell me anything, right?" He gave her a reassuring smile which she gladly returned although that smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Of course." Her expression turned soft and serious, "I'm really glad that you're here with me tonight, Barry. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Anything for you, Cait."

They danced the night away after that and for a moment there, Barry didn't have to pretend to be happy with just having her in his arms.

When they decided to go back to their cottage for the night, Caitlin's phone rang. Her expression quickly changing upon hearing the voice from the other side of the line.

"Who is it Cait?" He asked.

"No one. But I'll just go and fix some things for the wedding tomorrow. You go ahead, Bar." She said, seemingly distracted.

"You sure?" He held her hand, preventing her to pull away from his grasp.

"I'm sure. Don't wait up for me if I don't return soon."

"But Cait-"

"I'll be fine, Barry." She kissed his cheek upon seeing his worry. "Don't worry, alright?"

Before he could convince her to let him come with her, she's already gone. The feeling of her kiss left his cheek burning as he watched her walk away.

Glancing at the bedside table for the umpteenth time that night, he noticed that it's almost midnight and Caitlin hasn't come back yet. He remembered what she said about not waiting up for her but he couldn't help but worry until she's safe by his side again.

Donning his sweatpants and a shirt, he made his way back to where he last saw Caitlin. It wasn't that hard to find her but the sight he walked into made it so difficult to breathe.

Because there she was, in Hunter's arms, smiling like she never did with him.

Barry felt like his whole world is crashing down on him, leaving him with nothing but a broken heart.

He immediately ran back to their room, all the while willing his tears not to fall. He knew what they had was all just pretend but what he couldn't deny is that he loves her still.

Even when she clearly does not.

He didn't know how long he stared at the ceiling until he heard the door opening. He quickly turned to his side, pretending to be asleep.

It wasn't long before he felt a dip in their bed and for the first time since they arrived here, he felt Caitlin snuggling up to him. Her arms wrapping around his torso as she whispered, "Barry...are you awake?"

He swore he could feel her nuzzling her face on his neck but then again, his mind must be playing tricks on him. Because whenever he might have felt that something is going on between them, she proves him wrong by her actions.

So, he decided that it's time for him to let her go.

The next morning, Caitlin woke up feeling determined. Her thoughts drifted back to the events of last night and the realization that came with it. Things between her and Hunter had finally been cleared as she finally came into terms with her feelings for Barry. Speaking of which, but she was faced by an empty bed and a single note on his pillow.

 _I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. Just be with someone whom you don't have to pretend to be with._

 _-Barry_

Whatever strength she tried to muster was gone the moment she read those words. Barry was never the kind to leave his friends hanging and she felt utterly stupid knowing she must've done something to upset him.

For the first time in her life, she felt so helpless. Not even a clue on how she could make things right until she noticed that Barry's things are still unpacked, meaning he hasn't left yet. She quickly threw on some decent clothes before she went running down to the beach, hoping she'd find him there.

After a good hour and a half of searching, she was so close to giving up until she saw Jenny. She quickly ran to her and hoped that she might have an idea to Barry's whereabouts.

"Hey, Jenny!" She shouted, capturing the attention of the said woman.

"Cait, hi." She answered, smiling at Caitlin.

She jogged to where Jenny was sitting by the counter. "I was wondering if you had seen Barry? I've been searching for more than an hour for him but I couldn't find him anywhere."

"I'm sorry but I haven't. But what I can tell you is, there's this cove at the far end of the island. You might find him there." Jenny said, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Thanks." Caitlin walked off and went to the direction she pointed at but before she could completely create some distance, she turned around and call out to her once more.

"Hey, Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for how I acted the other day. That was rude of me, sorry."

Jenny just nodded at her but her eyes told her something more. Going back to the task at hand, she went running to the said spot in full speed, wishing she'd find Barry there.

Soon enough, she was gasping in relief when she saw his form crouched down beside the rocks, his eyes trained to the water in a faraway look.

"Barry?" She called out, making sure he's really there.

"Cait? What are you doing here?" He slowly stood up, brushing off the sand on his shorts.

For the first time that morning, a smile graced her features, shyly tucking away a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she walked closely to him.

"I came looking for you of course."

"But why?" He tilted his head in confusion as his brows furrowed at her.

"What do you mean why? You just disappeared on me like that. Without even saying anything." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to act intimidating.

"I left a note didn't, I?"

"That sorry excuse of a goodbye note won't give you a free pass for bailing out on me the last minute, you idiot."

"I thought...I was doing you a favor, Cait." He scratched the back of his neck, turning away from her as he faced the open sea.

"Care to enlighten me how bailing out on someone can miraculously count as doing them a favor?" She nudged her by the shoulder, opting to make him look at her.

"I..." He trailed off, taking a deep breath for what he's about to say. "I'm really sorry, Cait. I just don't think I can keep on doing this."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"I...I don't think I can pretend to be your boyfriend any longer." He slumped on the sand beneath him, tucking his legs in as he tried to hide himself away from her.

Caitlin immediately went to his side, sitting beside him and took one of his hands.

"Oh, Bar. You know you could've told me, right? I would've understand. I guess I just...I didn't realize this whole pretend thing is taking a toll on you. I know I shouldn't have-"

"No, no, Cait. This isn't you fault. I just thought that maybe-maybe I'm just getting in your way." He burrowed his face deeper into his knees as he spoke.

"Barry, I don't understand."

"I...ughh." He groaned in frustration, taking his hand from hers to drag them down his face.

"Bar, talk to me." She took hold of his hands in each of hers, sitting in front of him as she nudged his chin with her nose. "Please?"

He sighed, "Last night, I went out to find you." He paused. "And I saw you _with_ Hunter."

The way he said those words had her realizing something. His eyes were filled with pain, that kind of pain you feel when you let someone you care about go. And that's when it hit her. This man, this selfless, passionate, forgiving man is in love with her and she's blinded by her own denial to see it.

"Oh, Barry." Her lip trembled at the realization, her body burning with the need to comfort him. "I can explain. Hunter and I-"

"Cait, it's fine. You don't need to." He gave her a sad smile, knowing that for a brilliant woman like her, she must've figured it all out without him having to say the actual words. "But now I think it's clear why I can't keep pretending anymore. I won't take that chance to be with someone you love away from you. So go, be with him."

"Okay." With that, she released his hands and started to stand up.

Her answer came quick as he expected, proving to himself that he did the right thing. He closed his eyes for he doesn't trust himself to be strong enough to see her walk away from him, taking his heart with her.

He opened his eyes a minute later, surprised to her still standing there.

"Cait, what are you still doing here?"

"You said that I should take my chance with someone I love so here I am." She shrugged, casually sitting back down beside him.

"I don't understand. Cait-"

"For a forensic scientist, you sure are taking a whole lot of time solving this case, aren't you?" She chuckled at the display of confusion on his face. "Here, I'll let you have another evidence to figure it out."

"What-"

The next thing he knows, she was wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer for a searing kiss. He wasted no time to reciprocate, his mind too clouded to even form a coherent thought.

Soon, they were making out in the sand. Good thing this part of the beach is secluded because never in a million years would Caitlin be this aggressive in public (not that he had imagined that countless times in his mind, nope, certainly not).

When they finally broke apart, both of them gasping for air, did Barry had the chance to ask, "What about Hunter? I thought-"

"Hunter is my ex, Barry. That's all he ever was and that's all he ever will be. And I made it pretty clear to him last night."

"But you were hugging and you're smiling at him, Cait. What was I suppose to think of that?"

"It's a long story but Hunter might have been a bit obsessed with me since we broke up. Apparently, he's still in the notion that we're gonna end up together somehow so I did my best to let him down easy. He's been dealing with some serious issues, actually. I didn't want to add up to that."

"That's kind of you, Cait. But he's crazy if he thinks he still has a chance with you." His grip on her waist tightened possessively, making Caitlin giggle at his antics.

"Aren't you the one under the knowledge of me being in love with him? With all that, 'go be with someone you love, Cait.'" She teased with her best imitation of his voice.

"Hey! I don't sound like that!" He whined in protest.

"Yeah, you do." She pinched his cheeks to irk him even more.

He let her have her way with him, teasing him and mocking. He just gazed lovingly at her, content with how things turned out.

"You're lucky I love you." He said, taking her by surprise.

"You do?"

"Yeah." He ducked his head, thinking if he had said it way too early.

"Then I guess, we're even-" She lifted his face to meet hers, "-because I love you too."

He kissed her passionately this time, engulfing her body in his as he continued to show her how much he loves her.

"Does this mean, we're done playing pretend?"

"Well." She shrugged. "I guess none of us did anyways. Right, _love?"_

He laughed at the word she stressed, knowing full well what she's hinting at. Afterall, they never pretended to be in love because deep down, they knew, they already did.

"Love." He paused, contemplating a little. "You know I actually preferred that over baby."

"Trust me, I know."


	28. The Story Behind The Mistletoe (Prequel)

**The One with The Story Behind the Mistletoe**

 **(Prequel)**

 _ **for CallMeMiles**_

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

Caitlin had been chanting the same phrase – rather uncharacteristically – for a solid one and a half hour since she had gotten back from a metahuman encounter. She had been pacing back and forth, ranting about how her rival should have gotten anything but super speed for he wouldn't do it justice when he's always arriving late.

She wouldn't have any problem with that if he has respect for the saying "first come, first serve" – not the most accurate saying but you get the principle. He has habit of arriving the last minute, after she had done most of the dirty work just to take the metahuman to Iron Heights and claiming the takedown as his.

It infuriates her to no end, thus the impulsive snapping and the urge to freeze him from head to toe in the most agonizing of ways.

Having enough of her best friend's speech of despise and hatred, Felicity coughed a little, sipping from her drink as if to gather enough courage to what she's about to point out. She and Caitlin had been best friends since they were fourteen, having studied at the same school and lived in the same neighbourhood so it's safe to say that if her best friend's acting more uptight than usual, she'd be the one to confirm whether there's something more to it or not.

And this time, she's more than positive that there is.

Adding fuel to the fire and gathering more observations to strengthen the already qualified evidence at the same time, she nonchalantly asked, "Remind me again what made you hate him so much?"

Caitlin immediately stopped, one foot in midstep as she took a sharp turn towards her best friend lounging casually at her couch.

"Seriously? Lis, you've been hearing our conversation over the comms right?" She looked at her friend incredulously, as if she had grown a second head just by asking that question.

"Yeah. And honestly, he sounds like a nice guy." She fought the urge to chuckle at way Caitlin's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Plus, he's kinda funny too."

Caitlin snorted at her response, "You're kidding, right? Because there's no way we're talking about the same guy here."

"Caity-"

"First of all, Lis, he isn't a _nice_ guy." Her hand automatically went to her hip, as she cocked her head to one side. "He can be, I think-"

"See? I know you-"

"-if what you meant by being nice is interrupting someone's business, arriving at the last minute in his red and gold spandex with that stupid smirk on his face then just disappear in a dull blur of lightning with the metahuman that I actually defeated." She finished in one go, brows furrowed throughout the whole monologue.

Felicity just watched in awe, smiling triumphantly for she knew her friend had it real bad for this man. She decided not to say no more after being interrupted twice. Instead, she sat back down, more comfortably this time, wishing she should've prepared a bowl of popcorn for what's about to unfold.

"And not only that, he has this corny puns about himself, I mean, who does that? Not someone in his right mind, that's for sure. But what would you expect from someone who shows off his amazing muscle built by wearing a tight fitting overalls?" She shakes her head, catching herself off guard with what she just said. " _Genetically speaking_ of course, because I'm a bio-engineer. Observing someone's genetic makeup is kind of what I do." She shrugged, "I'm sure those abdominal muscles were lightning induced, cause there's no way he would've visited the gym when he was still a normal person. He's totally a nerd, _I think_ , but no offense since I'm a nerd too but then again, he couldn't have come up with a better pun even for the sake of our rare species of adorable nerds! Lis, I'll be back in a _flash_! See you in a _flash_! You understand what I'm saying here?"

She sighed exasperatedly, having the fight drained out of her as she flopped down on the couch beside Felicity. The blonde then took the opportunity to laugh, the distress in Caitlin's face over something so petty is just to ridiculous not to laugh at.

"What?" Caitlin asked, brows furrowed in confusion as she took the soda from Felicity.

She shrugged, amusement spilling from her lips as she spoke. "Nothing. But for a minute there, I felt like I'm listening to myself with all the rambling you just did."

Sighing, Caitlin said, "I just did, didn't I? Ugh, I think I'm spending way too much time with you."

"Hey, you're making it sound like a bad thing." She playfully slapped Caitlin's shoulder, coaxing a giggle from the brunette. "But seriously, Caity. I haven't seen someone get in your nerves that easily since...Well, since you know who."

Of course, she knows who exactly Felicity is talking about. Her memory of him alone had her smiling unconsciously, being her highschool sweetheart and first love. But ever since she and Felicity went to Star City to study and finish their respective masters and doctorates, the frequent texts and calls had been reduced to once a week to once a month until they decided to call it quits.

It had been a good breakup but she wouldn't deny that it had taken a toll on her. They had that instant connection which turned to a strong unbreakable bond throughout the years so it had been really agonizing for them both when they parted ways. Nevertheless, she had a feeling that their paths will cross once again.

And she wasn't wrong.

"You know you could say his name, right? It's not like we ended up disastrously." She said, a fond smile lingering on her face.

Felicity nodded, "I know. It's just that you had been really miserable for more than a year after that breakup so..."

Caitlin just shrugged a noncommittal shoulder at that.

"Haven't you thought of getting in touch with him again? We've been back here in Central for almost a year. I'm surprised he hasn't barged into your apartment yet." Felicity mused, taking a slice of pizza she ordered earlier.

Caitlin blinked back a few times, assessing the eventful eleven months she had spent after coming back home. "As you know, I've spent the better part of the previous year dealing with this powers, settling at my job in Mercury Labs while training with Oliver in secret and now I'm a vigilante just like him. I don't think getting acquainted with my highschool sweetheart would be my top priority. Besides..."

Felicity didn't miss the hesitation in her voice, the faraway look in her eyes had her guessing that she had been thinking about it way before she asked.

"What is it?"

Caitlin ran a hand through her hair, that gesture alone had her wincing due to the wound on her upper arm from the encounter earlier. "I just don't think pursuing a relationship with someone when I'm currently living a double life would be the most ideal thing to do."

Felicity scoffed, "Don't tell me you actually believed Oliver when he said that people like you don't get the girl. I mean, not girl _girl_ like you're into girls or stuff like that but in your case, a man. You know what I'm saying?"

"I've had years of practice in deciphering your rambling so yeah, I totally get what you're talking about, Lis." Caitlin said, nodding to the direction of her friend.

"Well, I'm just saying it was also Oliver who said that this path is a lonely one. Don't make it lonelier than it already is."

"I know. But right now, I'll just keep on focusing on my abilities. And if love happens to come knocking at my door again, I guess I'll just cross the bridge when I get there."

Felicity didn't comment after that, having the utmost confidence that her friend would be wiser this time around.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Barry sighed for the umpteenth time that night, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he swiveled in one of the chairs at Star Labs. Ever since the particle accelerator explosion, he and Cisco had been saving the city in secret, with Dr. Wells as their support from time to time.

He had just gotten back from a metahuman encounter, successfully putting the culprit in jail with the help of Frost. Funny how that sounded so right in his mind when he knew that Frost would probably take her sweet time freezing every single part of his body the next time they see each other for he had yet "intruded" and "took advantage" of the opportunity just because he could with his super speed.

To be honest, he thought that they could be one hell of a team, working together in achieving a common goal. Their powers are polar opposites of the other, thus making them almost invincible if they were to connive. But apparently, Frost preferred working alone and he respected that.

It's just that he couldn't help it when she's out in the field alone, feeling like he's drawn to her for no apparent reason - something he only felt with someone very special in his life.

Letting out another sigh, he was about to contemplate the events earlier when he heard Cisco dropping his tools and marching towards him.

"Dude, if I hear another sigh from you, I swear I'm removing that defibrillator in your suit and I'm gonna electrocute you this instant." Cisco chastised, waving the lollipop on Barry's face much to his disgust.

"Cisco, would you put that thing away from my face." He grimaced, pushing Cisco with a free hand.

Cisco took another seat across from Barry, eyes narrowing at his friend when je asked, "What is it this time? You know I'm not used to seeing you this mopey and sulky."

"Well, I-"

"Don't answer that!" He pointed the offending lollipop towards Barry yet again, making him cringe. "As your bestfriend, I'm more than qualified to say whether you're having problems and right now, you do. So tell me, this is something about your work at CCPD, right?"

"No, Cisco. It's just that lately, I've been thinking about something." He paused, contemplating a little, "You know, whenever Frost and I-"

"Aha! It's Frost again. I told you I'm good at this discerning thing." Cisco exclaimed, earning an eye roll from Barry with another sigh yet again.

"As I was saying, I feel like we should try to team up with her again, don't you think?"

"Dude, we've tried that before. And I don't know about you but frostbites and icicles, how _cool_ they may be, are not exactly ideal gifts for a _warm_ welcome." He smirked at him. "See what I did there?"

"Man, I'm serious. I know she isn't the most friendly vigilante out there but something tells me that we should work together. I can feel it in my gut."

"Woah, woah. I think I know what's going on here."

"What?"

"You're attracted to her and she, to you." Barry's brow quickly shot up upon hearing that, words of denial at the tip of his tongue until Cisco is speaking up again. "Don't even try to deny it, Barry. Even science says so. Speed and cold are opposites. Opposites attract and so does the two of you."

He rolled his eyes at the absurdity of Cisco's words. "Cisco, she doesn't find my flash puns creative or even funny. If anything, she despises them."

"Dude, don't you have any idea about women? They always play hard to get. Hence, another saying, 'the more you hate, the more you love."

"I don't know." He shrugged. Then his expression turned into a dreamy one as he reminisced. "Plus, I'm into brunettes, not blondes."

"Oh, come on. Aren't you still over that highschool sweetheart of yours? It's been years, Barry. Move. On."

"I wish it was that easy." He sighed. "But she's always always been one of a kind. I wonder how she's doing right now."

"Excuse me as I try my best not to gag."

"Cisco, if you had experienced love the way I did, you would've understand."

"Wow, says the guy who only dated one girl in his life. What, are you a love guru now?"

Barry just shrugged, a longing smile plastered on his face as he let himself reminisce about her - the only woman who had held his heart captive.

Oh, how he wished to see her again.

* * *

"Excuse me! Excuse me, coming through-"

"Ow!"

In his hurry to catch up with the last person standing in the fast growing line in Jitters, he accidentally bumped into someone. Helping with the fallen binders from the said person, he kept on apologizing, groaning internally for he can forsee that this day would probably end up in a disaster until-

"Barry?"

That voice alone is enough for him to know who was it that he actually bumped into, quickly changing his mind that this day wasn't disastrous at all. Instead, it may be the best day he had yet to have again.

"Cait? Is that-is that really you?" He's more than surprised to say the least but the automatic smile appearing on his face made it hard for him to display a proper emotion.

"Yeah. I-"

"What are you doing here? I mean, when did you get back? Are-are you staying here for good? Speaking of which, where are you staying? Not that I'm a stalker or anything like that but-wait, did you come here alone? Are you still-" He couldn't help the free-flowing string of words coming out of his mouth. He had no doubt that they'll meet again but now that it's actually happening, he couldn't just believe his luck.

"Woah, Bar. Slow down and take a breather would you?" Caitlin led him to one of the tables, taking her things from him as she gestured for him to take a seat.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that I've been meaning to get in touch with you when I heard that you're done with your studies but I didn't know how or if I should because the last time we talked, we decided to just focus on our studies and all that-"

A fit of melodious giggles cut him off from his rambling yet again, holding his heart captive by that simple gesture.

He smiled before asking, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you didn't change one bit. You're still that adorable goofball I know all those years ago." She replied, a smile still lingering on her face.

His reply was immediate, "And you're still as breathtaking as the last time I saw you."

A blush went creeping up her cheeks, the speed of her heartbeat increasing as he looked at her with those same eyes she fell in love with all those years ago.

"Well, thanks." She bit her lip, tucking a loose auburn curl behind her ear.

The simple gesture alone had managed to take Barry back to all those times when they're still together, tugging at his heartstrings at the fondness of it.

He was about to ask his previous questions and catch up but the sudden ring on Caitlin's phone had taken them both by surprise.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed, preparing her things to go until she noticed the coffe stain on her blouse.

Barry noticed her grimace, feeling more guilty because of his clumsiness so he tried offering her his jacket.

"Cait, I'm really sorry about that. Here just take my jacket. It'll cover it up." He helped her up with her things, wrapping the jacket around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Bar. But I really need to go." She fixed her things one more time, glancing at one of the mirrors to check if she looked presentable enough to go to work.

"Yes, of course. Here, let me open the door for you." He put one hand at the small of her back, guiding her through the busy crowd buzzing around the coffe shop.

When they had successfully made it outside, he hurriedly called her a cab, earning a nod and an appreciative smile from her. She was already inside the car when he forgot something very important.

"Wait!" He ran towards the window of the car, luckily it hasn't gone full speed yet.

Caitlin immediately lowered down the window as soon as she heard Barry knocking frantically at it.

"Barry? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just-I didn't get your number." He flushed bright red at the sudden boldness he just displayed, surprising them both for he had always been the shy type when it comes to making the first move.

He felt more embarassed when Caitlin just paused, thousands of scenarios playing in his mind for what she's about to respond. What if she actually has a boyfriend? Or worse, a husband? But he didn't spot a ring on her finger or did he?

He felt like passing out when he felt Caitlin's hand grasping his own, a strange sensation of something pointy and cold grazing his palm. He blinked only to see her writing something on his palm, hopefully her number as she bit her lip in concentration.

"There. Call me as soon as you can, alright?" She beamed at him and whatever apprehension he might have felt earlier was gone in an instant.

"I will." He smiled back, being mindful not to scratch the back of his neck to avoid smudging her handwriting.

"I really should be going now." She said.

He nodded, smiling cheekily at her. "Have a good day, Cait. I'm really happy to see you again."

"Me too, Barry. See you later, I guess."

"Yeah. See you later."

He watched as the cab drove away from him but the smile never left his face one bit. He immediately saved her number on his phone, careful not to get anything mixed up.

He sighed happily as he went back inside the coffee shop, his mood set on high even when he remembered that he's probably super late to work and Captain Singh would no doubt bite his head off but nonetheless, he knew this day would be wonderful.

More than wonderful, indeed.

* * *

It was just a few a hours when had gone to work and he just couldn't wait until lunch time so he could give her a call. He contemplates for awhile, asking himself whether he would appear needy or pushy if he calls her right away but his heart had always been the more dominant voice in him so after throwing caution to the wind, he takes a deep breath and pulled out his phone.

It took more than seven rings, not that he was counting, until she picked up the phone, stealing the air away from his lungs upon hearing her heavenly voice again. Four years after and he's still as smitten as he was before.

Oh damn, this woman.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi. It's me, Barry."

"Barry?"

"Yeah. Your Barry."

" _Oh_ -"

"No! _No_ , I mean not your as in your, _your_ but the Barry that you know. I was thinking I'm the only person you know with a name like that. Or-"

He heard laughter in her end of the line, stopping the flow of his words as he took a second to revel in its fondness.

"What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Oh, that. Sorry. I didn't mean to be a babbling mess. It's just-"

"Bar, you don't need to be so nervous, okay? It's just me. Your Cait-"

He heart skipped a beat at that, remembering the very day he had the honor of calling her his.

"-since I'm guessing I'm the only Cait that you know too, right?"

 _And the only I wanted to call mine too._

"Yeah, you're the only one Cait."

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of receiving this call?"

"Oh! Yeah. I remembered you told me to call you as soon as I can so here I am."

"I did say that, didn't I? I just thought a phone call is long overdue between the two of us, don't you think?"

"I do. But not only that, I think a good catch up over coffee has been delayed for way too long already. So how about I pick you up after work?"

She giggled before answering, "Real smooth, Mr. Allen. But I guess, you have a point. Besides, you managed to deprive me of my morning coffee with that little stunt you pulled off earlier."

She couldn't see his face but she's sure he's pouting as he spoke. "I already said sorry for that. But to make it up to you, I promise to buy you another one later, Ms. Snow."

"It's Dr. Snow now, Mr. Allen."

"It is?"

He couldn't help the proud smile appearing on his face when he heard that. Somehow, it managed to soothe the ache in his heart for when he had let her go when they decided to breakup. At that time, he knew it was the right decision for them to split up but it didn't mean it hadn't hurt like hell.

"I'm so happy for you, Cait."

"Thank you. Although I'll have to tell you all about it later because my break is almost done."

"Of course. See you later, Cait."

"Looking forward to it. I'll just text you where to pick me up later."

"Yeah, sure."

After hanging up, he quickly finished his lunch. His mind set on counting down the minutes until five o'clock.

And if there's one thing he doesn't like about being the Flash, it's when time seemed like to drag on forever.

* * *

Barry had been having a staring game with the clock since 4:30 that afternoon. His eyes were starting to hurt as he forced himself to look at anywhere else other than the constant ticking of the clock's hand. He sighed heavily upon feeling like he's that 17-year old awkward teenager waiting for his date for prom again.

Deciding that doing nothing would not help his cause one bit, he stood up from his chair, went to the utility room to gather some cleaning appliances to tidy up his lab. Soon enough, the clock struck five and he was out of the building in a blink of an eye, literally.

He made sure to drop by her favorite flower shop to buy her a bouquet of roses, hoping her preference hasn't changed in those four years. Glancing at his watch, he was surprised to see that he's a little under a minute of being late but then again, he could just flash to Mercury Labs in less than 3 seconds or so.

He instantly spotted her patiently standing by the sidewalk and he wasted no time in tapping her shoulder, not noticing the little situation he has with the flowers.

"Hey, Cait. These are for you-" He took the flowers from where it's hiding behind his back only to find out that they were indeed burning. "-woah!"

He immediately threw the flowers to the ground, stomping on it to put out the fire. He smiled cheekily at her, one hand coming to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I didn't know those flowers were, uh, flammable."

Caitlin just giggled upon seeing his flushed face, "Were those for me?"

"Yeah. I was hoping that maybe your preferences haven't changed in the last four years?" He asked, trying to sound innocent but at the same time wishing she'd gotten the underlying message in his question.

She just smiled at him, taking him by the arm so she could lean closer and whisper to his ear.

"Maybe."

But then she was pulling away, even before he had the time to compose himself. He resolved to just smile back at her, jogging to where she had gone a few steps in front of him.

"Cait, wait for me."

He bravely held her hand in his, feeling like time and distance did nothing to that deep connection they have.

"Do I still have to?" She looked meaningfully at him and the way they'd been speaking in tongues that only the two of them could really understand had his heart swelling with pride and adoration. Although they never said it out loud, they knew of the silent promise they made to wait for each other when they decided to part ways four years ago.

"Not anymore."

* * *

"I never thought I'd say this but ugh, I don't think I could love anything more than I love the Flash."

Caitlin audibly moaned, the gesture alone had Barry shifting uncomfortably in his seat as his traitorous mind took the opportunity to give a second meaning to her words. Scenarios of hearing her moan, gasping for air as she choked on her own words with just his name or the Flash spilling from her mouth had him sweating and he took half the mind to scold himself mentally.

"That good, huh?" He asked, barely able to look her in the eye.

"Ohh, yeah. So, _so good_." Again, he found his mind in the gutter and this time he had no clue on how he's going to live this down if ever she knew of what he was actually thinking when they are just supposedly catching up over coffee.

"Glad you liked it. It's really famous here, I'm surprised you haven't tried it yet since you came back here for like a year now."

She shrugged, "I just, I don't know. I always went for their Killer Frost drink ever since it came out. It's actually really good."

"Surprisingly, yeah. This is my first time trying this drink too." He paused, taking a sip on his cold beverage. "I've always gone for the Flash because people say it's actually good."

"Oh, so you just went for the Flash because of the hype. I didn't know you were that kind of person now, Mr. Allen." She teased with a hint of challenge in her voice. "You traded your love for ice-blended drinks for the sake of going with the flow. I have no words to describe how disappointed I am of you."

"Hey, it wasn't like that!" Her smirk grew wider as she watched him amused. "Besides, weren't you just _moaning_ a minute ago for how good the Flash is?"

The sudden change in Caitlin's expression had almost made Barry choking on his drink. Her face went bright red and he couldn't help the laughter following soon after she had her mouth open and close trying to form a coherent phrase but to no avail.

It was a whirlwind of scenarios in Caitlin's head, none of it passing as morally acceptable when she kept on putting the word 'moaning' and 'Flash' in the same context. She hates the guy with passion so thanks but no thanks.

"I wasn't _moaning_ , okay?!" She took a deep breath, calming herself when she noticed that she said those words louder than she intended. She rolled her eyes, sighing in defeat as she tried to defend herself. "Coffee is just one of the things I'm obsessed with. You know that."

He shrugged, "Still, you've gotta admit that the Flash is really good."

"Alright, fine. The coffee is really good." She takes another sip from her steaming cup, a thought crossing her mind as she went over through their conversation. "I just hope I can say the same to the person it was named after."

Barry tried and failed not to react on her statement, rewinding her words in his head to make sure he heard her right.

"Excuse me but, uh, did you just say what I thought you said?" He leaned forward, an eyebrow lifted up in question of her.

"About the Flash?"

"Yeah. The hero though, not the coffee."

She looked thoughtful for awhile, as if she had been going through personal memories she had with him. "Well, I just thought it's somehow ridiculous that he has the power of super speed but always seemed to come a little too late during a metahuman encounter."

His reply was a bit accusing, "And you're so sure about that because?"

She pursed her lips, "I don't know. I guess I'm just being too observant when I watch the news. And don't get me wrong, they always say the same thing, the Flash arriving at the last minute in every story."

Caitlin had said oh so casually that Barry had to lean back on his chair, arms crossing on top of his chest as he looked at her with an undignified expression.

He waited for this moment to arrive since they broke up and now that it's actually happening, he was just so surprised that what he thought to be a peaceful catch up over coffee conversation would turn out to be a little different than he expected. In fact, so different that arguing over his alter ego was the last thing he thought they would be doing.

"Alright then, tell me more. I want to know how accurate your observations about the Flash are."

The sudden change in his demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Caitlin. She's sure she has seen this side of him before but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it meant. She's sure he's challenging her so it means Barry is ready for the counterattack because she's very well aware that he knew she never backs down from a challenge.

"You've been here in Central City ever since, right? So I'm pretty sure you know Frost, too." She saw his jaw clench at her words, "Based on I hear from the streets, she's always the one to respond to a metahuman attack _and then_ , when it comes to wrapping things up, the Flash would magically appear, taking over the fight as if he had been the one fighting all along."

"That's a very detailed observation, Cait. But in my point of view, the Flash just wants to help and it was Frost who refuses his offer, thus, he was resolved to just making sure that Frost is safe and the metahuman won't be able to escape." He explained.

Caitlin retorted, "I don't think we both have the same context of keeping someone safe because if the Flash-"

She was interrupted by both of their phones ringing. Seeing as it was an alert from Felicity, she immediately stood up, gathering up her things and looked up just in time to see that Barry is doing the same.

"There's an emergency at work-"

"I forgot I needed to finish some write ups-"

They both looked at each other, smiling apologetically as they bid one another goodbye.

It was Barry who offered to meet up again to properly catch up as they initially intended to.

"I'll call you, Cait."

"Sure, looking forward to it."

With a quick peck on the cheek, they parted ways, minds momentarily occupied by the impending metahuman encounter yet again.

* * *

Arriving at the location Cisco pitched in, he was surprised to see a woman standing in the middle of an airstrip, cowering in fear as she shouted for him to stay away.

Before he could make a move, Frost went flying down next to him in one of her ice slides.

"Do my eyes deceive me or the Flash is really here before I arrived?" She mocked, that same teasing voice that he felt so familiar with.

"A 'hi' would be greatly appreciated, Frost."

She just shrugged then went towards the metahuman without any acknowledgement of his presence. She started to freeze the ground beneath the metahuman when the woman screamed.

"No! Please, don't do that! I don't want to hurt you." She exclaimed, keeping her hands tightly clutch to her sides.

"You said the same thing just before you blew up an entire hospital floor. I don't think I can let you go just like that." Frost aimed an icicle towards her, not to hurt her but close enough to dodge so she could slip then that's the time she would cuff her opponent's hand in ice.

Meanwhile, Barry's getting an intel from Cisco that the metahuman's ability wasn't to detonate bombs by her will, instead she was actually transforming everything she touches to become explosives.

Learning about this crucial information just in the nick of time, everything played out right before his eyes in a very slow motion and what he saw was enough for him to do something so reckless.

Moving faster than the speed of light, he immediately caught Frost's hand right before she came in contact with Plastique (Cisco managed to squeeze that information in what limited time they had), sacrificing his suit as he witnessed it transforming into a bomb.

He immediately took the upper part of his suit off, including his cowl as he gathered Frost in his arms and ran to a safer place. Although this time, he seemed to have ran out of time as they both went flying out due to the impact of the explosion.

His ears were ringing as he stood up, eyes frantically searching for Frost amidst the rubble and smoke. It didn't take long for him to find her lying on the ground just a few meters away from him. As he speeded to her, he immediately noticed that something is different with the way she looked.

Taking a couple of steps towards her in a normal phase, he felt that sense of familiarity that had drawn him to her ever since the first time they met. And as he went closer, his heart started beating rapidly for he'd recognize that face everywhere now it wasn't concealed by a mask anymore.

"Caitlin?"

He quickly crouched down to cradle her frame in his arms as she seemed unresponsive to his call. He held her wrist to find a pulse and it was only then that he released the breath he was holding when he felt the steady beat of her pulse but it was weak.

"Cait? Please, wake up. I just had you back. I can't...I refuse to lose you again. Not this way." He shook her once again, praying that he'll see those eyes he loves the most staring back at him.

He dropped a kiss to her forehead, caressing her cheek until he felt her stir below him.

"Barry?" She asked, still a little out of it as looked utterly confused. He would be also if it wasn't for the fear that took over when he found out that the woman who got hurt wasn't just Frost but it was indeed his Caitlin.

"Yeah, it's me Cait."

"I don't understand. Am I dreaming? Because I'm pretty sure there's a metahuman and-" Her eyes trailed down to his lower half and that was when everything made sense to her. But at the same time, she refuses to believe such a thing because there's no way, _no way_ , that Barry, _her_ Barry is-

"You're the Flash?"

He nodded, "And you're Frost."

She looked astounded by the revelation, she and him both but by the way he's handled the situation so far, she was resolved to saying something that can get them out of the awkward moment.

"Wow, we actually do have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

The pair decided to just talk at Frost's hideout (courtesy of The Arrow himself) together with their respective allies. Felicity and Cisco has gotten along real quick, each of them promising to share their own knowledge to each other.

While they settled on how they both went through the journey of dealing with their powers after the particle accelerator explosion, Barry and Caitlin had resolved to just talking about their current situation as rivals.

"I should've known it was you when I started noticing that the Flash always seemed to arrive late in any given circumstances." She teased, leaning on the arm of the lone couch their shared in one of the private rooms in her hideout.

"Hey, you're taking it too personal on me, Cait." He pouted, scooting closer to her as he took her legs and put it over his lap. He noticed that her side is still a bit sore so he made sure to make her feel comfortable in the single couch they shared.

"But it's true! I actually hated it when you would always come at the last minute to take over the fight when I clearly had it covered."

"Well, that maybe true to a certain degree but come on, you won't let me help you even when I asked nicely."

The hurt on his expression is evident and now that she thinks about it, she may or may not have treated him _coldly_ during those times.

"Bar, you know me. I prefer to work alone." She replied half-heartedly but Barry knew her more than that so he didn't let her have the luxury of getting out of this conversation that easily.

"Do you really?" He asked. "Because I remembered the first time we met on the field and frankly, I think we did a great job teaming up against a metahuman back then. It's only this previous encounters that you seemed...cold?"

She scoffed at his choice of word, "Ha ha, very funny, Mr. Allen."

His teasing expression turned serious all of a sudden, "But seriously, Cait. You really seem to hate me as Frost."

Her answer came instantaneous, "I don't!"

"Yeah, you do. You don't even want to team up with me even when I insisted all the time."

She sighed, shifting her body into a sitting position as they faced each other, "I told you, Barry. I prefer to work alone."

"Oh, please. You don't even find my Flash puns funny. You know I worked hard for it."

"Well, that's...that's for another conversation." She shrugged. "Besides, why would you want to team up anyways?"

"Because unlike you Cait, I believe in the saying, the more the merrier."

"Team up with the Elongated Man then. He seems like a nice guy."

"And I don't? Wow, you're really good at hurting my feelings, aren't you?" He dramatically put a hand over his heart for added effect.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes at him in return. "So why me, then? As you said, I'm cold. Your powers are the polar opposite of mine..." She trailed off, knowing she's about to say something she hadn't let herself speak out loud yet. "I could hurt you."

Seeing the expression on her face, Barry realized what she actually meant by that. "So that's why you're pushing me away? You're scared of hurting me?"

Caitlin chewed on her lower lip, eyes darting from her hands to his intense gaze as she let herself dodge a bullet for once.

"That's beside the point. Plus, you never really answered why you wanted to team up with me. I-"

"That's because I care about you as Frost!"

He exclaimed, knowing this conversation would just go in circles if none of them would start telling the truth. He took a deep breath, eyes averting her gaze as he took one of her hands in his. "I...I've always felt connected to you ever since that first time our alter egos met."

Caitlin took a moment to digest what he had just said. "You do? But why didn't you tell me?"

At her question, Barry gave her the _really_ look, as if to tell that it shouldn't really be a question in the first place. "Well, between being distant and treating me indifferently, I don't think I would even get a chance to say that." He replied, earning an approving nod from her, opting for him to continue.

"Besides, I didn't even want to admit it to myself that I care about you that much because I don't think I can feel that way towards someone who...who isn't you."

He looked at her directly in the eye, making sure that she could see nothing but sincerity in his words. They had been depriving themselves of happiness for far too long and if there's a right time for them, he thinks this is it.

"I'm still in love with you Cait. I never stopped." He exhaled, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He searched for anything to go by in her expression but when she just looked at him blankly, he started panicking a little. "I know it's a long shot but-"

He was cut off by the soft and warm sensation on his lips, something he had long considered as the feel of being at home. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, moaning as she straddled his lap to deepen the kiss.

It's been four years but as he said, it felt like it was only yesterday when they last saw each other. They still knew their way with their other half, the taste, the feeling and the overwhelming sense of just belonging to each other.

"I love you too, you idiot. And don't ever think I could ever stop." She said, almost breathlessly as she touched their foreheads together.

"Really?" He asked, hands clutching possessively on her waist as if she's gonna disappear any second.

She smiled at the way his body reacted to hers. "Really. You're stuck with me."

"I've got no problems with that."

Barry pulled her again for another demanding kiss but Caitlin still had something to say.

"Well, since you've spilled the beans on your side I think it's time that I do too." She explained. "You were right."

"About what?"

"I didn't want to team up with you because I'm afraid I could hurt you. And I think it's safe to say that it wasn't only you who felt that bond from the very start." She paused, willing herself not to blush too much. She usually wasn't this poetic when it comes to words it's always been his forte. "This may sound crazy but I think that whatever time, place or even appearance you are in, my heart would always know it's you."

He did nothing but smile contentedly at that, knowing he feels just the same.

"So does this mean, you're willing to team up now?" He smirked, bumping his nose to hers.

She looked thoughtful as she tapped a finger on her chin. "Hmm, it depends."

"On what?"

She cocked her head to one side, "Are you going to be my sidekick?"

"Excuse me?" He frowned.

"Well, if we base it on our metahuman takedown chart, I'm standing on a good 10 plus points from you so-"

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, we both know that's not true!" He pursed his lips and Caitlin could not resist the opportunity to kiss that pout away.

"Mr. Allen, numbers don't lie. You know that." She smirked at him as he sighed defeated.

"Can't we just be partners in crime?" He asked, then he thought of something better. "Rather, partners in preventing crimes. You like it?"

"Alright, fine. But if we're going to do this together promise me one thing."

"Anything, love."

"Stop checking me out while I'm gliding down the ice slide."

"What?! Th-that's a very strong accusation, Cait." He tried to look offended by they both knew who's guilty and who's not.

"Well?" She challenged.

"Fine." He relented, earning another kiss from her. "Although I think that'll be harder than taking a metahuman down."

And he wasn't wrong.

* * *

 **Request Completed**

* * *

 **AN: CallMeMiles, sorry for the delay but here it is! I know this should've been for the Valentine's but since I had another one-shot with a backstory in line with your request, I thought I could just make this a prequel of it. Hope you like it!**

 **-A**


	29. Mr and Mrs Allen

**The One with Mr. and Mrs. Allen**

* * *

"Care for a dance, Mrs. Albert?"

He cringed at the way that name rolled off the Englishman's tongue, clearly enjoying the moment where he could call her his tonight. His eyes bore that all too familiar spark that all men in love possessed and it took him half the mind not to storm his way to where his outstretched hand awaits, replacing it with his own for he knew, it should've been his hand caressing hers as they danced the night away.

But he was nowhere near her and all he could do was to watch her from afar, keep his emotions intact for the events that are about to unfold before him.

His fists clenched uncontrollably, however, when he saw the way her lips twitched into a full smile, a smile that he thought she had reserved for him and only him. But all his wishful thinking was crushed when she placed her hand over his, standing oh so gracefully as she spoke the words that made something inside of him stir.

"With pleasure."

He held his ground as he watched their every movement, wishing it was him she had wrapped her arms around. His hands that were savoring the warmth and softness of her flesh, his heart that is beating in time with hers.

But tonight, he isn't.

And the thought of her belonging to someone else was a bitter pill to swallow, like a permanent dagger lodged in the crevices of his heart.

He tried to look away, spare himself a little heartache as he tried to focus on the task at hand. It didn't help that she was looking drop-dead gorgeous in her deep red gown and the thought that she had purposefully chose that color to match his suit didn't even bothered to soothe the ache in his heart as he had initially hoped. She's just the most beautiful woman in the room right now and there's nothing more that he wanted to do but to show these people where she rightfully belongs.

Rather, who she truly belongs with.

He knew he was being silly for feeling this way. And he knew she'd either laugh at him or chew him out later on when she finds out that he let his guard down and redirected his attention to her rather than the more important matter they had to address tonight but jealousy always worked the opposite way he wanted to and they all know how he has always worn his emotions upon his sleeves, thus, being the one out of the limelight for tonight.

He tried to keep himself from being irrational, heaven knows he did, still does, but the moment he heard her angelic laugh, echoing throughout the dancefloor like a sweet melody has him right over the edge. For he knew, he knew, he wasn't the one coaxing out that elusive full-blown laughter from her, the one that makes the corner of her eyes make that adorable crinkle.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he ran a hand through his slicked back hair, not giving a damn if he ruined it as he shoved his hands inside his pockets to somehow relieve the tension in his bones. He refused to dig deep in the fact that she could be this happy with someone else, someone who isn't him and that thought alone almost drove him to the brink of insanity.

He was about to indulge into another session of self-inflicted heartache when he heard a gunshot from a distance. His eyes immediately finding hers and with a quick nod from her, he didn't waste a second more before donning on his suit and capturing the notorious robber that they had successfully lured out.

Guess, making Caitlin flaunt the huge diamond in her fake engagement and wedding ring has proven to be successful. Even when he had to endure those two hours of seeing the love of his life pretending to be someone else's wife, he knew in the end it will all be worth it.

He just hoped his heart got the memo too, that it was all just an act and whatever feelings he got invested in it, shouldn't have been there in the first place.

But he guessed it didn't.

And he had to recover its pieces from the aftermath of it.

* * *

Everyone was in a cheery mood after a successful undercover mission but he couldn't be in line with them as his emotions where still all over the place. He knew he's been stressing over nothing and everything was still in the way they used to be so why bother to feel this way?

He shook his head at his own crazy dilemma.

Loosening up his tie, he scanned the room, eyes taking in the happy faces of his team. The cortex had seemingly come to life with their cheerful exchanges, playful banter between them as they relived the moments earlier. He tried to smile, mingle with them as they savored the victory but when he saw Caitlin and Julian joking around each other in the corner of the room, he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe.

With a lame excuse of needing some air, he went down to the pipeline to calm his feelings.

He didn't know how long he sat there, almost laughing at himself for being so unbelievably worked up over nothing but he knew he just can't be in a happy place right now.

A familiar scent wafted through his senses as he felt someone taking the space beside him, arms immediately wrapping around his waist as she rested her chin on top of his shoulder.

"Something on your mind, love?" She whispered, breath tickling his neck as he shuddered at the fondness in it.

He didn't dare to look her in the eyes, knowing she could read him like an open book with just one look at them. "Nothing. Just trying to get some air."

"Okay. Just wanna let you know that they're going out to celebrate. Julian's treat." She said, one hand coming up to caress his calloused ones.

Before he could stop himself from reacting, his head has snapped up to meet hers, venom lacing his voice, "Yeah? Why won't you go then? Seeming like you enjoyed Julian's company the entire time tonight."

The moment those words left his mouth, he internally cringed at how immature he sounded. He wouldn't be surprised to see an offended look on her face, by all means she had the right to be but when he looked up, an apology ready to spill from his mouth, he was dumbfounded to see her gaze softening at him, features a picture of understanding.

"Cait, I-"

She cut him off with a finger to his lips, tempting him to taste her but he held himself back knowing it wasn't the right time for that.

"Barry, I know." Her hands moved to cup his cheeks, slowly massaging them to relieve him of the tension he's been feeling since she agreed to go undercover with his colleague.

"How?" He asked, brows furrowed in confusion as he searched her eyes.

"While you were too busy brewing a storm inside of you knowing that I have to pretend to be someone else's wife, don't you forget that I will have my eyes and heart set for you and only you." She stressed, giving him a knowing smile at his confused expression. "I know you enough to say if something's bothering you and we've been together long enough for me to know how you'd look like when your jealous."

For the first time that night, he let a chuckle escape his lips, matching the teasing smile she had on her face.

"Oh gosh, I feel so stupid right now." He withdrew his face from her touch, covering it with his own hands as he let the frustration go with a heavy sigh.

The melodious giggle that escaped her lips made him look back at her, embarrassment in his eyes. "And now you're just making fun of me. Go ahead and laugh. I know I deserve it."

But instead of doing what he asked, he felt her stood up, his eyes watching her every move. She stretched out a hand towards him, lips forming that smile that he fell in love with all those years ago.

A smile that he knew, and is sure of now, that she had reserved for him and only him.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Allen?"

He didn't hesitate to grab her hand as he stood up in front of her, smiling so wide like he hadn't done just moments ago.

"My pleasure, Dr. Snow."

* * *

As they danced the night away, with him singing softly in her ear the words coming straight out of his heart, he couldn't help but think of how lucky he got to find someone like her. Someone who knows him better than he did himself at times, someone who'd never judge him, accept him for who he truly is. Someone who's very understanding, selfless in a way where she would completely set aside her feelings, her rationalities just to let him know that she gets him, that she has long forgiven whatever mistake he would've done.

And that someone who loves him unconditionally, purely with all of her heart.

He put their movements to a stop just so he could admire her, look at her like she's the most important person in the world for him because she is.

Her eyes are two magnificent orbs that he wouldn't mind getting himself lost into, her smile a blinding light that always seemed to brighten up his day.

"You're staring."

"I know."

If he thought she couldn't be more breathtaking, he was wrong. Because the blush that crept up her cheeks is more than what this world can dub as adorable. She bit her lip, head turning away from him but before she could shy away from him, he took her chin with his fingers and lifted her face up to meet his.

"Please don't." He said. "I like looking at your eyes knowing they held all that love for me. It makes me feel like the luckiest bastard in the world because I get to be loved by you."

"Getting a bit cocky now, are we?" She huffed, making him smile wider.

"Only because I had the right to." He slowly dragged his fingers across her face, tucking in the loose strands of auburn curls behind her ear.

"I know how immature I was acting earlier especially now when I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose. But instead of laughing at me or pointing out how ridiculous I was getting, you did the exact opposite of it and just made me feel how much you love me. And I just want you to know that there's nothing more that I want to do but to show you how much I love you for the rest of my life so please let me?"

Caitlin's eyes watered at his words, knowing his eyes held nothing but sincerity in them. She wasn't slow to catch the deep meaning in his words and she couldn't help but tease him about although it had took her by surprise to begin with.

"Is that your way of proposing to me?" She asked. "Because even if I wasn't a big fan of grand gestures and all that, I'd really appreciate it if you were on one bended knee with a ring to put on my finger. Kind of like the usual way, isn't it?"

He didn't answer, instead he just looked at her meaningfully. The knowledge of when and how he will propose tucked safely in the depth of his heart and mind. Maybe that's why he wasn't okay with what he witnessed earlier. It made him realize how much time he's wasting without making her officially his and him officially hers.

He knew long enough that she was the one so why did he have to prolong his agony of not being able to call her his wife?

He took her hands in his, closing the invisible space between them when he spoke, "Make me yours forever, Cait."

She melted at his words, "Aren't you already?"

"Only if you tell me that I am."

"You're mine, Barry. Just as I am yours."

No words were exchanged after that, their lips and body connecting are more than what words can say.

* * *

One year later.

"Care for a dance, Mrs. Allen?"

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Allen."

They were on their wedding reception, taking the first dance as husband and wife. Both smiling happily as they looked forward to more steps they'll take together as the newly wedded -

Mr. and Mrs. Allen


End file.
